Hidden Flames
by FoREvEr ends
Summary: .Complete. So. Here I am. The new girl. I am proud to say that I've managed to make a few friends, despite my—how do I say it?—less endearing qualities. Now if only this certain Black will just leave me alone, then my life will be just dandy.
1. Introduction: The First Step

SUMMARY: A beautiful new girl transfers to Hogwarts in the Marauders' sixth year. She meets the Marauders, makes new friends, and seems to fit right in—especially when she catches Sirius Black's eye. But she is more than what she seems. When tragedy strikes and her past catches up with her, will her deadly secret, unknown even to her, be unearthed?

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns the setting and everything that you see in the Harry Potter books. Thanks to Rowling for a brilliant world to write of. However, I do own a few original characters and ideas. If anything in here seems related to another story/fanfic, sorry! It's really not.

**--**

**---Introduction: The First Step---**

**  
**--

In my whole life, I've never gotten to that point where you know you can trust and love someone so deeply that you'd be willing to die for them, where you know that you'd be able to give your deepest, darkest secrets with complete confidence that it will never be revealed, where you know in your heart that you'd never be alone again, where you know without a doubt, that wherever you are, at whatever time, there would be a person thinking about you, caring about you. That point, which is the most important thing in life, has always eluded me, slipping out of my fingers again and again.

Why?

Because of, no duh, who I grew up with and what kind of person those people shaped me to be.

A thousand dollars to the brilliant people who can guess who "those people" are.

Sorry, I don't have enough money for everybody who knows. Hell, I don't have enough for even one. Well, here's the answer to anyone who can't figure it out, though I doubt it if anyone is still in question: my family.

My family is nothing out of the ordinary, on the surface, at least. I have a mother, a father, and a sister. Whoopee.

Not.

My sister—_half_-sister—is as gruesome and ugly as anyone can possibly get. Not on the outsides; no, on the outside she's everybody's sweet little angel.

Not.

She's the devil incarnate. I can hear most people in my mind right now, "Fee? The devil incarnate? Oh, no! She's the sweetest little thing ever!" Yeah, that sums Fiona Prewitt up in a few words.

Of course I'm not being sarcastic.

Even though most people call my half-sister Fee, I'm not close enough to her to call her that. I don't even want to. In my opinion, Fiona's not really my sister, or any relation of mine. At least that what I keep on telling myself, what I want to keep on believing. Not that it does me any good when I see her "sweet little" face everyday.

Oh, joy.

I hate my family, every single one of them. Really, what did I do in my previous life to have deserved to rot in a living hell? I hate Henry Prewitt, my father. He was the cause of all my unhappiness, all my pain, all my suffering. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father just had to go and remarry to a woman called Diana Cauldings, and they went and had Fiona. Let's jump with delight, shall we?

You'll be jumping alone.

I hate her. Seriously. Some people think that hating somebody—anybody—is hard or impossible, but in my family's case, it can't get any easier. God, my whole family hates me as well. I never could see why, but now…I don't really care about the _why's_ of things. Things just _are_, and there's no changing them. There's no use to keep on hoping that things will be different. As I said, things just _are_, and that's the end of the story.

End.

Zip.

Blah.

That applies to this feeling I've had since I can remember. I've always felt… empty, somehow, empty and barren and lost, as if a piece of me is missing from my life. It's always gnawing at my insides, eating away at my mind… but I've learned to live with the feeling.

Strange? Not really. Maybe I just have some purpose in life…. Oh, God, now I'm talking bullshit, too. There's nothing in life but death—death and pain. "Where are the joyful things?" you might ask.

"There wasn't any of that to begin with," I would answer. Joy is an illusion; it will never last.

Okay, I'll proceed to the less morbid parts of me. There are two things I like about myself. I like my eyes; they're this amber, golden color. Seriously, it's really gold, not brown, not hazel, and certainly nothing like _Henry's_ eyes. His eyes are a flat, flinty black. The other thing I like is my name: Faye Prewitt. Well, the Prewitt part isn't so nice, as I'd like to have nothing to do with my family, but I like the Faye part. It means fairy, and it sounds so magical and otherworldly… not just in the sense of the real magic that exists. No, to me, it means something… untouchable, intangible, forever out of reach, which is what makes it so mysterious. Not that it matters to Henry. He would have called me dog crap if he had a chance to name me.

Hah. Henry, my father. Some father he is to me. He has hurt me ever since fourth grade. Nope, I'm not giving any details. Sorry… even though I'm really not. Well, I just don't want to talk about it much—it's my deepest pain, my darkest secret.

And this secret was revealed, to my utter shame and pain. But at least Henry and Diana were deprived guardianship of me—and Fiona, though I don't know why Fiona was included in this; Henry and Diana practically fawn over her—and the officials are charging my parents for child abuse.

We had the trial. The scars on my back were enough proof to anyone.

People who believe in the goodness of the world would call this the first step in the long road to recovery. That sounds so corny. No, this is just a change, for the better or worst… who knows? I'm moving to England to live with David Prewitt, Henry's brother, and his family. Fiona's coming. How utterly perfect.

First steps, those people would say. I think my world will be filled with "first steps" from now on. I've been enrolled in a new magic school… and I hope that my life will get better. I was an outcast in my old school, Drake's Institution for Witches and Wizards, except for one person. Andrew Lin. We are best friends, probably because we both don't have any other friends anyway. I know I'll miss him.

And now it's time to move on.

I thought I'd learned that hopes only get dashed. But I can't keep myself from hoping, wishing, praying.

This change... I hope that this change will be for the better.

But who can ever tell?

Only time will ever tell, and time is harsh.

--

PLEASE review!!! 

Yes, I've decided to put my prologue back on. THis is going to be so much work....--


	2. Chapter One: Moving

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns the setting and everything that you see in the Harry Potter books. Thanks to Rowling for a brilliant world to write of. However, I do own a few original characters and ideas. If anything in here seems related to another story/fanfic, sorry! It's really not.

--

**---Chapter One: Moving---**

** -- **

"Oh, I'll really miss California," Fiona sighed, staring out of the window of the airplane.

I didn't want to acknowledge that I'd heard her, so I just stared out the window as well.

California was fast falling away beneath us, and people became mere dots and indistinguishable blurs. Buildings and lights grew smaller and smaller, until we were finally up in the clouds. I leaned back against my chair and squeezed my eyes shut, willing myself not to cry. It hurt to know that I wouldn't be living there anymore. Fremont, CA wouldn't be my home anymore. Andrew wasn't across the street from me anymore. We would never just walk over to one another's house and hang out and talk and go skateboarding over the summer. We'd never go sing karaoke together, or write music together. We'd never sit in the same classes at Drake's Institution for Witches and Wizards and plan out how to get revenge on the people who bullied us… we'd never get to do a million things together again.

I didn't mourn over school or my old house or family. I just mourned for the loss of my one and only childhood friend. David and Tracy had made it clear that they didn't want us to ever go back to California… and I couldn't blame them, after they had heard the whole trial.

"I don't want to go to England," Fiona sighed again.

"Do I look like I care?" I snapped, not wanting to listen to her complaints. "But _you_ shouldn't worry, Fiona. _You'll_ make new friends in a snap." I made sure that my words were completely saturated with sarcasm. "Everyone will just _love_ you."

"I never knew you thought so highly of me, Faye," Fiona said coolly.

"I don't," I assured her coldly.

We were both silent for the rest of the plane ride. We hadn't talked much after the trial… we both knew that Fiona was a fake, a liar. We weren't on the best terms with each other, and that was the nicest way of putting it. And we were leaving all that we knew behind to go live in England. Henry and Diana had gone bankrupt, and my PE teacher at the program I was attending over the summer had noticed something out of the ordinary… and that was when… the whole issue of drinking and abuse was unearthed. I had never been so mortified in my life. Andrew… he had been astounded. He had never dreamed that I had gone through all that. That must have been the first crack in our almost rock-solid friendship. The very first—and it was all my fault. I was a coward for not telling him. I am.

Then the case went to court and everything… and now Henry and Diana were deprived guardianship of Fiona and me. I didn't know why Fiona was included… she had never undergone any beatings… not once. But officials, being the officials they are… assumed that every child was included in abuse.

It was very lucky that my dad's brother, David Prewitt, agreed to take Fiona and me in, or would have probably gone to an orphanage. Even better, David lived in England. For me, that meant a new beginning and an end to my miserable life in California. I had a chance to actually step out of my image of 'the loser.' Who knew, maybe I might even make a few friends. The only real friend I have at the moment is Andrew.

I stared unseeingly out of the window into darkness until the dull hum of the airplane lulled me into an uneasy sleep.

ll----ll

"Do you like your new home?" Tracy, my aunt and new adoptive mother, asked eagerly. She had insisted on abandoning 'Mrs. Prewitt' right away. I didn't quite know how to act with Tracy. She seemed to truly care about me… I felt awkward and unsure of what to do with myself, how to act. Diana, my used-to-be mother, had always either ignored me or sniped at me, and I had been only too happy returned the courtesy. But Tracy… she didn't do any of those. I was so unused to the absence of mutual dislike between an adult and me that I almost wished that she _would_ snap at me.

We were standing in front of an enormous, ramshackle house that was covered in climbing roses, ivy, wisteria, and clematis. Large flowerbeds made up the yard, and summer flowers spilled onto the stone walkway that led up to the front door. Stone statues that were nearly run over by the plantlife dotted the yard. It had a wild, unmanageable sort of beauty.

"Yeah!" I said, trying to tone the excitement in my voice down. In truth, I loved it. But I would never say that nonexistent word 'love' out loud. It just wasn't me. I looked around at Fiona, who looked less excited.

"My allergies are going to make my life hell," Fiona said with a twisted smile. _What, is the world all about your allergies? _I saw Tracy's face fall over Fiona's shoulder. I felt anger surge up in me once again, anger and jealousy. Why did she care that much? It was only, after all, Fiona. That might not have seemed like such a good argument to anyone else, but to me… it was more than enough.

"Oh, well," Fiona drew a long breath. "I'll live!" _You do that. _"Besides, we're not going to be here for spring 'cuz we're going to that magic school, right? Let's go inside and explore! Which room's mine?" she asked excitedly, bounding into the house as if her slight gloom had never been there. Tracy's face showed relief and happiness. Oh, brother. There Fiona went again, doing fake antics to get people to admire her. I knew for a fact that Fiona's allergies toward pollen wasn't that bad.

"Let's go after your sister and make sure that she doesn't hurt herself," Tracy said with a smile. _She's not my sister; she's my _half_-sister. There's a difference. _We entered the house, and I was amazed at how large the rooms were.

"Wow, Tracy," I breathed, turning in a slow circle in the dining room. "This is really… big."

"Yes. Faye, this is your new room," Tracy called from up the stairs. With a bit of misgiving, I eyed the wide, graceful staircase that led up to the second floor. It had creaked quite a lot when she had walked up it. What would my luggage do to it?

Hauling my bag up, I quickly ran up the stairs and blew a relieved sigh when I reached the top without the staircase collapsing on me. Following Tracy's voice, I went down the spacious hallway and stopped before an open doorway. She stood inside a roomy bedroom with a large window covered with sheer drapes that allowed sunlight to stream into the room. It faced into the huge backyard, and it even had a window seat! The built-in light on the ceiling had slight swirls radiating outward from it, making the room seem to belong in a fairy tale instead of in the modern, 21st century. All my furniture was already in place, and I leapt onto my bed.

"It's perfect!" I cried happily, hugging my pillow. Hey, I loved pretty things as much as the next girl. A shriek down the hallway alerted us of Fiona's approval. A moment later Fiona came tearing into my room, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright. She rushed to envelop Tracy in a great hug before jumping around the room excitedly.

"It's so pretty! It's just like from a dream! I love it, love it, love it!" she screeched happily. _I think we get the point. _

Whirling around on me, she grabbed my hand and physically hauled me off the bed. "Come look at my room!" Having little choice in the matter, I allowed myself to be dragged into the room adjacent to my own. She always did this, showed fake affection for me in front of adults, for the sake of a good image. Fiona's room was practically the same as mine, except her window overlooked the front yard and street.

"Oh! Isn't mine pretty?" Fiona squealed in my ear. I winced. Yep, squealed summed it all up.

"Fiona gets this room because it's on the west side. You told me that you love sleeping late!" Tracy said from the doorway with amusement she and Fiona shared a laugh. I didn't join in. Lazy, that's what it is. It wasn't cute at all.

"Where's David?" I asked, shaking my rather nasty thoughts out of my head. I knew that Tracy and David also had a daughter, Melanie, who was twelve.

"Oh, he's still out taking care of a few loose ends. Melanie's at ballet class right now," Tracy said. "Let's go down for lunch." We ate in the enormous dining room that overlooked the backyard in all its flowerbed glory.

"I admit that it is a little out-of-date, but we've lived," Tracy said cheerfully as Fiona clapped her hands. I wolfed down lunch as fast as I could, almost choking on a piece of bacon.

"Can I go outside to see the garden?" I asked, still working on swallowing my last bite.

"Go ahead, Faye," Tracy consented cheerily. I decided that I liked Tracy. She was friendly and… just the kind of mother I'd always imagined I had. But I still couldn't let down my guard around her. Letting my guard down was only an invitation for people to hurt me.

I pushed back my chair and in another second, I was outside smelling the fragrance of the flowers and fighting my way through the shrubbery and flowerbeds that spilled out of their proper enclosures. There were even roses there, the wild, climbing roses with long thorns and colors of every type. Cherry trees stood all around, their branches full of lush green leaves and little clumps of cherries. I couldn't have enough of them. Somehow, flowers always made me feel immeasurably better about my life. They didn't look at anybody differently; they showed the same brilliant hues to everyone. I know, kind of gay, but I couldn't help it.

Ivy grew all along the walls of the garden, hiding the brick walls with abundant swinging leaves. I had to stop to marvel at my sudden luck. Maybe living here wouldn't be that bad. I already loved the house. But then… I remembered that Fiona and I wouldn't be living here long, as we'd go to school soon.

"Hey, Tracy!" I shouted as I headed back to the house. "What magic school are Fiona and I going to?" Tracy had told us that she was a witch from America herself, though neither David nor Melanie was, so she had adopted a muggle type of living style.

"Hogwarts!" she shouted back. "I heard it's the best school there is! I've already enrolled you two. Don't worry; you guys are accepted!" Hog… warts? As in hoggy warts. Or warty hogs. Need I say more about how _excited_ I was to go there? I turned back to the wild glory before me.

Too bad I would be going to school so soon. I would have loved to see the garden during the fall when everything would flare into beautiful gold, red, and bronze colors. I turned around slowly and reluctantly walked back to join Tracy and Fiona in a conversation that probably wouldn't involve me talking much.

It was several hours before David came home looking tired but pleased. "I have the matters all straightened out! Do you like your new home, Fiona? Faye?" he asked.

"Yes!" Fiona squealed at once. "I love it. We both love it! _Right_, Faye?" She looked around to me.

"Yeah," I agreed. "It's pretty!" What else could I say?

"I'm sorry you had to move away from California. And I'm truly sorry about… your parents," David started uneasily, but Fiona interrupted him.

"Don't be sorry, David. It's not your fault. This house is great. And I'll bet everything else will be great as well! You did what you think is best for us, and that's why we're really grateful to you," she said. I wished that I could have said those things. But I didn't. And that's exactly why everybody loves Fiona, not me. Hah, she probably spends all her free time thinking of speeches like that.

I forced a smile onto my face that no one noticed as all of us entered the house, avoiding the protruding flowerbeds.

A little while later, Melanie arrived back home, her face flushed and smiling. She apparently carpooled with a friend to get to her ballet classes and back. She was a pretty girl, overly skinny like ballet dancers are, with sunny blue eyes and an infectious smile.

"Hi!" she sang out. She had an incredibly musical, clear voice. "Where are my new sisters?"

"Hiyee!!" Fiona squealed while I winced at the noise. "You're Melanie, right? Oh, you're so _cute_! I'm Fiona!"

I looked away uncomfortably as Melanie and Fiona got to know each other in what seemed to be a series of excited screams. I didn't know how Fiona just settled in that comfortably. Diana and Henry had barely been unearthed three months ago… and here she was, perfectly happy. I would think that she would be more devastated about them, since the both of them had always fawned over her. I, on the other hand, couldn't be any happier about getting away from them.

"And you're Faye, right?" Melanie's sweet voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked into her pretty face and couldn't refrain from a smile. She just looked too innocent.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you," I said quietly, and Melanie laughed.

"It's great that I can have the two of you," she sparkled. "I've always wished for a sibling, and here I am, with _two_ sisters!"

I looked into Melanie's blue eyes that were somehow so similar and yet so different from Fiona's, and I couldn't doubt her sincerity. I don't know where my usual pessimism seemed to have gone… I actually believed in happiness for one, glowing moment.

ll----ll

Over the next few weeks, I slowly settle right into living with David Prewitt instead of Henry Prewitt. I preferred him much, much more. I thought about my own real father less and less, not that I thought about him very often. Fiona's presence was a constant thorn in my side… she reminded me of my old life, my painful life.

Tracy and David didn't insist that we call them Mom and Dad, but I wish that they did. Then the perfect, happy family would be complete.

Not surprisingly, Fiona made immediate friends with all the other kids in the neighborhood. And of course everybody loved her at once. I was once again "Fiona's older sister," but not for the lack of trying. I tried so hard to strike up a conversation with Mariana, our neighbor. I was succeeding, too, until Fiona bounded in on us. My initial thought was, _Back off, I'm trying to make a friend here. _Too bad I couldn't say it out loud. So, predictably, Mariana turned from me to her.

I tried not to mind, I really did. After all, I didn't really expect to beat Fiona. And Mariana wasn't that exciting to talk to anyway. But something even better made up for that: Melanie.

Melanie struck me as the type of really honest, truthful, and loyal type of girl. She was sweet and kind… and she liked me. Me, the troublemaker, the firebrand, the bane of many teachers back at Drake's Institution for Witches and Wizards. Melanie had truly looked past my outer core, in the blink of an eye. We spent many hours in her room or mine, talking about many, varied things. At first, it had been hard for me to open up, but she made me comfortable right away…. It was amazing. But what amazed me the most was that… Melanie had told me that she didn't really like Fiona all that much. It made me feel so much closer to her. Melanie wasn't a witch, so she had been very disappointed when she found out that I would have to leave for Hogwarts.

It was a day before Fiona and I were to leave for Hogwarts, our new school. Fiona was over at Mariana's house and I was combing Melanie's hair. Before coming here, I would never have done anything of the sort—I would have rather been struck down by lightning— but… Melanie was special.

"Hey, Faye?" Melanie piped up.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Do you ever feel bad about what happened to your real family?" The question, so innocently asked, made me freeze. Melanie knew about my past life… Tracy and David had, of course, told her.

"No," I said slowly, still working over her hair. "I hated my old family."

"No, I mean… do you ever feel bad that things between you guys turned out this way? That all of you had the chance to be a happy family, but your dad screwed it up?" Melanie said seriously. "You can tell me. I'll keep it a secret, I promise."

I remained silent for a long time before I decided to tell her. After all, Melanie had accepted me without question into her family with no jealousy, no resentment. She did have a right to know.

"Yeah. Sometimes I feel so torn up about why it had to turn out like this… and sometimes I'd just think about it indifferently. It varies with my mood. Now, it's starting to get better. I've never really loved Henry or Diana anyway. The type of people they are, the way they act…. See? I don't even call them Mom or Dad. It's just the way it's always been. My real, biological mother died giving birth to me, so… Henry remarried… and Fiona's my half-sister."

"And?" Melanie prompted.

"And Henry and Diana have always… favored Fiona over me… I… My parents haven't always liked me, quite the opposite, actually… that's why…" I trailed off.

Melanie twisted around to look at my face. There wasn't any pity on her face, and I was glad, for I didn't want to be pitied. There was only open sorrow in her face. "That's why you and Fiona aren't really good friends, right?"

I shrugged noncommittally.

"People might think that I'm lucky to have Fiona for a sister. Yeah, right. You know, I used to spend almost every moment of my life wishing that I didn't have Fiona for a sister. I used to spend every moment of my life wishing that I didn't have my own _family_. I had this daydream complete with a happy ending that I would somehow get lost, lose my memory, and get adopted by somebody who had no children…. The chances of all that happening were close to zero," I said softly, turning Melanie back around so I could go on doing her hair. "But then _this_ happened, and I don't need that dream anymore. Being a part of your family is as close to a real dream that I've ever had."

Melanie didn't say anything for a long time. Maybe she was disgusted at me….

"I'm glad that you're a part of my family, now, too," Melanie finally said, and I smiled in relief.

I started humming a favorite song of mine by a pop singer back in America. "I go to my room and I close my eyes… I make believe that I have a new life… I don't believe you when you say that everything will be wonderful now…" I sang softly. It was almost just like my old life. Except now I had a new one. (A/N: That's part of a real song, "Wonderful," by Everclear. Thanks to Kathy for letting me know!)

"Everything _is_ wonderful now," I concluded, making Melanie laugh.

Later that day, I took out my diary, the diary I had kept while I was still living in California. This little blue book had all my horrors locked inside it, a memory of what had happened to me…. But now it was time to start a new book. I added on last entry before putting my old diary in my trunk … I didn't want to leave it here.

Just in case.

ll----ll

"Faye!" Fiona called. We were in the train station called Kings Cross, and we were between Platforms nine and ten. But there was no nine and three-quarters. Stupid people. Couldn't they have at least put directions in our letters? "What are we supposed to do?"

Wheeling my trolley around, I stared around at the crowd. What _were_ we supposed to do? "Maybe we should feel around the place with our wands or something," I guessed wildly. "I mean, they're bound to use some sort of magical barrier, right?"

"Oh, wait, I see someone. I think she's a witch, too. I'll go ask her," Fiona told me before disappearing in the crowd, leaving me with Tracy, David, and Melanie. Even though Tracy was a witch, she had gone to school in America, so she'd never gone to Hogwarts, so she, unfortunately, didn't know how to get onto the platform.

But Fiona was back in an instant, before I could say anything. "I know how to do it now!" she said excitedly, pointed to the solid wall between platforms nine and ten. "Just walk right through that wall, and we'll be there!"

"What? I don't get it," I told Fiona.

"Just watch me!" Fiona said a bit impatiently. That made me mad. _Yeah, and people walk through walls on a daily basis._ She wheeled her trolley around and headed straight at the barrier. I delighted myself in a brief but satisfying daydream about Fiona crashing headlong into the wall and being embarrassed in front of this whole crowd.

"Fiona!" David said in horror. But then she disappeared in the blink of an eye. All three of us stared at the very solid-looking wall. She didn't even say goodbye. What a _caring_ person.

"Well, I guess I'd better go follow her," I said after I pulled myself together. "Bye!"

"You'd better write, Faye!" Melanie said fiercely. "I don't want to lose my sister as soon as I got her!" I smiled at her. Now there was someone I really liked.

I gave them all a quick hug that left me feeling foolish and forward, and then I turned around quickly and headed for the barrier, just as Fiona had. And in less than a second, I was in a crowd full of students, and a train labeled 'Hogwarts Express' stood ready to go with smoke billowing out of its top. I couldn't see Fiona anywhere, but I wasn't worried. She was probably out making several new friends. She was like that. Quelling my feelings of insignificance, I decided to go and find a seat on the train. There wasn't anything else for me to do anyway. This wasn't much different than our old school. Taking a deep breath, I boarded the train.

Feeling very out of place, I peered in through every glass door into the compartments inside, looking for an empty compartment. I didn't want to sit in a compartment full of people that I didn't know. Sweeping, my wild, wavy hair behind my shoulder, I continued my painstaking search. Several compartments later, I spotted Fiona's bright hair amongst a few other people, and the lot of them was already immersed in an obviously amusing conversation.

I debated with myself for an instant: to go in and disturb their conversation and embarrass Fiona, but have attention trained onto me for a moment, or to continue on throughout the train and try to find an empty compartment. Duh. The second option. That was certainly a no-brainer. I didn't like drawing attention to myself, although the lure of embarrassing Fiona on her first day here was very tempting. I pushed my trolley down the aisle quickly before Fiona could see me.

I pushed my trolley only a little ways more before I found an empty compartment. With more than a bit of hard breathing, I got my trunk out and up halfway into the holding area for the luggage. I pulled out my new school uniform robes and threw it on a seat, deciding to change later. Sighing, I took out my own wand and murmured, "W_ingardium Leviosa_!" and my trunk floated up and plopped into its rightful place. Taking a seat, I pushed some stray strands of hair out of my face and stared out the window at the milling horde of students.

Suddenly, my glass door slid open and a pretty, dark-haired girl stepped in. At least, she would be pretty if she dropped the I'm-all-that-and-you're-not expression in her dark eyes. Two more people stepped in after her, another pretty blonde girl and a malicious-looking boy.

"Lookie what we have here. A pretty face. That pretty face is probably hiding a very empty head," the girl sneered. I looked up at her calmly, my face betraying my uncertainty. Was being pretty such a good reason for her to bully me? She herself wasn't bad-looking. What a hypocrite.

"And a Mudblood, too, I bet. Look at her clothes!" There were disdainful hoots and rolling of eyes at this comment. "How is it that you deserve a compartment to yourself?"

Now I was more confused than ever. What was a "Mudblood?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her, though I doubted I would get anything friendly out of her. There were even more shouts of laughter at this.

"Why are you even here, Mudblood?" the lead girl asked nastily.

"I don't know what you're getting at," I told her slowly, stretching out every syllable as if I didn't think she could handle a lot of words at once. If that girl got any nastier, I wouldn't hesitate in giving these jerks a thorough telling-to. "Do you need it any slower?"

"You're going to learn that things here are different. _We_ run things," the girl said smugly, ignoring my insult.

"What?" I asked, stupefied. Nothing like this had ever happened to me at Drake's Institute. Well, actually, I take that back. I just didn't expect so much animosity before I had been even half an hour on the train to Hogwarts. The girl's eyes narrowed.

"Don't tell me you're _that_ stupid! Because we are _purebloods_," she sneered. I was in complete disbelief. What did being a pureblood or whatever have to do with anything?

"Purebloods, my ass," I snapped, getting angry. She reminded me very strongly of a girl called Greta Langston, who Andrew and I had unceasingly pranked. "Your attitude is as dirty as that thing that I assume is your face." _Oh… what now?_ But she didn't so much as bat an eyelash.

"I'll never be as dirty as you, Mudblood. It's not as if your comments are worth much, anyway," the pretty, dark-haired girl said with a bit of a nasty sneer. "I think we'll have a bit of fun, now. Right, guys?" she asked the people over her shoulder. The others all crowed their assents nastily, assuring me that their bit of "fun" wasn't going to be pleasant for me.

"I don't think…" I tried to say, but the lead girl cut in.

"Don't try to run! You want to be a brave girl, don't you?" she asked in a falsely sweet voice that made my skin crawl. "Don't you want to be put in brave _Gryffindor_?" I didn't know what the hell she meant, but I had to retort _something_. I didn't want to seem like some sort of spineless girl who couldn't think of any comebacks. I held girls like that in contempt.

"I'll settle for anything that doesn't include you! Really, it'll be like heaven!" I growled. How was I going to get out of this? I was digging myself deeper with every insult I made. But I couldn't help it. "Now get your sorry arses out of here! Why are you even picking on me? I've done nothing to you!"

"Why?" she pretended to be thoughtful for a second.

I hated her.

"Because you're a dirty little Mudblood running around a place that's supposed to be reserved for the highborn only—the purebloods," she said decidedly. "Besides, you annoy me." I rolled my eyes. The people at my old school had picked on me because I annoyed them as well. The phrase 'besides, you annoy me,' was getting really old. Couldn't these stereotypical evil villains think of something more creative?

But no one at my old school had even mentioned the word Mudblood or pureblood. And certainly no one had ever singled me out because of some stupid racist reason. Maybe for _other_ reasons, but not _that_ reason.

"Let's first look at your lovely hair. It's so pretty and dark and curly; why don't we see how good it would look once it's all burnt up," the girl said with glee, grabbing a handful of my hair and jerking my head painfully before I could take out my wand and hex her into the next generation.

"Don't touch me, you ugly old fart!" I yelled. She ignored me, of course.

"_Incen_—!"

"What are you doing now, Bellatrix?" a cool male voice cut through the girl's spell. "Torturing another innocent victim?"

I jerked my eyes towards the doorway to see two black-haired boys standing in the aisle just outside my compartment, glaring at the girl and her lackeys with open dislike. One had grinning hazel eyes, a messy mop of hair that stuck up in the back, and glasses pushed up on his nose. He was good-looking, but the other boy standing next to him made the messy-hair look like a mangy mule compared to a stallion. He was stunning—in a masculine way, of course. His black hair fell casually into his roguish dark eyes and his mouth hinted at a catchy smile, only right now it was hardened into a thin line. His poise was casual and relaxed, as if he was indifferent to everything, but his eyes smoldered with anger.

"Go away, Black," the messy-haired boy said menacingly. "We're in no mood to see any of your forms of entertainment."

"Who's going to make me?" the girl called Bellatrix asked coolly, though she had dropped her handful of my hair. Coward

"Listen, if you don't get your ass out of here I'm going to spell you so thoroughly that you'll have to crawl home sprouting feelers and begging for release!" the handsome one snarled, pulling out his wand. In the next moment, my hecklers had all vanished down the hall, throwing scowls behind them. Feeling a new rush of shame engulf me after the danger of losing all my hair had passed, I flattened my hair and glared at my rescuers.

"I could have gotten out of that one by myself," I muttered. It would not do for my first impression to be one of weakness. Both of them stared at me for a moment, their jaws slightly open, looking as if they'd been struck dumb. Had my nose turned green? Oh, wait. It was just because they were the sort of guys that drooled over girls. Ugh. Or maybe they were used to gushing girls who thanked them profusely or something like that.

"No problem," the handsome one finally said, acting as if my comment had been thanks. "I make it my job to be the knight in shining armor rescuing beautiful damsels in distress." _Damsels in distress? _I was totally not in distress. And how corny was that?He gave me a bright grin that made him even more attractive. But I noticed more than just a hint of arrogance in his grin, and that annoyed me immensely. I was just about to open my mouth and knock him off his high horse when the messy-haired one spoke.

"Oh, brother, Sirius, give it a rest!" the he said. Turning to me, he said, "Hey, are you new here? I've never seen you before." _Hooray to Mr. I-Can-Point-Out-The-Obvious. _

I gave a short nod, and a thick curl thankfully fell forward and hid a part of my face. I wished and prayed with all my heart that I could just disappear. I got the distinct feeling that these boys were just like those shallow playboys back at Drake's Institute who didn't care anything about a girl but their looks.

"Then you can come sit with us! If you don't have anyone else to sit with, that is," the handsome one said hastily. Fat chance if I had anyone to sit with. I didn't really care to sit with them, but I _didn't_ have anyone else to sit with. I was just trying to cook up a nice way to reject them when the messy-haired one spoke again.

"The school year hasn't even begun yet and you're already hitting on girls! Blimey, I though you had more of a control over yourself!" I felt myself blush crimson as I glared at them. Did they think I would be won over by flattery? Well, they were sorely mistaken.

"I'm Sirius Black, and he's James Potter," the handsome one said to me with dignity, ignoring James. A short silence stretched before I realized they were waiting for my name.

I decided to be nice, since they had saved me from having a burned scalp on my first day going to Hogwarts. "Faye." Just when Sirius Black opened his mouth to say something else, I heard an all-too-familiar voice call my name.

"Faye! Where were you! I've been looking for you _all_ over the place. Come on, I found us a place to sit!" Fiona's voice called. A second later, she appeared at my elbow, her blond wavy hair swinging gracefully around her face. Hah, looking all over the place for me, what a joke. She was probably just here because she wanted to meet the hot new guys I was talking to. Of course it wouldn't do for Fiona to be too obvious about meeting guys. I knew what was going to come next….

"Oh, hi!" Fiona said, pretending to just notice Sirius and James and flashing them her famous, trademark Fee smile. The two boys smiled goofily back at her, instantly smitten. _Boys. Disgusting. _"I'm Fiona Prewitt, Faye's sister. Who are you?" she asked openly and affably.

"Half-sister," I muttered under my breath, but no one heard me.

"Sirius Black and James Potter, at your service, beautiful lady," Sirius said grandly, gracing Fiona with another gallant bow. It was sickening.

Fiona laughed lightly. "Thank you! Hey, Faye, come on. Why did you put your stuff in here? You should have known to come find me!"

"What if I didn't want to?" I snapped. I noticed that my cold, nasty tone towards Fiona had caused Black and Potter's jaws to drop. I didn't care. In fact, it gave me a strong sense of pleasure. I wasn't going to play along with Fiona's game and pretend like we were best friends. We were _far_ from it.

"You seem to forget that you and I hate each other. I'm not going to waste my time playing your stupid game of getting-the-hottest-guy-in-the-most-unapparent-manner," I hissed so that everybody in the hallway could hear. I hoped that Fiona was properly embarrassed and put in her place. She deserved it.

"Now go on and charm your guys, and leave me the hell alone," I finished with a final glare. I ran a contemptuous look over Sirius and James before turning to go back into my empty compartment.

"See you around, Faye!" I heard Sirius call from behind. I was so surprised that he said anything to me that I turned around and looked at him for a second. But all I saw there was that great smile and that huge bit of pride and arrogance in his face. I turned back around and slid the door shut firmly. He was no different than all the other fake guys at my old school that got close to me to get closer to Fiona or some other unfathomable reason. He was no different at all.

After a while, Fiona, Sirius, and James cleared out of the hallway outside my compartment, and I was left all alone. Thankfully. But my peace was soon destroyed when my compartment door opened to admit a brown-haired girl with sunny blue eyes that looked remarkably like Melanie's.

She took one step inside, smiling at me in a pleasant manner. "Hi! I'm Grace Thompson. Can I sit in this compartment? Everywhere else is full." How could I say no to that?

"Sure. Faye Prewitt," I said nonchalantly, and Grace smiled gratefully. I helped her lug her trunk in, and then we settled down into an uncomfortable silence.

"You know, you're really pretty. I bet you could be a model!" Grace said, eventually breaking the silence. _As if I'd want to be a model. I'm not pretty, anyway. _

My heart sank. Was I going to spend the rest of my life talking about looks? Unbidden, the thought made me shudder. "I'm not pretty," I said indifferently. We lapsed into silence again.

"Hey, are you that Fiona Prewitt's sister?" Grace asked suddenly. "You guys have the same last name, and you're both new here." I nodded dully. How I loved being related to Fiona.

Grace sighed wistfully. "I'd love to have a sister. I'm an only child, and it gets so boring by myself all the time, with no one in the house but me and my parents." _Don't ruin yourself by wishing for a sibling! _

"It's not as good as you think," I said softly, thinking about Fiona. How many times have I wished that I were an only child? But then… Melanie popped into my mind, making me smile unconsciously.

"You guys fight?" Grace asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Yeah, every sibling does," I said evenly. What an understatement. Fiona and I fought all the time, every day, 24-7. But I had always ended up as the loser. Fiona had had the power of both of our parents behind her. When we moved to England, however, we had stopped our fights. I sincerely hoped Fiona felt guilty… after the trial and all the authorities questioning her, though I shouldn't put too much hope on her. And she couldn't reveal the truth to David and Tracy.

I had a weird feeling that I could trust Grace with anything, just like Melanie. I was longing to blurt out everything to her big blue eyes. But I knew I couldn't. After all, who was to say that she would like me better than Fiona? Besides, other people might overhear. So I contented myself with, "We fight all the time."

Grace, probably sensing my discomfort, changed the subject. "So, is California nice?" I blew a relieved sigh.

"Oh, yeah. We're so close to so many fun places. And we used to have a yearly tradition of driving up to Lake Tahoe during the winter to get some snow," I said happily, remembering all those times before… everything had changed. "We went to Ano Nuevo several times to see all the fat male sea elephants compete for females." Grace laughed. "This one time, when we were at Death Valley, Fiona and I spotted a sidewinder coming straight towards us. We both totally flipped and piled inside the car, screaming for Diana to drive away…" Then I suddenly realized that my talk might be boring her. "Um… Grace? You don't have to listen…."

"No, go on!" Grace said. "I've never been anywhere but England and France. I'd like to hear about America, really. And I like your accent."

I couldn't help but smile. "Your accent's cool, too…" I really thought that, too. I liked their English accents. When I was small, I used to play games with Andrew in which I was a powerful English duke and he was my servant and we'd go hunt lions together in the jungles of India, which didn't make sense since I was an _English_ duke. "I've always liked the English accent."

"Thanks," Grace giggled. "But there's nothing much cool about England."

I shrugged. "Everything was strange after I arrived here; everything was on the wrong side of the road! And so many girls wear proper skirts and are polite and well-bred… it's almost scary."

The rest of the trip passed pleasantly. I knew that Grace was a truthful, fun, smart girl, and I was glad that I had managed to make a friend in my first day. Grace just made me relax and drop my guard around her. As the sky got darker, Grace and I had become drowsier and drowsier before Grace finally fell asleep. She had been asleep for the past two hours. Even though I could feel weariness dragging at my bones, my mind was wide-awake and buzzing with anticipation with what Hogwarts (I _still_ thought that was a weird name) would bring, even though I fiercely told myself not to hope for anything. But finally, the clatter of the train lulled me into a sleep.

I was awakened by a hand on my shoulder and a voice saying, "Fairy, we're almost there. Wake up. We have to get changed." I groggily sat up and stared into Grace's blue eyes.

"Call me Faye," I mumbled, shaking my head. "That's my name."

"Oh, sure, whatever your highness wants," Grace grumbled, digging around in her trunk for her robes.

"I don't expect anything less," I said promptly as Grace laughed.

"I can't believe Leah. She's been my friend for four years, and she just meets Fiona and starts jumping at Fiona's every beck and call," Grace changed the subject. She shook her head and looked nonchalant, but I knew how crappy she must have been feeling. I mean, I got that feeling almost twenty-four hours a day back at home.

"I'm sorry. Fiona just does that to people," I said quietly, casting my gaze down at the floor again. Grace snorted noncommittally, but then she lightened up.

"Did you already meet Sirius and James? Those two came in here while you were still asleep and acted as if they knew you," Grace said. I didn't much like that idea.

"Meet?" I repeated slowly. "Um, I wouldn't exactly call it 'meet.' Well, there were these people… I think Sirius called her Bellata Black or something… are they related?" I asked, suddenly remembering my heckler.

"You mean Bellatrix Black?" Grace asked me, aghast. "Blimey! Don't go anywhere near her! Her crowd is nothing but bad business, Faye." Duh. The nasty expression on Bellatrix's face didn't argue with Grace.

"Well, I was in here, and then they came in and started to rag on me…" I trailed off. "They called me a Mudblood."

Grace gave an angry huff. "They're always doing that. Just don't listen. Their conversations aren't worth crap."

"But what does it mean?" I persisted.

"Mudblood?" Grace spat the word out like it was poison. "It means… that you're a dirty, half-breed, you get what I'm saying? It's just a nasty, foul name purebloods like those cows use for people who have Muggle parents. It's… not such a nice think to say. Ugh, let's not talk about that. So, what did Sirius and James do?"

Dirty blood? Half-breed? I pushed the stunning thoughts out of my mind for later analysis. "Well, they just came in and told Bellatrix that if she didn't scram, they'd jinx her until she had to crawl home sprouting feelers."

Grace laughed a pretty, tinkling sound. "What I wouldn't give to see that! Did she run?"

"Scattered like the devil was after her," I replied promptly. "Ouch!" I yelped as Grace elbowed me. I clapped my hand over my mouth and glared at Grace.

"So basically, Sirius and James are you saviors? Your heroes?" she asked, obviously trying to hold back a laugh. Saviors? I could have perfectly well gotten out of that myself… after some time.

"No! I wouldn't call it that!" I said defensively, trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"So, what do you think of them?" Grace asked. "You're certainly beautiful enough to catch their eyes…. Well, at least Sirius's eye. James has already got a goal set."

"Really? Who?" I asked, intrigued. I hoped that James would have a hard time getting the girl, whoever she was.

"Ohoho!! Interested?" Grace laughed at me.

"N-no! It was just…intriguing?" I protested weakly.

"Uh-huh. You haven't answered the question yet. What do you think of them?"

"I don't really like them," I answered immediately. "I mean, I guess they mean to be good people… but…. Oh, I don't know," I said helplessly. I mean, I barely spoke to them for five minutes!

"They make you confused, you're interested in James's love life, you think they're your heroes," Grace ticked off her fingers thoughtfully. "Face it. You've fallen hard and fast, Faye."

"WHAT?" I burst out. "No freaking way in hell!" Just the thought of falling for a boy made me sick. The only decent guy I knew was Andrew, and I couldn't imagine doing anything… relationship-y with him. It was just too disgusting. After my father … I lost all interest—not that I had any interest to begin with.

Grace burst out laughing. "Relax, I was just kidding."

I shook my head and busied myself with putting on my school robes in an effort to hide my discomfort. I was already starting to relax around Grace. Well, at least more than I did around other people. I didn't feel as comfortable around her as I did around Andrew, but I was sure that I would get there. She had a way of making feel like I wasn't anything strange or unwanted. And she actually made an effort to make me talk, to get to know me.

"But really, do you think they're hot?" Grace asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You never give up, do you?" The very thought of saying they were hot repelled me, repulsed me, grossed me out.

"Nope," Grace said cheerfully. "Come on, just let up."

"Whatever. They're okay."

"_OKAY_?" Grace gasped, horrified. "Just—_okay_?"

"But he's more than a little conceited," I said, glorying in saying the harsh truth. "I get this feeling that he's a major player and heartbreaker," I added. I wasn't used to discussing guys with other people. It wasn't as if I made a practice of discussing which guys were hot and which ones were not with Andrew. I just wasn't that type of person, and nor was Andrew.

"You got that right," Grace agreed. "He and James are _the _major heartthrobs. They are the most eligible bachelors in the whole school right now. Both the Black and the Potter families are so filthy rich that they could swim in their Gringotts vaults. Every girl practically drools over them. But no girl can get them for more than a week or so. Except for Lily, that is," Grace chuckled.

"Who's Lily?" I asked. "You seem to know her very well."

"Oh, we're roommates. We're not really, really close friends, but we're good enough. She's a really amazing girl," Grace said, not disguising her awe. "She alone remains unfazed by the Marauders!" Marauders? James Potter and Sirius Black called themselves the _Marauders_? What a stupid name!

"So you like them, too?" I asked, smiling at her innocently, almost like I would smile at Andrew.

"Well… I do like… a certain Marauder. There's three cool ones to choose from," Grace said, her cheeks turning pink. "But the fourth one is a major…" Grace gestured at the ground, "loser."

"There're more than two Marauders?" I asked startled. The thought of having more than two arrogant pinheads around wasn't all that assuring. In fact, it was rather… intimidating.

"Yeah, of course!" Grace gave me a scandalized look. Before I could ask who they were, the train whistle sounded as the train began to slow down.

"We're here!" Grace cried happily, rushing to the door. "Come on, Faye! You don't want to miss your first sight of Hogwarts! It's the best school there is, really!" I followed, a little less enthusiastic, especially when I thought of Andrew and what hell he must be going through right now with all his usual bullies picking on him and no me to talk to. And… _Hogwarts_. The name didn't cease to amuse me.

We joined the throng of people that crowded the walkway and pushed our way through an exit. I stepped out into the cool night air and marveled at the scene before me. There was a huge grassy field far ahead, and a black, still lake reflected the stars that hung in the velvety night sky. And above all of that loomed a huge castle with impressive towers and spires that pierced the sky. I was impressed in spite of myself.

"Wow," I expelled my breath slowly. "It's a lot bigger than my old school."

"I hope you get into Gryffindor! That's my house," Grace told me, looking very hopeful.

"There are houses?" I asked her, startled yet again. So that was what Bellatrix Black was talking about when she mentioned Gryffindor.

"Of course, you ninny!" Grace said. "Ravenclaw is for the smart people, Hufflepuff is for the honest, Slytherin is for the nasty and ambitious, and Gryffindor is for the brave people! Like me!" Grace said—rather loudly—thumping on her chest and trying to look impressive.

"Give it a rest," I laughed, pushing her. But I would have liked to be labeled as brave… it would surely boost my confidence.

Suddenly, a voice roared out in the darkness. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" I nearly jumped out of my skin. Turning around, I saw a huge, _very tall_ figure holding a lantern against the darkness.

"Who is _that_?" I whispered to Grace.

"Hagrid, the gamekeeper. He takes the first-years over the lake," she said back to me. "Come on, you're not a first-year. We can ride in the carriages." Grace took my hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world for her. I almost pulled away. For me, no one had ever really touched me in that friendly and open manner. Andrew and I didn't make a habit of holding hands. Definitely not. I caught up to Grace uncomfortably. This year definitely wouldn't be that bad if I were put in Gryffindor, even though I did feel very awkward doing this. I had a sinking feeling that Grace did this often.

Through the throng of students I caught a glimpse of Fiona's face. As people shifted once more, I saw Fiona talking to Sirius Black and a sandy-haired boy that I didn't know. So much for maidenly chasteness. Before Fiona had even gotten off the train she was off flirting. I could see that they were hanging off her every word. It was really rather disgusting. I hated people who did things like that. I called it 'kissing ass.'

"Faye! Don't just stand there! What are you looking at?" Grace said in my ear.

"Nothing," I said quickly, turning away and jumping into the nearest carriage. Grace followed, giving me a weird look, but didn't comment.

Three other girls joined us. One was a pleasant-looking but plain, round-faced girl with honey-colored tresses and warm brown eyes. The second one was pretty, with rich black hair and stunning blue eyes. The last one was the most beautiful girl out of the three. She had fiery red hair that went all the way down to her waist and amazing, emerald green eyes.

"Hi!" Grace greeted them. "Oh, have you met Faye? She's new here this year. Just moved here from the United States!" she added, gesturing at me. "Guys, this is Faye Prewitt. Faye, these are my fellow Gryffindors in fifth year. Alice Bradshaw," Grace pointed at the blonde, "Arabella Figg," was the black-haired one, and, "Lily Evans," was the redhead.

I perked up at the mention of Lily Evans. She was the one that had resisted the charms of the Marauders. "Hi," I said evenly. I didn't want to seem shy, but neither did I want to ruin my chances of getting new friends by seeming unfriendly.

"Ah, come on! Don't be shy!" Arabella clapped me on the back. "We're all girls! At least, I was the last time I checked." I relaxed and laughed along with everyone else.

I listened to their chatter all the way up to the school. Really, I was too busy looking outside at the fields and the dark forest beyond that o participate. We stopped in front of the school's—was it really a school?—huge mahogany front doors. Drake's Institute had nothing this grand. A woman wearing robes was standing at the front door.

"Are you Faye Prewitt?" the stern-faced woman asked me. Feeling intimidated, I nodded slightly. "I am Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress. Come with me. Your sister is already inside." I cast a look over at Grace, and she nodded reassuringly. So I followed the teacher up the steps and away from the other students. She led me into a room full of first year students, and standing in a corner a little separate from the rest was Fiona.

I didn't take any move to join Fiona. Instead, I stood with the first-years—I was taller than all of them—until McGonagall came back.

"Come with me," McGonagall said, sweeping back into the room. "First years, make a line. You two," she said, looking at Fiona and me, "stand in front." _Alright, keep your hair on, lady. _

So we marched out in a line into a great, spacious hall that had four long tables set in it. Chattering students were already seated at the tables, most of who were staring at their empty plates with expressions of longing. With our arrival, most of the talk ceased, and everybody looked at us expectantly. Many people pointed to Fiona and I, obviously confused as to why we were in with the first years.

>Hat's Song (A/N: I'm not good at writing poems, so this will have to do.)

After the applause for the hat had died down, the stern teacher cleared her throat. "This year, we have two new students who came all the way from California in the United States, Faye and Fiona Prewitt. Faye will be a sixth-year, and Fiona will be a fifth-year. I trust that all of you will make them feel welcome." Turning to us, she said, "When I call your name, come up and put on the hat." She gestured to the most miserable-looking wizard's hat that I had ever seen. Then she took out a roll of parchment.

"Prewitt, Fiona!"

Fiona walked briskly up to the stool and pulled the Sorting Hat on. After a moment, the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!" and a table burst into applause. Fiona pulled the hat off and smiled her fake, but obviously dazzling smile, causing even louder applause and even several whistles. I noticed a quite few boys grinning idiotically. It was really rather funny, but more pathetic, as I took in the dazed expressions on their faces and their frantic waves at Fiona. After the clapping had died down, the teacher continued. After Fiona was seated, she gave me a triumphant, smug look. I didn't know why she was being smug… but if that was the way her twisted mind worked, I couldn't do anything about it even if I cared to.

"Prewitt, Faye!"

I walked up to the stool with knees shaking so bad that I was surprised that I didn't fall down. When I finally reached the stool with the dirty hat on it, I sat down and pulled it on.

"So, Faye. Let's take a look," a voice said in my ear. "Ohoho, I see. Family problems?" it asked knowingly.

Furious that it had the nerve to go poking around where it wasn't wanted, I snapped, "None of your bloody business! Just do your job and we'll both be grateful."

The hat only chuckled, "Don't take that tone with me." But then, in a more serious vein, it said, "Don't underestimate yourself, Faye. You're a strong girl, but I daresay you already know that. I can see how much you've gone through, how much you loathe your sister and your whole family. But remember, your sister can't help but be what she is. Her surroundings, your parents, and even you yourself molded her that way. Hating someone is a painful job, even for someone like you. Forgive and forget… it's the best thing that you can do for yourself and anyone else."

How could the hat know what I was like? I was slightly shaky about what it had told me.

"Are you taunting me?" I demanded. "Are you excusing Fiona for all that she did? Are you excusing my family for what they did as well? I assure you that Fiona doesn't even try to be a loving sister to me. My family… hah… they're not family." Images of Fiona laughing at me, making fun of me, staring at me from within the circle of Diana's arms while my own dad hit me over and over again…

"My feelings towards her can't be changed, not ever. I hate her and my so-called parents, even if they can't hurt me anymore. Besides, you saw Fiona yourself. You should know first-hand how _wonderful_ she is." I dragged 'wonderful' for as long as possible.

Again the hat chuckled. "No, I'm not taunting you. And Fiona… she might not be as bad as you've always believed. Try to be another person before you judge them. And remember, you're somebody. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now, back to business…hm…. Oh my, what is this? I haven't heard of one in centuries! I think Slytherin might be the best choice after all… No? Not Slytherin? What was that? Gryffindor? Oh all right, if you're sure… GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted the last word so loud that my ears rang with it.

Before taking it off, I whispered, "Thank you." With a big smile over my face, I walked off towards the table on the far left, the table that was applauding for _me_. To my embarrassment, however, I heard more than a few wolf-whistles echoing in the hall, and numerous heads followed my progress across the hall. I spotted Grace waving at me frantically, and I grinned and hurried over to her.

"Great!" Grace said happily. "We're in the same house! This is going to be fun," she promised, laughter twinkling in her blue eyes.

Professor McGonagall went on to sort the rest of the first years while I looked over at Fiona. She was already engrossed in a conversation with her usual dazzle with someone sitting across.

After all the first years were settled at tables, McGonagall rolled up her parchment and took the stool and Sorting Hat away.

"Finally," Grace growled. "I'm so hungry!"

An old, old man with a long silver beard stood up at the high table. "Welcome back! Now is not the time for making speeches, so all I have to say is, enjoy!"

"That's Dumbledore," Grace told me happily. "He's our Headmaster. Ooh!" She was almost immediately distracted by the food.

Dishes appeared magically out of nowhere, and I happily dug in. For a while, neither Grace nor I voiced a word because we were too busy eating. There were so many things to choose from, just like at Drake's. After I was done stuffing myself, I sat back and marveled at the warmth and content I was feeling just then. Too bad Andrew wasn't here as well.

"I'm totally bloated," Grace groaned beside me. "I don't think I can move." I uttered a soft noise of agreement.

Professor Dumbledore stood up once again. "Now that you've all eaten to your fill, I trust that you will all give me your undivided attention. Firstly, new students must know that the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds. And I hope that all of you will welcome our new students all the way from America, Faye and Fiona Prewitt. Now off to bed with you all!"

"I'm about to snuff right out," Grace mumbled tiredly. "Just follow me up to the Gryffindor tower. Oh, watch out for that… step…" My foot had gotten stuck on a tricky step. Passing students snickered. I glared at them murderously, and they sped up. "Here, let me help you," Grace said, grabbing one of my arms. After I was safely pulled out, we continued on our way.

"There are a lot of tricks around here," Grace yawned, "so you'll have to watch out."

After a few more confusing twists and turns, we found ourselves in front a portrait with a fat lady painted on the front.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked, looking down her nose at us.

"It's 'Cornish pixy,'" Lily said from right behind us.

"Correct," the Fat Lady said as the portrait swung open to reveal a nicely furnished room and a merry fire crackling in the fireplace.

"This way," Grace said tiredly, pointing to a flight of stairs. "This side's girls. The other side's boys." We both trudged tiredly up while Lily stayed behind to direct first years to their respective dormitories. Grace opened a door, and then we were in a room with six four-poster beds. Our luggage had already been brought up, and it stood by the beds.

"Hop in one," Grace advised. She herself plopped down on the nearest bed and pulled the covers over herself. "'Night."

"G'night," I answered her. I changed into my nightgown and brushed my teeth before climbing into a bed and drawing the covers around me. I heard the door open and other voices fill the room, but I was too tired to make any sense of it. The mattress was so soft, and I felt myself sinking down comfortably into it. I finally gave up the fight to stay awake and let sleep roll me over. My last conscious thought was that Howarts wasn't that bad.

--

Thanks so much to Flyingwithdragons for pointing out this problem to me. I was doing a major uploading thing with the whole story, and I guess this chapter just got messed up. But now it's fized!


	3. Chapter Two: Enemies and Friends

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns the setting and everything that you see in the Harry Potter books. Thanks to Rowling for a brilliant world to write of. However, I do own a few original characters and ideas. If anything in here seems related to another story/fanfic, sorry! It's really not.

**--**

**---Chapter Two: Enemies and Friends--- **

--

"Faayeee!" a voice said in my ear. I groaned and turned over. "Waake uuup!"

"Go away," I mumbled grouchily.

"_Someone's_ not a morning person. Come on, you don't want to be late for your first day of classes," Grace said. She was right. Grumbling half-heartedly, I reluctantly left the warmth of my bed to go shower and dress. After I was done, Grace beckoned to me. Standing next to her was the person I recognized as Leah Cricklin, Grace's friend for four years, or so Grace had said. Leah was rather short and compact, with a slightly plump frame and ordinary features.

"Since you guys already know each other, I don't have to introduce," Grace said happily. "Let's go down to breakfast together." Leah smiled shyly at me, and I returned the gesture.

"We're getting our schedules today," Leah commented. _Oh no, really? _

"Oh, what's electives are you taking, Faye?" Grace asked, covering her mouth as another yawn assaulted her.

"Study of Ancient Runes and Divination," I yawned back. "I'm lousy at Divination, though," I added.

"So are most people," Leah said matter-of-factly.

I had to follow the two to the Great Hall, as I wasn't sure about my way around the school.

"So, Faye, what do you think of the Marauders?" Leah asked. I was getting tired of people pelting me with questions about them. They weren't _that_ great.

"Does it matter?" I asked rather grumpily. I was definitely a bear in the morning. "All I know is that all the girls swoon over them when they're not really that cool."

"Speak of the devil. Look who's coming now," Grace commented, taking a swig from her glass of pumpkin juice.

Four boys appeared at the entrance to the Great Hall. Two of them were, of course, Sirius and James, looking as good as I suspected they usually did. I didn't let myself think 'handsome' or 'dashing.' The third one was the sandy-haired, blue-eyed young man I had seen with Sirius talking to Fiona. The fourth one looked as if he didn't belong with the Marauders at all. Small and plump, he had watery blue eyes and thin, mousy brown hair.

"Who are the other two?" I asked Grace.

"Remus Lupin is the taller one and Peter Pettigrew's the short one," she replied, a bit of pink staining her cheeks. A realization struck me.

"You _fancy_ one of the Marauders?" I asked her, aghast. "Don't tell me it's the short one, Pete or whatever!" Both Leah and Grace choked on a bite of food.

"WHAT?" Grace practically screamed at me. "No way! He is so not hot!"

"I didn't think you were so shallow that you'd go for looks alone," I said, feigning innocence. I ducked as Grace threw a bit of shrimp at my face.

"He's not my type," Grace said with dignity and went on to nibble on a bit of bacon. Leah and I exchanged glances and burst out laughing. Well, at least Leah did. I only chuckled. I still didn't feel comfortable enough to relax completely around them. So Grace either fancied Sirius, James, or Remus.

"Oh, look, our schedules," Grace changed the subject, her cheeks still pink. I struggled to hold my laughter in. "Here's your, Faye. And Leah's, and mine." There was silence for a moment as we all went over our schedules.

"Great. Our classes are all the same except for your Ancient Runes class," Grace said, leaning over to look at mine.

I looked up into the Ravenclaw table and started searching for Fiona. No doubt she was already settling in quite nicely. Sure enough, a few minutes later, I spotted Fiona getting up from the Ravenclaw table with a whole train of people behind her. It was disgusting how they all fawned over her. Honestly, didn't these people have any lives of their own?

"Whoa, Faye, you're sister's climbing the ladder of popularity pretty quickly," Grace followed my gaze to where Fiona was bounding away with her followers trailing dazedly along behind her. I shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

"She's like that," I said simply. But I pushed down my little fit of jealousy. I was well enough anyway. I didn't think I would be very comfortable with a dozen or more people surrounding me at all times. Besides… Fiona was too small a deal to get jealous over, as I'd always told myself. I occupied myself with stuffing my food down my throat.

"What are classes like?" I voiced presently.

"You'll see," Grace said tiredly, dragging a hand through her brown hair.

We had Double Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs first. To my relief, I wasn't very much behind everyone else. I wasn't the best in the class, as I had been at Drake's, but if I worked hard, I could probably do well. At least I managed to turn my porcupine something resembling a pincushion, even though it still had a tail that shot quills at passersby every so often. I took sadistic delight in apologizing profusely to a boy who had several quills shot into his butt by my pincushion. Grace had somehow managed to vanish all of her porcupine except for the quills, and Leah had made a pincushion that still breathed.

My first day passed rather uneventfully. The only class I wasn't very prepared for was History of Magic; Professor Binns set me to sleep in five minutes flat.

Over the next few days I slowly got used to Hogwarts. It was far vaster and more confusing and dangerous than Drake's. The endless moving staircases and trick doors and steps were constantly getting me all muddled up. But nothing very exciting had happened to me. I was beginning to think that Hogwarts would a bore.

A few weeks into the start of the term, I had to drag myself up to the Astronomy tower to finish my Astronomy homework. Though I usually finished my homework early, I had totally forgotten about this particular assignment until Grace had mentioned it at dinner that day. So here I was, trying to finish the stupid assignment.

Sighing with agitation, I dumped my things onto the ground and took out my telescope and set it upright. Rummaging around, I spread out my map of the planets and grabbed a quill before staring into the telescope, searching for the Seven Sisters. At Drake's Institution, we didn't have Astronomy as a required subject, so I was far behind my other classmates in this particular subject. I wondered how Fiona was doing with this subject. I hoped she was failing.

"Faye Prewitt?" a voice said, seeming to come from nowhere. I jumped violently and upset my telescope, causing it to crash down over my map.

"_What?!_" I said in exasperation as I bent down to straighten the things. I was seriously going crazy with frustration; how else would I be hearing things when nobody was there?

I heard a footstep. Sirius Black appeared out of the shadows with his usual cocky grin in place. His appearance set my heart beating a little too fast for my liking, which I attributed to the fact that he had startled me. Faye Prewitt did not fall for any guy, no matter how hot he may be.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked, bending down to help me pick up my things. _What does it look like?_ But I decided to grace him with an answer. He hadn't done anything bad to me. Yet. Shaking my head, I told myself not to be so pessimistic. After all, he _hadn't_ done anything to me. I really had to shake off my paranoia about others.

"Astronomy homework," I said quietly, quickly resetting my telescope. "What are _you_ doing up here? Shouldn't you be off traipsing around with some loose girl?" I didn't even hide the bite in my voice. I didn't much like most guys; I had had the worst experience with them, excepting Andrew. Most guys I met were interested in me because they wanted to get closer to Fiona or for some other harebrained reason. I didn't trust them.

He merely laughed. "Even _I_ need my days off," he said. "Besides, I just like looking at my namesake." Of course. Sirius was the Dog Star and the brightest star in the sky. I thought it was pretty cool to have been named after a constellation. Maybe I should have been named Cassiopeia or Andromeda instead of Faye.

I peered into my telescope again, searching the sky for anything that might even remotely look like a constellation, hoping that he would leave. Over the weeks I had been here, I had found at that Sirius Black and James Potter were the renowned troublemakers and pranksters of the school, and, to make things worse, they used their good looks to their advantage. That is to say, they got their kicks from charming girls. And from what I had seen of Sirius, he really liked the attention; he was a sort of _ladies'_ man, which was a more polite way of saying playboy. And he was a prankster, along with his best mate, James Potter.

"Need any help?" he asked. I raised my head in surprise at his offer.

"I don't—" I cut off at the genuine expression on his face. I looked down at my messy charts and hurried calculations. "I'd like that," I whispered. I didn't think that I could pull through this assignment without some help anyway, and I didn't want to fail. But I felt so small accepting help… I had always prided myself on being independent.

"Okay, let me see your charts," Sirius said, pulling one of them over to him. I watched in embarrassment as his brow furrowed.

"I've never taken Astronomy before," I rushed to explain. "At my old school, we never had Astronomy as a required subject." I would hate for anybody to think that I was stupid. Some people back at Drake's had thought that I was stupid just because I was ugly and I hung out with Andrew. It was so annoyingly stereotypical.

Sirius glanced at me. "It's okay. Come on, I'll show you how to do it right." He gestured for me to come closer. So I walked over to him—making sure that I wasn't _too_ close to him— and leaned over the charts, listening intently as he explained the complicated thing. He was really quite smart, which surprised me. I had thought, with all the time he spent charming girls, that he wouldn't have any time left for studying.

It was nearly two hours before we were done working over my assignment. "Thanks," I said gratefully as I gathered up my things and stuffed it into my bag.

"No problem," Sirius said easily, lying back down on the ground to look up at the sky. I remained standing, looking down at him uneasily.

I felt awkward; he had spent so much time helping me struggle through this when he could have been off doing whatever he wanted. I felt like I owed him. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked bluntly. "I mean, you didn't need to help me…"

"It was pretty fun," he assured me. "Besides, I have to pass on _some_ of my wisdom. But—" at this point he sat up and grinned at me in a very suggestive way, "you _could_ do this one little favor for me…" I had a very good idea of what he was implying.

"Sod off," I snapped as I slammed the door. I could hear him laughing. I felt a surge of irritation and anger. I hated guys who did that. It was insulting that he had suggested… that. He probably did that to every girl he saw. I grimaced as I remembered that he got a new girlfriend almost every week.

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't notice when I took a wrong turn and found myself at the entrance to the labyrinth that led to the Slytherins' dorms. I stopped and stared at the stones in dismay before backtracking.

I didn't escape soon enough. A voice shouted, "What are you doing down here, Mudblood?" I turned around and stared into Bellatrix Black's dark eyes. Several more people surrounded me; they were all students that I didn't know.

"I need to get back to my common room," I said, trying to sound calm and collected. I tried to back out and leave, but more people blocked me, grinning maliciously. "Which should be obvious, even to a brainless buffoon like you."

"I don't think you're going to go anywhere," a boy with silvery blonde hair and pale skin sneered, his wand out and pointing at me. "You dirty little half-breed, running around here as if you actually belong here… HAH!"

"Diffindo!" another girl said, and by bag split open. Bottles of ink crashed out, staining my Astronomy homework and books. "We're so tired of seeing you filthy Mudbloods here, taking up our space! You aren't any good! You're inferior to us!"

The mob of students pushed in closer to me, and I bit my lip, looking around at all the hate-filled and contemptible faces staring at me with such animosity that I was truly afraid that they would hurt me.

"_Impedimenta_!" another student shouted, and I flew backwards with the force of the spell, landing painfully against the wall. I struggled to get up, but the spell held me still and defenseless.

"So, Prewitt, you're all alone," Bellatrix said, strolling up to me. "There's no one to help you now. My trashy cousin Sirius isn't here, and nor is that muggle-loving Potter. Now why don't we continue where we left off at the train?" she asked sweetly, grabbing a cruel handful of my hair and pulling out her own wand.

I was suddenly angry—rage coursed through my blood, setting fire to me. A funny tingling raced throughout my body, and I felt as if hot needles were sticking into every part of my skin. How dare they do this to me? Why did they like to torture me, bully me, make fun of me like I was an inferior brat? I had swallowed enough of this at my old school and my old home; I wasn't about to let the same thing happen to me here. Who was I, to let them get this far?

"_Incendio_!" Bellatrix shouted. I felt the heat on my hair, and my rage soared. The tingling sensation heightened, and suddenly the spell holding me still fell apart. I lurched to my feet, and in the next instant my fist had made contact with Bellatrix's nose. She fell back, holding her nose and staring at me with something akin to hate and bloodthirsty murder. I didn't care.

I pulled out my own wand and shouted, "_Reducto_!" My spell blasted the students in front of me off their feet and flying across the hall. My next hex took out the rest of the surprised students surrounding me. I didn't care if they had gotten bad injuries. They deserved it, those no-good bastards. Then I quickly gathered up my things and ran for it. This was often my tactic: hit-and-run. Andrew and I had practiced it all the time. It was actually very effective, no matter how dishonorable.

I ran as hard as I could, not caring what direction I was going as long as I was escaping from them. I finally collapsed near a staircase and a suit of armor, dropping all my things to the ground. I reached up and touched my hair tentatively, wincing when the strands on my right side fell short. At least it wasn't singed too badly. The strands were only about two inches shorter. Heaving a shaky breath, I muttered a spell to repair my things.

I stood shakily to find my way back to Gryffindor tower. Would they report me? If they did, I would make sure to tell my side of it as well. I wearily walked back to the common room. There were few people left sitting around the fire. Grace was sitting in a plush armchair and snoring softly, her head lolling onto her shoulder. I had to smile. Was she waiting for me all this time? Grace reminded me of a little kitten sometimes, playful and innocent.

"Grace," I said softly, walking over to her and poking her shoulder gently. "Wake up. You have to sleep in your bed." _No duh. _

"Huh?" she awoke groggily. "Oh, Faye. It's about time you got back." She hid a yawn behind her fist and got up, stretching her back. "Faye?" Grace suddenly sounded wide-awake. "What happened to your hair?"

I quickly brushed the burnt strands back. "Oh, it's nothing. I just had an accident…"

"But your bag… it's covered in ink," Grace protested.

"I spilled," I lied. I was proud of my lying skills; over the years, I had polished it to perfection.

Too bad Grace saw right through my 'polished-to-perfection' lie. "Faye, what happened?" Grace sounded completely serious. I looked away. "You can tell me," she continued softly. "We're friends, right?" I looked up and saw the genuine concern in her eyes.

"After I was done doing my Astronomy homework," I mumbled, "I took a wrong turn and ended up by the labyrinth by the Slytherin dorms. I-I met Bellatrix Black… and her crowd…"

Grace gasped in sympathy. "How did you get away?"

"I-I had to… I fought…" I said, looking down at my ink-stained shoes. "They were surprised, and I ran for it…" Why did I suddenly feel like crying? That was totally weak of me.

"It's all right now, Faye," Grace said soothingly, taking my arm and leading me towards out dorm. "Here, give me your homework. I'll clean it up."

I handed my Astronomy homework over. Grace quietly muttered a spell, and then the ink that had spilled on it disappeared, leaving my work there. "Thanks," I mumbled.

Grace laughed. "No problem. Let's get some sleep now."

The next day, I was surprised when I didn't get hauled in to receive any sort of punishment. It was obvious that the Slytherins were equally surprised that _they_ weren't getting their punishments either. But I knew that from now on, the fight would be vicious and merciless. So I steeled myself for a hard day.

And a hard day it was. I was pinched mercilessly and I had to watch out whenever I walked past the Slytherins—they would stick their feet out and try to trip me. If anybody else noticed, they tried to pretend that they hadn't noticed. Typical. At least Grace was on my side. She would glare daggers at anyone who snickered at me.

By the end of the day, I was feeling quite miserable and thoroughly depressed. While Grace and Leah headed off for dinner, I went outside and made my way over to the lake. Plopping down by the water's edge, I stared over the black, calm surface of the lake. At the moment, I fiercely wished that I were back at Drake's with Andrew. We would probably be devising another scheme to get revenge on our hecklers….

But right now, I was just here, alone. Grace was obviously torn between Leah and me and I had felt a bit of guilt when I thought about how I was cutting into their friendship. I had a feeling that Leah didn't really like me, but there was nothing I could do about that, even if I wanted to, and I didn't really want to. Sighing, I picked out a pebbled and skipped it across the lake, watching the ripples that formed.

But I couldn't just give up. After all, I liked Hogwarts, and I really liked Grace. I just had to adjust….

ll----ll

Three weeks passed before I got a reply from Andrew. I couldn't really blame the owl, as it had looked pretty banged up from its long journey across the planet, but I had really missed him.

"I'm going to the library for a sec. I just need to finish up a few things," I assured Grace. So after making sure I remembered the directions, Grace and Leah set off back to the common room while I kept on walking towards the library. After an hour or so, when I had finished my letter to Andrew, I stepped out of the library to go back to the common room. The last thing I expected to hear was laughter.

I stopped in my tracks, swiveling my head to see where it was coming from. As it echoed faintly again, I started down the hall, padding along as silently as I could. And when I rounded the next corner, I saw a scene that made my stomach churn.

Sirius Black and James Potter were laughing and had their wands out and pointed at a lank boy with startling pink hair who was at the moment stuck in the full Body-Bind Curse. Remus Lupin was standing well back, looking away uncomfortably, and Peter Pettigrew was watching the whole thing with something akin to hunger in his plump face. It made me sick.

**_--FLASHBACK-- _**

_I was in my first year study hall, looking over some notes for the Transfiguration exam that was to be held later that day. I was fresh from home and hoping that everybody would like me. Andrew was off sneaking into the kitchen to get something for us both to eat. I was so absorbed in my work that I didn't notice the Golden Gang come up behind me. _

_"Prewitt, you nerd! Still hanging out at the library?" Greta Langston asked with a contemptuous sniff. I was startled almost out of my wits, and I dropped my book and tried to stand at the same time, almost resulting in a catastrophe as the table leg caught my foot and I nearly fell. _

_Laughter rang out as I tried to right myself. "_Mobiliarbus_!" Alexander Stoops said, and I was suddenly lifted into the air and thrown back down to the ground. _

_I looked up at my torturers through a lock of my hair that had tumbled over my face. "Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered, choking on the burning sensation in my throat. "I didn't do anything to you…" _

_"Why, indeed?" Greta replied lightly. "Oh, no particular reason. Other than the fact that you're the black sheep in the flock, Prewitt. And besides, it's funny." _

_"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" someone else in the crowd said gleefully, and I was lifted into the air and suspended there. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the jeers and laughs from the crowd. Why did they do this? I had never met most of them, never even talked to seven-eighths of them. Why did they think it was funny to make fun of someone who was shy and didn't have many friends? It was so unfair. _

_I opened my eyes and glared at the crowd, willing myself not to cry. If I cried, then they would see how weak I really was, and I couldn't stand that. And if I let a single tear escape my eye, then they would find even more pleasure in making fun of me, and they would do it over and over again. _

_"_Revolvo_!" Alexander said lazily, and I began twirling in the air, spinning upside down and from side to side. I tried to fight it, but the spell had me firmly in its grasp. _

_I squeezed my eyes shut to avoid seeing the faces that flashed past me—the faces that held amusement and contempt for me. _

_And I didn't want any of them to see the tears in my eyes. _

_At that moment, I promised myself… I would never let them do this to me again. Never. _

**_--FLASHBACK-- _**

"What are you doing?" I asked as loudly as I could, stepping out and facing them. Sirius and James looked startled, but then they smoothed their faces back to ease. My blood was pounding in my ears.

"Having a bit of amusement, Faye," Sirius grinned at me. He didn't even seem _guilty_!

"Amusement?" my voice rose. "You call bullying another student _amusement_?!" Memories of all the times I had been made fun of rose in my mind. "You guys are disgusting!" I hadn't really liked them before, but I hadn't imagined that either of them would sink this low!

"I don't think it's in your best interest to say any of that," James said seriously, straightening. "This is none of your business."

"Is that a threat?" I asked coolly. "I wouldn't say either of you look remotely threatening! You both look like overblown pinheads that happened to bribe your way into school!" Turning around furiously, I was about to mutter the countercurse to the Body Bind when Sirius spoke again.

"We have a personal grudge against Snivellus, so you just stay out of it, Prewitt, before you get hurt," Sirius said smoothly. I turned around, my anger still boiling off, and his wand was pointed right at me. "Unless you want a part of it as well. We don't usually do this to girls, but you can be an exception."

Fear replaced my anger for a second, but then my rage pushed past and promptly stamped out that feeling.

"_Personal grudge_? What makes you think that gives you the right to do this? What did he do to you? I can't believe you! You two, the most eligible bachelors in the school, my ass! If you're the best this school's got to offer, Hogwarts really needs some help!" I shouted. "You strut around the school, thinking you can do anything 'cause everyone loves you! You don't understand—you have no idea what it's like to be on the receiving end of pranks and jokes and taunts! I thought you were _decent_!" Well, at least more decent that this. In a second, my wand was pointed at Sirius's face as well.

"You don't want to do that. There's four of us against one of you," James said, messing up his already messy hair.

"I don't care! You think I'm afraid of you?" I yelled. "You guys are no better than Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy, thinking you can go ahead and jinx whoever you feel like! Go on, admit it!"

"I'm warning you, Prewitt—" Sirius began. He had gone strangely still and his eyes were smoldering with anger.

"Guess it runs in the family," I hissed, all my logic and caution flying into the wind. "You _are_ just like that Bellatrix. You think you're so special…. Hah! You two are nothing more than scumbags walking around with bits of fluff in your overlarge, empty heads—!"

"What's going on here?" another voice said. I turned around to see Lily Evans standing there with a surprised expression on her face. Her gaze moved on to Sirius and James and she rolled her eyes with understanding.

"Remus, I thought that you would at least try to keep your friends in hand," Lily said, anger evident in her voice. James hurriedly messed up his hair. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for torturing another student. Now get out of my face."

Sirius and James cast wary looks at Lily's wand. It was obvious that they had been on the receiving end of hexes from Lily for quite a while. They turned to leave in quite a hurry.

Sirius turned around and cast a look at me that made my bones tremble, though I didn't show it. His eyes were angry and serious. "Take it back." I stared at him defiantly, remaining obstinately silent, daring him to force me.

"Fine! By the end of this week, you'll be the laughingstock of the whole school, Prewitt."

Then they were gone. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew turned to leave as well. Before Remus did, I caught his gaze. His eyes were mesmerizing, blue and calm and with a hint of an apology in them. But it lasted only for a minute. Apology? Why should he apologize? It only made me angrier that he thought his apology could make up for his friends.

"I'll never take it back!" I shouted after their retreating backs. "It's true, and you know it!"

With my blood still boiling, I turned back to Lily, who was lifting the curse off of the boy. "What did they do to you?" I asked the boy. He had pale, unhealthy-looking skin and his hair was greasy and limp, even though it was a shocking pink color.

"What does it look like?" he asked sourly. "And I could have gotten out of that fix by myself!" With that, he stomped off the opposite direction. So much for the thanks I was hoping for. Amusement rose within me, though. After all, I had done that Sirius and James on the train. I knew exactly how that boy must have been feeling.

"Hey," Lily said at my shoulder. "Don't worry about Sirius's threat. I'm in it, too. Besides, it doesn't really matter what other people think as long as you know that what you did is right."

"Yeah," I sighed, straightening up. There was no use in brooding over it right now. "You know, I can't believe they really scrammed when you told them to," I said, looking over at Lily's pretty face. Lily laughed softly.

"I think they want to preserve their handsome features," she replied, and I snorted. "My thoughts exactly," Lily responded. "Let's get back to the common room. But walk slowly. If they're still in the common room, we're going to have a face-off that won't be pretty."

"Who was that boy?" I asked, falling in step with Lily.

"Oh. Severus Snape. Same year as us," Lily said tiredly. "They always rag on him. He's their official punching bag, you know what I mean?" I felt a sudden surge of compassion for Snape. "I don't know why, but they just pick on him."

"I can't believe most girls _like_ them," I muttered darkly. A tongue of anger stirred inside of me.

"They are _the_ most insufferable prats," Lily said, and we shared a little smile.

"Oh, how can you do that?" I asked, remembering how Lily had taken points off Gryffindor. "Taking points off, I mean."

"Privilege of being a prefect," she shrugged. "I assure you, the job's much harder than it sounds, especially when we're dealing with gits like Potter and Black."

"I can sympathize," I agreed. "So tell me, what did Black mean when he said I was going to be the laughingstock of the whole school?"

Lily blew a sigh. "It means you've earned yourself a prank-fest. They're going to be playing pranks and tricks on you all the time, so you've got to be on guard. It's even worse if you don't know your way around the school; you won't know where to run." That didn't sound pleasant at all.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all of this so early in your first year here," Lily said. "You can always come to me if everything gets too overwhelming. And you do have Grace, Leah, and your sister." I just shrugged.

"Looks like I blew it big time," I grumbled. "Do you know anywhere that's always quiet? I'd like to go… you know… just have some alone time to mull over things and prepare for the battle."

Lily laughed. "Well, there's always the East Tower. Don't go up to the West Tower. That's the place most people go to make out, so it's not exactly that quiet."

"That's definitely not the best place to be," I said gratefully.

"You shouldn't go right anywhere right now," Lily said. "Filch will probably catch you."

"Okay," I said. We walked in companionable silence for a little while until another question popped up in my mind.

"Lily, were you ever the object of their pranks?" I asked, then immediately regretted it. "No, never mind. That's a stupid question."

"No, I don't mind," Lily assured me. "I was. A lot. I just got used to it. Don't take anything a stranger offers you. Watch your back all the time; they like to hit when you least expect. Watch out for other students as well. Everyone's always on their side, so they'll be helping Black and Potter. But don't back down in front of them. That'll inflate their ego even more," Lily said. "Just some advice on how to take the prank-fest."

"Thanks," I said dryly. "You have so much experience with this." We stopped in front of the portrait hole.

"Just passing on my wisdom," Lily laughed.

"You want me to peek in and see if they're in there?" Lily asked.

"What, and make it seem like I'm scared of buttholes like them?" I scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Let's go."

When the portrait hole opened, I was surprised when nothing dropped on me from above. I spotted Grace and Leah and hurried over to them, murmuring a quick goodbye to Lily.

"Faye, what did you do?" Grace asked me. "Did you have some sort of run-in with Sirius and James? They came in a while ago, muttering profanities about you and Lily."

"Yes," I said heavily. "They were bullying someone, so I spouted a bunch of nasty—but true—things about them."

"They were pretty pissed," Leah said. "Especially Sirius. You don't see him mad very often. He's usually carefree and fun. What did you say to him?"

"I don't care if he's angry or not. He had no right to just kick another student around like that. All the stuff I said… he deserved it! But," I stopped and rubbed my temples, "I don't think it was such a good idea to make so many enemies in my first week here." I reached into my pack and pulled out my letter to Andrew, adding what had just happened to the end of it.

"Who are you writing to?' Grace asked, leaning over. "Andrew?" she read. "Who's that? Your _boyfriend_?" I threw her a dirty look.

I pulled the letter towards me, ignoring Leah's annoying 'ooh!' "He's my friend. My _only_ friend back when I lived in California."

"Ahh," Grace said understandingly. She knew that I didn't want to talk about it. "Are you going to turn in early? I think you need some sleep if the prank-fest starts tomorrow."

"I should…" I trailed off as another horrifying thought struck me. "Will they start picking on you guys, too? If you hang out with me?"

Grace remained unfazed. "I 'spect they will. But don't worry. We're friends, right? We stick!" she said, laughing. Leah looked less sure.

We headed up to our dormitories to get ready for bed. While I was washing my face, I noticed that my skin felt tender and sore, as if I had been sunburned. That was strange… it had been a cloudy day today, _and_ I had barely gone outside. There was no way that I could have gotten sunburned.

ll----ll

"Faye, wake up! Come on, we're going to be late for classes!" Grace shouted in my ear. Groaning, I reluctantly opened my eyes.

"Don't have to scream in my ear," I muttered. I hated waking up in the morning, especially when I felt like I was still lacking a few good hours of sleep.

"Good morning to you, too," Grace said, throwing me my robes.

In less than five minutes, I was dressed and stumbling down the stairs, mainly because Grace was hounding my heels.

"Where's Leah?" I asked, still half-asleep.

"Leah gets up early, unlike you," Grace said tartly.

"I'm sorry," I rubbed my eyes. "It's just that I had a lot of things on my mind yesterday."

Grace looked at me sympathetically. "It's about the prank-fest, isn't it? Don't worry, they'll forget about you in about a week or so."

"But you'll get involved, too," I said miserably, dragging my hand through my tousled curls. "And just think of Fiona's reaction when she hears…" She would probably be fuming that I was ruining her chances with Black.

"Faye!" a voice shrieked down the hallway.

"And there she is right now," I muttered. I spotted Fiona's bright head moving at an alarmingly fast pace, weaving in and out of other students.

"What did you _do_?" she snapped when she reached me. "Sirius was positively _fuming_! The rest of the Marauders had to steer clear of him! You must have said something personal about him."

"Personal?" I repeated. Remembering how Black had treated Snape last night, I got angry all over again. "I didn't say anything personal, only things that were too obvious. And if he's angry or upset over it, it serves him right."

Fiona was staring at me with an odd expression in her face. "What's wrong with you?!" she exploded. "You're such a prig! You're even worse than before!"

That struck me. "Really?" I asked. I thought about how I had blurted out all those insults to the Marauders and even pointed my wand at them, but I didn't think I would have acted any different than if I were back at Drake's. Then I remembered that Fiona had just called me a prig.

"You're one to talk about being a prig," I said coolly. "Come on, let's go to breakfast," I said to Grace, walking off towards the Great Hall. Grace followed me, wearing an expression of puzzlement at my attitude towards Fiona.

_Bring it on. I'm ready._

Well , maybe not entirely ready, as it turned out. Just as I was walking into the Great Hall, I slipped on a bit of slime and went flying and sliding between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. At the end, I was awarded with quite a bit more of slime. Sputtering and trying to wipe my face clean, I succeeded in standing up after more slipping and sliding on the whole trail of slime. It was probably, I realized sickeningly, the slime from the Flesh-Eating slugs that Professor Kettleburn showed our class last week.

I almost cringed as the Great Hall erupted into laughter, but I reminded myself that Black would be watching it all with delight. And I had not undergone all the teasing at my old school for nothing. Composing myself, I pulled out my wand and muttered, "_Scourgify_," and "_Evansco_," cleaning the ground and myself up.

Trying to keep the remaining shred of my dignity intact, I marched over to the Gryffindor table and plopped down, ignoring the laughter and jeers from many other people, mainly girls. I stared hard at the table before me. Only when Grace sat down next to me did I reach out to pile some food onto my plate.

"I'm going to tell them to stop," Grace declared, swinging her legs over her seat and actually standing up. "I can't let them just bully you around like that." _I can take care of myself, you dolt_. I immediately scolded myself for that thought. She was only trying to help.

"No, don't," I said, tugging on her sleeve. "Then you'll get some of this prank-fest as well. I can handle it. I need to fight my own battles."

"B-but," Grace sputtered, looking uncertain. "They just made fun of you in front of the entire school!"

"It's my fault," I said stubbornly. "And I don't want you guys to get any part of this embarrassment. Please." I said, looking into Grace's clear blue eyes. I'd always fought my battles, and this time would be no different.

"Fine," Grace sat down reluctantly. "But if it gets really bad, I'm going to tell them off a good one!"

I laughed and tried to block off the jeers and catcalls as I forced down my breakfast. This was going to be a long day. But I caught sight of Black and Potter's smug faces down the table and felt another stab of fiery anger. They weren't going to get the satisfaction of seeing me crumble. I hadn't cried in front of anyone for years; I wasn't about to now.

The day was a nightmare. People whispered behind my back and pointed, laughed, and mouthed things like, "slime-ball" and "git" at me. I was sure I was going mad. Students—girls, mostly—elbowed and pinched me as well as walked on my heels as I was going from class to class. Grace and Leah weren't spared any. By the end of the day I was worn out with all the animosity and viciousness that I had endured.

I felt especially bad as Grace and Leah were also nursing little bruises of their own. I didn't think they could stand more of my company. "Look, you guys, head on to class without me. I need to… run to the library really quickly," I said to them. Grace looked at me worriedly, but Leah looked relieved.

"Are you sure? It'll go pretty badly if your hecklers corner you," Grace said.

"Yeah. I'll only be a minute. I'll be fine," I assured her. Grace let Leah pull her away. I was glad that most people in the mob behind us didn't detach themselves to follow them. I turned, wincing as someone else jammed an elbow into my side. It looked like Black and Potter had set the whole school on me.

"Bloody gits," I muttered under my breath, walking quickly towards the library in hopes of losing the crazy mob. As the bell rang, most people dispersed until only a little group remained on my tail. I figured missing Transfiguration was less important than getting my butt kicked, so I broke into a run, whipping around the corner and quickly casting a Disillusion spell over myself. It was a tricky spell that I had picked up from Andrew at Drake's, and it was one that proved immensely useful in getting out of scrapes. The crowd rushed right past me, grumbling and yelling nasty words at me. I breathed a sigh of relief after the last footsteps had retreated down the hall.

Quickly disabling the spell, I turned and ran hard towards the Transfiguration classroom. I was at least fifteen minutes late. I arrived gasping for breath and with my hair and clothes in disarray. Once I pushed open the door and stepped inside, the class tittered with suppressed laughter. Professor McGonagall looked sharply for a moment, and then glanced at Black and Potter, who were obviously turning blue from lack of air for laughing.

"Take your seat," she said curtly. I was glad nothing further happened.

Slipping into my seat beside Leah, I looked over at her. But Leah was avoiding my gaze like it was poison. I dropped my gaze back down to my desk, not surprised. She was probably regretting that she ever became my friend. Most people did. I shifted in my seat, and from the corner of my eye I saw Black laughing again. I turned right around and glared at him coldly, rage boiling in my veins. All he did was flash a toothy grin at me before turning back to speak to Potter.

Potions was even worse. Professor Gadgen was totally unsympathetic when I arrived late for class yet again. He gave me a night's worth of detention and took ten points off of Gryffindor, and I couldn't do anything but grind my teeth in frustration. This was only my first day and the prank-fest was already wearing on my nerves.

The day dragged on miserably. I couldn't even go to the bathroom without a person pulling some prank or another. I had to watch my back every second, just like Lily said.

"Ugh…" I sighed as I slid into my seat for dinner. I let my head thump down onto the table. "Did you get a lot of it?" I muttered into the table. To top it all off, my face still felt sore and sunburned, and now I felt rather hot around the collar as well.

Grace shook her head reassuringly. "They practically forgot about us, Faye. But how are you?"

"Just chirpy," I mumbled, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I think I received enough pinches to last a lifetime. Why is everyone helping those stupid Marauders?" I exploded.

Grace looked down unhappily. "It's just a school thing, you know? People always follow their leaders, and Black and Potter are definitely leaders."

Before I had a chance to reply, I suddenly felt the warmth of a spell hit me. Before me eyes, my waist-length hair blew up around my ears. Before I could do anything, it was a towering, neon yellow mass on my head. I could feel my cheeks and neck burn with embarrassment and anger.

And what made everything immeasurably worse was that Grace got hit with the same thing. We both tried in vain to flatten our hair, but to no avail. It just stuck straight up, as hard as rock. Mine was worse, as I had longer hair. I saw Fiona laughing at the Ravenclaw table.

"Just ignore them," Grace whispered, though I could tell that she was having a hard time doing just that. "They're not worth it." She muttered a quick spell that made both our hairs flatten, but nothing we did would make our hair change back to their normal colors.

"If you show that they get to you, it'll only get worse," Grace whispered. Leah only looked away, as if she wished for the world that she wasn't there. I lifted my chin defiantly and stared around at everybody else, daring them to say something to my face. None of them did.

But as I looked down the table, I saw Black and Potter sitting down a ways, laughing as usual. Remus Lupin was sitting with them, though he wasn't laughing with them. He glanced down the table, and I met his eyes for the second time. They were a mesmerizing light blue, and I didn't perceive anything in them but a little pity and a hint of an apology. I made sure to glare at him before tearing my gaze away, furious all over again. Why did he think that he could apologize for his stupid friends? It made me even madder.

"Hey, Grace. Let's go to the library. We might find some spells that'll turn our hair back," I whispered quietly.

Grace agreed quickly, getting off her seat with her neon hair hiding a face that I knew was scarlet from embarrassment. "See you later, Leah." Leah nodded, looking a bit self-conscious.

We walked in silence to the library. Once we were in there, I turned to Grace, feeling terribly crappy about myself. "Grace, I'm so sorry! You shouldn't have gone through that; you weren't the ones that made Black and Potter angry…" I looked down at my toes.

"Nonsense, silly," Grace forced a smile. "You shouldn't have gone through that either. It's not your fault those two jerks are complete imbeciles. Besides, I told you that we're friends. And friends stick. So no more sorries, okay?" Grace walked over to the shelf and pulled out a book. "Well, start looking. There're too many books for me to go through."

I smiled to myself. Grace was really a friend. Walking up beside her, I leaned over and whispered, "Thanks. You're a great person."

Grace awarded me with a bright smile. "I do try," was her airy response.

This is what I get from complimenting a person.

ll----ll

Madame Linelle had to turn our hair back to out normal color. On Thursday evening, I reported to Professor Gadgen's Potions classroom for my detention. I felt so ashamed. Barely three months into the school year and I had already gotten a detention. Tracy and David hadn't been very pleased when Professor McGonagall wrote to tell them about it, and who wouldn't be? Gloomily, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard Professor Gadgen say from inside the room. I stepped inside, and was surprised that there was another student there already. "Good. Both of you are here. Get to bottling the new supplies that just came in." Gadgen pointed to tubs full of slimy things and rows and rows of jars. "Get going." With that, he left the room.

I walked up to the other student timidly. He looked slightly familiar. With a jolt, I realized that he was the student the Black and Potter had been picking on, Severus Snape. The pink hair was gone to be replaced by black, greasy locks.

"Um… hi…" I said hesitantly. "It's Severus Snape, right?" Snape glanced at me briefly, his greasy hair falling into his pallid face and dark eyes.

"Just cut the chatter and get to work, Prewitt," he said coldly before turning back to his jar. I was taken aback by his biting tone, but I decided to ignore it.

"So, uh… what got you landed in detention?" I asked hesitantly as I got to work. I didn't want to work in silence through the _whole_ detention.

"None—of –your—business," he snapped, punctuating each word with a vicious twist to the cap of the jar he was working over. That, and everything else that had happened over the day, finally got under my skin and succeeded in goading me into anger.

"Well, _sor-ry_ for trying to friendly! And I don't try to be friendly to a lot of people!" I snapped back, slamming a jar down with more force than necessary. "I don't even know you! You don't have to be so… such a prig! And I think what I did for you the other day is warrant enough for a thanks from you, you over-inflated jerk!" As I slammed another jar down, the glass broke and spilled its contents—cacti pus—all over my hands. Getting even more frustrated, I pulled out my wand and angrily muttered, "_Reparo_!" and "_Evanesco_!"

It took me a few moments to realize that Snape was actually laughing—well, chuckling. It completely contrasted with his pale face and scowl that he wore most of the time. He didn't strike me as the laughing type of guy, or even a talking type of guy, come to think of it.

"You're amusing," was all he said after he stopped chuckling.

"Thanks," I said tartly, starting on another bottle. "Ready to talk?"

He scowled at me again. "Sod off."

I decided to persevere despite his discouragement. I could match his every bit of nastiness, anyway, if he wanted to be like that. "So what got you landed in detention?"

"Black and Potter," he muttered. "Isn't that what got you as well?"

"Yeah," I said gloomily as I picked up a jar and turned to a tub containing toadskins. "You'd think that they'd be kicked out of the school by now," I muttered.

"Hah. They still have a chance. One more years to go, two counting this year," Snape said sourly.

"Wouldn't get my expectations up. It's too much to hope for," I said, scooping up the toadskins and slapping them into the jars with a little more force than necessary. Again, I was surprised when Snape let out a small laugh.

"I'm glad that someone else hates them as well," he said, "other than those over-ambiguous jerks in my House."

"Bellatrix Black?" I asked.

He snorted. "Who else? Her and her whole gang, 'specially Narcissa Black and Rodolphus Lestrange. Constantly badgering me… as if I don't have enough to worry about."

"Are they worse than Potter and Black?" I asked doubtfully. But then I remembered how Sirius had told Bellatrix to scram on the train and how Sirius had helped me on my Astronomy homework. I promptly dismissed it. They were probably just currying favor.

"They don't publicly humiliate their victims. They just make sure that their victims never get a moment's rest," Snape said expressionlessly.

We lightly chatted for the rest of our detention period. Snape wasn't actually that bad. He could crack jokes and laugh and converse the way an ordinary person would. He was occasionally cold, sarcastic, and stand-off-ish, but I had a feeling that that was just his cover-up over his true emotions. Everybody had cover-ups, so I couldn't blame him. I didn't get why Black and Potter picked on him.

Four hours later, Professor Gadgen walked in on our conversation, looking slightly surprised that a Gryffindor and Slytherin was getting along so well.

"You may both leave," he said shortly, gathering up the jars and disposing of the tubs with a wave of his wand.

Thankfully, Severus and I turned away from the table and slumped tiredly out the door. We walked in silence for a while until we came to a hallway. I turned right; he turned to go left.

"Well, see you around," I said as a goodbye, turning to go down the hallway.

"Prewitt?" I heard Severus say a bit hesitantly.

"Faye works too," I answered.

"Faye. The spell to turn your hair color back is '_Finite Colorus_,'" he said. "I think both you and I are going to be using it a lot."

I felt something tickling at the back of my throat, and it emerged as a full-throated laugh. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," I said. "Watch your back."

"You, too," he said briefly and turned to go. I headed back towards the Gryffindor tower, feeling slightly more cheerful. Not _all_ guys were complete jerks.

Just when I was about to enter the Gryffindor common room, Grace came rushing out. "Oh, great! You're finally here, Faye! I was just about to go look for you! Come on! You have to come with me to the West Tower!" She grabbed my hand and started dragging me with her.

"But—wait—what? Why?" I said, tugging on Grace's hand to slow her down. I suddenly remembered Lily's words about the West Tower. "But that's a kissing point! Why would you want to go there?" A horrible thought occurred to me. "Grace—you're not as good a girl as I thought!"

Grace turned around exasperatedly. "Pervert! I heard that Leah was heading up there with _Sirius Black_! She's had a crush on him for _ages_! I need to go see for myself!"

"Why don't you just go by yourself?" I asked, confused. I certainly didn't want to see Leah kissing up to Black.

"_Go by myself_?" Grace asked in horror. "You can't be serious! _Nobody_ goes up there alone! You can't go up there without someone else! It's just not done! It's the tradition here! If I get caught going up there all alone, then I'll be—embarrassed until the end of my days!"

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Oh, come off it. I think it's actually better if you go alone. What if someone catches us? Then two heads will roll!"

"No one will catch us!" Grace begged. "You have to come! We'll be able to tease Leah for ages!" Grace looked at me imploringly, her blue eyes big and beseeching. "We'll never let her hear the end of it! Isn't this tempting?"

"Oh, all right," I snapped. "But you can't expect this to happen all the time. You should be glad that I'm in a good mood right now."

"Good mood?" Grace asked, confused. "But you just had detention!" We started walking towards the tower, Grace leading the way.

"I made a new friend in that detention that those smartasses Black and Potter gave me," I said lightly.

"Who?" she asked, intrigued.

"Severus Snape," I said promptly.

"WHAT?" Grace yelped, turning around to stare at me incredulously. "NO! You _can't_ be serious! _Snape_? Of _Slytherin_?"

"What's so bad about him?" I asked, frowning. "I think he's a decent enough guy. A lot better than Black and Potter, anyways."

"Hello?? Severus Snape! He's bad news!" Grace said seriously. "He knows, like, more about the Dark Arts than anyone else in this school, _and_ he's a Slytherin involved with Bellatrix Black's gang. Not to mention he's a bloody, ugly, greasy git…"

"Don't say that," I said sharply. "Besides, he said that Bellatrix was giving him trouble."

Grace shrugged. "You don't want to hang around with people like him," she said simply.

"Listen, I can hang around with anyone I want! Besides, he's not as bad as you think! He's just been misunderstood," I said rather testily. "He doesn't have a lot of real friends, I'll bet you."

"Oh, whatever," Grace threw up her hands in defeat. "You know best, after all. Be careful around Black and Potter, though. They'll probably blow that you're hanging out with Snape and include you in even more pranks. They bloody hate Snape." She glanced at her watch. "Bloody hell—come on! It's been almost 20 minutes since I heard that Leah was going up!"

Grace broke into a run, with me in tow. Fifteen minutes and too many stairs later, we found ourselves on the West Tower. It actually had a wide, graceful balcony that extended out to the side.

"Wow," I breathed as I stared up at the velvet sky that was hung full of sparkling stars. "It's beautiful."

"Why do you think couples come up here to make out?" Grace asked dryly. "Aw… Leah's not here… Oh, I'll get Sarah for lying to me! I'll think I'll curse off the hair that she spends so much time over… that'd serve her right. Urgh, let's go."

"Wait, I want to stay here for a bit," I said, moving out and leaning my elbows against the balcony rail.

"Now look who wants to stay," Grace said, grinning wolfishly as she came to stand by me. "So, anybody in mind?"

I shoved her. "You have a one-track mind."

"But really!" she protested.

"No one," I said immediately and with certainty. "No one at all. I'm serious!" I said at the disbelieving look on Grace's face. "You?"

"Remus Lupin," Grace replied dreamily, without hesitation. "I think he's so sweet."

"Oh, _him_," I teased. "Blech!" I pretended to retch, and Grace pushed me.

Before we could say anything else, footsteps sounded behind us. I looked at Grace in panic; we would get in trouble if we were found here! Grace tugged at my sleeve and pointed to a curtain behind a stone statue. Wasting no time, we both dove behind it, trying to calm our breathing. Two people walked onto the balcony, and even from here I could tell one was Sirius Black. The girl wasn't short enough to be Leah. Feeling an angry clutch in my stomach, I debated on whether or not I should burst out and jinx Black into oblivion, but Grace, probably thinking that I would do just that, put a detaining hand on my arm.

"Don't do it!" she whispered frantically. "We don't want to be caught up here together, or else wild rumors will be stirring about whether we're straight or not."

I turned an incredulous gaze on her. "You're _not_ serious." Were _all_ the people in this school perverts? "You could have told me before I decided to come with you!" Grace shrugged.

We heard a sickening noise as the couple began what they came here for. "You know what, I think I'll stay," I hastily changed my mind. I did _not_ want to see them. _Hearing_ them was bad enough.

"Hell, what are they doing that's so noisy?" Grace hissed. This suddenly struck me as very funny. Here we were, stuck behind a curtain and Sirius and another disgusting kiss-up girl was snogging themselves senseless on the balcony of the West Tower.

Grace saw me sputter with laughter. "No, don't you dare," Grace growled. "He'll catch us for sure."

A particularly loud, wet sound reached our ears. Grace started to crack up, too. We fell on each other, holding our sides and struggling to hold in our laughter.

"They sound like two wet sponges," I whispered, my voice cracking halfway as I dissolved into silent laughter.

"Don't!" gasped Grace, who was turning red from the effort of controlling her laughter. "This is too much work for my stomach!"

I tried to block out the sounds. It sounded as if they were pretty busy back there. I grimaced and tried not to think about it.

"God, when are they going to stop?" Grace said furiously. "I don't want to hear any more of their private doings…" she stopped and plugged her ears. I pulled her hands out of her ears.

"Is that what you're planning to do with Remus? Up here, a nice, romantic setting for your… your plans?" I asked her, trying hard to keep my voice down.

Grace's expression of horror was so comical that I couldn't help but let a squeak of laughter escape me.

"Why, you little—!" Grace stopped dead as another voice spoke.

"Did you say something?" Black asked the girl. His voice was rather lazy and casual. It was sickening.

"Noo…" the girl said breathlessly in a high, falsetto voice that made me want to plug my ears like Grace did. "Sirius…" There were more sounds of kissing.

I rolled my eyes as Grace giggled.

"This is going to be a long night," Grace whispered.

I nodded with irritation. "Honestly, what sort of hussy comes up here to make out? It's just plain nasty."

"These people would," Grace said, pointing to the wall, where hundred of carvings of names and hearts and whatnot covered every inch of the wall. It probably went all over the balcony wall and railing.

Grace and I exchanged glances and fought to hold in our laughter. I took out my own wand.

"I guess we'd better leave a token of out presence as well," I whispered.

"What? No!" Grace hissed. "What if someone sees it?"

"Come on. It's got to be a chance out of a thousand. It's done, anyway." There, etched on the wall, were the words, _Grace Thompson and Faye Prewitt Were Here Together. PS. Don't think down that road!! _

Grace and I sputtered with laughter.

"That looks too incriminating," Grace gasped.

"What will people think?" I asked innocently. Grace emitted a sort of strangled choking noise. After we had calmed down, Grace began peeping behind the curtain.

"What're you doing?" I hissed, trying to pull her back behind the curtain.

"Seeing who the girl is," she shot back.

"She's not Leah."

"God, the slut for the night is that Hufflepuff girl, what's her name? The one with way too much make-up on," Grace said, obviously wracking her brains for a name. "Prissy. Yeah, Prissy Carlson."

"Hm…" I thought hard for a second before I could dredge up a face. "Her? She's such a brat. She thinks she's so attractive. Perfect example of a preppy, loose girl. And _he's_ no better; he's actually worse."

"Oh, you mean Sirius Black," Grace said, her tone perfectly neutral. I wrinkled my nose in disgust before replying forcefully.

"YEAH!"

"Shh!" We both held our breaths for a second to make sure that the couple hadn't heard us.

"Maybe we should stop for the night," Black said eventually. I would have thanked him on bent knees. The horror would finally stop.

"Ooh, but…" the girl squealed in disappointment. I pretended to gag, and Grace fought back her laughter. _Thankfully_, the sounds of kissing had stopped.

Their voices—mainly the girl's giggles— and footsteps faded off down the stairs. Grace and I exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

"Ohmigod, that was too funny!" Grace gasped out, pounding the ground.

"You should have seen your face when I said you wanted to make out like that with Remus!" I said breathlessly, breaking out into fresh peals of laughter as Grace swiped at me.

"Let's get out of here before anyone else comes…" Grace said weakly, holding her side. We leaned on each other and walked rather shakily down the stairs and back to the common room, where Leah was waiting for us.

"Having fun?" Leah said rather coolly, looking at me with a hard expression in her eyes. I was slightly taken aback, but of course I couldn't show her that.

"Oh, lighten up, Leah," Grace said, flapping her hand. "We went up there to see if you were up there!"

"I obviously wasn't," Leah snapped. "I'm going to sleep—leave you two to have _fun_." She stood up and disappeared up the girls' dormitories.

"Did we do something wrong?" I asked Grace.

"It's just one of her mood swings," Grace said lightly. I had a feeling that that wasn't all of it, but I didn't push her.

"I don't think I can clear my mind of the foulness!" she groaned anew, making me break into laughter again.

"It's too traumatizing," I said amid my fits of giggles, wiping the tears from my eyes. I couldn't remember having this much fun since Andrew and I had secretly jinxed a girl's face to look like a baboon's butt. That slut of a girl had walked around for a whole day before she'd realized why people were all laughing behind her back. She'd had to spend two weeks in the infirmary because our nurse had a hard time unjinxing her.

It was late before Grace and I finally calmed down enough to go up to our dormitories and sleep. I composed myself for sleep; after all, the prankfest was still going on. I had lasted through four days of it, but each day it seemed to get worse. Black and Potter were really wearing down my patience. I fell asleep contemplating what nasty new tricks they were going to get up to now. Whatever it was, it was bound to be cruel and unjust. Those stupid prats.

But… Black's furious expression that day I had defended Snape bothered me. It was like something I said had really hit a sore spot.

Whatever. As if I'd spend my time pondering why Black had gotten so mad. I had much better things to do.

ll----ll

I woke up suddenly. I rubbed my eyes and sleepily looked out of the window. A faint pink glow sat on the horizon, hinting at a glorious sunrise. I usually wasn't up this early, but oh well. Feeling wide awake all of a sudden, I perked up and silently got dressed before creeping downstairs and sitting right next to a large window. Opening the window, I propped my chin on my elbows and leaned on the windowsill, looking out with dreamy eyes at the majestic scene before me. The pink spread, and soon a soft yellow glow illuminated the sky, casting gentle pink, gold, and orange hues on the clouds.

Looking out at this glory, I thought back to all the times I had watched the sunrise at my own home and at Drake's Institution. No clear thought was on my mind of making a comparison of then and now. I missed Andrew, though, and the valley where my old school was located. And I missed the way that Andrew always slapped me on the back as a greeting…. But I couldn't help but admit that… Grace was just as understanding of me as Andrew.

Life here was really perking up. Except for the fact that I was the center of a prankfest, I was actually … happy. Most people at the school laughed at me, scorned me, and bullied me, but I didn't need the approval of all. I had never gotten that anyway. I was content with affection from the people I cared about. But… I did miss all the things that I used to do, like singing songs with Andrew and practicing dancing. I resolved to start practicing those again, as of this instant. I certainly didn't miss my old family in the least.

Except… except I couldn't shake off a feeling that something wasn't there. I'd always had this feeling as long as I could remember. Even when I'm laughing or having a great time, this empty, barren part of me keeps on tickling my mind. I know that something was missing in my life—I just didn't know what. I mulled over this as the sun slowly came up over the Forbidden Forest and flooded the grounds with a soft golden light.

I was starting to feel sleepy again by the time somebody came down from the dorms. The sun was fully up, and I was singing softly with my head propped on my hands and my face feeling the cool morning breeze. I hadn't sung in so long—ever since I had arrived at Hogwarts. At the sound of a footstep, I jerked upright and banged my head painfully against the glass of the window. Holding my abused head with my eyes watering from the pain in my skull, I turned around and stared into Remus Lupin's light blue eyes.

He raised his arms, saying, "I'm unarmed." I realized I was glaring at him.

Lupin was obviously struggling to hold in his laughter. Scowling, I snapped, "What are you laughing at?" The pain and embarrassment I was feeling right now—coupled along with my usual morning grouchiness—was making me especially rude. And I remembered how he had looked sorry for his friends' antics… ugh!

"You," he said simply before letting loose his laughter. He looked so attractive right then, with his sandy brown hair flopping over his amused blue eyes and his mouth crinkled up in a smile. He was handsome, but not in the way Black or Potter was. They were more of an up-in-your-face type of handsome while Lupin just had a more quiet handsome.

_HANDSOME?? WHAT AM I THINKING? I DON'T THINK **ANYONE'S** HANDSOME!! _I screamed at myself. What was wrong with me? I mastered the urge to hit myself before looking back at Remus.

He came over and stood by my chair, looking out at the grounds. "Why are you awake so early, Faye?"

I liked how he used my first name. "Just to watch the sunrise." I belatedly realized how stupid I sounded. "And getting ready for whatever other pranks your fool friends are going to throw at me today," I added. I sounded stupider by the second. Flustered, I turned back to the window and stared out wordlessly, fidgeting.

"Sorry about Sirius and James," Remus said. "They're just…"

"Conceited. Arrogant. Blown up. Prats," I supplied, feeling anger boil in me once again. Remus glanced at me as if trying to assess my feelings.

"They're not that bad, most of the times," he said softly. "Really, they want to be good people…"

I lifted a skeptical eyebrow. "Want to be…?"

Remus looked down, saying, "Okay, so maybe they don't really want to be… but they are… er… deep down inside…. They have a soft side they usually don't show to anybody." I just shrugged noncommittally. I didn't want to get into an argument with him. Grace would be horrified at me.

Remus seemed to sense my reluctance to talk about it. "You want to go to breakfast?" he asked. "If you get there earlier than Sirius and James, then they won't have a chance to hex you during breakfast time in front of the whole school."

I considered for a moment. "You aren't going to do anything to me, are you?" I asked suspiciously, suspecting foul play. Remus was, after all, Black and Potter's friend; he might have been asked to trick me or something like that. Andrew and I had learned about the nasty side of people as we spent out time trying to hide from our bullies.

Remus laughed again. "No," he assured me. Seeing the doubtful expression on my face, he said, "Seriously. No pun intended. I don't mess around with any of Sirius or James's prank victims. It saves me a lot of enemies." I understood all of a sudden why Grace liked him.

I grinned, and graciously accepted, saying grandly, "All right then. I'll grace you with my presence." I dropped a curtsy.

Remus was working hard to conceal his laughter as he bowed and offered his arm. "May I escort you to the table?"

I looked at the arm reluctantly, my laughter and amusement fading.

**_--FLASHBACK-- _**

_"Get down here right now, you good-for-nothing bitch!" Henry roared, swaying unsteadily on his feet as he hung onto the stair rail. I was shaking with fear… I was only ten. I meekly walked down the stairs, wincing with pain with every step I took. I still hadn't gotten over my last beating when he had severely bruised my leg. _

_I knew what was going to happen. Henry grabbed the bottom of my shirt and dragged me to the floor. _

_"When I tell you to come, you come fast!" he yelled. I smelled alcohol on his breath. _

_This was no time for any valiant sort of defense. I lowered my eyes and nodded. _

_"Well? Speak up!" he shouted. Whatever I did, he was never satisfied. _

_"Alright!" I said loudly… and I was rewarded by a hit—Henry's fist came smashing into my cheek, sending me sprawling to the ground. _

_"Don't raise your voice to me!" he yelled, bearing down on me. _

_ I will if I want to!" I shouted back at him, my rage getting the better of me. How could he do this to me? _

_No one heard my screams of pain, or if they did, they ignored it. _

**_--FLASHBACK-- _**

"Faye?" Remus's voice broke me out of my vision. I took a shuddering breath and looked at Remus's concerned face. He had dropped his arm. "Is something wrong?"

"No…. Let's go," I faltered unsteadily, gathering my breath for a moment before leading the way out of the common room, hoping that he wouldn't mention it. He fulfilled my wish.

Remus was actually really fun to talk to. We bantered back and forth, and I felt very comfortable with him. He made me drop my guard and tenseness almost immediately, just like Grace did. He was so unlike Black and Potter that I had a hard time thinking of them as friends.

"Why are you so nice?" I blurted out, thinking of how arrogant and conceited Black and Potter were. I suddenly realized how weird that sounded. "I mean—you're so different from Black and Potter… you're actually kind of… decent. Not that I thought you weren't! B-but—oh… um…. Oh, never mind," I said miserably, getting my thoughts muddled up as he stared at me intently with his bright blue eyes.

Instead of scorning me, Remus laughed. "Almost everybody asks me that. I guess it's because I have an irresistible charm."

I snorted. "Irresistible. _Right_." We reached the Great Hall. Only a few students were sitting there right now. Remus and I took a seat at the Gryffindor table and loaded our plates with food.

"Hey, won't Black and Potter be angry that you're hanging out with me?" I asked, swallowing a bite of bacon.

Remus shrugged. "Not really. Besides, the golden Marauder rule is that no Marauder can prank another Marauder."

"There are rules to being a Marauder?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Of course! And we have to swear by an oath," Remus said solemnly.

"You guys need a life," I told him, buttering my bread. We passed the time chatting about classes. But then Black and Potter had to come and ruin it. As soon as I saw them flounce into the hall like the girls they were, I muttered to Remus, "I'm going to go now."

Remus glanced up and saw Sirius and James. "Okay. Seeya."

I quickly got up and tried to get out of the hall without them noticing. No such luck.

"Where are you going, Prewitt?" Black called. I hated his voice. "Not running away because of us, are you? And I thought you could live up to the name of Gryffindor."

I gritted my teeth and tried to block his annoying voice from grating on my ears.

"What's the matter? Feeling less brave without your friends?" Potter asked smugly.

"Oh, brother, c'mon. It's obvious that she can't think fast enough to come up with a witty reply," Black said dismissively.

I snapped. Just—snapped. I could take his crap anymore!

I had had enough of them making fun of me about being a coward and what not else, but they could not—COULD NOT—make fun of my IQ. It was the one thing that I matched Fiona in, the one thing.

Before I knew what had gone over me, I had marched straight up to Black and punched him on the nose with all the strength I harbored in my right arm. He staggered back, holding his nose and staring at me with complete and utter confusion and surprise. Potter was looking at me with horror and shock. Their expressions of disbelief looked so comical that in any other situation I would have laughed. But right now, I was just—too— angry.

"Don't you _dare, _Black! I already have to deal with all you and Potter's stupid jokes without you making cracks about my mental IQ! You are the most pathetic loser to walk the school! You think you're so cool… COOL, MY ARSE! Mentally challenged is more like it!" I shouted. Spinning on my heel, I stalked out of the Great Hall.

At the doorway, I turned and yelled, "You just wait! I'm not going to sit around and let you prank me anymore! You better watch your backs, you bloody, no-good, egotistical gits! You won't know which end is which after I'm through with you! If I have to rip off your butts and staple them to your heads to deflate your egos, then I'll do it! And with pleasure!"

I was too angry to care that all the other students around me were staring at me with the utmost amazement and shock. I left the whispering hall in a temper, kicking things all the way back to the Gryffindor tower, though I succeeding in doing nothing but make all ten of my toes ache and my sour mood grow even sourer.

"Good-for-nothing show-offs…" I muttered. I would show them that I had a backbone; I _would_. I wouldn't let them walk all over me! No matter what, I couldn't give in. Ohohoh… once I got them, I'd be gloating over their senseless, gibbering lumps… flaunting the fact that me, an _American_ _girl, _no less,had managed to outsmart them….

"Faye! There you are!" Grace exclaimed as she came down the stairs. "I was pretty scared when I woke up and found your bed empty. I thought the Marauders had kidnapped you!"

I laughed sourly. "If they had, I would have knocked them silly. Not that I didn't already. I just punched Sirius Black."

"Oh," Grace said nonchalantly before doing a double take. "_You WHAT_?" Grace yelped. "No, tell me you're not serious!"

"I really did it," I said grimly. I remembered the stunned expressions on their faces with pleasure and a sense of fulfillment. "They looked pretty surprised," I said with satisfaction.

"This can't be happening!" Grace groaned. "What on earth _possessed_ you?"

"Well, first, he spewed a bunch of crap about me, so then I went over the top," I said. "I told him that I wouldn't back down, and that he'd better watch his back. I've decided I'm going to pull off the biggest prank on the Marauders!" I declared. A sudden pain in my hand drew my attention. _Blisters_? And my face was feeling burnt as well.

Grace stared at me weakly. That only encouraged me even more. "And you're going to help me!" I stated firmly.

"What?" she asked, her jaw dropping. "No!"

"Yes," I assured her, grinning widely. A huge recklessness not unlike what I used to feel at Drake's Institute had overcome me, and I was powerless to stop it.

In fact, I welcomed it.

--

PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter Three: Pranking the Marauders

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns the setting and everything that you see in the Harry Potter books. Thanks to Rowling for a brilliant world to write of. However, I do own a few original characters and ideas. If anything in here seems related to another story/fanfic, sorry! It's really not.

--

**---Chapter Three: Pranking the Marauders---**

**-- **

"Shh!" I said quietly, nudging Grace. "We're never going to get through this if you keep on giggling."

We were quietly sneaking up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, armed with only our wands.

"I just feel so funny, like we're major criminals," Grace chirped happily. "We need some theme music!"

"Oh, no," I groaned as Grace started.

"Dah-duh. Dah-duh. Dah-dun, dah-dun, dah-dun. Da-daaaah, dah-dun," Grace sang the classic thief song. We both burst out laughing.

"Don't," I gasped, clutching my stomach. It was a while before we were calmed down enough to get up and resume. Leah hadn't wanted to come, so we had just shrugged and left her.

"This is it," Grace pointed to a door labeled 'Sixth Years.'

"_Alohomora_," I whispered, tapping my wand on the handle. The door clicked open and swung in silently.

I almost screamed. Lord, it was a mess in there.

"Don't they ever pick up around here? They're absolute _slobs_!" I whispered to Grace with disgust as I picked my way past several dirty underclothes that lay untended to on the ground.

"They're guys," Grace shrugged. "You can't expect too much."

I snorted with laughter. "You got that right."

"You know the charm," I encouraged Grace. All we had to do was cast a simple activating charm on the boys, and tomorrow they would be the laughingstock of the whole school. Grace and I had previously agreed that Remus wouldn't be included—he was the nice one, after all. Not to mention Grace was crushing on him. When I had previously mentioned that as a reason not to include Remus, Grace had almost throttled me.

After the charm was successfully placed on James, Sirius, and Peter, Grace and I snuck out again, holding our breaths until we reached the bottom of the stairs. There we let out all our laughter, though we tried to keep quiet, so we ended up squeaking and huffing.

"I can't wait for tomorrow morning," Grace wheezed.

"We should go to sleep now, so we can wake up early tomorrow and wait for the show," I forced out between fits of laughter. Supporting one another, we tottered back up to our dorms.

Grace and I purposefully woke up earlier than usual. We woke Leah up, and the three of us headed down to the Great Hall in anticipation. The Marauders didn't come down for a long time. I was almost dying with expectation when they finally appeared.

Grace and I exchanged excited glances. Yes, they were walking… they were almost there…. As soon as Potter, Black, and Pettigrew stepped into the Great Hall, there was a burst of blinding white light.

Once my eyes had cleared, I looked up. Sure enough, Potter, Black, and Pettigrew were all dangling in the air as if suspended by ropes tied around their waists. Peter was even kicking helplessly.

That wasn't the end of it. Sirius received another bang of light, and once the smoke had cleared, a buxom, very _sexy_ girl was in his place, screeching in a high-pitched voice. James also made a wonderful girl; he had a fantastic figure and a very noticeable cleavage. Poor Peter; he was turned into a plump girl that didn't look much different from the original. As more previously placed spells got activated, each of the boys—actually, they were now girls—got wrested into very _showy_ positions. And behind them, a legend bearing the words, "The True Marauders," waved and flashed for everybody to see. Grace and I had even put music in the background. There was a chant of, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Are you really straight?" clamoring in the background.

I thought I might have died with laughter. The Great hall erupted with laughter and shouts and catcalls along with wolf whistles.

Grace and I were leaning on each other for support. My stomach was already feeling the strain of laughing for so long and hard. Wiping tears from my eyes, I held out a hand to Grace. We high-fived in triumph.

"This is priceless," Grace panted in between her peals of laughter. "See Potter's sexy figure up there? Oh my god, even his scream sounds like a girl's now."

"I—think—I'm—going---to—die," I gasped, holding my stomach and bending forward in an effort to calm my laughter. Even Leah was laughing, though with less zeal than Grace.

"We are—to good," Grace wheezed.

The Marauders were now making a circuit around the hall amidst loud laughter and many whistles and catcalls ("Damn, you're fine, Black!"), flying above everybody and flashing their bodies. It was too much when I saw their butts bobbing up and down in the air. Grace and I dissolved into fresh fits of laughter. Professor McGonagall was waving her wand at them ("Never… have… I seen… the like…!"), and in another second, they came crashing down onto the floor, with Sirius screeching with indignation, James squealing in panic, and Peter yowling in fright.

I was laughing helplessly along with everyone else. Grace and I were banging on the table with drunken mirth by the time the three Marauders had been changed back to their proper forms.

"I—need to go—calm down—" I forced out, weakly getting up from the table. "…Too much… funny…"

Grace got up to follow me, holding her stomach and wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm… coming… too— hilarious…"

We staggered out of the Hall, leaning on one another to keep from falling. We made our shaky way down to a suit of armor just outside our Charms classroom before we collapsed. Quite some time passed before we could finally speak again.

"We pranked the Marauders," Grace whispered weakly. "That was the best! I've never felt more _alive_!"

"Wait," I said, closing my eyes rapturously. "Let me impress it on my memory forever…"

"That totally brought their ego down by maybe fifty percent," Grace said happily.

"Fifty percent if we're lucky," I snorted before cracking up again.

"Was this the type of thing that you would have done with Andrew at your old school?" Grace asked. I looked over at her quizzically—it was a very peculiar question.

"Yeah," I said, an evil smile stretching across my face. "There was this one time when we got so sick of this girl called Greta Langston. Andrew and I devised _the_ most brilliant plan. We hung around the bathrooms until she went in, and then we ran into the boys' bathroom right next door and flushed some fairy dust covered with some thin paper down the toilet… and you know that fairy dust explodes once it touches water…. Greta ran out of the bathroom screaming because the toilet water exploded right into her butt… she hadn't even pulled up her skirt…."

The rest of the day was actually quite enjoyable. People forgot to be nasty to me; they were all too busy laughing at Sirius and James and Peter. Perhaps the prank-fest had really ended. To make everything even better, my mysterious burns had altogether disappeared.

My spirits took a definite turn for the better, especially as Thanksgiving was just two days away. Andrew and I would traditionally bedeck one another's beds with mashed potatoes and gravy; we had many traditions that had arisen in our first year at Drake's, and some had started even a little before that. It was around these times that I missed Andrew even more. We kept up a steady correspondence, of course, but it just wasn't the same, as I received his letters every few weeks. America was too far away.

Thanksgiving was even more special because it was also Andrew's birthday.

ll----ll

On Thanksgiving Day I woke up early in the morning, just as the sun was coming up. I got up and sat at the window for a moment, sadly thinking about what I would find on my bed if I were back in California. I looked over at Grace's sleeping form. Would she like mashed potatoes? But then I shook my head. It was a tradition I shared with Andrew only.

But Thanksgiving Day was to give thanks for what I did have. So I firmly pushed thoughts of my old home into the back of my mind and prepared myself for a fun day.

I decided to go down to the common room until Grace and Leah woke up. Grabbing some parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink, I strolled downstairs and sat at one of the round tables, preparing to write another letter to Andrew. I seriously wondered how he was getting along. Tucking my curly hair back behind my ear, I dipped my quill in my inkstand and started writing. After I was done, I charmed the parchment into a very cute-looking card that sang _Happy Birthday to You_. I also put a rather nasty jinx on it, so that once Andrew opened the card, he would be squirted with gravy. Just as a reminder of our yearly tradition on Thanksgiving. After I had fetched Andrew's present from upstairs, which was a package of fake rats that could really move (I figured he could use it to scare girls senseless), I walked out of the common room and headed to the Owlery to send the things.

On my way up the stairs, I unfortunately met Sirius and James, who looked very tired and pleased about something. I saw them before they saw me, and I stopped, clutching Andrew's present tightly.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Prewitt," James crowed. "Why are you here, hmm?"

"It's so obvious that even _you_ should be able to figure it out," I retorted. "Sending a letter."

"Someone's actually bothering to keep up a correspondence with you?" Sirius asked in fake shock. "I would have guessed otherwise."

Feeling my blood start to boil once again, I tried to keep calm. "Just let me pass."

"I don't think so," Sirius snapped. "Thought it was pretty funny, did you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"The incident two days ago!" James said with anger. I saw a flush of red on both of their cheeks.

"Oh, that," I said easily. "Oh _no_, of_ course _not, I didn't think it was _funny_." That part was dripping in sarcasm. "In fact, I was rather jealous. You two seem to make marvelously fine girls."

Sirius growled and pulled out his wand, and a moment later I was hit by a most nasty spell. "Blaa—a—ack!" I shouted, but a burp interrupted it.

Sirius and James were laughing at me. "Prewitt, yeesh, control yourself," James said mirthfully.

Furious, I muttered another spell in a lull between my burps. Sirius looked shocked as he began farting.

Smiling triumphantly and fanning the air around me, I yelled, "Take—burp—it to the bath—burp—room!"

"Take it off me!" Sirius roared. I noticed that James, supposedly Sirius's best friend, was cracking up with each of Sirius's successive farts.

"Not—burp—until you take this off of me!" I shouted back as Sirius let out a particularly loud and repulsive one.

"Fine!" Sirius snarled, red-faced. He muttered the countercurse to mine, and to my relief I stopped burping. James was howling with laughter; he was down on his knees by now. Sirius scowled and shoved him with his foot. James lost his balance, teetering on the edge of the step for a second, and then down the stairs he went, yelping with every hit. I rolled my eyes. _Boys. _

"TAKE IT OFF ME!" Sirius yelled.

"Not until you say 'please,'" I said sweetly. "Really, didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

Sirius looked ready to explode, but as another fart sounded, he hissed, "_Please_."

I decided I had given him enough embarrassment. I was just _too_ nice a person. I edged past him before turning around to cast the countercurse. Before Sirius could turn around and hex my butt off, I said, "You'd better go see if James is all right." I ran for it, arriving at the Owlery out of breath. I didn't care if it looked cowardly, as long as I made it out of here without my butt showing signs of being jinxed.

Once I had slammed the Owlery door behind me, I leaned back against it, panting for breath. I had really done it now. They'd be after my blood. Muttering under my breath, I tied my package and letter onto a school owl and enlisted it. After it had taken off into the sky, I turned back reluctantly to the door. Opening it a crack, I peered out suspiciously, waiting to see if any spells were shot my way. After I was sure that there was nobody there, I quickly ran out and sprinted down the stairs.

It was too late when I saw somebody else on the stairs in front of me. I tried to stop myself, but I drove head-on into the boy, knocking him down and sending us both rolling and thumping down the stairs to land in a tangled heap at the foot of the stairs.

"Would you mind getting off of my back?" a muffled voice growled.

"I'm sorry," I gasped, disentangling myself and rolling clear. I quickly brushed my tousled hair out of my face, and then I recognized the person I had crashed into. "I am so sorry, Severus." I scrambled up and offered a hand to help him up, but he ignored it and got up by himself.

"What are you doing, running up and down stairs at dangerous speeds like that?" he asked resentfully.

"I met Black and Potter on the stairs, and I thought they might be hanging around waiting to jinx me," I said ashamedly, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

Severus shook his head curtly, and I dropped my eyes again. I heard him sigh, and then he said, "Oh, it's all right. So tell me, what did you do to Black and Potter?"

I let out a tiny laugh. "I jinxed Black into farting—but it was only after he cursed me to burp!" I added defensively. Severus chuckled again.

"I would have liked to see that," he commented.

"Potter laughed pretty hard, so Black pushed him down the stairs," I added, smiling at the thought.

Severus smiled in satisfaction. "Serves him right. Serves them both right." He looked around and spotted his letter and picked it up. "Look, I got to go deliver this. See you around."

"Bye," I said agreeably as he headed back up the stairs. "I'm sorry," I called once again at his retreating back.

"Just drop it," Severus said, flapping a hand and not even turning around.

Only a little deflated by his apparent I-could-care-less attitude, I nonetheless smiled. Today was Thanksgiving and Andrew's birthday. I had to be happy. Whistling a merry little tune, I walked back to Gryffindor tower, where I met up with Grace and Leah. All three of us went down to breakfast together.

I spend Thanksgiving Day happily playing Exploding Snap with Grace. I was perfectly happy with my own life, except for the fact that I knew Black and Potter would try to get back at me.

I was soon proven right the day that classes started again. Black and Potter thought that it was _funny_ to _accidentally_ miss their target in Transfiguration and hit me. The result of this was that I had to pass ten minutes meowing around as a cat.

Oh, they paid after I was changed back, and even before. I made sure both of them had sufficient bites and scratches, _and_ I turned both of them into kittens. I even went on to step on Sirius's tail—hard. My defense to Professor McGonagall was that I was still a little clumsy after being a cat for so long. It was no surprise when all three of us, Black, Potter, and I, received detentions.

It was little better in Defense Against Dark Arts. We were doing some hands-on practice on jinxes such as the Disarming Spell, the Impedimenta, the Stunning, and some others. It erupted into chaos. Jinxes and spells were flashing around everywhere. Professor Vindictus had tried to calm the class down, but he was totally incapable; he was stunned by an errant "_Stupefy_!" and dropped like a fly. So we were left to our own devices. Needless to say, it got quite wild.

Soon Carla Sun had jumped onto a desk to sing the national anthem in a drunken voice, Agatha Teal was flying around the room with ears to rival Dumbo's, Megan Curran was rolling around the floor in an effort to douse the flames on her robes, and other countless people were lying around the floor unconscious and being trod all over by other panicking students fighting to get out of the line of fire. Some even had feelers, tentacles, hair, and warts sprouting all over their faces, an indication of being hit with more than one jinx at once.

Black and Potter took this as the perfect opportunity to open fire on me. Grace and I took refuge behind several overturned desks, peering around it every once in a while to shoot another jinx at Black and Potter, who had made Professor Vindictus's desk into their fort.

"When—are they going—to give up?" Grace asked in exasperation as another spell shot a leg off her desk. "_Stupefy_!" she yelled, poking her wand out and waving it randomly. Instead of getting Black or Potter, it marked its target when Rick Flint dropped to the ground like the troll that he was.

"I don't know!" I yelled in reply. The din—made of screaming and yelling and what not—made it awfully hard to carry on a conversation. "When class ends, I suppose!" Sticking my own wand out, I shouted, "_Impedimenta_!" My spell missed them as well, instead taking down another student and knocking him unconscious.

When the bell rang there was a mad stampede for the door, Grace and I included.

"I swear, Vindictus isn't going to last the year if he keeps on getting stunned by his own students," Grace grumbled.

I was busy wringing the water out of my hair that had been dumped on me by Potter. Flipping my damp hair back, I said, "That must have been the worst one yet. But at least we didn't get any homework; Vindictus didn't have enough time to give us any. Argh, damn Black and Potter! Look at the state of my robes!"

My robes were in a sorry state indeed. Scorch marks and holes covered the whole thing, and in addition from being completely wet, I was covered with bits of a mud-colored substance that I didn't want to identify. "I'm going to the dorm to change for a minute. Go on to lunch without me."

As I hurried along, I wished fiercely for some relief from this horror. I couldn't wait for Christmas break; I would get to go home and get some peace for a while. This was just sad. Just one day after Thanksgiving and I was already wishing for Christmas.

I rushed back to Gryffindor tower and up to my room, dumping my bag onto my bed and hurriedly taking off my robes and disposing of them. Looking at my uniform skirt and blouse under them, I grimaced. These weren't even fit to be worn again. Quickly donning a new, clean set of clothes, I also put on a thick scarf as well. The days were getting much colder now, but I had yet to see the first sign of snow. It didn't snow in Fremont, so I was looking forward to the snow here.

I muttered a spell under my breath to dry my hair, and then I sat down at my dresser and grabbed a comb, pulling it through my wavy locks. Gathering it up with some difficulty, I tried to tie it into a ponytail for Potions later; I didn't want my hair dissolving inside whatever potion Professor Gadgen would have us do today. After a few minutes of wildly wresting with my hair, I gave up the losing battle and stared at myself in the mirror for a second.

A pale girl stared back at me. She had sloping cheeks, high cheekbones, and a round chin. Her features were soft and round, not sharp or angular in the least. Her thickly lashed gold eyes were big and slightly slanted, the golden color shining and very noticeable, the effect making her look strange and outlandish. Her black curls swung wildly around her face, making her seem like some sort of crazed ax-woman who'd just gotten out of prison. I was a freaking horror to look at. Really. No wonder everyone had always liked Fiona better.

But wait—. I leaned in closer to the mirror, frowning. Since when was my normally pale skin slightly pink? I touched my cheeks. Why did my skin always feel as if it were sunburned?

I grabbed my bag and changed books before heading back down the stairs. I stopped dead as I heard angry voices. Taking a quick peep, I saw Lily and Potter arguing—very loudly—over something. Prefect duties, Potter's disgusting arrogance, and some other things. I didn't know how to get out of here without them noticing me. No doubt I'd be caught in the crossfire between them. After I'd seen their first fight of the year, I had no inclination to witness another. It had been really quite nasty.

Right now, they were both looking angry enough to fire nasty spells. But as it turned out, I didn't have to stay in my dorm to hide from them. With one last shout, "Go and primp yourself in front of the mirror, then, Potter!" Lily exited the room, slamming the portrait hole shut behind her. I could hear the Fat Lady squawking with dismay and indignation.

"About time the argument ended," Sirius Black commented from an armchair.

"Oh, shut it," James snapped. James muttered to himself for a while before he also exited the common room. He was in a foul temper indeed. He kicked over quite a few chairs on his way out. I decided I could face Sirius Black if he was alone and without his right-hand man.

"What was Lily shouting about?" I asked coolly as I descended. "Probably complaining about James's egotism, right?"

Black jumped satisfactorily, and I lifted my eyebrows at him. I felt satisfied in making him lose his balance, even if it was only for a moment. Black turned around to face me.

"Oh, it's you," Black said expressionlessly. At least, it would have been expressionless if his eyes hadn't been flashing angrily.

I sketched a mock bow. "How come you're not out tricking girls like you usually are?"

"Because after I met you, I rather lost my flair for that sort of thing," he said, anger evident in every syllable. "You really show the true vulgarities of females."

I glared. If looks could kill, then Black would have been long burned to crisp. "I'm not half as bad as you, thank God. At least I don't go flaunting my body around the Great Hall in the morning," I said wickedly, referring to the prank that he had undergone. I congratulated myself as a red blush started spreading over his cheeks. It was very satisfactory; I enjoyed making boys flush with embarrassment.

"What is your problem?" Black suddenly snarled. "What did I do to you to deserve this?"

I lifted an eyebrow, feeling cruel satisfaction that he was finally breaking under the strain that _I_ was putting him through. "My _problem_ is that you're a mean, conceited git who likes to bully people for no apparent reason! And you even _dare_ ask what you did to deserve this treatment? Listen, Black, if you didn't have a pretty face, then your snide attitude would have kicked you to the curb a long time ago!"

I could practically feel his growing rage. "_My_ attitude? What about _yours_? You spewed a bunch of crap about me on things that you don't even know about!"

"I _know_," I said with rage-filled abandon, "that you like to make fun of perfectly fine people like Severus for your own amusement! You said it yourself! Tell me, what makes you think that you have the right, the privilege—the despicable freedom—to go ahead and jinx whomever you feel like? You think it's your looks? Or brains? 'Cause let me tell you, that's a really lame reason, even for you!"

"And what gives you the _right_ to tell me how to handle my life?" he shouted. "You don't understand, you don't know--!"

"Don't tell me what I don't know!" I yelled back. "I _know_ that you think your looks and brains warrant for special rights! They don't! You're not any different from everybody else, except for the fact that you're a blown-up snob!"

"At least my looks and brains and attitude gain me the affection of the whole school!" he shouted. His face was rage-red by now. "What does anything you have or do gain you? Nothing!" He wasn't done. "_You're_ nothing! All you do is rag on other people for being more popular than you!"

"More popular?" I laughed. "Why would I care if you're more popular? Only people who need lives care about that crap!"

"All the other people seem to care very much, Prewitt," he smirked. "I think it's you who needs a life. Looks like you're the odd one out. But I'm sure you're used to that feeling now, anyways, right?"

I snarled wordlessly at him and whipped out my wand, muttering a curse under my breath. My spell hit him before he could duck, and I watched in satisfaction as he began morphing into a cross between a chicken and a lizard. I planned to hang around to see the effects of my jinx, but this was the wrong thing to do, as Black pulled out his own wand and was able to hex me before his mouth turned into a beak and he started to hiss like a lizard and do the tongue thing. To my horror, nostril hair began to sprout in my nose… growing longer and longer and longer….

ll----ll

"Faye?" Grace asked concernedly. "What's wrong?"

I had returned to the Gryffindor common room by nightfall after spending all afternoon in the hospital wing getting patched up by Madame Linelle. My nose hair hadn't stopped growing until it was four feet long. "Nothing."

"Faye," Grace persisted, "I know something happened. You and Sirius didn't show up for the rest of the afternoon! This is too much of a coincidence for me to ignore!"

I averted my face and sighed, "I was in the hospital wing."

"Black jinxed you?"

"Who else?" I said gloomily, sinking down onto a chair and throwing my bag down.

"You two had a fight?" Grace guessed. I guess it was too obvious.

"Yep," I replied.

"What'd he say?" Grace asked.

"A load of crap." I didn't feel like reliving the whole distasteful conversation I had with Black. Actually, it couldn't really count as a conversation. More like a row, a huge, very _sirius_ row.

"No, really."

"Really!"

"Specifically!"

"That's very specific already!"

"You're impossible!" Grace said in defeat. "Let's turn in for the night."

ll----ll

I reported to Filch's office at 7:00 sharp for my detention. I had found out that Professor McGonagall had written home to David and Tracy to tell them that I had already served two detentions in only two weeks. This current detention was for hexing Black into morphing into a chicken the other day. I was expecting a fuming letter from home any day now, which didn't make my mood any happier. The one wish I was hoping for was that I wouldn't be stuck doing detention with either Black or Potter.

My hopes were dashed. I was stuck doing detention with _Black_. I knew as soon as saw his arrogant face and sauntering walk. Great. Just the thing to make my day.

"So, a bunch of sixth-years, today, eh?" I heard Filch say unpleasantly as he opened the door. No duh. What did we look like, first-years?

"You two are going to be cleaning all the trophies in the trophy room—without magic!" he cackled nastily, pointing to several buckets and cleaning sponges on the ground. I didn't flinch; I already did chores like that back at home. But from the horrified expression on Black's face… he really didn't like it. I smiled. Haha!

Suddenly, I heard a booming crash above me that made my ears sting. Filch swore.

"PEEVES!" he roared, and in a trice, he was off, running down the stairs with Mrs. Norris streaking after him. "Hahaha… I've finally got him…!"

Black snorted. "He always falls for that one," he smirked. I was glad that Filch wouldn't be there, breathing down my neck, but I wasn't about to let _him_ know. I bent to pick up a bucket and a sponge and set off towards the trophy room without saying a word to him. What Black had said to me in the common room had really hit a sore spot, and I got angry every time I looked at his smug face. Not that I tried to look at it very often.

I winced as I heard Black's voice behind me, "What's the matter, _Faye_? Aren't you going to grace me with a greeting?" I couldn't miss the sarcasm in his words.

"Don't call me Faye," I hissed at him without turning around. Hearing my name come out of his mouth made me feel sick, disturbed, and uncomfortable, like he dirtied my name by saying it. "We're not on a first name basis with each other, _Black_."

"Aww… is _Faye_ getting angry?" he sneered, emphasizing the word 'Faye.' "Do you want me to comfort you? Well, you'll have to find someone who cares," Black smirked. We reached the trophy room, and I pulled open the door angrily, accidentally spilling some soapy water on myself.

"Need some help?" Black asked sweetly. I felt like slapping him upside his stupid head. I decided not to bother to deign him with an answer. Instead, I went over to the nearest glass case and started polishing it, rubbing hard on the shiny surface.

Black knelt down easily to polish a nearby glass case. "How does it feel to be stuck in detention? I'm sure you never would have normally been in here."

"It's your fault that I am," I snapped, my temper getting the better of me. And I had gotten into tons of detentions before, though I wasn't about to let him know.

"Thank you," he said, making a graceful half-bow.

"It's not a thing to be proud of," I hissed, "as you should know. Oh wait. I'm sorry. That's expecting too much of your pitiful, pea-sized brain."

"If I'm that dumb, then think of how retarded you must be. Oh wait. I'm sorry. You can't think," he shot back nastily.

Furious, I threw my sponge back into my bucket and glared daggers at him. _Why_ did he have to be so good at coming up with comebacks? I couldn't find the right words to say to him that could accurately describe my feelings.

"Why are you such a prig?" I finally managed. "Remus said that you have a good side, but I can't seem to see it. I don't think it's _there_! I swear to God, you're the worst person I've met! I come to England, hoping to meet some decent people, and, lo and behold, you are the perfect example of _exactly_ the opposite!"

I grabbed my sponge and wrung it out fiercely, pretending that it was Black's neck that I was throttling.

"And if you're the embodiment of the average American girl, then I'm steering clear of America," he snapped, flinging his sponge into his bucket as well and standing up to glare at me.

"Well that's a relief, then," I said tartly, scrubbing hard at a little spot on the case. "I wouldn't want America to be forever tainted by your presence. That thought alone is enough to give me nightmares for months."

"As if I give two Knuts whether or not you have any damn nightmares or not."

"Yeah, you obviously can't spare that much, huh?" I snapped back, though I knew perfectly well that his family was filthy rich—all the girls talked over the Black fortune.

"You obviously need to get more up-to-date," he retorted. "Everybody knows that I'm loaded." His arrogant and self-satisfied tone was disgusting.

"Bragging about your family now, too?" I asked scathingly. "Is everyone in your family like you, but worse, then? You're taking after them, I'll bet, getting _blacker_ every day."

Sirius suddenly kicked his bucket over violently, and the soapy water spilled over onto the ground and lapped at the foot of my robes.

"Stop… doing that!" he yelled. I was suddenly scared; he looked more furious than I had ever seen anyone. He strode over to me, and I was struck by how much taller he was up close. I automatically moved to step back, but then my spine stiffened stubbornly. I did NOT want him to see that I was scared of him. That would inflate his ego even more.

"Doing what?" I managed to ask innocently, even though his dark eyes were threatening to shoot me down.

"Saying that!" he said, every syllable trembling with rage. He was really quite tall up close. I had to crane my neck back to look him in the eye, and I was pretty tall for a girl. The expression that I found in them was quite unnerving… he looked angry, enraged, livid. What had I said that had affected him so strongly? I was utterly confused—and frightened-- as to what I was supposed to stop.

"Saying what?" I asked, genuinely confused. Black growled with anger and exasperation, lifting his hand. I flinched, waiting for the blow. This would be no different than any of the hits I'd endured from Henry…. And the expression of bloodthirsty murder in Black's eyes told me to watch out for the worst. But Black's hand froze when he saw me flinch.

"Y-you thought I would… hit… you?" he asked, suddenly sounding hurt. He lifted his hand to look at it.

I glared at him. "Well, you looked like you were close to bloody murder. How could I not expect it?"

"I would never, ever hit any girl like that…" he trailed off, and as quickly as his anger had gone, it was back. "Whatever, Prewitt. It's not like you'll believe anything I say. You're just a close-minded, ignorant, biased brat." Sirius whirled away from me and stalked over to his overturned bucket, which he righted and filled with water with a spell.

The rest of the detention passed in an oppressive silence. Which suited me just fine.

ll----ll

"Faye, remind me again, why are we doing this?" Grace asked as I, yet again, dragged her and Leah to the library.

"We have to prank the Marauders again!" I said feverishly. Over the past couple of weeks, I had endured so many pranks and tricks that I was surprised that I was still alive. I grimaced when I remembered a particularly horrible prank that had involved my front teeth sprouting into gigantic walrus tusks and another, when my hands had been turned into flippers. All in the Great Hall during mealtimes. And who was responsible for this? Why, none other than the stinking Marauders, namely Black and Potter.

"Why?" Leah dragged out, rolling her eyes. _Well, then don't come, if you hate it that much_, I wanted to snap at her.

"Because they're unbearable, bloody little freaking idiots," I said, including a whole bunch of other colorful words (words that have been purposefully omitted from this text).

"Hey, so what are we going to do to them?" Grace interrupted excitedly. The success of our last prank on them hadn't left her mind.

"That's what we're going to plan," I said sweetly to Leah, who had the grace to flush. We entered the library and sat down in an empty corner. We all sat around for a while, thinking of random things when an idea suddenly hit me.

I leaned towards Grace confidentially. "I suggest we…"

By the time I was finished talking, we were all laughing.

ll----ll

"Faye, for your plan, we need some of their underclothes," Grace said the next day, "to make it more embarrassing, you know."

"Who's going to sneak in?" I asked, grinning. I remembered a memorable occasion at Drake's when I had once sneaked into the boy's dorms and put itching powder into a boy's whole boxer drawers.

Grace sighed with dramatic humor. "Isn't it obvious?" I shook my head. I could see the direction this was going. "_You_!"

"But why me?" I protested.

"Because you've probably had experience doing this sort of thing before at your old school. You've probably snuck into the boys' dorms tons of times," Grace said patiently, smirking at me. "Right?"

I couldn't deny it; I _had_. "Fine," I sighed in defeat. "But what if I get caught?"

"I dunno," Grace said thoughtfully. "But you're smart enough to make up an excuse. Say I dared you or something."

"Oh, great excuse. I can imagine saying, _Grace dared me to steal your underpants_," I muttered.

"Yep," Grace said happily. "Now, let's put Operation Dance, Part One, into action."

During dinner, Grace and Leah went to the Great Hall and promised to stall Black and Potter for as long as possible while I got the necessary materials. I snuck up the boys' staircase surreptitiously, warily looking around for any boys. There was no one there, as most people were off eating dinner.

Opening the door to the fifth years' dorms once again, I couldn't help but grimace at the mess. There were _worn, unwashed_ boxers littering the ground. I wrinkled my nose. I was _not_ about to pick _those_ up. Besides, the cutest-looking underclothes would probably be hidden in their drawers.

I went over to what I assumed was Sirius's drawers, as they had the word 'Sirius' carved all over it. God, he _was_ vain. I grinned as I carefully opened it, looking for any booby traps. There were none. Really, he was too careless. Instead, I found a jumble of clothes that had been hastily stuffed into the drawers in a wrinkly pile. Boys, always such slobs. I had to smile when I opened his boxer drawers. He had all these extremely nice, cute ones that were all nicely folded. I especially loved the pink one with red hearts all over it. _Where did you get these, Sirius? _

After I was done collecting boxers from James and Sirius, I looked around the room in distaste. I couldn't rightly leave the room trap-free without feeling some sort of guilt. Haha, I loved my sadistic mind. Grinning, I quietly cast a simple spell that would make the first person who stepped into it break out in a major case of acne. Satisfied, I was just about to leave when I heard voices outside the room.

My stomach dropped to the ground. _They_ were out there, talking and laughing. Oh my god, any moment now, they would come in here… and find _me_ in possession of their shorts. Panicking, I dove under the nearest bed and quickly threw some of the clothes on the ground in front of me to hide my body. I had just managed to tuck my feet under the bed when the door slammed open and the four Marauders walked in.

Despite the seriousness of the situation—I was in the boys' dorm, for God's sake!—I couldn't help but wait in anticipation for the first person to step into my trap.

"So, Sirius, what did you do to—ARGH!"

My heart sank. That was Remus who screamed.

"Oh… my… freaking… dung…" I heard Potter say as if he were in shock. "R-Remus… that is one bad case of breakout." I couldn't help it. My body started shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Ouch!" I heard Remus yelp, and a slap followed soon after. "Don't touch it! It hurts!"

Sirius started howling with laughter. "R-Remus… you look like—like you—have a major—case of boils all over your face! I can't tell which big lump is your nose!" he gasped. A thump followed, and I realized that Sirius had fallen to the ground and was now rolling around with laughter. James soon followed.

"It is NOT funny!" Remus growled. I had to disagree. It was too funny, especially Black and Potter's reactions to it.

"I beg to differ," Potter said. It was an astonishing show of his vocabulary.

"Pete…" Sirius gasped out, "You'd better take Remmy here to the hospital wing… it looks like he's finally PMS'ing and turning into a real man…!" He and James burst into fresh peals of laughter. There were footsteps, two solid thumps, and the next moment Black and Potter were groaning with pain.

"I think _that_ will teach you the pain of being a _real_ man. I hope you have to go recheck your chances of becoming a father. Let's go, Peter," Remus said with satisfaction, and I heard the door being opened and closed and footsteps receding down the stairs.

"_Oww_…" Potter groaned. "He just had to hit… that place…" I clapped my hand over my mouth to keep hysterical laughs from escaping me.

"That's a Remus in a bad temper for you," Black said grimly. "Damn, he kicks hard! No regard for where he might be aiming!!"

"Nah… I think he got us exactly where he wanted to get us…" James groaned.

After quite some time, they recovered from the blows they had receivedin_ that place_, and they both climbed onto their beds. The bed started squishing me down to the ground from Sirius's weight. Great, I just _had_ to land under Black's bed. Me and my spiteful luck.

"So, Sirius, when are we going to try out the Animagi forms again?" Potter said. If my face hadn't at the moment been pressed down to the ground, my jaw would have dropped. They were trying to become _Animagi_? Or were they _already_ Animagi? Whatever for? How? When? _WHY_? I had always wished to become an Animagus, but I knew it was dangerous to even try. Should I turn them it? Or maybe I had heard wrong….

"Anytime," Black said carelessly. "Full moon's next week, remember? It's not as if we have anything else to do." What did that have anything to do with the full moon?

"Other than prank Prewitt, you mean," Potter added.

"Merlin, she's an easy target," Black laughed. "She hasn't been doing anything to us lately. Let's move on to Snivellus or something." I would have jumped out at him to hex him into the next century, but I could not—would not—let myself be caught dead in their dorm. But we would see about who was an easy target…. >

"She's beautiful… like, really, really beautiful, supermodel pretty. And you have to admit, she's got spunk," Potter said, sounding thoughtful. Hah, supermodel pretty. They needed to get their eyes checked. "She's standing up to _us_, the _Marauders_,"—I rolled my eyes at this—"and she's new here."

"I'm going to break her before school's out for Christmas break!" Black declared haughtily. _Break me_? _You won't be thinking that way after I break your face! _I thought furiously. How dare he talk about me like that!

"Ten Galleons on that," Potter immediately set down the bet.

"Done," Black said. I felt like jumping out from under the bed and punching them until they were reduced to gibbering lumps of senseless flesh. I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands to keep myself from doing just that.

"Okay, I need to think of some way to humiliate her even more…" Black said thoughtfully. "I know!" he suddenly bounced on his bed. I winced. I felt like my stomach would be permanently pressed against my backbone by the time I got out of here.

"I'll ask her out, and when she says 'yes,' I'll dump her in front of the whole school!" he said triumphantly. "That's the master plan!" I nearly yelled out my rejection at this, but remembered where I was just in time. _MASTER PLAN? How lame! _

"Er…" Potter said, but Black was too busy doing a stupid victory dance on the floor to notice. _Go out with him? Fat chance_. I would rather have gone out with one of the skrewts that Professor Kettleburn had brought in to show us than go out with either of the two. And since I hated those blasted skrewts with a passion, Black certainly had no chance.

"Padfoot…" Potter was still trying to edge in.

"What?" Sirius snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy celebrating my bloody brilliant idea?" Some bloody brilliant idea.

"What if she says no?" Potter asked. Whoa. At least Potter had _some_ brains.

Black scoffed. "Nobody says no to _me_." I could have killed him for saying just that in that—unbearably—arrogant tone. At least one somebody would be saying 'no' to him. I couldn't wait to see what it would do to his ego.

"Yeah… you're right," Potter agreed. I could feel myself turning red with anger. I barely mastered the urge to go and wring the necks of both of those jerks until they were blue.

"I mean, _no one_ says no to the Marauders," James was saying. We would _bloody_ see about that.

I seized my chance to get payback for all that they had said when I saw Black sit down on the ground—directly in the range of my wand. Poking my wand clear of the dirty clothing, I whispered a jinxed and aimed for Black's ass.

"Oww!!!" he have a satisfying yelp and jumped—I swear—three feet into the air. I snuffled back my laughter.

"What was that?" Black howled. He obviously thought James had done it, for they started a squabble that ended when Remus and Peter came back from their trip to the hospital wing. Afterwards, they played Exploding Snap until I was almost asleep, and that was saying something, since lying under a stuffy bed without moving is very uncomfortable, before they turned in for the night.

Black and Potter had one last conversation before they actually went to sleep. I thought I might have torn my hair out with frustration. Why couldn't they just shut and go to sleep so I could get out of here?

"So, what are your latest conquests, James?" Black asked. I rolled my eyes. I hated the way that he thought of girls as merely possessions… it was absolutely disgusting.

"I still haven't gotten Lily Evans," Potter sighed, and I was surprised to hear actual sorrow in his voice.

"Boy, you are _never_ getting Lily Evans," Black said. "She's way out of your league, mate."

"I know," Potter sighed. "But I can't stop trying…."

"You're a lost case. I mean—they say that there's a fine line between love and hate, but with you and Evans…. Well, that 'fine line' has grown into a gaping abyss that's practically impossible to cross."

"Oh, shut it," came Potter's response. There was a moment of silence before Potter went on to ask, in a more placid tone, "What about you, Sirius? Any new girls that you're interested in?"

"Actually, yes," Black said. _Who cares about your freaking love life_? I wanted to scream. I had a feeling that they went through this routine conversation every night. "I'm interested in the other Prewitt girl, that fifth year, Fiona." I rolled my eyes. Black was yet another one who failed to see past Fiona's act.

"Faye's sister?" Potter suddenly asked with interest. As usual, I winced at the 'sister' part. I hated being related to Fiona.

"Yep. She's a damn fine piece of work," Black said carelessly. I was almost sick on the ground. He was talking about her as if she were some sort of item on sale…!

"So's her sister. It's weird. They don't look anything alike. Faye's prettier, though," Potter replied. I almost gagged, which was good for them, as I would have leapt out from under the bed to kill them on the spot—though I didn't particularly relish the image of myself jumping out (crawling out, gasping for air was more like it) from under a stinky bed, scattering underwear everywhere, and trying to look as threateningly as possible….

"But Fiona likes me," Black said indifferently.

"And there's no way in hell that you're going to get Faye to like you," Potter snorted, snuffling back his laughter.

"Fiona's a lot better than her sister. I can't believe they're sisters. Never mind that, I can't believe they're even related!" Black said, ignoring James's comment. _We're not sisters, we're half-sisters! _I wanted to scream at those thick-headed baboon brains.

"Yeah. Fiona's all sweetness… and Prewitt's all bitterness." _I'll show you bitter_, _you stinking, foul, little_--! I would make sure that this current prank I was planning was the most terrible thing they'd ever encountered. They'd be on their knees and begging for release… hehehe….

"I think I might even stay with Fiona longer than a week," Black said meditatively. "Just to annoy her sister." I trembled with rage. _Oh, my freaking shit… how could he do this? How could he even think of it?_ Why did he think that way? He didn't really like Fiona, but he would go out with her just to annoy me? Well, it wouldn't really annoy me, but _still_!

Did he always play girls like this? Well, that was obvious. Of course he did. And he'd always leave a broken heart behind.

"But first I have to go through with my plan to ask Prewitt out and embarrass her," Sirius said decidedly. I closed my eyes and tried to control my rage. _Deep, calming breaths,_ I said to myself, _don't kill them; don't kill them… you'll get in trouble with McGonagall if you do… it'll look bad on your résumé_. It took all my resolve to stop myself from leaping out and strangling Black and Potter in their beds.

After what seemed like the _longest_, I repeat, _the longest_, time, snores filled the whole room. I rolled free of the bed and got a taste of relatively fresh air. I say 'relatively fresh' because the room smelled like dirty, unwashed clothes, and that could hardly count as fresh air; but compared to the bottom of Black's bed, I felt like I was in heaven. I got to my feet, my bones creaking. Oh, I was so angry with Black!

I moved to stand over him, debating on whether or not to kill him this instant. But after he was dead, he wouldn't have to go through any humiliation, and I wanted him to go through the store of embarrassments I had gotten ready just for him. So I decided to leave him without a token of my _affections_. Right then, Black thrashed around in his sleep, nearly frightening the daylight out of me, and the blanket revealed… er… his body. God, he slept with only boxers on! I had to get the hell out of here before I was sick all over his bed!

With my cheeks on fire, I made my way out of room as silently and quickly as I could, creeping down the boys' staircase like a mouse and drawing a relieved breath as soon as I reached the empty common room. Looking at the clock on the mantelpiece, I realized how late it was. Those bloody gits had kept me in their dorm for over _five hours_! What a complete waste of time!

Grumbling about life's unfairness, I headed back up to my dorm.

"Faye!" I heard Grace exclaim. She was the only one still awake. I could hear the soft, even breathings of the other girls. "I was getting worried about you!"

"I was just going to get out of their room when they came barging in," I grumbled. "I had to hide under Black's stinking bed."

Grace giggled and looked at me expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked.

"The underpants!" she said.

"Ooh!" I pulled them out of my pockets. Grace dissolved into laughter at the sight of them. My selections were perfect. One was the pink one with red hearts all over it, another had smoochy lips that really smooched, and the last one had cute teddy bears wearing Santa Clause hats.

"We'll get to work tomorrow," I whispered, and Grace's face cracked into the same evil smile that I was sure was on my own.

ll----ll

"There! We're finally done!" Grace sighed, sitting back in her chair. We were in the library, and we had just finished jinxing the boxers I had stolen from Black and Potter.

"Faye, you're lyrics are great," Grace said admiringly.

"Thank you, thank you," I bowed. "But your sexy moves completed it!"

"We're too good! And now for the final stage!" Grace and I smirked.

We set off for the Great Hall, cackling madly. Passersby looked at us funny and sped up to get away, but that only made us laugh harder. We must have been high off something—air, most likely.

The next morning, Grace and I woke up early, just like on the morning of the last prank we had played. We tried to wake Leah up, but she ignored us, so we had to proceed down to the Great Hall without her. I didn't really care either way, though. She hadn't helped us at all with the charming of the boxers in the first place, so I didn't think she deserved to see the effects all of Grace's and my hard work.

"I can't wait," Grace grinned. "I'll race you down the banister, one on each side!" She pointed to the long flight of stairs leading down to the first floor. "Whoever wins gets to activate!"

"You're on!" I shouted. We both sprinted for the railing and jumped on. The staircase was pretty steep, so I starting flying down at an alarming speed. The other early risers pointed to the pair of us and laughed to see us sliding down the banister like this. At the end, I was pitched off and I landed in a heap. Clutching my head, I groaned as I got up.

Grace was grinning at me. "I win."

"Fine," I snapped, seeing that there was no way that I could worm my way to a fake victory. "But I want a rematch later!"

"You're still going to lose," Grace said teasingly.

"We'll see about that!"

We were too hyped up about the prank to do much arguing with each other though. We walked into the Great Hall and sat down, waiting for the Marauders to show up. We had decided that we wouldn't start until the Marauders appeared; they were the stars of the show, after all.

Finally, as the Great Hall was at its fullest, Black and Potter walked in. Grace and I grinned maniacally at each other.

"_Activitio_!" Grace whispered, pointing her wand discreetly to the cent aisle between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Instantly, a podium sprang up, and on it were the three special boxers. I looked over at Black and Potter; they were staring at the underpants and had looks of dawning comprehension on their faces. I smirked. Oh, they would understand soon enough. The whole school would understand.

The underpants with the moving smooching lips twitched and rose to a standing position, if underpants could stand, that is. The other two soon followed. They revolved slowly, so everybody in the Great Hall could get a good look.

"Oooohhhh…" the first boxer sang in a nasally voice.

"La!"

"La!"

"La!"

All three of those "la's!" followed in quick succession. And then, simultaneously, the underpants burst into song.

"We are the Marauders' underpants!"

"Shorts!"

"Boxers!"

"Briefs!"

"Fresh rescued from their chaotic drawers!"

"We must tell you!"

"Warn you!"

"Alert you!"

"Inform you!"

"Of the terrible, horrible lives we once led!"

"Oh, we know you dread!"

"Fear!"

"Shrink from!"

"Recoil from!"

"Our cheerless, rather disgusting tale!"

"But you must be forewarned of the terror!"

"The horror!"

"The torture!"

"The agony!"

"In this, we must not fail!"

"So hail!"

"Here is our distressing, heartrending tale!"

"Of the terrible, horrible lives we once led!"

"Stashed under Potter's sullied bed!"

"As the Marauders' underpants!"

Every phrase was sung by different underwear. The Great Hall erupted into laughter…. Grace and I were in helpless hysterics as the song proceeded on with describing the work that the underpants had to do. The boxers were whirling around and dancing to go with their words.

Once the singing chorus of underpants reached the line, "And when that stick sticks up, we're stretched mercilessly! No mercy! No mercy! Oh, no!" Black and Potter were beet red with embarrassment.

Grace and I were reveling with drunken mirth in our success of the singing underpants. Even the teachers were laughing, and all at Black and Potter's expense. This was my best day yet.

"Your—song—too—funny," Grace wheezed, pounding the table and holding a stitch in her side. In her mirth, she lost her balance and toppled backwards out of her seat. I was laughing too hard to help her back up.

"Oh—Merlin!" Grace gasped after she had righted herself once again.

"That was FUNNY!" I howled, unable to contain my hilarity any longer. This moment was definitely worth all the planning that had gone into it… and the looks of Black and Potter's faces was priceless!

Just as the underpants were about to launch their songs all over again, Professor McGonagall marched up to the podium and, with one flick of her wand, deactivated the boxers. I noticed that her stern lips were twitching.

"That's enough!" Professor McGonagall tried to calm everyone down, but it was a lost battle from the start. Everyone was laughing himself or herself senseless, except, of course, Black and Potter.

That was certainly the best, even better than our last prank when we had turned them into sexy girls. When I calmed down enough to open my eyes and look at Black and Potter clearly, they were thoroughly red and glaring daggers at everyone else. Remus and Peter were also very embarrassed, and I was rather sorry to see Remus dragged into it all, but I couldn't write the lyrics well if I didn't use 'Marauders.'

Later that day, I heard Black and Potter furiously discussing who could have possibly pulled that spectacular prank. Of course, they worded it differently and added a lot more swear words, but I got their basic meaning. And my name didn't even come up! They were too busy considering guys from other houses to realize that they real culprits were girls, namely, Grace and me! And they kept on denying that those underpants belonged to them. Hah! Maybe I would tell them that Grace and I had done it, just to infuriate them even more!

That was my sweetest day of revenge.

--

Reviews are always welcome, good or bad!


	5. Chapter Four: Pre Christmas Troubles

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns the setting and everything that you see in the Harry Potter books. Thanks to Rowling for a brilliant world to write of. However, I do own a few original characters and ideas. If anything in here seems related to another story/fanfic, sorry! It's really not.

**A/N: I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter! I've bee hard at work!**

**EW4eva**: You'd really recommend my story on your bio? TT I'm so happy! Of course I don't mind! Anything for more reviews;)

**Pirate grlEe**: Wow... it's your birthday, too? Lol!

**Lum0s**: Of course everybody loves Sirius! He's so cute and lovable! D

Thanks for the reviews!

-

**- Chapter Four: Pre-Christmas Troubles-**

**-**

"So, do you still like the snow, Faye?" Grace called. We were ice-skating on the lake. The cold had really set in by now, as it was almost Christmas break, and the lake had frozen over hard enough for students to skate on. I had wrapped myself up in as much clothing as possible. I couldn't believe how cold it got around here. My chest felt nice and toasty, but my face and hands were blue and tingling with the cold. I had finally wrestled my stubborn hair into a ponytail so that it wouldn't get in my face while I skated.

"Yeah," I answered Grace stubbornly as my breath whooshed out in a cloud of steam that only slightly warmed my nose. "Yeah, I do."

"You're hopeless, Faye," Grace sighed, skating over tome. "Come on, skate! You'll warm up. What, you're a bad skater?"

"N-no," I said through chattering teeth as I started moving. "I just _really_ move _well_ with _all_ these layers of clothes on." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I can tell," Grace said critically. "You look like a many-colored snow woman. Come on! Once you start moving, you'll warm up enough to take some of those clothes off."

I started skating around and around the lake alongside Grace, and soon enough, my body was much warmer, though my face, especially my nose, was still freezing.

"Hey, Faye," Grace said. "Do you dance?"

"Sort of," I said cautiously. I did like dancing, and Andrew and I had even tried to learn breakdancing before. Tried, though.

"Then shouldn't you be good on the ice? Like, can you do jumps?"

"If I tried, I'd probably fall on my ass," I laughed. I struggled out of a jumper and left it on the snow by the edge of the lake.

"Try it anyway," Grace urged. "It'd be pretty funny if you didn't succeed."

I glared at her. "Thanks for the support."

"No problem."

"Why don't _you_ try it?" I pointed out.

"All right. I'll do it if you will."

"Okay," I agreed.

"But you do it first."

I sighed. I should have known that it would end up like this. There was no use trying to argue with her. So I skated a little faster to gain some speed before trying to jump into the air and spin…. I felt it go horribly wrong as I fell back down to the ice. My right ankle got stuck between my left leg and the ice as I landed, and the force of my twirl in the air kept my moving…. I fell painfully onto the cold ice and slid all a long way until I stopped in front of another gleaming pair of skates. I looked up and met Severus's amused eyes.

"Trying to show off?" he asked while holding a hand out to help me up.

"No!" I said, embarrassed. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Then you were trying to show off and failing miserably," he suggested. I opened my mouth to snap at him, but then I caught the twinkle in his eyes—it was so faint that I barely noticed it. I closed my mouth and grinned at him. I had a feeling that he was barely ever amused.

"Grace told me to try to jump—ouch!" I yelped as I stepped onto my right foot. Gritting my teeth, I moved away from Severus a little to try and move my ankle.

"Faye!" Grace was suddenly right beside me. "Are you all right?" For some reason, Grace glared at Severus for a moment before turning back to me.

"I'm fine," I said through clenched teeth. I wouldn't start bawling over a little twisted ankle. God, I'd be ashamed to show my face again if I did.

"Need help?" Severus asked. Before I could reply, Grace jumped in.

"She doesn't need any help from _you_!" I felt my jaw drop at Grace's hostility.

"Grace!" I hissed. "Stop it!" I glanced at Severus to see his jaw go stiff and his eyes flash dangerously. "Sorry about that. I'm fine. Let's go. Bye, Severus! See you around!"

I gritted my teeth stubbornly and stepped onto my right foot to skate away. Too bad my ankle wobbled painfully and sent me pitching over. To my horror, Severus caught me. It was obvious that Grace was horrified as well when she made a weird sort of noise in her throat and her blue eyes started bugging out of her face.

"Sorry," I said, pushing myself away. Severus looked rather embarrassed as well.

Grace caught me and put my arm around her shoulder while still glaring at Severus. Before any of us had the chance to speak to break the tension, a new voice interrupted.

"How's it going, _Snivellus_?" I stiffened at the sound of the voice. I would know that irritating tone anywhere.

Why_, why, WHY_ did Sirius Black _always_ have to show up at the most inconvenient times?

Severus reacted very quickly to that voice, probably from countless experiences. He whipped his wand out, but before he could mutter a curse, Black stunned him. He keeled over onto the ice, out cold, just like that.

I whirled around—or tried to whirl around, as it was kind of hard when I was leaning heavily on Grace—to face Black with angry words on my lips. "Why'd you do that?" I demanded.

Black arched an eyebrow coolly. "Do what?"

"Are you really that thick?" I yelled. Grace winced.

"Calm down, Faye. You don't want to get in trouble…" Grace tried to say, but I ignored her.

"Oh, you mean _that_…" he gestured casually at Severus, who was still out on the ground. "I was under the impression that I was doing you a favor."

"I don't need or want any stupid _favors_ from you! Why don't you just mind your own business and let me hang out with whoever I want!" I hollered. Why was Black so—so—there were no words to describe him!

"Then you're telling me that you'd rather hang out with Snivellus than with me?"

"That's a no-brainer! YEAH!"

Black gaped at me in obvious disbelief, and I smiled at his comical expression. I pulled out my wand and muttered, "_Enervate_." Severus woke up.

"Faye!" Grace cried.

"No one would want to hang out with your worthless self anyway! Even the threat of having to hear you wail is enough to kill someone!" Black shouted, apparently recovering from the shock of my cold dismissal.

"Wail!" I repeated angrily, my hand clutching my wand even tighter.

"Yeah," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Well, I guess yowl and screech would work too. Since it's you, you know. I'd also throw in squeal, howl, whine, keen, and—"

And before Black had the chance to say anything else, I tightly clenched my wand and pointed it at Black's dense, thick head….

ll-ll

_I will not use magic to attack other students_.

_I will not use magic to attack other students_.

_I will not use magic to attack other students_.

I sulkily wrote these lines over and over on the piece of parchment that Professor McGonagall had given me. I did sort of deserve this, as I had cursed Black in front of more than twenty eyewitnesses… I should have known better than to do hex in public… I should have waited until he was alone to strike….

But at least I'd gotten the satisfaction of seeing Black's handsome nose grow to twice its length and sprout hairy warts and boils all over…. The memory of how he had howled with anger and embarrassment and tried to squash his nose back down unsuccessfully while at the same time bursting several boils on his nose was very pleasurable.

_I will not use magic to attack other students_.

I had never gotten the point of writing lines. It was a complete waste of time, really. It's not as if I really learned a lesson from this, anyway. Andrew and I had spent almost half our lives writing lines in detention back at Drake's. I just hoped that McGonagall wouldn't write to Tracy and David again.

_I will not use magic to attack other students_.

Psh. Of course I'd use magic to attack other students. As I said, there was no point in doing this…. And it was really all Black's fault anyway, incensing me like that and stunning Severus for no apparent reason…. I still couldn't believe that anyone could like a git like him.

_I will not use magic to attack other students_.

_I will not use magic to attack other students_.

_I will not use magic to attack other students_.

The sun had set by the time Professor McGonagall let me leave with a sharp word, "Don't put another toe out of line, Miss Prewitt. I don't have this sort of trouble with your younger sister." I felt like I had been slapped in the face. Angrily, I slammed the door shut and ran… all the way back to the Gryffindor tower without stopping. Great. Reminders that I was inferior to Fiona… I was just _thrilled_ to receive them.

Grace looked up from her chess game with Lily when I came in the room. "Hi! How'd your detention go?"

"Boring," I sighed, sliding into a seat near her. "Hey, Lily."

Lily smiled at me and asked, "Why'd you get a detention?"

"I jinxed Black in front of twenty or so people," I said wearily. Lily nodded, looking at me sympathetically. "Too many eyewitnesses."

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "Should have lured him into an empty classroom with bait or something…"

"But you didn't jinx Snape!" Grace protested. I still didn't understand why Grace hated Severus so much. She had been practically steaming after we had gotten off the ice to go to Madame Linelle to get my ankle treated.

"I didn't have a reason to, Grace," I said patiently. "You saw that Severus was perfectly fine, while Black acted like the usual prat he is."

"I keep on telling you to stay away from him," Grace said. "Like I told you before, he's a bad egg. Go on, Lily, tell her."

I glanced at Lily, who hesitated.

"Well, I don't know him personally," Lily started, "but he's really involved in the Dark Arts and spells and jinxes and all that. And he seems to be alone most of the time, but he does hang out with Bellatrix's gang. Really."

I was starting to get a little angry with all this by now, especially since I had just wasted several hours writing stupid lines. "Look, I've never seen him do anything remotely bad. I'll believe it when I see it."

Lily and Grace exchanged glances with each other, but thankfully they didn't pursue the subject. I wandered over to stand by a window while Grace and Lily continued on with their game, and I stared out over the Hogwarts grounds restlessly.

I could just close my eyes and see Drake's grounds…. instead of the Whomping Willow, there'd be a Fairy Fir, right there, and every new moon the Fairy Fir would open its milk-white buds and new fairies would be born… I loved watching the small whorls of light drift away…. Instead of endless forests, there'd be mountains and a waterfall… I felt another pang of homesickness assault me. What I wouldn't do to be back there, away from Black and Potter and all the troubles that they aroused…. At Drake's, my father couldn't touch me, and Andrew had always been there for me to talk and joke with.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked, coming up from behind. She had obviously just finished with her chess game.

I shrugged, not wanting to admit weakness. But one look at Grace's genuine face crumbled that. "I'm just… homesick. I miss my old school. I miss Andrew."

"He must be a great friend," Grace said simply.

"He is."

We stared outside for a while, until we remembered that we still had a load of homework to do.

"Sixth year's supposed to be easier than fifth," Grace grumbled as we set about doing our Potions essay on ground rhinoceros horns. "Right now I'm not believing it."

I sighed. "Yeah."

A few days later, I was heading down to breakfast with Grace and Leah. And of course, Grace and I had our daily race down the banisters. I still hadn't managed to land upright on my feet, but I loved the whoosh and the fastness as I rode the rail all the way down, so I never stopped doing it.

"I still win," Grace grinned. "Maybe it's because you're too tall. More air resistance, you know."

"Or maybe it's because you're heavier," I countered, and then laughed as Grace tried to tackle me.

We were still bantering when the usual morning post came in. An owl came fluttering down to me, holding its letter out, and I quickly took it, hoping that it was a letter from Andrew. My heart sank. It was Tracy's handwriting… and I had no doubt of what it would contain.

_Faye,_

_Why must you persist in getting trouble? David and I are sick of getting all these letters of complaints from Professor McGonagall. We expect you to excel and study hard, not spend all your free time thinking of useless pranks, deploying them, jinxing other students, and sitting in detention! We expected better of you!_

_Look at Fiona! We haven't gotten one complaint about her. Not one! Why can't you take after her? _

_We want you to think about your behavior and we hope that we'll see some improvement. If you have trouble deciding on whether or not to do the right thing, go to Fiona and ask her. I'm sure she'll have no trouble in giving you the right directions. _

_Tracy & David_

I sighed sharply and crumbled up the piece of paper. Typical parental answer. I tried to pretend like I didn't care, but I knew that their disapproval cut deep, deeper than anyone else's. And even worse… from the tone of the letter, it was evident that they held Fiona in higher esteem. I'd been expecting it… and yet it still hurt. Tracy and David hurt me more than they could ever know.

If they liked Fiona so much, there was no point in even trying to be better than Fiona. There was just no point. So I told myself not to care. I would do whatever I wanted here, what was _right_ for me. Tracy and David didn't really care about me, not with Fiona around. Why should I give a damn about their thoughts? They didn't even bother to hear my side of things…. But then… they'd taken me in, given me a home, and I'd repaid them by getting so many detentions that Professor McGonagall had to write home.

At that moment, the Marauders were making a scene in the Great Hall—Black was chasing Potter around in an attempt to 'kiss' him—so Grace was currently laughing at their antics and not paying attention to me at all.

"I'm going to the library for a sec, alright?" I asked Grace, who waved me off cheerily. I grabbed my things and hurried off as a loud roar of laughter behind me said that Black had achieved his objective.

Ew.

Ugh.

Argh.

Gross.

I tried to not think about it as I exited the Great Hall. Instead, I turned my thoughts to my upcoming event on December 14th. Earlier in the month, the Head Boy and Girl had made it known that there was to be a ball on that day. A stupid, useless ball. I probably wouldn't even go, as it was such a waste of time. The monthly dances back at Drake's had been just that, where girls were supposed to giggle and dance and guys were supposed to show off, and everyone just basically gossiped. At least Andrew and I had had some fun by wrecking several dances with pranks.

Sighing, I entered the Charms classroom and sat down in my usual seat at the back. Class wasn't due to start for half an hour, but I had nowhere else to go anyway, and I didn't really need to go to the library. I got out my Charms book and attempted to study, but my mind kept on wandering off. I knew I didn't really need to study, as I already knew the things in it, but I wanted to get good marks to please Tracy and David….

Pretty soon I was studying the same line over and over again without any of it actually getting to my brain.

_The basic wrist movement for the Bubblehead Charm involves a slight flick upward and a quick slash to the right. And while doing the above, you must cry, "_Bublidicio_," placing the stress on 'di.' _

I wondered distantly when class would start… this was too boring. I would have rather been planning another cruel joke on the Marauders…I just hoped I wouldn't get into any more trouble.

This was not to be. When class had started and everyone else came filing into the classroom, Professor Flitwick assigned us all to work on the Bubblehead Charm on crows. Black thought that it might be _funny_ if he _accidentally_ missed his crow and got me instead—with the wrong jinx, too! He hit me with the Silencing Charm, unfortunately. I was sitting right in front of him, which I thought was a major mistake. My first instinct was to jinx his stupid, smug face off, but, due to his charm, I couldn't utter anything, not one spell, or jinx, or hex.

So I had to sit there, fuming, while Black and Potter laughed behind me. Grace tried to placate me and take the spell off, but nothing she did seemed to work.

"Whoa, did we actually render Faye Prewitt speechless?" Potter laughed at me. I clenched and unclenched my hands in anger while Grace darted worried glances at me.

"Shut up, Potter," Grace snapped, but none of those jerks listened to her.

"I think it's our _charm_. It was too much for her," Black replied, gloating in the fact that I could reply or hex him.

"She's looking a bit red," Potter commented easily, leaning back to look at me. "Look at her ears."

"We _did_ win her over," Black smirked. "Aww… look, she's getting embarrassed." Embarrassed was far from it. I was gettingto the point where I would have very willingly killed him, with or without magic.

I turned around in my seat and glared at both of them. Black was casually tilting his seat back on its back legs and smirking at me. Potter, however, had his chin in his hand and was staring off at something, presumable Lily Evans, and was obviously distracted for the moment.

"What's the matter, Prewitt? Cat got your tongue?" Black smirked at me. I pointed my wand straight at him and tried to curse him to high heaven, but nothing issued out of my throat. He smiled superiorly.

"Or are you just too stupid to think of something to say?"

With a garbled cry of rage—or I tried to issue a garbled cry of rage—I launched myself at him. I didn't care if I didn't have a wand… I would kill him with my bare hands… I was sick of putting up with his stupid, wisecrack taunts. I overturned the desks in my scramble to claw Black's eyes out, and I ignored Grace's cries, "Faye, no! Stop!"

"Really, stop it this instant!" I distantly heard Flitwich squeak frantically, but I was too busy trying to hit every part of Black that I could…. And this, of course, did not bode for a good ending.

ll-ll

Sirius and I were stuck in detention together, _again_. He had gotten it for placing the Silencing Charm on me, and I had gotten it for resorting to physical violence… not that I regretted it. I'd given him a black eye and a split lip, as I was pleased to remember.

"You will be doing detention with Professor Delaney," Professor McGonagall had told us when we reported to her office, so we had proceeded on to the North tower. Excellent. The last thing I needed was a nutty Divination teacher hovering around while I completed my torture session with Black.

So now, here I was, stuck back in the stuffy classroom again with Black, listening to Professor Delaney's crazy rant about… something that I couldn't really figure out. I tried to block her fluting voice out. It was bad enough that I had to go through this during class, but to have to spend extra time with her… I shuddered involuntarily.

"So, you two shall be polishing all the crystal balls," Professor Delaney—Professor Delusional, as Grace and I named her— finished dramatically. "The fates have foretold it." _Oh, please. You decided on it, you old bat, and that's the end of the story. _

"You may get to work, now," Delaney said, fluttering a hand at us. "I feel a strong urge to consult the crystal ball, excuse me." She skipped over to the middle of the room and sat down at her table, making a great show of settling down in her seat before she actually got around to looking at the crystal ball. And… skipped? What kind of teacher _skipped_?

I picked up a soft cleaning towel and strode over to the shelf full of crystal balls. I prayed that this detention wouldn't end in a catastrophe. Then I'd get even more detentions. Black stuck his tongue out at me when he thought my back was turned. How immature.

But when he was bending down to pick up a cleaning towel, I made a face at his back. Okay. So I wasn't above some immaturities. But who cares? Nobody saw, and even if somebody did, I didn't care.

"Look what you got me into," Black finally said after we had worked in a heavy silence for almost half an hour. "Detention with _Delaney_." He pronounced 'Delaney' as if it were the foulest creature on the face of the planet.

"It was your fault in the first place," I snapped.

"You didn't have to resort to violence," he snapped back. "Man, for a girl, you can really pack a punch."

I was pleased. "Thanks."

"That was not a compliment," he pointed out frostily.

"Then you've got to brush up on your insults," I retorted.

"I don't need to brush up on _anything_," Sirius said smugly. I could have slapped that overgrown little brat for his arrogance.

"Then you need your eyes checked." I rubbed the crystal ball hard, peering at it to make sure that no speck was left. Suddenly, something inside the clouds of mist within the ball moved… it twirled and wafted out… changing shapes… red, orange, and yellow colors tinted the previously gray mist….

I could make out the image inside. There was a girl, a girl with long, dark wavy hair much like mine, screaming… screaming with agony and pain… flames surrounded her, burning brightly, hotly… the flames were so hot, I could almost feel them against my skin. I leaned closer, and closer, and still closer… trying to see past the roaring flames to catch a glimpse of the girl's face. The flames still hungered and raged… but they shifted, as if complying with my wishes… I stared into my own minuscule face, contorted in agony….

With a gasp, I dropped the crystal ball. It fell to the carpeted ground with a great thump while I tried to calm my frantically beating heartbeat. There was no need to panic, none at all. It was just a stupid crystal ball… it wasn't true. Professor Delaney was startled out of her fake—I'm sure!—trance, and she fluttered over to where I was standing.

"What's wrong, dear?" she fluted, hovering about me and stroking my head as if I were a pet. I cringed.

"Did you see something?" she continued. "You must have seen something, dear. You're all white and shaking."

I_ was _white and shakingI was disgusted at myself for freaking out just because of a little image in the crystal ball.

"I didn't see anything," I said shortly, bending down to pick the crystal ball up. "I just dropped it."

"But, dear!" Delaney protested.

"Really," I said firmly, moving to polish another crystal ball. I saw Black giving me a suspicious glance.

After Delaney had returned to her 'crystal gazing,' Black moved closer to me (I recoiled) and whispered, "What did you see?"

"What?" I asked, deciding to feign ignorance. Besides, it wasn't as if I wanted to blurt out to _Black_, of all people, that I had seen myself burning in fires to match those of hell….

Black threw me a scornful glance. "It's obvious that you saw something. Only someone as thick as Delaney could believe your weak denial."

"Why would you want to know anyway?" I asked huffily. And it wasn't a weak denial.

"Just interested," he said. "And it did make the usually fearless to the point of stupidity Faye Prewitt go all white and shaky with fear."

I glared at him. "Oh, and with _that_ praise, I'm definitely going tell you."

"Go on, then," he smiled, "I'm listening… for once."

I bristled. "Then I'm not talking."

"For once," he added, still smiling. I couldn't help but notice that he looked rather attractive right then….

Then the meaning of that thought struck me. _WHAT AM I THINKING? SIRIUS BLACK, ATTRACTIVE? I mean, he is, but I don't…. WHAT DO I MEAN, HE IS? HE'S NOT, NOT, NOT! NOT TO ME! NOT EVER! _I screamed at myself mentally, smacking my forehead hard.

"Not—not—not!" I punctuated all of these with a slap on my head. It was a moment before I realized that Black was staring at me as if I'd gone crazy. Oh. To him, I was slapping myself for no apparent reason.

But I wasn't about to tell him what had made me hit myself. Black, handsome? The very idea was laughable. But, God, I was really losing it, if I was actually thinking that Black was handsome. I mean, he is, but I couldn't think that of him… I mean, he isn't! Delaney's classroom clearly didn't do anything for my mental health.

"Not what?" Black asked, grinning. "Are you telling yourself that I'm not handsome?" Oh my God, how did he know! I was horrified, mortified, terribly embarrassed. Had I been speaking out loud? No… he was just randomly guessing. His mind revolved around himself; of course that would be what he'd think of.

"No!" I denied, trying to act cool and indifferent. He merely lifted his eyebrow.

"Sure… You know, Prewitt, I'd always thought you were strange and bizarre, but this tops it," Black said wickedly.

"It's all your fault," I said, glaring at him again. "If I didn't have to spend time with you, then I'd be perfectly fine. This is what I call a bad case of Siri-itis." (A/N: Like Umbridge-itis.)

He rolled his eyes. "What do you mean? If you _didn't_ spend any time with me, then you'd be in St. Mungo's by now." I assumed that St. Mungo's was a hospital of some sort.

"Get real, Black," I snapped. "If I really need to spend time with you, then I'm a preppy girl who kisses up to any hot guy. Which I'm not."

I checked the clock on the wall. It had been fifteen minutes. Whoa. This was the longest conversation/argument we'd had without ending up jinxing each other.

"You could learn to be," he said suggestively. I rolled my eyes. I still hadn't forgotten his disgusting comments the night I'd gone to his dorm to steal some underpants and hid under his bed to avoid getting caught.

"No thanks," I said. "I'm sure you're too busy teaching other girls the fine art of kissing ass. I mean, since you're such a good, kissing ass girl yourself."

Black threw his cleaning towel at my face. I automatically lifted a hand to stop it from slapping me, and Black glared at me even more angrily.

"What?" I bit off. "Not used to a girl who can actually raise a hand to defend herself?"

"Not used to a girl who acts so much not like a girl," he corrected. If most girls didn't automatically defend themselves from objects flying directly at their face, then I would be worried.

"Oh, and I suppose you can do a better job of being a girl? Maybe you'd like to give me an example."

To my infinite surprise, he complied.

"Oh, oh, ooohh!" he squealed in a high-pitched, girlish voice. He batted his eyelashes convincingly. "Hiii, Faye," he giggled, still in that incredibly fake voice. I was even tempted to laugh, but that feeling dissolved as soon as he stepped closer to me and laid an arm on my shoulder.

"Later, you want to go for a… walk?" he said breathily, still batting his eyelashes at me.

"Okay," I said, "at the end of the century. Great, it's a date!"

"Oh! B-but… I thought you _liked_ me!" he wailed, clutching my arm. He was even bending his knees so he was shorter than me, and he looked up at me beseechingly through his fluttering lashes.

"You thought wrong." As he pouted with his bottom lip pooched out, I couldn't help myself, even if he was Black. I burst out laughing. He did put up an incredibly convincing image of a snotty girl who loved to go for cozy kissing sessions.

"So," Black said, straightening, "you can laugh, even if it _is_ me."

That effectively stopped my giggles. "So what?" I was instantly hostile.

"Just seeing if you actually had a personality," Black shrugged.

I bristled at his rude comment. "I do, and you obviously don't, since you spend all your time copying others."

"I'd say that others wish they had my personality," he said haughtily.

"Whatever," I snorted. "I'm wasting my breath talking to an arrogant git like you." With that said, I huffily turned my attention back to polishing the useless crystal balls.

The rest of the detention inched slowly away, and after I thought I might have died with impatience, Delaney finally called a halt to our work.

"Good work. This is goodbye for now, but the fates have foretold that we will meet again," Delaney cooed. _We take Divination, you twittering dimwit, and you're the Divination teacher._ She petted both our heads. She had a really bad habit of doing that.

I recoiled, and I felt Black cringe as well. Professor Delaney was one crackpot, insane, delusional woman. One time in class, she made us hold someone else's pinky for the whole period in a process that she called "bonding." Delaney was really big on that. Ew.

I exited the North tower as fast as I could. But the strange thing was… I didn't hear Black's footsteps behind me. I looked back, and no one was there. Interesting. Perhaps he had fallen into some sort of trap or the other and wouldn't be getting out very soon. I was very hopeful.

My hopes were dashed when I entered the common room to find him laughing and joking with Potter and a bunch of other giggly girls. How had Black gotten ahead of me? I was sure that I had taken the quickest route back to the Gryffindor tower. Maybe he knew some shortcuts… unaccountably, the thought excited me. Andrew and I had found shortcuts and secret passageways in Drake's Institute, so it was only obvious that Hogwarts would have some as well. I resolved to go looking for some as soon as possible.

I spotted Grace sitting in an armchair reading a book.

"Hi!" I greeted her as I plopped myself in a seat next to her.

Grace looked up and smiled. "You're finally back! Blimey, you need to really stop getting into fights. These detentions won't look good on your résumé, you know."

I shook my head impatiently. "Look, why don't we—!"

I was cut off by a sudden thought striking Grace. I could see it in the way her face changed.

"Faye, you're going to the Winter Ball, right?" she asked me excitedly.

"Um… actually, I wasn't planning to," I said, trying to get away from the subject so I could ask her if we could go look for secret passages.

"But Faye!" Grace whined. "You have to!"

"I don't see the point of dances," I said impatiently. "So, anyways, I was thinking that we should go look for secret passageways sometime—"

"Why aren't you going?" Grace interrupted. "I was thinking that we could go buy our dresses at the next Hogsmeade weekend."

I sighed. "I don't want to! I just want to go and find some hidden passageways. Have you been listening?"

Grace suddenly sat up and grinned at me. "If you come to Hogsmeade with me to buy a dress and go to the ball, then I'll go with you to find some secret ways, alright?"

I was appalled. I did _not_ want to go to a stupid dance! "But I don't want to!"

"Then we can't go find anything," Grace said in a singsong voice.

"But!" I tried to protest.

"Nope!" Grace shook her head.

"I don't!"

"Na-uh!"

"Grace!"

"It's the only way!"

"I—!"

"Lalalala… I don't listen to whiners… lalala…"

"GRACE! I'll do it!" I said loudly, overriding her response.

"Oh," Grace blinked, disoriented. "Okay then," she smiled happily. "I can't wait!"

My heart sank. Great. Just… just peachy. What on earth had I gotten myself into? A dance was equivalent to a trip to hell.

Seriously.

ll-ll

"Faye! What about this one?" Grace said excitedly, holding up a pretty purple dress.

"That looks pretty good," I replied halfheartedly.

"Oh, come on," Grace reprimanded, "stop being such a killjoy."

I glared at her and looked at the dress again. "Purple doesn't suit you. It clashes with your eyes. I think a blue one would look better."

"Great!" Grace said, throwing the purple one back onto the rack and grabbing another dress. She eyed it critically before throwing it back into the rack. We went through what seemed to be thousands of dresses alongside other girls who were also getting ready for the ball. I was bored almost out of my mind. I couldn't believe I was actually here. This must have been some sort of parallel universe where everybody does exactly the opposite of what they're supposed to do…. Grace suddenly pulled out a fashionable-looking, midnight blue dress with a white sash.

"I think this one would look better on you," she declared, holding the blue one up to me. "Go on, go try it!"

I randomly grabbed a light blue one exactly the shade of Grace's eyes. "Then you have to try this one on!"

"Okay!" Grace squealed. "That one's pretty!"

I was shoved into a stall to try it on. I glumly put on the clingy dress. _Why_ did I agree to this? But as I examined myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but note that I looked pretty good in it, as it showed off my form. Hey, even I was entitled to a little bit of vanity. It was rare that I actually felt good about myself. I just didn't feel very comfortable showing so much skin, though. It was… indecent. I checked to make sure it didn't expose my back, as that area was where I harbored most of my ugly scars.

"Faye, are you done yet?" I heard Grace say. Grumbling about the unfairness of it all, I unlocked my stall door and stepped out.

Grace gasped. She looked fabulous in the pale blue dress with her brown hair falling artfully over her shoulders.

"You look great!" Grace said with awe. "You are definitely getting that dress! You will be, like, the envy of every girl!"

I rolled my eyes, feeling embarrassed and slightly flattered. "You look really good in that, too."

"Then it's settled. We're getting these two," Grace said firmly. Just as I was going to step back into the stall to change out of it, Grace stopped me.

"Wait, turn around. No, I mean slowly," she commanded. I obeyed, feeling like a dork. She sighed enviously. "You're so beautiful! Especially in that!"

"Pervert!" I cried playfully. "You shouldn't be examining me like that!"

"Hey!" Grace protested. "I was just saying it from an objective point of view! Besides, I would totally go for Remus. You're just not my type, sorry to disappoint you."

We both burst out laughing and went to change. After we purchased our dresses, we went to Three Broomsticks to meet up with Leah, who already had a dress and didn't need to buy one. All in all, it was pretty fun, except for the occasional snide comment from Leah. I really didn't get her problem… I tried to be nice to her, but she wouldn't take it, so I always ended up being mean right back to her.

And Grace said that _I_ was the killjoy.

"Faye, do you have a date for the ball?" Leah asked with a touch of maliciousness in her tone.

I was startled by this question. "We have to have dates?"

Grace shook her head. "No, of course not. But it's recommended and encouraged."

"Why?" I asked wildly. I was thrown totally off-balance. The thought of going with a date unaccountably disgusted me.

"Because it's a ball, and we're supposed to dance," Leah said as if I were the stupidest person on the face of the planet.

"I don't want a date," I panicked. "Do you have a date, Grace?"

Grace looked away, a rosy blush spreading across her cheeks. "I asked Remus, and he said yes."

"Oh my God, why didn't you tell me?" I asked. My breathing was coming in short gasps already. "I shouldn't have agreed to this!"

"I thought you wouldn't have any trouble finding a date," Leah said a bit smugly. "_I_ have a date already, you know. Mark Ripley." I glared at her and refrained from slapping her silly.

"You'll find one really easily," Grace said soothingly. "Really, guys dig girls with good looks."

I sighed sharply. "I don't want to go with any shallow guy. Maybe I'll just go alone and sit in a corner or something. Besides, I think the rest of the male population has begun avoiding me since that first day when I punched Sirius Black." _Thank God, _I added silently.

"Oh, yeah," Grace said thoughtfully. "Well, you _could_ always go alone. It won't look _that_ bad." Her voice was obviously uncertain and not that convincing.

"Thanks for the comfort," I said tartly. Great. Now I had the added weight of finding a date—I shuddered—for the ball so I wouldn't look like a fool. I saw Leah smiling smugly at me. Oh, brother. She was one annoying git.

"Balls are too much trouble," I grumbled, letting my head fall onto the table with a loud bang amidst Grace's snort of laughter, where she accidentally sprayed butterbeer all over Leah and me.

"Nice…" I grumbled, wiping my face.

Over the next few days, I started to despair about getting a date. It seemed as if everyone had already gotten one. And I marveled at the fact that I was actually looking for a date. Before I came to Hogwarts, I would have refused no matter what. Now, it didn't seem so big a deal. I found out that the prefects were to open the ball, so all the prefects have to dance with their house partners. That meant that I couldn't ask Severus, and that Lily and James had to dance with each other, which would probably end up as a disaster.

So whom could I ask?

One morning a week before the ball, Sirius came up to me while I was eating breakfast with Grace and Leah.

"Yeah, Divination yesterday was horrible. I mean, we had to lie on the ground, making a circle. Seriously, bonding isn't what I had in mind for Divination," I was saying to Grace while ignoring him.

A hand tapped my shoulder, but I brushed it off. Grace was looking at Black, so it was very hard to keep up a conversation with her.

"What?" I finally snapped, turning around. As I knew expected, Sirius Black stood there. "What do _you_ want?"

He looked completely at ease, completely full of himself, and he was smiling his usual arrogant smile. I rolled my eyes. I still hadn't forgotten the conversation and Black's 'bloody brilliant idea' that I'd heard weeks ago. He was probably going to employ his 'bloody brilliant idea' idea right now, and I'd do just what I'd been planning to do for ages: brush him off, coldly deny him.

"Will you go to the Winter Ball with me?" he asked easily. I rolled my eyes while Grace and Leah gaped in amazement. I wasn't surprised at all. I'd been expecting it for ages, waiting for it, even, so I could snub him.

"Black," I said patiently, "you should already know the answer to that." I saw his smile grow even wider, so I decided to make myself clearer. He was obviously thinking down the wrong lane.

"_No_," I clarified before turning back to my food. Grace's jaw dropped. I smiled as I saw the thunderstruck and disbelieving look on Sirius Black's face.

"W-what?" he asked, stupefied. I turned around and smiled at him sweetly.

"I said, I won't go to the ball with you," I drawled, stretching each word out. "You need me to spell it out for you?" There were titters in the crowd. The whole Gryffindor table was now watching the drama that was taking place before their eyes.

"B-but you can't say _no_!" Black sputtered, apparently thrown way off balance. "Nobody says no to _me_!"

"I just did," I pointed out frostily. "You seem to forget that we aren't even on a first-name basis with each other, not to mention that I feel like throttling you when I see you. And besides, I'm sure that whatever spurred you to ask me was probably done out of spite. Were you planning to dump me in front of the whole school?" If possible, his expression grew even more shocked. I smiled at him before continuing. "Really, you should try to be less obvious about these things, Black. You're not exactly subtle, you know." I felt immeasurably satisfied at the stunned, open-mouthed gape on his face.

Evidently at a loss for words, he closed his jaw with a snap, turned away from me, and walked jerkily back to his friends, who were banging on the table with drunken laughter. I grinned at his back. I hoped that properly knocked him off his high horse.

"Faye," Grace said in a strangled voice, "you just turned down _Sirius Black_. I can't believe you did that! _Why_ did you just do that? Just tell me _why_!"

"I didn't want to go with him," I shrugged. Grace's eyes almost popped out of her head at these words. "I'd probably end up jinxing him anyway and getting another detention. Really."

Grace still looked completely blown away. "But, Faye!"

"No buts," I said firmly. I glanced at Leah, and I was pleased to see that her eyes were practically bugging out of her overlarge head and her jaw was opening and closing in a slack, fish-like way.

Later that day, when I was sitting quietly in the library doing my homework, a guy came up to me and sat across from me. I looked up at him inquiringly. I recognized him as a Ravenclaw sixth year, but other than that, I had no idea who he was. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes, and he was rather good-looking.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Um… I'm Fabian Prewett," he said a bit nervously. Okay. I smiled at him to make him feel more at ease. What did he want, anyway?

"Faye Prewitt," I said. Interesting. Our last names were practically the same.

"I know," Fabian said, smiling. "You were the one who snubbed Sirius Black."

I grinned fondly at the memory of Black's dumbfounded face. "So?" I prompted.

"I was just wondering… if you… I mean… if you don't have anyone else to go with… will-you-go-to-the-ball-with-me?" Fabian rushed the last words. I studied him, and he seemed to squirm under my scrutiny. He didn't seem all that bad. And besides, I didn't have a date. I didn't think he was only interested in me because of my looks. At least, I hoped not, because I had already made up my mind.

"Sure," I said. "But just as acquaintances. I don't want anyone getting ideas."

"I wouldn't!" he protested, and I smiled at his reaction as I gathered up my books. I maintained a calm, outward countenance, but I was really jumping for joy that I wouldn't have to be a loner at the ball.

"Well, see you around, then," I said.

"Bye," Fabian replied. I hurried to Gryffindor tower to find Grace sitting on her bed, reading.

"Grace! Guess what!" I said excitedly as I jumped onto her bed.

"Chicken butt," she said mildly, looking at me.

"I got a date for the ball!"

"Really?" she asked, dropping her book, immediately interested. "Who?"

"Fabian Prewett," I said.

"_Fabian Prewett_? You know him?" she asked, amazed. "He's a sixth year prefect and his brother Gideon was the Head Boy last year! He's hella _hot_! I can't believe you know him!"

"Well… er… I don't _know_ him, like, know him _well_, but he asked me," I said with some embarrassment. Grace hooted with glee.

"Ohh! Faye, you're too cute for anyone to ignore! Attracting people who don't even know you! Come on, you got to give me some pointers!" she crowed, elbowing me. I could feel my cheeks turning red. I wasn't cute at all. She was just taunting me.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Embarrassed?" she teased, looking into my face. I grabbed a pillow and thwacked her grinning face.

"Isn't it the same for you?" I turned the tables on her. "_Remus_ asked _you_! And you're still asking me for pointers?"

"Ahhh!" Grace screamed, turning a satisfactory red.

"Oh yeah, _you_ asked _him_, not the other way around," I joked, and I was rewarded by a solid thump on my head with a pillow. It erupted into an all-out pillow fight, Thompson versus Prewitt. We were giggling and laughing by the time Lily, Bella, and Alice walked in.

"Hi," Lily said a bit hesitantly as I whacked Grace with a pillow and Grace tried to stuff some feathers into my mouth.

Bella pouted. "Why didn't you guys invite me to join in?" Grace laughed and threw a pillow at her.

"You're welcome to!"

ll-ll

"Shh!" I hissed at a giggling Bella. I reached a hand out and grabbed one of Grace's curtains and ripping it back quickly.

"SURPRISE!" I hollered at the top of my lungs, Lily, Alice, Leah, and Bella's voices echoing mine.

"AHHH!" Grace screamed, diving under her covers as we exploded confetti right into her face.

"Happy birthday, Grace!" I yelled happily, pulling her blankets back. "Hey, don't hide! It's your birthday! We all got up early just for you!" I gestured at Lily, Bella, Alice, and Leah.

"That's what I was afraid of," she muttered, and I bonked her hard on the head.

"Be more cheerful, birthday girl!" Bella cried, shooting sparks at Grace with her wand, which swiftly ignited the bed. After we put out the fire and restored her burned bed, we all proceeded downstairs to celebrate my birthday in the Charms classroom, which Professor Flitwick had lent to us for just this occasion.

"Thank you!" Grace cried, when she discovered that we had even decorated the classroom with streamers and other pretty things, and a huge banner in the room sported the words, _Happy Birthday, Grace_!

"You have a really late birthday," Lily commented as she took a bite of the ice cream cake that they had gotten from the kitchens. We had finished singing the Happy Birthday song, so now we were feasting. "You're sixteen now, right?"

"Yeah," she said happily. "Finally sweet sixteen!" Grace licked her chops and helped herself to another slice.

"Open your presents, now!" I ordered happily.

Grace grinned and pulled the stack of presents towards herself. There was a present from everyone in the room along with the presents that had arrived from her family.

Afterwards, we all went out onto the grounds to have a snowball fight before getting ready for the ball. This was a fearsome battle, with Leah, Grace and I pitted against Lily, Bella, and Alice. We even built forts. Lily specially charmed a bit of snow into an extremely efficient snowball machine that shot snowballs with surprising force and accuracy.

After my team suffered an ignominious defeat, we all headed back to our dorm to get ready for the ball. It was a good four hours before the ball would even start, so I had a hard time understanding why we had to go in so early. Getting ready couldn't take _that_ long, could it?

I was soon proven wrong.

We all oohed and ahed over each other's dresses. Grace looked stunning in her blue dress and with her hair bound up in a pretty French braid that had taken two hours, a handful of singed hair, and a Lily-to-the-rescue for her to get right.

"I'm sure that you'll knock Remus over," I teased. Grace couldn't hit me, as she was restrained by her dress.

"Change into your own dress," she snapped instead. "Then we'll see how hard you'll knock Fabian down!"

"You're going with Fabian?" Bella grinned. "I heard that Fabian was really _excited_ about his date."

"But I don't even know him!" I cried. I _knew_ my cheeks were pink—I just knew it!

"You don't have to," Grace replied, wagging her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and changed into my dark blue dress.

"Blimey, Faye, you look fabulous," Lily said approvingly. She herself looked gorgeous in a pale green dress with her hair tied up.

"You look great, too," I said, flattered.

"You're too good for Potter," Bella sighed. "I still can't believe you _have_ to go with Potter. Doesn't anyone know that it'll end up in war?" Bella herself looked wonderful in a black dress.

Lily sighed gloomily. "I know. Don't make me think about it."

"But he's cute, right?" Alice said slyly.

"Looks aren't everything!" I interjected. "Potter's as bad as Black!"

"Oh, yeah," Bella said wickedly. "_Black_ asked _you_!" I turned red and glared at her.

"Only to embarrass me," I muttered. "Besides, I definitely wouldn't have gone with him! We're like… like how Lily is with Potter!" Everyone winced.

"Well, you're going with Fabian," Grace said, at the same time pulling out her wand. "But… you know what?" I shook my head in the negative, nervously eyeing her wand. "We need to make you look more presentable. You didn't even put up your hair! And you need some make-up. It'll bring out your eyes quite nicely."

"WHAT?" I asked, horrified. "No!"

"Yes," Bella, Alice, and Lily agreed.

"No! I don't want to!" I cried desperately while my so-called 'friends' advanced on me with their wands out.

"Ahh!" I screamed and tried to bolt. Too bad Lily hit me with the Petrifying Curse. I was lugged up and forced to stay still while they all worked over my hair and face. It was bad enough that I was going to the ball without having my stupid friends deck me up like some sort of doll! Normally, I wouldn't even have agreed to go to the ball, except Grace would have gone with me to find any secret passageways if I didn't go!

Life was so unfair.

"There," Grace said with satisfaction a half anhour later. "You look perfect. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked sweetly. I glared at her sulkily while Lily lifted the Petrifying Curse.

Immediately, my hands went up to my face and hair, but Grace stopped me. "If you don't, then I won't with you to look for you-know-what!"

I glared at her and dropped my hands. "Blackmail is illegal," I snapped.

Grace merely smiled. "Just go look at yourself in the mirror, beautiful."

"Stop checking me out like that, Grace! It makes me _wonder_!" I told her.

But I did go look at myself, while Grace and Bella cooed at my reflection. A radiant girl looked back at me. I couldn't believe that I was really that girl. My cheeks were flushed becomingly with rage and my hair was done with a white ribbon. The dress was perfect on me, and I couldn't deny that I looked unusually good in it, unusually like my old, ugly self. I grimaced. Back at Drake's I would have been caught dead wearing this. But… I did feel… I don't know… more feminine in this.

"Come on!" Alice urged. "We're going to be late!"

We all trooped down the stairs, laughing. I tried not to trip on my shoes; I wasn't used to walking in high heels. And Grace had even insisted that these shoes weren't all that high.

Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Mark Ripley, Chris Grandon, Fabian Prewett, and James Potter were waiting for us. Well, actually, Potter was sulking off in a little corner. I felt very… exposed and more than a little embarrassed to be seen wearing what I was.

I stepped directly over to Fabian and gritted my teeth in what I hoped was a nice smile.

"Hi," I said when Fabian hesitated. I guess my forced smile wasn't all that reassuring.

"Hey," he swallowed, closing his open mouth. I was tempted to laugh. "You look beautiful. Just like your name. Like a fairy."

I shrugged uncomfortably. "Thanks. Let's go."

"Wait!" Fabian protested.

I stopped and looked at him quizzically.

"You have to take my arm, silly," Fabian said with a grin. My jaw dropped. I was horrified, mortified, offended, _utterly_ revolted. No, I couldn't do this. I turned to look around me, and sure enough, all my friends were holding onto the arms of their dates, even Lily, though she looked as if she was about to hurl.

I closed my eyes in horror. "Do I have to?"

"Of course," Fabian said, amusement evident in his tone. I snapped my eyes open and steeled myself to take his proffered arm.

"See. That wasn't so bad," he said. I looked up—he wasn't that much taller than me—and saw the twinkle in his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"I just never went to a dance before," I explained through clenched teeth, "and I don't think I ever will again."

"Aw, come on," Fabian said. "I'm not that bad, am I?" His eyes looked so anxious that I was amused in turn.

I laughed, releasing the tension between us. "No, you're not."

"Great," he said. We started towards the Great Hall in companionable chatter about many things. Thank god. I didn't think that this would be so bad after all.

Once we entered the Great Hall, a great hush fell over the crowd. I suddenly felt as if all eyes were on my friends and me. I cringed.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked me. He must have felt me recoil.

"I don't like the stares," I muttered.

"Come on. It's not that bad. They're only staring because you're too beautiful," Fabian teased.

"Oh, shut up," I snapped. I hated it when people did this, said I was beautiful when I wasn't. My old family had proven that I was as ugly as an old hag.

"Whatever your Majesty wants." I controlled the urge to hit him.

"Hey, Fabian, how'd you manage to get the most beautiful girl here?" said a boy whom I presumed was Fabian's friend. I blushed and glared at the offending boy.

"I had to beg her for days and days on a bended knee," Fabian said. "I even had to duel several boys for her!"

"I swear, I'll step on your feet if you keep on going on like that," I hissed at Fabian, who grinned at me innocently.

I turned my attention away from him and to the Great Hall. It looked magnificent. Streamers and banners hung in the air, twining around specially decorated candles. Giant Christmas trees festooned with pretty ornaments were everywhere. Enchanted snow was falling softly from the ceiling, and little snowmen and Santa Clauses were singing Christmas carols in the background. Small round tables covered with table clothes and glass utensils and platters replaced the usual four long tables, and a huge space was left clear for dancing. There was a stage set up, and a band was up there, getting ready to play.

The prefect couples were already moving onto the dance floor as the music began. Shit. Why didn't English people ever dance the normal, American way? The way where you just moved your body and didn't necessarily have to touch your partner. This was the waltz, for heaven's sake.

Fabian looked at me and winked. "Want to dance?"

"Whatever," I shrugged, trying to hide my total objection, and let myself be led over to the dance floor. Trying not to wince, I tentatively put one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. I was very ticklish, and I almost burst out laughing when he touched my waist. My fear of being touched by men only made things worse. It was a natural instinct to me, after my father….

"What's the matter?" Fabian asked, obviously feeling me go stiff.

"I'm ticklish," I gritted out. "Don't laugh."

"I wasn't going to," he said indignantly. "I used to be ticklish, too. When I was small, I was a really heavy sleeper, so my brother would tickle me every morning to get me up. It was torture," he concluded while I laughed at his expense.

We danced pass Severus and his partner, Bellatrix Black. I smiled at Severus and made a face at Bellatrix. I felt sorry for him, stuck with _Bellatrix Black_. I shuddered at the thought.

After the first dance ended, I sat down at a table while Fabian went off to get us drinks. I sat back and surveyed the dancers before me. Lily and James danced past me, each wearing an expression of utmost loathing, and I struggled not to laugh. Grace and Remus also twirled by, and Grace was laughing happily at something Remus said. They looked like such a cute couple.

Wait. Ew. Did I actually think that, 'cute couple?' Me? I really was changing, for the better or for the worst. Probably for the worst. What would Andrew think? I sighed. I looked up, and I suddenly saw Sirius Black dancing by with—Fiona. Black smirked at me, probably thinking that I would be annoyed, but I only rolled my eyes at him. If Fiona was so stupid as to overlook his shortcomings, then that was her problem, loss, folly, whatever. _I_ certainly couldn't care less. I didn't like Fiona, anyway.

Just then, a commotion in the middle of the dance floor drew my attention away. Lily had just kicked Potter in the shinbone, and now she was stalking away from the Great Hall, her face as red as her hair. Potter was hopping around on one foot, looking ridiculously pathetic.

"Faye?" Fabian said at my elbow. I turned in surprise. I had forgotten that I was still his date. He was holding out drinks, and I gratefully took one as he took a seat beside me.

"You're little sister's with Sirius," Fabian commented idly as we watched the dancers.

"She deserves him," I said. "They're both despicable."

"Why don't you like your sister?" Fabian asked curiously. I sighed, looking up at the night sky—which was the Hogwarts ceiling— before replying.

"She's my half-sister," I said before I could stop myself. I wished I could just zip my mouth up before I spilled any more secrets.

"So?" Fabian prompted.

"We've just never been that close…" I sighed. I still didn't get why I bothered to say these things. As far as I was concerned, Fiona and I weren't really family. She had never really cared about me. She had gotten me a present for my birthdays, but other than that…. She had made fun of me at school. She had always left me to do my chores alone. And worse of all… she had been a bystander in all the beatings I had endured from my father… she had seen it, and she had done nothing to stop it, prevent it, or help me….

But that part of my life was gone, ended forever. I would never have to face it again. I was now safely living with Tracy and David.

"Don't worry," he said. "Things will clear up. You just have to wait." Hah, I'd been waiting years for Fiona and I to come to an understanding.

"I'm tired of waiting," I said simply. "I've been waiting for a long time for things to clear up between Fiona and me and my whole damn fa—!" I bit my tongue. I had come so close to telling him about my real problems with Fiona and my old family. Scary.

"Then go talk to her," Fabian reasoned. I laughed bitterly.

"Me, talk to Fiona? It's not possible. I just have to face it, we're not really sisters as far as bonds are concerned. We're more like strangers." _Except for the fact that Fiona knows about my past, abusive life_, I added silently.

We were silent for a time as we watched other people. I felt like I was going to suffocate in the silence.

"Do you want to dance?" Fabian spoke up eventually.

"Why not?" I said after some time. I was his date, so of course I had to touch him no matter how much I loathed any boy's touch. I accepted his hand and we stepped into a slow dance. This was the second time I actually danced with someone, boy-girl style, so I was pretty bad.

"Ow," Fabian winced as I stepped on his right toe for the fourth time in a row.

"I'm sorry," I said sheepishly. "I'm not that good. A-and you're tickling me!" I said the last part quietly but with intensity. I was not used to the feeling of someone else's hand on my waist. I didn't like the touch at all. It made me feel completely vulnerable, open to attack. No matter what happened, I knew I would never get used to it.

"I guess that makes us even, huh?" Fabian joked while I glared at him and stepped on his feet again, this time purposefully. I smiled at his pain.

"You are really sadistic, you know that?" Fabian said, wincing.

"I know. I've worked on perfecting it," I grinned. I was still keeping as far away from him as possible without seeming rude. He was nice, but I just— didn't— like his touch.

After that, a girl I didn't recognize asked Fabian to dance, and he accepted after looking my way apprehensively. Truth to tell, I didn't really care. I wasn't interested in guys. I retired to a seat again, already bored.

If Andrew was here, we would probably be wreaking havoc and mayhem with the décor, and we'd probably hang Black and Potter upside down so that their boxers would show; and we'd make those enchanted snowmen hurl snow at the crowd. We'd most likely upend those neatly arranged foods, and paint gravy, syrup, honey, and whip cream all over our faces, and hurl the foods into the crowd, instigating a food fight…. We would have charmed the lemonade to fall from the ceiling so that everybody would think that it was pee. Then we would've finish up by cursing several people to do some breakdance right on the teachers' table, flinging food at the teachers left and right…. I imagined Professor Gadgen wiping his face after being hit in the face with some pie and Professor McGonagall spitting out some juice, and I smiled at my daydream.

"Having fun, Prewitt?" a voice interrupted my wistful fantasy. I turned to face… Sirius Black. God, couldn't he just go dance with some girl and leave me alone?

"I _was_, until you decided to intervene," I snapped. "Now why don't you just go away and leave me in peace?"

"Will it make you happy?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said exasperatedly. "Why else would I tell you that?"

"Then I'll just stay right here. I wouldn't want you to get _too_ happy," he grinned.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you, Black?" I snorted.

"Of course. I'm a natural at it."

"Natural, my ass. Now get out of my face before I jinx you to high heaven."

"Big words for somebody who can't even get through a dance without stepping on their partner's toes." I felt myself flush.

"And I'm sure you did better," I shot back. "And why were you even watching? I assure you that my business is none of yours."

"I just happened to overhear Fabian yelping in pain," Black said coolly.

"You—!" I cut off as I saw Professor Flitwick approaching.

"What were you…?" Black trailed off as Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice interrupted him.

"What are you two doing?" he squeaked. "A lovely girl, sitting all by herself, and you being a free gentleman!" he scolded Black, who looked about to hurl. "Mr. Black, go ahead and ask this lovely young lady to dance! It is, after all, what the both of you came to the ball for, isn't it?" I must have looked ready to hurl as well, for Flitwick moved a bit back and asked, "Are you quite all right, dear?"

"Yeah," I coughed.

Why must I always be saddled into doing something despicable with Black? It seemed that every opportunity never seemed to pass me by. It was quite amusing to see Black caught in a fix, though, and I watched his jaw work and a kind of garbled sound escape his mouth.

"Go on," Flitwick encouraged him. "I never thought that you were the shy sort, Mr. Black." That got to him. He shut his mouth with a snap and looked at me angrily, as if I had gotten him into this mess.

"Prewitt…" he started, but Flitwick interrupted yet again.

"Prewitt? No, no, no! You have to address her as Faye! It's only polite, you see. You can't call beautiful young ladies by their last name! It's disgraceful!"

"Faye," Black said through gritted teeth. I would have been very tempted to laugh, but I was also caught in this fix as well. "Will… willyoudancewithme?" he rushed the last words as if he'd rather get it over with quickly. I narrowed my eyes and glanced quickly at Flitwick, who was looking at me expectantly. Well, if I was absolutely going to be involved in this, there was no reason why I couldn't make Black suffer more.

"What did you say? I'm sorry, I didn't catch the last bit," I said sweetly into Black's snarling face.

"Will. You. Dance. With. Me. Faye," Black spat out every word bitterly. But he made sure that every word was clear.

"Fine," I said sulkily, keenly aware of Flitwick's eye. Did that professor have a self-satisfied smile? I shook my head. It must have been my imagination. Since when did teachers ensnare students to dance together just for the heck of it?

Touching Black was even worse than touching Fabian. Every nerve and fiber in me screamed to get away, to run away, to escape from this… exposure. Who knew what could happen to me… I felt like being sick, throwing up all over Black's clothes. Unaccountably, the thought pleased me even in my sickened and frightened state.

I tried to keep my body as far away from Black as possible, and I impulsively kept on twitching my hands, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Stop twitching already!" Black hissed in annoyance.

"I can't help it! It's a side effect of being with you!" I snapped. Several people shot us frightened looks, obviously thinking that it would erupt in a catastrophe. And they weren't far off, in my opinion.

"Well, being with you always gives _me_ indigestion," he shot back. I smiled sweetly at the teachers as we danced passed them.

"Good. I don't want you to get away with nothing," I said. "And it's your fault that we're even dancing right now!"

"My fault? Since when?"

"Since you decided to sneak up on me and insult me!"

"Flitwick was the one that saddled us both into this!"

"He would have done it if you hadn't been near me in the first place!"

"How am I supposed to make you miserable if I'm not near you?" he asked with false sweetness. He leaned closer to me, and I pulled back quickly. Just the thought of having him so close was nauseating.

"Are you afraid of me?" he smirked.

"Not a chance," I bit out.

"Then will you go out with me?" As soon as those words shot out of his mouth, Black looked astounded at himself.

I was disgusted at him. He already had a girlfriend, and he was still asking me out! Well, maybe he didn't mean it, from the horrified expression on his face… but still! It was like his default phrase or something! It made me so angry!

"How many times do I have to make it clear to you that I absolutely hate you! I _loathe_ the sight of your unquestionably _offensive_ face!" I shouted, breaking away from him. Everybody was staring at us. "You're absolutely _horrid_, you arrogant, swaggering, lame excuse for a boy!"

"You're one to talk, when you're the perfect example of a snotty, stuck-up, vile, appallingly nauseating excuse for a girl!" he shot back. We were right in front of the teachers' table, standing right in front of Professor Dumbledore himself, no less. I knew this wasn't the best place to have a facedown, but at the moment I couldn't care less.

"At least I don't worship the filthy ground you desecrate by walking on! That would be sinking so low as to never being able to get back up again!" I shouted.

"At least I have worshippers! You have nothing, not even brains!" he yelled.

That was it. I couldn't take this anymore. I plucked the nearest glass of pumpkin juice off the table—I vaguely registered that it was Professor McGonagall's—and threw it into Black's face.

"You are _not_ all-that!" I hissed. "You are so much less than what you think, you egotistical idiot!"

Black slowly and deliberately wiped his face. Then, as fast as lightning, he grabbed another cup of pumpkin juice—which was Professor Dumbledore's—and threw it into my face, drenching me. We stood there for a moment, glaring at one another with enough hate to make Hagrid's ears shrivel up.

Then, simultaneously, Black and I shouted, "I hate you, you bloody git!" We stomped off in opposite directions. I was burning with humiliation and dripping with juice, keenly aware of all the eyes on me as I stamped off the dance floor, trying to keep the last shred of my pride intact. Frustration was burning behind my eyes, and I swallowed hard, refusing to cry. My first ball… at least I would not add to my humiliation by bursting into tears.

Fabian was suddenly at my side, and he took my elbow and steered me towards the door. We made our way out, and as soon as my foot cleared the entrance, the whole hall burst into laughter. At least they had the grace to keep their laughter in until I exited. Fabian and I walked in silence.

"God, balls _do_ suck," I eventually said to break the silence.

"Nah," Fabian answered. "I thought it was pretty fun."

"You would," I said sourly. "Let's head back. It's cold." I was shivering from having juice poured all over me.

"Okay," he agreed. In silent agreement, we headed back to the Gryffindor common room. He must have felt my tiredness.

Once we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, I turned to Fabian. "Hey, thanks for putting up with me. It must not have been really fun for you. I'm sorry. I was a waste of your time."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Fabian assured me. "It was fine. You're a good dancer."

"Please don't exaggerate," I grinned. "I stepped on your toes at least ten times."

Fabian ducked his head and laughed. "Yeah, well… it wasn't that bad. Honestly."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Good night. See you around."

"Wait!" he said suddenly. As I looked back at him, he asked, "Was it fun for you?"

"You're nice," I replied. "I had fun hanging with you. But you know, overall, the ball really sucked for me. But it had nothing to do with you."

"Oh, great," he looked genuinely relieved. "So we're friends, right?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah. Good night. I'll see you around."

"Good night."

I smiled at him before giving the password to the Fat Lady and heading back up to my dorm and quickly changing out of my dress, showering to get the juice off me, and jumping into bed. Lily was already there, and I could tell from her breathing that she was pretending to be asleep. I didn't say anything to her. All I felt like was hiding in bed as well. As I burrowed down in the covers, I felt another stab of anger at Black.

God, I was glad winter break was coming up. I didn't think I could handle any more of Black.

-

**Did you all like that one? In the next chapter, Sirius is going to be really sweet to her!**

**Anyway, I have a QUESTION for all of my readers. Should I put in the whole Sirius/Snape/Remus werewolf thing? I'd put it in some time towards the end of the year, but it's hard to write about, and I don't want to put Sirius in such a bad light... D PLEASE leave a reply in your reviews! Just say yes or no! I really need help on this decision. If I put it in, then Faye would have even more reason to hate Sirius... and all that other complicated emotional stuff. If I don't, then it'd be a lot easier, but it wouldn't be really following the OOTP.**

**PLEASE REPLY TO THIS ASAP!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter Five: Bonding

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns the setting and everything you see in the Harry Potter books. Thanks to Rowling for a brilliant world to write of. However, I do own a few original characters and ideas. If anything in here seems related to another story/fanfic, it's really not.

**A/N: I've decided that I'm going to throw out the whole werewolf thing, because most people don't want it anyway. It's going to make my life much, much easier!**

**Chrissy**: I'm glad that you think my story's good. I'm sorry if you think they fight a bit too much—they're going to be fighting a lot more.... Sorry!

**I like MINTS**: Thanks for your opinion! I hope you like this chapter—much more conflict!

**Cassie**: Thanks for your review!

**Hazel**: OOTP stands for the Order of the Phoenix.

**Lum0s**: Sorry I'm not going to put in the werewolf thing, but Faye and Sirius will start to get better, and then they'll be at each other's throats by the end of the year anyways.

**madderthanyou**: Ah... about the sequel thing—I don't think I'll do a sequel to this. I'm planning to end it around the middle of seventh year. Sorry!

**EW4eva**: I'm really glad you like it! Thanks for putting me up on your recommendations page!

Enjoy the new chapter!

--

**---Chapter Five: Bonding--- **

** -- **

It was three days after that disastrous Winter Ball, and I was sitting in Divination, listening to Professor Delaney talk about reading the future in the stars. What a boring old hag. She was talking nonsense anyway. Wondering when this lesson would end, I idly pulled out a piece of paper and started doodling on it. I'd become even more paranoid about Divination since that time I saw myself burning to death inside a crystal ball. I hadn't told anyone about it, not even Grace. It was just too disturbing, unnatural. But I'd never felt more uncomfortable about Divination.

Delaney was also a nutty teacher, which made taking Divination all the more horrible. Sometimes, she would set the whole class on something that didn't involve Divination at all. She liked assigning cooking projects, assigning partners for everything, and assigning plays, _including_ all the other ordinary Divination homework. It was really quite disturbing; Delaney loved to see her students 'connect' with each other. Before I came to Hogwarts, I never even knew that teachers didn't get hauled in for that sort of behavior.

Sighing, I briefly wondered when Grace and I would start looking for those secret passageways. The ball had been a disaster for me, so I thought it was only fair that we start as soon as possible. But the workload had mounted even higher. It was as if the teachers wanted to make sure that we stocked up for Christmas break.

My mind wandered back to the problem of Black. Ah, Sirius Black. By now, every time I happened to glance at him I felt like killing him. Every time I saw him smile that arrogant, I'm-all-that smile, I felt like cursing his mouth right off his face and replacing it with… a fork, a cup, a snail… _anything_! And every time I saw him flick back his black hair, I felt like setting fire to his hair, shaving him bald, yanking every individual strand of hair out, one by one…. Yes, it was that bad. What made it worse was that he was still going out with Fiona, and he gloated in my face almost every, freaking day. Even though I couldn't care less if he was going with Fiona, his attitude just… so annoying! He was driving me crazy with frustration.

"…So, now I will partner all of you up, and if everyone will just clear out a dance floor, we will begin," Delaney hooted. I looked up in horror. How did a lecture about foretelling the future in the movement of the planets end up as a dancing session?

"Grace, what are we doing?" I asked in desperation, hoping that I'd heard Delaney wrong.

"We're going to dance," Grace said in disgust. "_How_ dancing has _anything_ to do with Divination, I _don't_ know…"

I crossed my fingers, muttering, "Please don't pair me up with Black… not Black… not Black…anyone but Black…" I kept up this chant while Delaney read off names on a list.

"Grace Thompson, Remus Lupin." Grace looked like she was in heaven.

"Arabella Figg, James Potter." Bella looked as if she wanted to retch.

"Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew." Lily had a strange expression on her face that certainly wasn't one of joy.

"Faye Prewitt," my heart leapt, "Sirius Black." My heart dropped to the ground with a thump of horror.

I didn't hear the rest of the names. Why, why, _why_ did I have to be partnered up with _him_? _Again_? Hadn't I gone through _enough_? I let my head fall onto my table with a bang. Nothing but dancing with Black could _possibly_ make my day.

"Faye?" I heard Grace ask concernedly. "It's okay. It's not as if Black will kill you."

"That's all you know," I muttered into the table. "Please, _please_ tell me that this isn't happening."

Grace pulled in my hair and made me bring my head back up. "It's happening."

I groaned. "No… this is just a dream… a nightmare… I'll wake up any moment now. Any moment now. Any moment now. Any _moment_ now! Hello? Hello?! Wake-up time is _now_! The Shores of Waking are near… and you have landed! So this nightmare will end now. _Now_! NOW! _Any moment now_!"

"Um… Faye?"

"What?" I answered miserably.

"You're saying this out loud. You know that, right?" Grace asked.

"Yep," I answered. "But this is a dream, so it doesn't matter either way."

"I think you've finally gone off your rocker."

"Children, gather around, gather around!" Delaney cried. "I'll show you all the steps to this particular dance!" The whole class groaned, and Delaney frowned.

"You all seem to forget that I hold your grades in the palm of my hand," Delaney said delicately. "And if I should choose, I could…" she shrugged and let the rest of the sentence hang. Everybody got the hint and moved resignedly closer. Grace shoved me, and I despairingly looked up from the ground to watch Delaney. She really was delusional. Delaney had grabbed a random boy and was doing the—tango—with him.

Freaking shit. The _tango_? Oh my god. I was doomed. I was cursed. I was going to die. And where in the world did Delaney learn the tango?

"There," Delaney said happily. "This is a muggle dance I saw some time ago, and I really like it. I want all of you to practice this over Christmas break, and when you all come back, be ready for a test! This is going to be worth twenty-five percent of your grade!"

_Twenty-five percent? _Delaney had problems. She needed to get her pea-sized brain checked, fixed, or enlarged, or _something, anything_!

"Now, go ahead and join up with your assigned partners!" Delaney gushed. I gulped.

I looked around; Grace was already at Remus's side. Wincing, I kept on looking… and there _he_ was. Black was staring at me with the same expression of utmost loathing that I was sure was pasted over my own face. Grimacing, I forced myself to walk over to him, even though ever nerve and fiber of me was screaming, _Get away, get away!_

We stood side-by-side silently as other people cleared a dance floor. I never hated Delaney more. I was fiercely imagining personally flogging a screaming Delaney… or pulling out the stupid teacher's eyebrows, or shaving off her graying hair, or performing a difficult surgery to try to enlarge her pea-sized brain and _accidentally_ making a mistake….

"Now, boys, take your girl by the hand!" I cringed as Black reached for my hand.

"Well, I'm not any more excited than you are," Black snapped. "You want to get a good grade or not?"

Deciding not to trouble myself with answering him, I forced myself to take his outstretched hand. Despite my disgust, I couldn't help but think that it was a perfect fit….

_PERFECT FIT?! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, WOMAN! IT'S NOT A PERFECT FIT! NOT, NOT, NOT! THIS IS SIRIUS BLACK, REMEMBER? NOTHING, I REPEAT, **NOTHING**, IS PERFECT ABOUT HIM!!_ I screamed at myself inwardly. What was wrong with me? I really was going insance… Delaney had gotten me….

"Prewitt?" Black's voice jerked me out of my tumble of thoughts. "Are you going to move, or are you going to stand there like the idiot you are for the rest of the day?"

I shook myself and sullenly followed Black to the dance floor where the rest of the class was taking up positions under Delaney's watchful eye. I had to close my eyes whenever I happened to glance at Black's face to keep myself from hitting him. I felt sick when I felt his body so close to my own. Flashes of my father's face kept on popping into my mind… his fist… the pain, agony all over my body…. I nearly threw up. _Black won't do that; he can't…_ I frantically told myself.

"Now, get into tango position!" Delaney commanded. "Boys, arm around the girl's back. Girl's arm on the boy's shoulder! Free hands together! And… step!! No, no, no! Girls, step first with your left! Boys, step first with your right!"

I gritted my teeth and steeled myself to place my arm on Black's shoulder. I shuddered at the touch and close proximity. This was a nightmare. It was my punishment for taking Divination in the first place.

It turned out that Black was very, very bad at this dance. It was a good thing that I knew it already from elementary school.

"Black, will you just let me lead?" I hissed, trying unsuccessfully to force him to turn around. Everything was made harder by the fact that I didn't want to touch him.

"You? You'll get us both a bad grade!" he hissed back. "And girls aren't supposed to lead!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's so stereotypical. Besides, I, unlike you, already know this dance, and you're doing it wrong! God, you're such a pinhead! Why don't you just admit that you're wrong! And turn!"

We turned, finally, at Black's relenting.

"Finally!" I said in relief. But that relief was short-lived.

"Stop being such a know-it-all," Black snapped.

"I'm not!" I said, stung.

"Well, that's something I didn't know," he said in a biting voice.

"Oh, shut it. You're just miffed 'cause you don't know the dance! No, don't take another step! It's the sweep!"

"Stop lording your knowledge all over the place," he retorted. "Oh, wait. This is one of the few things you _do_ know how to do, so you want to make the most of it, don't you?"

"What I know would devastate your measly little brain," I ground out, anger boiling in me once more. It was bad enough that I had to _touch_ him and _dance_ with him all over again after that catastrophic ball without him insulting me as well.

"You mean what you _don't_ know," he smiled triumphantly.

"That is an example of how little your brain can process," I snapped. "You obviously can't take the fact that I'm actually smart, unlike your brainless girlfriend twits."

"You're saying Fiona's brainless?" Black asked in an infuriatingly knowing tone. "I thought you two were _close_ sisters." I couldn't find anything to reply to this.

"Oh yeah. You guys had a falling out because of…" he grinned, "me."

I ground my teeth in answer and dug my nails into his hand and shoulder, making him wince in pain. "We're _not_ close. And you are too insignificant for _anyone_ to have a falling out over."

But that idiot just couldn't drop it. "Fiona was under the impression that you stole me from her, that you tricked her…. I never knew you cared about me that much. Maybe you secretly like me under all your nastiness."

"Keep on believing that, Black. Maybe someday it'll actually come true," I snapped. I looked at him, flinching at the sight, as usual. "Wait—it won't _ever_ happen, not while I'm still alive!"

"Are you sure of that?" he whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck. I pulled back quickly, disgusted, revolted, and repelled.

"Positive," I said icily. He was _such_ a pervert!

"You know, Prewitt," Black stated, "I think you _are_ jealous. Of Fiona." I gasped at his audacity to presume that he knew my feelings. And I _wasn't_! "I mean, Fiona obviously has the better genes. Brilliant, funny, _open-minded_, cute, lovable, and a _wonderful_ snogger… and _you_, you're all nasty, stubborn, idiotic, and probably a awful snogger, seeing as you don't get any practice."

"Look who's talking," I snapped, feeling anger start to pound in my ears. I tried to ignore his stinging comments.

"Me. It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out."

"Obviously, if _you_ did," I sniped right back at him. "Now, why don't you just shut your trap so I won't go deaf? I'm already close to being blind, looking at your face."

"Then you should finish it, shouldn't you? Don't like leaving things half-way done," Black said in a singsong voice.

"You really do have a lot of worthless words. Why don't you take a swig of Delaney's herbal drink to 'clear the Inner Eye?' It's hopefully acidic enough to wash all that rubbish in your mouth right out of the end that does your thinking for you!" I hissed angrily, making sure to stomp on his feet. He stomped right back on mine.

"What kind of gentleman are you?" I growled. "You just stamped on my feet!"

"Why can't I?" he asked innocently. "You stamped on mine."

"If you pick on a girl, you're a bully," I explained as if he were a simpleton. "I thought you knew how to deal with ladies!"

"You're not a girl, and certainly not a lady," he pointed out. "In fact, you're not even a human. You're just a brainless, twittering prat who—!"

Just then, I pulled out of his grip and whipped out my wand. I just couldn't stand him anymore! "One more word, Black, and I swear I'll make your life hell," I breathed, enraged.

"What are you going to do, poke me in the eye? That's about all you're capable of, anyway," Black said nonchalantly.

Okay. _That_ was _it_. I strode forward and kicked his shinbone as hard as I could, ignoring Delaney's protests. Black howled with pain, hopping around on one foot and toppling onto a nearby table while trying to pull out his wand.

A brilliant idea popped into my mind. If I bonded him to that desk, then he'd have to spend half his life lugging it around Hogwarts with him. _I love me_, I thought. With a grim smile on my face, I pointed my wand at him and yelled the curse… just as he yelled another.

There were two blinding flashes of light, and then something exploded in my face. But even as I flew backwards, I felt something tugging on me, not letting me go. I fell to the ground in midair, feeling as if an anchor were attached to my feet. Coughing and trying to breath evenly, I shook my head to clear it. The classroom was filled with smoke, there was a gigantic, blackened hole in the ground, and everyone was hacking.

I tried to get up and walk over to the window, but as I tried to move, that unfamiliar weight, tug, or pull on me intensified. My muscles creaked, trying to free me, but I still couldn't budge. What was wrong with me? What was holding me back? Could my spell have gone wrong? Backfired, or something?

As soon as the smoke cleared, I saw that Black was still sprawled over the table, his whole face blackened by soot.

"I hope you two are pleased with yourselves," Delaney finally said. "Look at my classroom! You'll both get detentions for this--!"

Just then, Black had tried to get off the desk and walk off somewhere, and I felt that intense tugging sensation as I toppled over. He fell back as well, and we landed in a tumbled heap. Horror and terror blossomed in me as I realized what must have happened.

My spell must have combined with his jinx, and now… we were bonded. Together. As in, Black and me, not able to get four feet away from each other. _I SO don't love me. _

Holy crap.

Freaking shit.

BEEP_BEEP_

**BEEP****_BEEP_**

This couldn't be happening to me.

"What's your problem, you clingy prat?" Black yelled at me. "Get off!"

"You're the one on my leg!" I pointed out. He uttered a small sound of disgust and made to get off, but then he obviously felt the tug, and came crashing back down onto me.

"What the—?" he sputtered, comprehension suddenly dawning on his face. "No…" he whispered, horrified. He leapt up, and I felt a spasm of pain as I was also dragged to my feet.

"Let go of me, Prewitt!" he yelled.

"Who would want to hold you, you idiot? Let _me_ go!" I yelled back, straining in the opposite direction despite the growing pain and pull on me. There were titters in the class, and then the whole classroom burst into laughter. A grudging part of me acknowledged that the sight of Black and I trying to get away from each other but failing must be pretty amusing. But most of all, anger and embarrassment washed over me.

"Oh," Delaney was smiling. "I think your way of 'bonding' is a lot better than mine. Perhaps this will be your punishment instead. You two have to stay bonded until you find the countercurse to that. By yourselves. And you'll be able to spend _each_ and _every_ moment by each other's side, waking as well as sleeping."

Both Black and I looked at her in horror and revulsion. I was going to have go day and night with no release from Black. _No release from Black_. Those words tolled tragically in my head, seeming to pound on my temples. No… what did I do to deserve this? And what about baths, sleep…?

"Grace!" I yelled, trying to run over there, but failing as Black dug in his heels. "Tell Delaney that she's nuts, wacky, _mad_! I can't stand him! No! Not Black! Anyone but him! NOOOOO!!!!"

"Moony! Peter! Prongs, my mate! _Save me_!" Black was howling in a blind panic.

Delaney smiled in pleasure at our utter terror. "Yes… and just in time for Christmas break."

I felt my jaw drop. _No_.

Christmas with Black. How utterly exciting.

All my thoughts were whirling around in my head in a scramble of incoherent images. Tracy… David… Melanie… and Sirius Black.

"It's all your fault!" I screamed at him, taking a fistful of the front of his robes and shaking him vehemently.

"My fault! It was yours! Let go of me, you barmy old bat!"

"You freaking mad toad!"

"No!" hollered Black, this time at Delaney. "I can't go to her house! I can't spend every waking moment with her! She's a nightmare, _honestly_!"

"You're no prize either, Black!" I shouted, straining even harder to get away from him. Maybe if I pulled hard enough, the bond would snap…. My hopes were dashed. Like a rubber band that had been stretched and then released, Black and I were thrown back towards each other. I knocked my head painfully against his head, and I lay on the ground in a daze.

Grace's multiple heads appeared above what seemed to be stars that were whirling around in the air above me. Hm… wait. Multiple? Since when did Grace have more than one… head?

"Grace. You've got four heads," I giggled.

"Oh dear. I think she's still in shock."

ll----ll

I sat sulkily in Professor McGonagall's office.

"I see. So, Professor Delaney's choice of punishment for you two is for both of you to remain in this bond until you can find the countercurse," McGonagall said, examining Black and me sternly.

Black groaned, letting his head fall onto the table.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that sort of punishment," McGonagall continued, and my jaw dropped. I swear I saw a smile tug at her stern lips. "I think I'll arrange for a bedroom of some sort for the both of you, and you'll have to work out what to do for Christmas break _together_." McGonagall was a conniving old fart, just like Delaney.

"But, Professor," I tried to say.

"Your behavior has been quite unacceptable," McGonagall said severely, eyeing me. "Yours too," she shot at Black, whose head was still on the table. "I hope this will teach you two to be more civil to one another. You brought this down on yourself, you know."

Here McGonagall stopped and glanced at the clock. "Well, I have some work to do. You'll find a new bedroom for the both of you in the common room today. And I suggest that you work out your problems soon. I see that the jinx that holds the both of you together is a very strong one. It must have combined with something else and morphed. Good luck finding the countercurse. And have a nice Christmas." McGonagall said the last few sentences with a touch of sarcasm that I'd never heard in her voice before. But right now I was in no mood to appreciate it.

Instead, I glared resentfully at McGonagall's retreating back as she exited the room.

Black and I sat in silence for a while. We were sitting far enough apart so that we didn't feel… close, but close enough so that we wouldn't feel the tug of the bond. The silence stretched on and on, becoming so suffocating that I finally decided to break it.

"So… are you doing anything for Christmas?" I asked, dragging every reluctant word from my chest.

Black shrugged. "No."

"Does your family want you back home for Christmas?"

Black's eyes clouded even more. "No."

He was just like how I had been… back in California with Henry and Diana…. I all of a sudden felt a tug of sympathy at my heart, but I pushed it away. _Hello, this was Sirius Black we're thinking about. _Ugh. Sympathy and Black did not go together. "Then… we're going to my house?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" he sighed despairingly. But then his face changed into a sly one. "But at least I'll be with Fiona, right?"

I closed my eyes and counted to ten before replying. I decided to ignore his comment. "I need to write to Tracy and David about this. Come on. We're going to the common room."

"No!" he protested. "I want to go to the Quidditch pitch! We have a training session today! We have to practice before everyone goes away for Christmas break!"

"Well, that's just going to have to wait!" I snapped. "I need to write the letter and tell Tracy and David about our misfortune with landing up with _you_!"

"No! Quidditch first!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

This went on for quite some time while we each tried to go our separate ways. This was going nowhere. We even got into a fistfight, both of us rolling on the ground in an effort to scratch one another's eyes out. Finally, I gave up and slumped down. If I was going to have to spend Christmas break with him, I might as well start patching things up between us.

"Fine. We go to the Quidditch pitch, but afterwards, we're going to the common room!" I said. Black was obviously happy at getting his own way. And if he was happy, I was unhappy. I was dragged after him, as the curse tugged painfully at me if I got more than four feet away from him. God, this was only the first day—first few hours— and I was already sick of him.

When we reached the Quidditch field, the rest of the Gryffindor team was already there, and all of them were looking at Black and me apprehensively.

"Okay, I'm here!" Black yelled gleefully, trying to run the last couple of steps. We landed on the ground in a heap.

"Smart, Black. Real smart," I spat as I picked myself up.

"Why are you so heavy?" he demanded.

"Me, _heavy_?" I gasped, insulted. Didn't Black know that women were sensitive about their weight? "_You're_ a _lot_ heavier!" I brought my foot down on his toe.

"OOWW!!"

"Um… Padfoot?" James asked in the middle of our argument.

"WHAT?" both Black and I yelled at him. Potter looked unnerved.

"How are you going to play if you're stuck with her?"

Black looked at me in horror. "Oh, Merlin," he groaned. "Why me?"

"I'll ride behind you, you brainless lump of flesh," I snapped, feeling angry. It wasn't as if I were helpless, like his other brainless girlfriends. "I'm not afraid of heights."

"Have you been on a broom before?" Black asked, perking up a little.

I blushed uncomfortably. "Well, no, but—"

"…That's okay!" Black finished for me happily. How _very_ considerate of him.

He got his broom out and got on, tugging at the link between us. With a sharp, annoyed sigh, I swung my leg over the broomstick and looked at Black's back helplessly. There wasn't enough space for me to hold onto to the wood, but there was no way in bloody hell that I was going to hold onto Black's waist.

"Um…" I started to say, but Black kicked off the ground impatiently, without any warning. We lifted off the ground too quickly for my liking, and I almost fell off the broom before I grabbed Black's shoulders.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I yelled in his ear angrily.

"_Ouch_! Don't yell like that!" Black yelled back. "And stop holding onto my shoulders! I'm a Beater! I need my arms, you twittering dimwit!" He waved the Beater's bat at me.

"Then what am I supposed to hold onto?" I shouted.

"I don't know, and I don't care!"

"Well, if I fall off the broom, you're coming with me!" I hollered into his ear.

"My waist, then!" he yelled.

I shuddered distastefully. "No way! How would that look?"

"Who cares how it looks as long as we both don't fall off the broom?"

Black all of a sudden swerved to the right as a Bludger whistled by, and I had to grab his neck to keep my seat.

"Argh! Geroff me!" Black said, sounding winded. "You're choking me!"

"That's the plan!" I shrieked. "And next time, _warn_ me when you're going to do that!"

"Let go of my neck, you idiot! Do you want us to crash?" Black yelped, trying to pry my arms off his neck, but I only hung on tighter. "There's something called a waist! A waist!!"

"You senseless git! I don't want to hold onto your freaking waist!" I screamed. "It's bad enough that I'm on the same broom as you!"

"Fine! Then I'm going to do some loops!" was all he said. I screamed as the world turned upside-down, and I seized Black's waist before I fell off the broom, my heart pounding. I was sure that any moment now, I would fall off and hit rock bottom—which was about fifty feet below. I comforted myself with the thought that if I went down, Black would, too.

Actually, after I got used to the motion of the broomstick, flying was quite enjoyable. The wind whistled past me and whipped my hair around, and I loved being so close to the air, so high above the ground, so free. Well, free, that is, except from Black, who was swinging his club around in a frenzied abandon and zooming around in a random pattern.

After Quidditch practice was over, I jumped off the broom as soon as possible, pulling Black off as well.

"What?" he asked irritably. "It was fun, wasn't it?"

"It would have been more fun without you," I snapped. "You darken my days."

"Bloody hell…. Can you be any more…" Black looked so frustrated that he was at a loss for words, "of a pain in the ass?"

"Yeah," I said brightly. "All you have to do is ask."

"You're impossible!"

"I do try," I grinned, satisfied at making Black aggravated. "Now it's time to go write the letter. Let's go!"

"No!" Black yelled. He wasn't one for keeping promises. "Prongsie, my old mate, don't let her take me!"

"Don't be such a baby," I said briskly as Potter hid a laugh. Well, tried to. He erupted into full-fledged laughter as soon as I started grabbed Black's arm and started towing him off the field.

"Padfoot, looks like she can't wait to get her hands on you!" Potter laughed. My jaw dropped at his insinuation. Furious, I whipped out my wand and took aim, and soon Potter was dancing ballet.

"Don't even think down that lane, Potter!" I yelled angrily before continuing on with dragging Black back towards the castle.

"Stop—being—so—stubborn!" I panted, fighting against the link between us. "Why are you so afraid?"

"I don't wanna _go_!" he whined. Whined. Like, really. He was sixteen, going onto seventeen, and he still managed to sound like a helpless baby. _How_ did he do it?

"Oh, shut up," I spat. "I need to at least warn Tracy and David… and—!" I stopped. Fiona. How would Fiona take this? Biting back a moan, I continued hauling Black through the halls. This would probably make her mad. She'd probably think that I'd planned for this bondage to occur. She'd probably be jumping at every opportunity to bite my head off.

"What?" Black asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Why so concerned?" I snapped.

"Well, _maybe_ it's because I have to spend _all_ of Christmas with _you_."

"I know, exciting, isn't it? You can barely stop yourself from jumping with joy."

"Sure," Black said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I can just _barely_ contain my excitement."

"I have that affect on people," I said in my sweetest manner, knowing that it got to him the most.

As soon as we reached the common room, I dragged Black over to a table and got a piece of parchment and a quill. Then I spent fifteen minutes staring at the page blankly. How's a girl supposed to tell her new parents that she'd only known for less than a year that she'd accidentally gotten herself linked to a boy while trying to jinx the hell out of him, and that the boy would have to come with her for Christmas as the teachers had decided that it was a fair punishment for the both of them?

"Aren't you going to write something?" Black asked impatiently, interrupting my thoughts. "I'd like to go to sleep, _before_ I die of old age."

"Shut up. I'm thinking here," I snapped. "Though I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand; it's not as if you do much thinking anyway."

"It's because I don't _need_ to think. Everything comes to me naturally," Black said arrogantly.

"Uh-huh. Keep on believing that. It's not as if I can argue any sense into you. Your brain obviously hasn't gotten to the point of understanding logical reasoning yet."

"It's gotten _past_ it," he replied.

"Only in your own little world, Black, your own little world where the grass is blue and the sky is pink," I said tartly.

"What, it isn't already?" Black asked, feigning innocence.

"You're stupider than I thought, and that's saying something," I replied, finally dipping my quill into the ink.

"Well, you learn new things everyday," Black said breezily, propping his feet onto the table and leaning back comfortably in his chair. I rolled my eyes and shoved his feet off the table.

"Don't get too comfortable, Black."

"Why not? I certainly will be, once I get to your house…. I mean, my _girlfriend's_ living there, too," he smirked.

I clenched my teeth. "Black."

"Yes?" he asked sweetly.

"You," I started, "are the most annoying, self-centered, narcissistic, egotistical, bigheaded, vindictive, malicious, selfish, spiteful, _git_ that I have _ever_ met. Ever!"

"Thank you," Black smiled. "Good use of vocabulary, by the way."

"Thanks," I said. "It was my pleasure, really." I quickly finished my letter and sent it off.

"Faye!" I heard a voice call.

I turned around—causing Black to jerk as well—and I saw Grace hurrying towards me.

"Are you okay? I mean are you still unjinxed? Oh my god, I feel so sorry for you!" she said, throwing a dirty glare at Black.

"Shouldn't you be asking _me_ if _I_ remain unhexed? Shouldn't you by worrying over _me_, feeling sorry for _me_? I'm the one stuck with _her_! She tried to gouge my eyes out only this afternoon!" Black interrupted.

"No one _cares_ about you," Grace bit out while I laughed.

"_I_ care," Black snapped.

"Let me refine my words. No one who _matters_ cares," Grace retorted.

"Good one," I commented, smiling at Grace, who pretended to bow.

"This isn't fair!" Black protested. "Two against one!"

"Be a man and deal," I snapped, my smile disappearing as I looked back at him.

"Bloody hell," he threw up his hands. "How much time will I have to spend with you?"

"I'm not any more excited about spending time with you," I said coldly.

"Okay, we've got that settled," Grace butted in uneasily. No doubt she was getting worried about getting caught in crossfire between Black and me.

"I want to go to sleep," I yawned, getting up and promptly falling back down, as Black still remained steadfastly in his seat. Grace took my arm and lugged me up, ignoring Black.

"Let's go," Grace said.

We tried to head up to the girls' dorms, but Black dug his stupid heels in.

"I can't go in there!" he howled. "The stairs will get me!" Oh, yeah. I had forgotten about those screaming stairs that would turn into a slide.

"But if you two are so dead set on it, I'm sure we'll find a way," he continued on in a much softer, more seductive voice. Grace and I exchanged glances, and, as one, our hands shot out and slapped him. Black had a disgustingly perverted, one-track mind.

"You sicko!" I snapped. "I can't believe I'm stuck with you!"

"I think you should consider yourself lucky," Black said with dignity.

"Faye! There's a new room over there! And it says," here Grace grinned, "Sirius Black and Faye Prewitt. There you go. You guys are a couple already."

I uttered a sound of disgust, making my way over there and dropping to the ground as Black stopped.

"Black!" I shouted. "You foul, stinking loser!"

After much arguing, we finally made our way over to where Grace was pointing. A door was there, with the words _Sirius Black & Faye Prewitt_. Holy shit, it looked like we were some sort of couple with a room all to ourselves.

"I'm not sleeping in there, with him!" I yelped. "And what's up with that nameplate?"

"Then where will you sleep?" Grace asked sweetly, obviously amused. "Besides, you're stuck with him." Those words had a fatal ring to it.

"Let's just open the door," Black said in a bored voice. Following his own advice, he put a hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open, and then he stuck his head inside. He gave a horrified gasp and pulled his head back out, looking very serious.

"There's… there's only one bed," he said. "I guess we really will be sleeping together, on the same bed, just you and me."

"What?" I stuttered, frightened. Surely the teachers couldn't be that vindictive! "Sod off! Let me see for myself!" I pushed Black away and opened the door. There were two beds standing in a comfortably sized room, a worktable, two drawers, and there was another door that presumably led to the bathroom. I pulled my head back out, furious.

"You liar!" I yelled. "Pervert!" Black only grinned at me innocently.

"What, there isn't really only one bed?" he asked. "We could push the two together if you want."

"You—!" I couldn't describe him with words.

"Faye," Grace said with a hint of impatience. "You're never going to sleep if you don't get in there."

"I won't," I snarled. "Not with Black."

Grace uttered a noise of disgust and pushed both Black and me inside the room and slammed the door shut before walking off, muttering about time-wasters.

So, here I was, stuck inside a room with my sworn enemy and unable to move so much as four feet away from him. Damn, Delaney's punishment was giving me much more pain and anguish than an ordinary detention would have.

"I want to sleep now," Black declared, moving towards a bed at the same time I headed towards the worktable. And as expected, we ended up in a tangled heap on the ground.

"Stop doing that!" I cried, jumping up. "I want to do some homework!"

"No! You already wrote the letter! Now it's time to sleep!" Black complained.

"Actually doing some homework every night wouldn't kill you!" I shot back. "Come _on_! I have to!" But that stupid blockhead wouldn't budge, not one inch. After all my hard efforts to get to the worktable… I was still as far away from it as in the beginning.

"Let go! You can sleep on the ground near the table!" I yelled.

"Are you crazy! I need a bed for my beauty sleep!" he yelled back.

I raised a hand—I couldn't help it anymore—and slapped him smartly on the face. This was a mistake. It broke out in an all-out scuffle. I bruised my knuckles against Black's chin while he was trying to kick me off of him. I yanked on his hair, getting several strands pulled out, and he howled in pain and tried to tackle me to the ground, whereas I bit his hand and kneed him in the stomach. I tried to pin him to the ground to pummel him, and he was still trying furiously to get me off. But I knew some dirty tricks back from when I used to fight boys just like him in elementary school. My practice defending myself from my father was also put into use.

I won.

"You fight dirty," Black complained, sitting on the ground, nursing a cut lip and massaging his stomach.

"That's okay," I said sweetly. "I won, didn't I?"

"You cheated!"

"Uh-huh. Right. Besides, when people fight, there are no rules. You know, any guy who fights with a girl and loses is a wuss, Black," I said with satisfaction. "And any guy who fights with a girl and wins is a bully."

"What?" Black asked in disbelief. "Then how's a guy supposed to deal when a girl's after his blood?"

"Easy," I said. "Run away, or don't piss a girl off in the first place!"

After half an hour of homework and writing in my new diary, Black started up his whining again. Now, I was really tired and had bruises all over my aching body, and I was sporting a black eye, so I decided to give in.

"Fine," I said, slowly getting onto one bed. This had been a torturous day. I needed my rest, anyway.

"Yay!" Black cried, just like a three-year-old who'd gotten his favorite toy. He hopped in the opposite bed. "You're finally making some sense!"

"Oh, shut up," I muttered, burrowing down into the covers.

"A little sour tonight, hm?"

"Duh. In case you haven't noticed, I'm stuck with _you_! That'd make _anyone_ sour," I answered.

"Au contraire, a lot of girls would be dying for this chance," Black said.

"Why are you limiting it to just _girls_, Black? I'm sure your customers include a much broader range," I said irritably. "Now, I want some sleep if I'm going to last out the morrow."

"Good night! Sleep tight!" Black sang in a _very_ off-key voice. "Rock a my baby, on the tree top—!"

"Oh, sod off. I hope you have nightmares," I snapped, turning over. I heard a thump and a yelp. Oh, good. Black must have fallen off the bed. Served him right. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine that I was back in my own dormitory, on my own bed, with Grace just on the next bed, instead of Black. Oh, hell, I was in for a tough time. And I didn't even know when it would end.

The next morning the bond tugging me out of bed and onto the floor awakened me. I looked up groggily and saw Black making his way towards the bathroom.

Oh, no.

I hoped that the toilet was somewhere near the door. Then it'd save the both of us a lot of embarrassment.

"Pick yourself up, Prewitt!" Black was saying. "I really need to go!"

"Put a stopper on your bladder! You should be able to control yourself by now!" I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and getting to my feet, only to be knocked over once again. Growling curse words under my breath, I climbed to my feet once again, only to be met by the bathroom door slamming in my face. The bond tugged at me mercilessly as Black presumably made his way towards the toilet, and I found my face mashed relentlessly against the door.

"Stop moving so far!" I yelled, as the tug grew unbearably painful.

"Just a bit further!" was his desperate reply. "I only have a little way to go!"

Suddenly, the pressure on me lessened, and I was able to draw in a relatively deeper breath. Then I was slammed back against the door with surprising force.

"Black!! What are you doing?" I yelled in anguish.

"Charging!" he yelled back.

Oh, God. He was moving back and throwing himself against the bond. This would not end prettily. The agonizing pressure increased by a hundredfold, and I had to force myself to keep from screaming in pain.

Just then, the bond snapped again, and Black was thrown back. I know this because I heard a thump on the opposite side of the door and the door banged against my head, bruising my jaw, and I heard groans from inside the bathroom.

"Why can't we even go to the bathroom without each other?" I asked the ceiling. "Ugh. Black, you have to let me in."

"_Let you in_?" Black yelped. "No!"

"I'm not going to peek at you or anything! As if I'd want to! That'd leave me scarred for life!" I said irritably. "I just don't want to keep on being banged into this door over and over again while you continue with your ineffective 'charging!' Use your common sense!"

"What?!"

"Oh, no. Don't tell me you don't _have_ any," I groaned.

It was quite some time before I got Black to see some sense. Now, taking a shower wasn't so easy. After another heated argument… we just had to take the shower with one another in the bathroom as well. I felt very insecure with only a cloth between Black and me… it made me shudder with distaste. And knowing Black's perverted mind… I cast every repelling spell I knew on the hanging.

When would this nightmare end?

ll----ll

"I promise that we'll start looking for those secret passageways once Christmas break is over," Grace said, hugging me. "Were the past few days really that horrible?"

I laughed. "Let's just say… we'll start searching as soon as we get back here and get Black off my back." We were standing in the crowd of students on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters going home for Christmas.

"Bye!" Grace called as I stepped towards the barrier, dragging Black. Grace's own parents were witches and wizards, so they were inside the barrier instead of out.

"See ya!" I called back through the crowd. I waited in line for the inspector to let Black and me pass.

"Yo, Padfoot, have fun," smirked Potter, who was walking by with Remus and Peter. "Maybe I should come for a visit." I fixed him with a glare so murderous that he backed off immediately, muttering, "Good luck staying alive, mate."

"Thanks," Black said dryly, "I'm sure I'll need it."

"You will," I assured him. "Bye, Remus!" Remus waved back to show that he'd heard me.

"Are your parents nice?" Black asked lazily. Over the past few days, we'd hexed each other to no end, but since we were going to my home for Christmas, we couldn't very well do magic, so we felt… restrained. Tension had already begun building up, and we had no way to release it.

"I'll leave you to find that out," I snapped. The last few days had truly been torture for me. If we weren't jinxing one another's butts off, then we were holding loud, angry yelling sessions in the middle of class, breakfast, lunch, or dinner. It hadn't been good for my digestion at all. It hadn't been good for me, period.

Once we were through the wall, I started searching the crowds for Tracy and David. I wasn't very excited about the prospect of going home to face their disappointment at my troublemaking and time with Fiona, who'd been furious when she found out about my bond with Black. She kept on insisting that I had planned it all out, attempting to 'steal' Black from her. What a load of crap. A barrier had sprung up between us, higher and thornier than ever before. I didn't really care… I hated Fiona and she hated me. That was that. But it did make me a tad bit uneasy… how could someone as insignificant as Sirius Black cause all this trouble? And now that I was bonded to the above said idiot, going through one day would be like a torture session. But Melanie… I wanted to see Melanie again. My letters to her were always friendly, and her letters back were always filled with fun things and doings that made me laugh, no matter what mood I was in at the moment.

I spotted Tracy, David, and Melanie standing to one side… Fiona was already by their side, talking and laughing. Feeling a flutter of nervousness in my stomach, I walked over to them, hitching my small pack higher onto my shoulder and dragging Black along. It was a strange feeling, the tugging of the bond. Whenever I was too far away from Black, I'd feel physical pain, but whenever I was close to him, I'd feel mental pain that was often accompanied by a flinch.

"Hey," I greeted them.

Tracy and David smiled merrily at me while Melanie rushed to envelope me in a hug, but Fiona looked away, anger evident in her posture. I looked away from her as well. Who cares?

"I'm glad to see that you haven't caused any more trouble," Tracy said approvingly, her blue eyes—so like Melanie's—twinkling at me.

"Yes," David boomed in his brassy voice, "but I'm also glad that you're a little daredevil, firebrand. It makes life much more exciting, doesn't it?" I grinned, feeling a tad more at ease. It seemed as if they had forgotten, or forgiven me.

"I'm just glad you're back!" Melanie cried, giving me an extra squeeze before letting me go. "I missed you so much!"

"And who is this young man?" Tracy asked, her gaze moving onto Black.

"Sirius Black, at your service," he said smoothly, sweeping a graceful bow. I had to hand it to him; he was pretty good at charming adults. Not that I was complimenting him, of course.

"He's my boyfriend," Fiona jumped in, throwing an angry glare at me. "Except Faye somehow got linked to him, and for their punishment, they have to stay bonded."

"It was accidental," I protested. "My spell somehow got mixed up…" My words faded away as Tracy fixed me with a disappointed glance.

"So you tried to attack this poor young man?" she asked sternly. Black was trying not to laugh, and I was steaming mad. No, this was all wrong! Black was as much in fault as me!

"Well, he provoked me…" I tried to explain.

"That's no excuse, young lady," David said as Black snorted at the "young lady" part.

"Yes, David. I'm sorry," I said meekly. It was no good to argue with one's own guardians. Either way, one would always lose.

"Sirius, was it?" Tracy smiled at him. "So, you're Fiona's boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Black smiled at me while I gritted my teeth. How come only I could see past his exterior and know the terror within?

David was instantly hostile towards him. "Really, now? Are you planning on breaking her heart?"

"No, no, of course not," Black said suavely, for all the world looking like a sincere, honest, innocent boy. Hah! I knew better. "I'm not that type of person." It was my turn to snort.

"Hm… I hope you're telling the truth," David said, trying to look severe as Black flashed his best smile at him.

"I'm Melanie," Melanie said, smiling at Black in a friendly manner. "I'm Fiona and Faye's sister!" She seemed so proud to say that.

"Hey," Black replied, smiling in turn. "How old are you?" I jammed my elbow into his stomach. God, he'd barely even spent two minutes with Melanie and he was already seeing if she was old enough to hit on. If he tried anything… I'd kill him, even if it meant that I had to drag his dead body around with me during Christmas.

"Twelve!" Melanie beamed, not noticing anything.

"Well, let's get on the car, then," Tracy urged.

"Car?" Black asked, confused.

"Yes, car," I said pointedly. God, he was from a magical family. Bloody hell… this would make everything even worse.

"I want to sit in the middle!" Fiona cried, still glaring daggers at me. She didn't want me to sit next to Black, which was fine by me. The only thing was, Black and I couldn't walk to the opposite sides of the car, as we ended up in a heap on the ground when the curse snapped. I was almost getting used to that feeling by now. Almost.

"Stop doing that, Prewitt!" Black growled.

"I'm only trying to make sure that Fiona _gets_ you, since I _don't want_ you!" I hissed.

After another scuffle, we ended up piling in with me in the middle and Fiona _still_ glaring at me. I sighed. This was going to be a long vacation indeed.

"Whoa, this muggle device _does_ work!" Black said in amazement, as the car started moving. "What are these buttons for?" he asked, almost opening the door in the middle of the street and rolling the window up and down. "Cool!"

"Don't touch those!" I hissed while slapping his hand away from then. "And put on your seat belt!"

"What's a seat belt?" he queried, feeling around on the seats in confusion.

Making a small sound of disgust, I reached over his shoulder and pulled the seat belt and buckled it for him. Black was amazed, stunned, _shocked_. And he couldn't get out of his seat belt, and when he jerked it, the seat belt got stuck, it being a seat belt and all.

"How do I get out of it?" he whined, pulling on my arm. I wrenched my arm from his grip and smiled a fake, sweet smile.

"What, you can't get it off by pulling on it? Oh, dear, something's gone horribly wrong! You'll probably be stuck there forever. Seat belts are fearsome things. You can't cut them off, burn them off, or anything! Are you sure you can't get out of it?" I asked, enjoying Black's panicking face.

"Don't be stupid, Faye," Fiona snapped at me. "All you do is press this button."

Black glared at me while I shrugged. Tracy, David, and Melanie were laughing up front. Fiona was pouting crossly, staring out the window. I sighed and sunk lower into my seat. I was already wishing for Christmas to be over.

We drove for a long time until we finally got home. I was falling asleep and fiercely trying to keep my head from drooping onto Black's shoulder by then. I couldn't have lived with myself if I let myself rest on _him_, no matter how tired I was. Black was wide-awake, and looking very green and carsick. Fiona was already asleep, her head banging occasionally against the window as the car traveled over some bump or the other. Melanie was also asleep on her mother's lap.

We finally drove up onto the driveway, and I leaned over Black to open the door for him. He stupidly tried to get out before unbuckling his seat belt. I sighed sharply and unbuckled it for him, whereupon he stumbled out of the car and tripped, bringing me down with him.

"Ouch!" I grumbled, pulling myself free. "Get up, Black." He moaned, looking greener than before. "I didn't know you get motion sick so easily."

"I'm never, ever riding in that… _thing_… again!" Black said weakly, getting to his feet unsteadily. "Never again! All the turns and swerves and bumps! I know I left my stomach back behind on that big road with all the scary… c-cars!"

"Oh, shut it. Let's get our luggage," I snapped while Dad opened the trunk. I pulled out my and Black's trunk, and then bade him to follow me into the house. My house looked exactly how I remembered it, except for the fact that all the flowers were replaced by snow.

After falling three times on the stairs due to Black's clumsiness, we finally made it up to my room, where I collapse onto my bed, sending Black down onto the ground. There was a sleeping bag already placed close by my bed, as I'd told Tracy that Black and I couldn't move very far apart. Tracy had understood completely, though I knew that she had laughed behind my back. I didn't mind that much, though. From another person's point of view, the situation was perfectly laughable. I had to applaud Tracy for not bursting into laughter right in front of my face. I buried my face in my pillow.

"Neat room you have here," Black commented, evidently getting over his carsickness.

"I'm sure it's nothing like yours," I muttered.

"I don't like it," he said, sitting on the foot of my bed. "It's a bit too neat, if you know what I mean. At my place, the mess in my room multiplies by itself. And I leave my clothes on the ground, not in these useless drawers!" He shook his head. "You know, I never got the point of drawers. People never use them… well, ordinary people, at least," he said thoughtfully.

One word could sum this all up: gross.

"Get off!" I yelled, shoving him with my feet. "You're disgusting."

"Temper, temper, Prewitt," Black reprimanded with amusement. "What would your parents say? I'm your guest!"

"So you have to do whatever I tell you to do," I snapped. I wasn't in the mood to listen to Black. I hated him. Why did he have to disrupt my life like this? I had wanted to spend more time with Tracy, David, and Melanie, and instead, I was stuck with… Black. Ugh.

"So, what are we going to do?" Black asked. "I'm bored."

"I don't give a damn whether or not you're bored or not!" I yelled. "The world's not all about you, Black!"

"Do you think your parents would let me snog Fiona?" Black pondered out loud.

"Is that all you ever think about?" I shouted, flinging my pillow at his stupid head. "Who'd be the best snog?"

"No, that's not all there is," Black assured me, catching the pillow easily, to my frustration.

"Then what else fills up that incredibly small brain that you harbor?" I snapped.

"Well, who has the best figure, whose most beautiful, who smells the nicest, who _feels_ the nicest… tons of things!" Black said, shaking his head. "And you're telling me you don't even know about _any_ of this?"

"You _are_ terrible," I said.

"I know. So, what are we going to do?" Black asked cheerfully.

"Why don't you go ask Fiona?" I muttered.

"Naw. She's sleeping. Didn't you see your dad carry her up to her room?"

"What a baby. Can't even wake up to walk up to her room," I muttered bitterly.

"What are we going to do?" Sirius asked even louder.

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Sod off!"

"Can't!"

"You little—!"

"Faye?" Tracy stuck her head in my room. "If Sirius wants to go someplace, then take him. He's your guest, after all."

Black smiled broadly at me while I seethed in anger. All I wanted to do right now was hide under my covers, take a break from the world, and take a break from Black. But this was not to be. Five minutes later, Black was dragging me out the front door.

"Fine. If we're going out, then we go where I want to go," I snapped.

"Faye!" a voice down the street yelled. I turned around to see Mariana, my neighbor. That was funny. She usually didn't talk to me.

"Hi! Long time no see," Mariana grinned, but not at me. She was looking directly at Black, who smiled charmingly back. I gave an exasperated sigh. I did not want to stand around being the third wheel while Black and Mariana hit it off.

"That's Sirius Black, the stupid bloke who won't stop following me," I explained. Black glared at me and opened his mouth to protest, but I rode right over him. Besides, I needed a way to explain the spell away, and I wasn't going to be the one following Black.

"Yeah, and we have to go now! Fiona's here, but she's sleeping at the moment! Bye!" I said, pushing Black off in another direction to hide the fact that we were bonded. After we turned the corner, I stopped pushing him and slumped against the wall.

"Why did you do that?" Black asked. "I wanted to talk to her!"

"What you want isn't on the top of my list of priorities," I snapped. "I don't like her, so I refuse to spend any time watching you flirt with her."

"Aw, are you getting jealous over me?" Black batted his eyelashes.

I shoved him, but too hard, so that I got tipped over as well, and we fell to the ground into a familiar pile.

"You know," I commented calmly, staring up at the sky, "I've never hated you more."

"Hey, this isn't my fault," Black retorted, picking himself up.

"It is," I contradicted him. He rolled his eyes and heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Look, I don't want to spend the whole day arguing with you. Why don't you just find some nice, muggle thing for us to do?" he asked condescendingly.

"Whatever," I muttered. "I don't like shopping, so we won't go to the mall. I don't feel like playing, especially not with you, so we won't go to the park. I don't feel safe with the idea of you around videogames, so the arcade is out. I don't think you can handle a skateboard, so the skate park is out. So, that leaves nowhere but home and sleep," I concluded.

"No! Your house creeps me out. I mean, where's the mess?" Black complained. "Why don't we do the skatey thingy. Whatever that is."

"Exactly my point," I sighed. "I'm doomed."

"You have to take me," Black said, "Your mummy said so." He smirked. Hell, he was _such_ a baby.

"Fine. Don't blame me if you come down with a major concussion if—I mean, _when_—you fall off your skateboard," I spat, feeling furious. How did I become a baby-sitter to such an idiot?!

Half an hour later, we were at Vans Skate Park, strapping on our helmets and elbow guards. A gloom so thick had fallen on me that I couldn't even summon up the strength in me to thank the worker at the counter. I knew I probably couldn't even skate, not with Black being the clueless klutz who'd never been on a skateboard before.

"Ready?" I asked crossly.

Black was staring at his elbow guards. "What _are_ these funny contraptions?" People were staring. I hastily put the elbow guards on him.

"Come on! You're embarrassing me!" I hissed. "Grab your skateboard, you dolt!"

"You mean that long board thing with wheels, right?" Black asked, looking at the skateboard by his feet.

"_Yes_!" was my frustrated answer.

Needless to say, this incident was a complete fiasco. Black couldn't stay on a skateboard straight. Whenever he tried to move forward, the skateboard would go backwards, and he'd end up tumbling over, the link bringing me down with him. Bystanders must have had a good laugh, watching us. Then, I told him to run behind me while _I_ skateboarded. This was a mistake. I got onto one of the slides and fell in midair because Black couldn't jump high enough. I was soon covered with aching bruises, and I was even limping slightly.

"Black," I muttered through gritted teeth. "We're getting out of here."

"What?" he looked startled. "Why? We were just having fun!"

"Your idea of fun doesn't completely match mine," I grumbled, grabbing his neck and heading towards the counter to give the skateboards back.

"You're such a spoilsport," he grumbled. "You know, I could make a scene and embarrass you so much that you could never show your face in here ever again."

I whirled around and glared daggers at him. "You wouldn't." He merely laughed, being the scumbag he is.

"Don't you want to get back to Fiona?" I asked nastily, feeling a familiar stab of anger. "No doubt she's _dying_ to see you."

"Anybody would be," Black said nonchalantly as we walked out of the skate park. I tried to count to ten and control my anger. I tried to, I really did.

Actually I didn't. I let it loose. He was _such_ an arrogant lout! In a second, I had his neck in my hands, and I was fulfilling my regular daydream of throttling Black with my bare hands.

"What are you doing?!" Black yelled. "Get off, you crazy woman! Get off!" He pried at my hands.

"Get one thing clear, Black!" I yelled, not caring about who saw this particularly violent scene. "You are not _all that_! So just forget about yourself! You should practice everyday, trying to forget about your own selfish needs for at least a minute, until you get the hand of it, you bigheaded jerk!"

"Let go! Fiona wouldn't do this!" Black yelled. I was breathing harshly by the time I let go of Black's worthless neck. He wasn't worth the effort.

"Let's go back home, so you can spend time with Fiona, the sister that everybody likes," I said huffily, turning my face away. Black followed me without a word.

ll----ll

"Siri-poo, do you want another bite?" Fiona asked sweetly. I wanted to gag. Watching the sickly display of Fiona feeding Black lunch was enough to make me lose my appetite. And I couldn't leave, either, because Black was adamant about staying, and so was Fiona. It was a good thing for them and a bad thing for me that David wasn't home to see this and Tracy was out shopping for groceries. Melanie was out with some friends of hers, and I would have gone with her, but I was stuck to this dork.

"Are you guys done yet?" I asked irritably. "It's been nearly an hour! Honestly, how long can a meal take?"

It was Christmas Eve today. I couldn't wait for the day to be over. It had been nearly a week since I had arrived back at home with Black, a long, torturous week. I had taken Black to the mall, to the park, to the arcade, to Mariana's house, to a restaurant, to the beach, to almost everywhere in town!

And Black, being the troublemaker he was, had somehow managed to create havoc and mayhem wherever he went. At the mall, he gawked at various items, saying in a loud voice, "all these muggle thingies are useless." He had even asked where the Potions ingredients were at the McDonald's in the food court and tried to break quite a few electrical appliances that were on show. At the park, he set off his store of dungbombs, giving all the people there quite a scare and coating an innocent little boy with a nasty smell. At the arcade, Black had attempted to break one of the games, insisting that all he wanted to do was "talk to the little people inside." It had been the same at Mariana's house with the TV. He even broke a light switch when he had repetitively flicked it up and down a little too much and with way too much zealousness.

That wasn't the end of it. At the restaurant, he slipped one of Dr. Filibuster's fireworks into my soup and exploded it, leaving me covered with hot, burning soup and the restaurant filled with brightly colored bubbles and screaming customers. At the beach, Black wolf-whistled at passing girls wearing bikinis and almost drowned me in the water when he slipped on a rock while looking at a girl and couldn't get up. Whenever I was trying to watch TV, he would start talking, trying to carry on a conversation with the people shown, and always getting mad when they, obviously, ignored him. And to top it all off, he left my room a mess, his dirty clothes strewn everywhere, boxers, socks, and all, leaving me to practically swim my way through all the chaos.

It was a nightmare. Just… horrendous, appalling, _unbearable_. I was _seriously_ going crazy.

"A long time," Black said without even looking at me. He was still staring at Fiona, who giggled. Well, that was slow. It had almost been a minute before he replied.

"What, are you jealous?" Fiona asked. I rolled my eyes at her. Ever since we'd gotten home, Fiona had been sniping at me like this, insulting me whenever possible, always cooing over Black. It nearly drove me crazy with frustration. She always rubbed anything she could in my face. I'd experienced this side of her before, but I had gone too long without her company, so I wasn't used to it anymore, and frankly, it was just too annoying. I couldn't take it anymore.

"No," I said firmly, staring at her hard. "You don't have anything that anybody would be jealous of."

Before Fiona could deliver one of her stinging insults, the doorbell rang. Who could it be? Tracy and David both had a key, and Melanie would just try to barge right in and yell like a banshee if the door was locked.

I moved to go get it, but the bond tugged at me, and I fell in a familiar pile with Black. Fiona went to get it instead while I untangled myself from Black, glaring at him all the while. I heard Fiona gasp.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"

I felt the color drain from my face. "Mom" and "Dad" to Fiona was none other than…

…Henry and Diana.

Why had they come here? They weren't allowed to come near me! Why were they here? Why? Why? Did they want to hurt me? What were they playing at?

A thousand thoughts whirled around in my head as I dazedly stared at Fiona's back. I slumped back down to the ground, open-mouthed in horror and terror. At that moment, I couldn't care less if Black saw me or not. All I could think about was Henry and Diana and what the hell, what the _fu_ they were doing here.

"Prewitt? Prewitt!" Black's voice jerked me back into reality. "What's happened?"

"Nothing… nothing," I shook my head, looking back towards the doorway. I could hear my heart pounding uncomfortably in my ears.

"I thought you weren't allowed to see us," Fiona was saying.

"We weren't, honey, but then your father cleared everything up and is even getting off his addiction! The authorities thought that we could pay you a small visit, just for Christmas," came Diana's sugary-sweet, sickening voice. I almost threw up. I had thought that I was free of them forever… and now… they were back.

"Okay then," Fiona said happily. "Come on in. Tracy and David are out right now." My breathing quickened, and shivers ran up and down my spine.

I saw them. I saw Diana's blond head, Henry's black head. I saw Henry's face again, looking a tad bit anxious… but that couldn't erase all the times I had seen him with drunken rage and disgust on his face, yelling at me while he raised his fists threateningly.

My hands clenched into fists, my nails cruelly digging into my skin, and I could feel stinging prickles traveling up and down my arms.

"Faye," Diana said, her voice losing its sugary quality for one moment.

I couldn't lose it now. Everyone was staring at me. Black was looking at me with confusion, but Fiona, Diana, and Henry… they looked at me with knowing, wary expressions on their faces.

"Diana," I managed to force out. My throat had closed up; I was having trouble breathing.

Then Henry stepped up. "Look, Faye …"

I didn't want to hear anything he had to say. He could have nothing to say to me. Nothing. After what he did to me… I was already scarred—scarred for life.

"Shut up," I said, my voice shaking. "I don't want to hear anything that you have to say. Don't speak to me. Don't you _ever_ speak to me again! Don't think I don't know that you're trying to apologize out of shame, and not out of real guilt! Just leave me the sodding hell alone!"

I got up and dragged Black up the stairs at a reasonable pace without looking back. Once I slammed the door shut behind Black, I collapsed against it, my whole body trembling with emotion. I closed my eyes. No… this wasn't happening. It was all a dream. It couldn't be happening to me. I had already been saddled with Black for Christmas, and now… my parents had to come, too. I unconsciously touched a pale, almost unnoticeable scar on my right arm. It had been given to me the first night Henry had started beating me. Flashes came back to me, of darkness and shouting and pain.

"Prewitt," Black asked. I opened my eyes and glared at him. "What was that all about?"

Furious that he had the nerve to ask about my personal family life, I snapped, "None of your business!" I rose, still dragging him behind me, and went to collapse on my bed, burying my face in my pillow. I hoped that when Tracy and David came back, they would somehow kick Henry and Diana out….

"Really." Black actually sounded serious for once. But that didn't make it all right for me to start spilling out my shameful secret to him. I was mortified that he had even seen Henry and Diana.

"Go away," I muttered automatically.

"I can't, seeing as we're tied together," he joked. I didn't laugh at his corny joke, and to my surprise, neither did he. I was busy fighting the tears in my eyes. I couldn't bear to let him see me cry. I had never cried in front of anyone, and I was not going to start now, especially not in front of him. Suddenly anger surged up in me… anger that Black was here… seeing this… when I didn't want him to be.

"Prewitt…" he trailed off as I sat up and glared at him.

"Who asked for you to poke your nose into my business?" I yelled. "Just… just forget all that! Besides, you wouldn't care! You hate me; I hate you!"

"Were those people your parents?" Black went on, ignoring my furious words. "I thought Tracy and David were your parents."

"They… they…" I searched for an answer that wouldn't give me away. None came. I glared at him instead. "It's none of your bloody business! Just _shut up_!"

I let my head fall onto my pillow once again. Suddenly, I heard a soft knocking on the door. Horrified, I scrambled up again and stared at the door.

"Faye, it's me," came Henry's voice. I gritted my teeth in anger and fury. He had no right to speak to me! None at all! If he thought that one semester was enough to change me into a goody-two-shoes, all-out forgiving freak, then—then he would think again!

"I told you to never speak to me again!" I yelled. "After everything you did… you expect me to be glad that you came waltzing back into my life? You're not my father; and you never _were_! I hate you, hate you, _hate_ you!"

"Faye, I know I haven't been a good father to you…"

"That's a bit of an understatement," I snorted.

"…But I want to apologize. I want you to know that I've changed." The nerve of him! Nothing he said or did now made a difference anymore!

"You think anything you say _now_ can change anything?" I yelled angrily. "You think I'll believe any of the shit you're saying about 'changing for the better?'" I laughed harshly at the last four words. Changing for the better. What a joke.

"Faye…"

I tugged at my hair in anger, wishing I could just pull it out by the roots. I wished I could stop my ears, stop thinking, stop _everything_…. I couldn't stand listening to his voice again. I needed _out_! Turning abruptly, I yanked Black over to the window.

"Prewitt, what are you doing?" Black asked in alarm.

I threw open the window and took the screen out, throwing it to the ground. "Come on," I said, turning around to look at Black. "We're getting out of here."

"Prewitt, calm down," Black said in a placating voice. "Just use the door. We're on the second floor, you can't possibly…" I climbed onto the windowsill and edged onto the sloping roof.

"You coming or not?" I asked. "If you don't, I'll just jump, and you'll come down anyway." I didn't want to see Henry or Diana. I didn't want to their stupid, meaningless, fake apologies to grate on my ears.

It turned out that that was the right thing to say. Black placed a hand on either side of the window and hauled himself out, hissing, "Prewitt, you idiot, stop playing around!"

I glared at him and started edging down the roof towards the back yard, where I knew there was a tall bush that was free of the thorny climbing roses.

"You're a barmy old bat, I tell you!" Black grumbled as he followed. "What's wrong with that man? He seemed nice enough!"

"Shows what you know," I snapped, stopping at the very edge. I looked down. It seemed to be a very long fall. Black reached my side and looked down as well, before glowering at me.

"Any more bright ideas?" he asked sardonically.

"Actually, yeah," I said with fake brightness. "Jump."

I took my own advice and did so, knowing that the tie between us would force him down as well. Yeah, this was one of my more stupid doings, but… oh, well. As I went tumbling down, I heard Black yelp, and then I crashed into the bush, breaking more than a little twigs and getting poked all over. An instant later, Black smashed into me, knocking the breath out of my stomach and driving me even deeper into the bush.

I opened my eyes after I was sure I would fall no further, which I had closed to keep any branches from poking my eyeballs out. What met my eyes almost made me scream. There he was… Black's face was inches from my own, and his own eyes were scrunched up, closed tightly against any stray branches. We were so close that I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. We were entangled in a pile of arms and legs… I could feel his body pressing against mine due to the damnable force of gravity.

My first panicked thought: GROSS!

"_Get off_!" I growled, pushing Black away, making him snap open his tightly closed eyes.

He glared at me. "You were the one who got us into this mess!" he snarled, thrashing around for a moment before he tumbled out of the bush, dragging me out as well. We toppled onto the ground together.

Black got up first, brushing himself off. "Now, can we go back into the house? I'm aching all over from your little escapade."

"We're not going back in there, not with _them_ in there," I hissed. "Let's go. We're going to the park."

My need to escape was so strong that I grabbed his arm, physically hauling Black out of my back yard through the side door and yanking him along with me, wherever I was going.

"Oy! Oy, Prewitt, I can walk myself!" Black yelled, but I paid him no heed. All that was in my mind was furious, swirling thoughts about Henry and Diana…. I vaguely noticed that we were in the park now. I dragged Black the last way to the swings, and then I collapsed onto the snow on my knees.

_"Faye, I know I haven't been a good father to you… but I want to apologize." _

How could Henry even think that I would just take that lame apology and be all happy with him? Did he really think that I was that mindless? After all he had done to me, all I had endured at his hands… I knew I could never trust him, or forgive him. That was what he was looking for, and I couldn't give it to him. Henry was looking for his own redemption, hoping to ease his shame. That was all it was. Shame. So selfish, as usual. He didn't think of what his stupid visit would mean for me…. If I'd known that he would be coming, I would have stayed at Hogwarts, no matter what.

Henry was stupid. I would never give him my forgiveness. To forgive would be to say that I truly excused his actions—and I didn't.

In the middle of the raging storm of emotions inside me, I registered only one thought: _don't cry_. Black was there. He'd already seen my… real family. I wasn't about to let him see my tears. So I just sat there, rigidly still and stubbornly silent, biting my bottom lip to keep my tears back.

"Prewitt?" I heard his voice. Oh, no. No. He couldn't speak to me right now. Maybe in a couple of minutes, when I had full control of my feelings.

"Prewitt…. It's okay to cry," Black said softly. I heaved a shuddering breath. I hadn't even known that Black was capable of somewhat wise words. I forced myself to breathe, to prepare to speak, to find the right words to say.

To _him_.

--

What do you guys think??


	7. Chapter Six: A Family Christmas

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns the setting and everything that you see in the Harry Potter books. Thanks to Rowling for a brilliant world to write of. However, I do own a few original characters and ideas. If anything in here seems related to another story/fanfic, sorry! It's really not.

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews!! Sorry it took me longer to post this one up, but I was busy with school a lot, and my computer had problems and everything. I'm doing a major revision of my whole story, and there's going to be several changes. So it might be some time before I update. Just warning you guys! Anyways, enjoy! **

**Madderthanyou**: I'm really sorry!! You sound really, really desperate for a sequel, but I already have the ending all planned out... sorry!! But this will be a really long story! I hope that comforts you.

**EW4eva**: Thanks! Sorry it took so long for me to update.

**Hazel**: Aww... you're embarrassing me! Lol!

**Cottonmouth**: Thanks for the review!

**Markella**: Thanks! Here it is!

**I love CHEESECAKE**: It is a very good thing! Thanks so much!!

**Joy**: I'm really glad you like it!!

--

---**Chapter Six: A Family Christmas**---

--

"No," I managed to get out. "No, it's never okay to cry. Never. It doesn't do any good, none at all. It just makes me feel weak." With that said, I took a deep breath, gathered myself, and looked up at Black, who was standing right next to me.

"Black?" I asked. He was scrutinizing me carefully, a mixture of unreadable emotions inside his eyes. "Forget about them, those two people, what I said, and what they said to me. It never happened. That's the way it'll be once we get back. It never happened."

"But, Prewitt," he protested. I held up a hand to stop him. I was really getting tired of his protests and objections.

"It's my choice, Black. Mine, not yours. It's bad enough that you heard it. I know that they will do just that. Could you just… disregard it? Put it out of your mind? …_Please_?" I almost choked on the last word. Me, saying 'please' to Black. Before now, the very idea of that happening would have made me burst out in hysterical laughter.

"You--you just said 'please,'" Black said, sounding awed.

"Yeah, yeah, stop making such a big deal out of it," I snapped, getting slightly back to normal. "You'll be wanting to get back there, now, won't you? To comfort your _girlfriend_." I spat out the last word. Fiona didn't deserve anything. She hadn't even made an _effort_ to understand me or comfort me or do whatever sisters were _supposed_ to do for one another.

"There you are, getting back to your usual, grumpy self," Black said. "And no, I don't want to go back just yet. She'll probably be fuming. At least you're back to normal." I sighed.

"Whatever," I said, getting up and perching on a swing after I wiped the snow off of it.

"What _is_ that?" Black asked, tentatively poking at the swing and jumping as it moved. "Another one of those strange muggle things, huh? This one isn't working, though." 

"It's a swing," I told him, trying not to laugh. He just looked too comical, looking suspiciously at a _swing_, of all things. "I'll show you how to play on it."

I began to swing, and I got higher and higher, with Black looking on in awe, his whole face shining with glee. But just then, our bond reached its limit. I came crashing down off the swing, and I landed facedown on the ground, getting a mouthful of snow for my troubles. Black was also on the ground.

"That was pretty cool until you fell," Black said, spitting out a mixture of sand and snow.

"Stupid curse," I muttered, also spitting out my own mouthful of melting grit.

"Ugh! I think I got snow down my pants!" Black moaned, dancing around. He got too far away… and… THUMP. We were back on the ground.

"Stop moving, you nitwit," I snapped, shaking my shirt so that the freezing snow would fall out.

"I want to try the—the s-swing!" Black cried, after we had gotten ourselves straightened out. His enthusiasm was encouraging… but his skill was not. He looked like a teetering seesaw. Black tried to imitate the way I moved to get the swing going, but he was failing miserably. And when I say miserably—I really, really mean it. Really. When he tried to swing forward with his legs extended, he'd tilt so far backwards that I thought he might fall. When he tried to swing backwards with his legs tucked in, his body would straighten, and thus, the seesaw motion.

"Black, just face it. You're never going to get it at this rate," I said, hiding my laughter. A little girl was swinging nearby, staring at Black with a pitying expression, making him look all the more foolish.

"No!" he said feverishly. "I'll learn it!" He tried even harder, looking even more like a seesaw. I started laughing.

"Don't hurt yourself. Yeesh, I'll push you," I offered, still giggling. "But not too high, or else the curse will get us."

Black looked at me and grinned, the familiar glimmer of mischief twinkling in his eyes. "Alright."

I walked behind him and started pushing gently on his back. I couldn't believe it… I was actually feeling… _not murderous _towards him. Wow. He hadn't made fun of me for that episode with my parents; he had dropped it. I didn't think that this was possible. Maybe it was all just a dream.

"Wheeee!" he cried, letting his feet skim the snow. I smiled. He sounded just like a child, even though he was 6"1 and almost seventeen years old. Just then, I accidentally pushed too hard. Black came crashing off the swing at the same time I was jerked forward and banged against on the now-empty swing seat.

"Ow," Black moaned.

"That sums it all up," I agreed, rubbing my forehead. Black looked at me after he picked his face up from the ground.

"How'd I do?" he asked.

"Horribly," I replied promptly, before laughing.

He grinned at my reaction. "Great. You're laughing and happy again. Not that you're usually happy around me…. But _anyways_—let's go back now."

I groaned anew. "I don't want to face them again…" Just the mention of meeting my parents sent my spirits plummeting.

"Today's Christmas Eve, Prewitt. Come on. It's a time for family. You don't want to miss it," Black said seriously. Wow. I didn't know he had it in him. This was amazing. I thought I should write the date of that extraordinary pronouncement, made by Sirius Black himself!

"I never thought that you'd be one to say things like that," I said in an awestruck voice. "Usually, it's 'ugh, whatever,' or 'shut the hell up,' or 'stop spouting all that ridiculous dribble, you shrink.'"

"What do you mean by that?" Black asked, looking insulted. "Of _course_ I can say sweet, heartfelt things like that! Why do you think all those girls come flocking around _me_?"

Yeah. He was definitely back to normal.

"_What-eva_," I said, rolling my eyes and throwing the most American-ish drawl I could manage. I looked up, noticing that the sun was already setting. Whoa. I'd spent that long with Black and hadn't tried to strangle him? This must be a new record.

We got up and made our way back to my home. David was outside, stringing up the Christmas lights, and Tracy was obviously cooking inside, as the delicious smells that wafted out house told me. Black was gawking at the string of lights.

"How does it do that blinking thing?" he asked, amazed. "Blimey! You muggles _are_ really smart!"

"Of course," David winked. "Now go on inside. Faye, go ahead and start knitting your sock!"

"Okay!" I agreed amiably.

"Sock?" Black asked, following me. "Why do you need a sock?"

"For Santa Clause," I said patiently. "It's a tradition that Tracy and David have, and they want me to join in as well. We make our socks and hang them by the chimney and wait for Santa Clause to fill them up."

"Santa Clause?" he scoffed, his know-it-all mode back on. "Who believes in that? Everybody knows that he's not real, even me!"

"It's just for the sake of doing it, though I don't expect _you_ to understand," I snapped. I poked my head in the door, and to my relief, neither Fiona, Henry, or Diana was in the living room.

"Faye?" Tracy called from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"Yeah!"

"Go ahead and start on your sock! Fiona took… took your parents out to show them around here. She'll be back later."

"Yeah… yeah, sure," I replied, my heart sinking.

"Honey, are you sure you can handle this?" Tracy asked, coming out of the kitchen with her hands covered with flour. "You know, your parents and everything. Henry _is_ David's brother…. But if you don't want them here, then…"

I looked away. "Tracy… thank you. For everything. I think… I think I can handle it. Just this one night. As long as I don't have to speak to them. I… I just can't…."

"Sure, Faye. Sure," Tracy said, looking touched. "Melanie's in her room. Why don't you guys join her?"

I took her advice, and Black and I headed upstairs for Melanie's room. I was thankful that Black didn't mention anything that had just taken place.

"Hey, squirt," I said as I entered. Melanie was in the process of making her sock, and she grinned happily when she saw me.

"I thought that Sirius would take up all of your time, Faye," Melanie pouted. "I thought you wouldn't have any time for _me_!"

"I'll always have time for you," I chided. "It's not like Black is important or anything." I dodged Black's swipe at my arm, and we ended up falling over—again, while Melanie giggled at us.

"Honestly, you guys look so funny," she said.

I glared at Black. "It's all his fault. _He's_ not very coordinated. Come to think of it, he's not very much of anything."

"What do you mean?" he gasped indignantly. "I am perfect in every way possible!" I rolled my eyes.

"He _is_ perfect at being vain, though," I added. Melanie agreed, to Black's displeasure and my triumph. Melanie got Black and me started on our socks… and to her dismay, neither of us was adept at it.

"Don't you guys think at all?" Melanie wailed in despair as Black got his yarn tangled for the fifth time and I missed another loop. "Seriously, it doesn't take too much! Maybe I should just do it for you two!"

Black readily agreed to that, but I refused, struggling along with my own miserable-looking sock. Hey, I had my pride.

After I was done with my sock, and after I had hit Black for saying that it looked more like a lump of tangled yarn, _and_ after Black and I had attacked Melanie for saying that we were acting like an old, married couple already, I dragged Black after me to help Tracy with baking the cookies.

It turned out that Black couldn't handle being in a kitchen. He got overly excited about an electrical eggbeater and ended up taking it out of the mixture and spraying all of us with some of the mixture as he pretended he was some sort of Auror. And of course, predictably, his antics resulted in both of us getting kicked out of the kitchen.

"The Christiansons are coming over for dinner as well as Henry and Diana," Tracy said to us as she kicked us out. "I can't afford for any distractions." She looked pointedly at Black as she said this.

"Great. Now look. You got us thrown out of the kitchen," Black grumbled at me.

"There you go again, blaming others for your mistake," I said angrily.

The Christiansons…. The name sparked something in my memory. And then, with a groan of horror, I remembered. They had a son, Chris, who was the most obnoxious pervert around. Even worse than Black, and _that_ was saying something. I was lucky I wasn't bonded to _Chris_. He constantly hit on Fiona and me, and even Melanie, who was five years younger than him… it was disgusting. The last time he said something lecherous and disgustingly suggestive to Melanie, I had bloodied his nose, so I hoped that he would take the hint (honestly, it was more like a threat than a hint) and stay away from Melanie and me.

"Why are you groaning as if your life's going to end?" Black asked, peering at me.

"The Christiansons, Henry, Diana, _you_… just everything," I moaned.

That night, dinner was a grand affair. Our dining room was bedecked with holly and mistletoe and lights all over. Our Christmas tree was outside; Tracy and David didn't believe in buying cut-down Christmas trees, and they—I mean, we— had a tree of our own in the back yard that had already been decorated. Black and I had particular trouble decorating that tree—he'd had to follow me up the ladder when I placed the star on top. And he had, predictably, lost his balance when he leaned over to inspect the Christmas lights that David had hung all over, making us both crash down in a flurry of ornaments and lights.

The Christiansons arrived before Fiona came back with our parents.

"Hey, Faye," Chris Christianson said as he came in through the door. "Hi, Melanie." His tone and manner was very… suggestive.

"Hi, Chris," I said dully and gestured at Black. "This is Sirius Black, Fiona's scandalous boyfriend. He's staying with us for a while." I looked past him, ready to greet his parents.

"Oh? Are _you_ still single, then?" Chris asked wolfishly, a lecherous smirk pasted over his face.

I snapped back at attention, and I glared at him straight in the eye. "No. I have a boyfriend who'd beat you upside your pimply face and leave you to ooze in the gutters. And don't even think about hitting on Melanie, either, because then _I'll_ have to _castrate_ you, and you'll forever be deprived of the joys of fatherhood. Don't forget what happened last time. Now get out of my face."

He did. I was glad to see that he could follow orders; I just had to speak to him in the right way.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Christianson," I automatically pasted a smile onto my face, ushering them in with Black right behind me.

"Do you really?" Black asked me, and I looked at him in confusion.

"Really what?"

"Have a boyfriend."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "I mean, from what I've seen of boys, I would _certainly_ have one. DUH, NO! Oof!" I had just fallen down when Black made a wrong turn. "Stop doing that!"

"Well, _sorry_!" Black said. "I thought we were going up to your room!"

"Well, you thought wrong!"

"Hey, I don't think wrong."

"Then obviously you don't think at all! We're supposed to be the hostesses!"

"Hostesses? Speak for yourself! I'm going up!" Black growled, proceeding to tow me up the stairs against my will.

"You idiot! Stop it!" I yelled as my nose banged into the sixth successive step. But then I heard the door open downstairs open again, and Henry and Diana's voices floated up to my ears.

"On second thought, all right," I said hastily. We walked into my room and I closed the door and locked it. Just in case. I didn't want Henry or Diana barging in on me.

"Why'd you lock the door?" Black asked, raising his eyebrow. "I'm not _that_ kind of guy!" He scrambled backwards, faking horror.

"Get real, Black," I rolled my eyes. "As if I'd want to make out with you. Being stuck with you 24-7 is bad enough."

"Being stuck with _you_…" he paused, "is actually not that bad, you know," Black said thoughtfully. "I mean… when you take your showers…" I threw my pillow at him, my ears burning.

"Finish that sentence, Black, and I swear I'll throttle you," I threatened. I knew I was still blushing. Dammit, I hated the fact that I could blush!

"Touchy, touchy," Black said in defeat as he flopped down onto his sleeping bag. He looked up at me, and something in his eyes changed.

"Prewitt, why don't you live with your real parents?" he asked seriously. No pun intended. Like, really.

I froze at the question, and I looked at his face searchingly. He had no right to know any of this, none at all. But a part of just wanted to spill everything out to someone, anyone. Just so I could have some sort of vent, some sort of relief from it! _Wait, _I checked myself sternly, _he's your enemy, your ENEMY! Don't spill any secrets to the enemy. They'll just turn the tables on you. _

"I thought I told you that it was none of your business," I said icily, falling back into the you-don't-know-me-and-you-never-will mode.

"But I…" Black started, but I cut him off.

"But you _what_? Black, don't go poking your overlarge nose into everyone else's life. Just… don't. It's bad enough that you're actually seeing this… I'm not going to embarrass myself further," I muttered, turning over on my bed and hiding my face in the covers.

"Fine. But I'm going to ask you again," Black sniffed. "You just wait. I'll surprise it out of you. Hah! I bet you're scared now!"

"That's the most brilliant plan I've ever heard," I drawled. "Really. No one could ever think of it differently!" Black playfully tugged on a strand of my hair.

"Thanks," he grinned his wonderful smile. "I'm full of brilliant ideas."

Wait. Stop. Hold up.

Wonderful smile? Oh, no. It wasn't wonderful… I was going nuts. NOTHING about Black was wonderful… except for his eyes and his grin and…. I cut off that train of thought.

A knock on the door made the both of us look up. To my intense relief, Melanie's voice, instead of a certain other person or persons that I was avoiding at the moment, floated through.

"I don't know why you locked the door, and I'm not going to ask."

"It's because…" I hurried to explain, feeling a flush suffuse my face.

"It's exactly what you think it is, Mel," Black said lazily. My jaw dropped at his implication.

"Ew! Don't tell me any more! And _don't_ call me _Mel_!" Melanie said through the door. "And you guys should probably change. 'Cause it's Christmas. Wear something nice, okay?"

"Sure," I answered.

"And I think you guys need an adult to supervise what you two do in there," Melanie continued, and I screeched in outrage. But before I could explain things, Melanie's footsteps receded, and I whirled onto Black angrily.

"What do you mean, '_it's exactly what you think it is'_?" I asked dangerously.

He shrugged at his insinuation. SHRUGGED!

"Oh, nothing much. Now shouldn't you change?" he continued, grinning at me suggestively. I smacked him on his head before going over to my drawers and sorting through the clothes in there. I certainly wasn't going to wear a skirt… I hated skirts. I only wore skirts at Hogwarts because it was part of the uniform. In the end, I chose a pair of black jeans and a dark blue T-shirt with a snowflake in front.

Black scoffed at me once he saw what I was going to wear. "You call that nice?" he snorted derisively.

"Yeah," I said defensively. I usually wore baggy, guy-ish, cargo pants and some sort of jacket over my top, so this was actually stretching it.

"I call that ugly," he snorted, getting up and sorting through my closet. "Honestly, you have no taste as a girl."

"Don't look at my clothes!" I cried, trying to shove him away. I did, but not before he had picked something out. He held up a small silvery shirt that I knew would leave my arms and most of my shoulders bare.

"Eww! I'm not wearing that!" I protested. "It's indecent."

"The dress you wore to the Winter Ball was even more indecent," Black said wickedly. "I almost dropped dead when I saw you. I thought I'd die happy. And so did most other guys."

"You pervert!" I growled, launching myself at him, my ears red with embarrassment. I tried to trap him in a headlock, but he eluded me, sending us both toppling onto the ground when the tie between us stretched and snapped. Unluckily for me, he landed on top, which immediately set me at a disadvantage. Before long, Black had my arms pinned to my sides while he sat on my knees to keep my legs immobile.

"Let me go!" I hissed, trying to break free. Too bad Black was also very strong.

"For a girl, you're a pretty good fighter," Black said contemplatively, looking down at me. I tried to bite him. "But unnecessarily violent," he added, moving his nose out of reach. "What do you think I'm going to do to you?" he asked, grinning.

"You are disgusting," I spat. "Let me go!!"

"I don't think so," Black said. "Not until you've paid." He leaned closer. "A kiss should do it."

"You try that, and I _will_ bite you," I growled. "Hard!"

"Alright then," he said uneasily. "That's not an option. Then I'll just have to tickle you."

My eyes widened with fright. I was unbelievably ticklish. "No! Don't!" But he didn't listen. In an instant, his hands had darted to my waist and neck, tickling my mercilessly.

"No… stop!" I tried to get out, but I was laughing to hard. I twisted this way and that, trying to get away from him, but he had me. I thought I could die laughing, if that was possible. I was ticklish almost everywhere… and Black evidently knew it.

"Okay, okay! Anything but this!" I gasped, grabbing his hands pleadingly to stop him. My stomach hurt from laughing so hard, and my heart pounded quickly. My hair was thrown over my face from why wild twists, and I was breathing hard.

"Anything?" Black asked. I nodded quickly, gulping down air, refreshing my poor, deprived lungs. He brushed my hair out of my face, and I instinctively recoiled.

"Let me kiss you," Black said, smiling. I gaped at him for a moment before I found the words.

"NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL!" If he tried that, I would kill him. I had never been kissed, and I planned to keep it that way.

"You said anything," he reminded me.

"No! I don't want to! Get off!" I said desperately. He started tickling me again. I lay gasping on the ground, weakly gulping in air.

"Still a no?" Black asked wickedly.

"Never," I refused weakly. "You're revolting."

"I think you're too weak to stop me," Black grinned, leaning closer to me.

"I'll bite you, I swear," I threatened virulently. "Hard! And after I'm through with you, you won't be able to kiss another girl properly with those very-soon-to-be dilapidated flaps that you call lips!"

"Maybe you'll enjoy it so much that you won't," he countered.

"Yeah, right, and the sky is pink!"

"Hey, my kisses are perfect, just like the rest of me," Black said. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't _ever_ want to find out."

"Oh, all right. I'll let you go this once," Black said, pulling me up.

"Thank you!" I said gratefully. "I'm beginning to think that…"

"But you have to wear that shirt."

"…You were a gentleman, but you're obviously not," I finished disgustedly.

"Of course I'm not! Who do you think I am? _Remus_?" he said in a scandalized voice. "Wearing it or not?"

"You just wait," I growled. "Once we get back to Hogwarts, I'll hex you until you won't know which of those lumpy bits of flesh is your face!"

In the end, I had to wear it to avoid another tickle-fest. I was truly, terribly ticklish. It was my one weakness. Perhaps it was because no one had ever really touched me, except for Henry when he beat me.

"I swear, Black, you'll pay," I hissed while we made our way downstairs. He only blinked innocently at me and smiled charmingly at the adults.

Christmas dinner actually wasn't that bad. Neither Henry nor Diana made a move to talk to me, probably because David had given them a talking to. Fiona was her usual, possessive self, literally hanging all over Black. And Melanie was her usual, sweet self, talking to me all throughout dinner. Chris was his normal, perverted self, and everyone ignored him and his sickening commnets all throughout dinner. Tracy and David were nice and cheery, though I noticed that they occasionally darted worried glances at Fiona and me.

After the Christiansons had gone home, we gathered around the Christmas tree in the back yard, just sitting there for a while, staring at the blinking, colored lights and sparkling ornaments. I thought about everything that had happened to me this past year. My life had drastically changed. I had moved to England, gone to Hogwarts, made friends with Grace, made enemies…. I suddenly realized that I actually believed that I had a future, now. I saw that this was the best thing that could have happened to me. I had a family now… a real family. Not Henry or Diana. Tracy and David and Melanie… maybe Fiona, to some extent, though I knew that we would never even be friends, but we did live in the same house. That had to count for something… right? Not. I knew that Fiona and I was a lost case.

As I stared at the brightly lit tree, I felt, strangely enough, happy. A fulfilling, light feeling that filled my chest, seemed to overflow my heart. Even the sight of Henry and Diana across from me couldn't completely erase the feeling. My old Christmases had never been so wonderful. My part in the family Christmas had extended to cleaning up after the family and removing the Christmas tree from the living room. And the Christmases I had spent at Drake's with Andrew didn't fill me up like this one did. Oh, Andrew and I had had fun, catching as many fairies in an Unbreakable jar as we could… but this was different, more… magical somehow. Probably because Christmas was a time for family.

Long after everyone else had gone to sleep and long after Black's deep, even breathing had filled my room, I still lay awake, unable to douse that happy feeling in my chest. Truly, Christmas _was_ a wonderful, magical time. And by magical, I mean the type of magic that muggles believed in, the untouchable, the unreachable, the otherworldly and ethereal.

The next morning, a hand roughly shaking my shoulder unceremoniously awakened me at an ungodly hour. The sun wasn't even up over the horizon.

Yawning, I asked, "What time in the bloody morning is it?" I focused on Melanie's excited face.

"Ouch!" Black grunted from somewhere down on the ground. "You just trod all over my face!"

"Come on! It's Christmas Day!" Melanie cried. "Let's go and open the presents!" Melanie dragged me, and I in turn dragged Black, down the stairs. There was a pile of presents in the living room.

"Melanie…" I broke off as a yawn assaulted me, "it's five o'clock in the bloody morning!"

"Yeah, I know!" she replied as Black groaned.

"I hate you," he moaned. He was still in his pj's, his hair rumpled and his eyes tired.

I, however, had sufficiently awakened at the sight of the colorfully wrapped presents. Melanie and I started ripping the wrapping paper off our own presents. A loud snore interrupted us, and we looked around to see that Black had drooped over onto the ground, fast asleep. Melanie and I shared a glance, shrugged, and went on with our gifts. Melanie had a much bigger pile than me, but I didn't really care. I received one from Grace, Lily, Bella, Alice, Andrew, Fabian, Melanie, Tracy and David… and Henry and Diana. It was no more than a small card in an envelope, and I held it up in shaking fingers, debating on whether or not to open it. I stuffed it into my pocket. I couldn't bear to look at it right now.

After everyone else in the house had trudged down at a more reasonable hour, we all had a great time having a snowball fight in the front yard. It was actually a very dangerous game, especially with all the roses and walkways that were hidden under the snow, just waiting for someone to trap. Black and I were at a severe disadvantage, seeing as we were bonded to each other. We couldn't move fast enough to avoid the snowballs, and we kept on running in opposite directions, which ended up in the both of us tumbling to the ground.

Soon enough, it erupted into war between Black and I. It was a ferocious battle, and I got many snowballs head-on, since Black and I couldn't get very far away from each other. We ended up rolling around in the snow, each of us trying to stuff as much snow down the other's shirt as possible. This time I would make sure that I won. Besides, I wore too many layers of clothing to be ticklish.

"Take this, Black!" I shouted gleefully, grabbing a handful of snow and stuffing it down his shirt. I laughed delightedly when he shrieked just like a girl and jumped up in panic.

"Stuff it!" he yelled back at me before shoving my face down into the snow. "Haha!" he smirked, dancing away as I picked my face up from the ground. I lunged at him, grabbing his leg and bringing him down onto the ground as well. While he was trying to get up, I promptly sat on him.

"Give up?" I asked the back of his head. His face was mashed into the snow.

Suddenly, someone pushed me so hard that I went tumbling completely off of Black, dragging him with me a little ways as well. I shook the snow out of my face as I stared up confusedly… into Fiona's angry face.

"Stop flirting with Sirius! He's _my_ boyfriend!" Fiona was saying in a very _loud_ voice. For a moment I didn't comprehend… then I scrambled off the ground in anger.

"I'm _not_! Who would want to flirt with him? God, you're such a dork!" I yelled. I was suddenly aware that everyone was staring at the pair of us… Tracy and David and Henry and Diana and Melanie and Black. "You can have him! I wouldn't have wanted to be bonded to him, but those stupid teachers decided it was a 'just punishment'! What I can't even have a snowball fight with one measly Sirius Black?"

"Don't give me that crap! You guys were obviously…." Fiona flapped her hands helplessly. "You've always wanted to make me unhappy, disrupt my life… even when we were back in Fremont!" she shrieked.

"Fiona… calm down," Black said in a placating manner. "We weren't…"

Anger flared again, stronger. How could she presume to know the reasons behind my actions? And… how could she even think that I wanted to disrupt her life just for the heck of it? There was a perfectly good reason for all of this animosity between us. WHY COULDN'T THAT DOLT SEE IT? WAS SHE _PRETENDING_ TO NOT REMEMBER?

"Because you were in on the people who made my life a pit of living hell that would pound all the niceties out of ANYONE!" I shouted, glancing around murderously at Henry and Diana. They were looking _very_ uncomfortable and guilty, gazing at anywhere but me. Good. They should be guilty. If they weren't, I would have flown into a rage and attacked Fiona and pulled all her fingernails out with my bare hands, like I'd been planning to do ever since—well, years ago!

"You were just jealous that everyone liked me better," Fiona laughed. "Our parents, everyone at school…. I've always _been_ better! You've always wanted what I had, and even now—!"

"That isn't half of it, you idiot," I hissed with so much venom in my voice that Fiona involuntarily took a step back. "Can you deny what—he—did to me? And _you_! Can you deny that you… _watched_… _watched_ through all of it? You _watched_ him tear my life to shreds, tear me down to nothing! And… you still didn't stop. At school, at home… _everywhere_! You made fun of me, taunted me, humiliated me in front of all your little friends, showing me, your 'dork sister' as the complete loser…. And you _still_ think that I need another reason to make you as miserable as you made me?!"

I was too angry to focus on anyone but Fiona. I was slightly aware of Henry looking very, very uncomfortable, but I felt a savage pleasure in that. He _should_ be uncomfortable—more than uncomfortable— unnerved at best. He had barged back in my life without so much as a warning, seeking _forgiveness_, of all things! After what he had done to me… I knew I could never forgive him. Never.

Fiona was staring at me furiously, too. "Your attitude didn't make anything easier for me!" Her face changed to a more subtle expression, almost triumphant, as if she knew where to strike to make it hurt. She did.

"The reason behind all of that, behind Dad, behind me… isn't it just because I'm better than you? Mom and Dad have always liked me better. You can't deny that. Everyone at school likes me better, here and back there. Really, Faye. It is _jealousy_. I've always been the perfect little sister. I've always been better, smarter, and more popular… and you couldn't stand that. Could you?" Fiona said smugly.

That hit deep. Henry and Diana had always loved Fiona, not me. Everyone at school had all flocked around her, not me. It was me… my fault that they hated _me_…. I felt a big lump in the back of my throat and a burning in the back of my eyes.

"I hate you," I said softly, hating myself as my voice shook. "I hate you and your stupid words, Fiona. Even after the trial and everything, after you saw all of what Henry did, and even testified _against_ him, after those officials _thinking_ that you were also in on the pain… you can still stoop as low as to say something like this. And you can _have_ Black! _I don't want him_!!" I glared at her with all my pent-up emotions, wishing that I could strike her down right now. I turned to Henry and Diana for a moment. The raging turmoil of hate wouldn't let me pass _them_ by.

"I hate you _more_," I hissed. "Both of you. Coming here like this…. I never thought I'd have to look on your disgusting faces again. But you came here… for your own selfish reasons… never thinking about me, as usual. I _hate_ you! I absolutely _loathe_ you! _Why_ do you have to do this to me, even after I thought I was rid of you lot forever?! I WISH YOU COULD JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE, AND _STAY_ OUT!!"

Henry and Diana looked more resigned than surprised. That was the way it should be. They knew I hated them. Tracy and David looked mortified and surprised, and Melanie… she looked on sadly, as if she were viewing the destruction of a beautiful painting. At this thought, I almost laughed out loud. Some beautiful painting. It had been ripped to shreds the day Henry met Diana. Or maybe the day I was born and my mother died. I didn't care—it didn't matter anymore anyways. It was all in the past.

The insistent burning in the back of my eyes warned me that I was about to cry. I'd kill myself before I was caught crying in front of my damn family. The need to escape reached a screeching climax. Turning around sharply, I grabbed Black's collar and lugged him inside the house so the bond wouldn't catch me mid-step. I avoided looking at his face. He was an intruder on family affairs. He had no right to be here… and yet he was. Once I reached my room, I dropped Black on the ground just by my door and went inside, closing the door and locking it. I was alone in my room… but I couldn't move very far away from the door, as Black was on the other side.

I could finally relax. A tear trickled down my cheek, followed by a few more before I could stop myself. I took a shuddering breath to reinforce myself and stop any other tears from coming. I had to be strong. I thumped down to the ground and leaned against the door, ignoring the snow down my shirt that was starting to melt. My hair was already damp, making it less wavy. Why did Fiona have to choose this time to bring everything to surface? Why did Henry and Diana come here, anyway? I hated them; I hated them all. But it hurt… it hurt so much.

I remembered the Sorting Hat's words to me. It seemed like so long ago.

_Hating someone is a painful job, even for someone like you. Forgive and forget… it's the best thing that you can do for yourself and anyone else_.

The Sorting Hat was right, dammit. Hating someone—anyone— was a painful job.

"Prewitt?"

I suppressed a groan. Why couldn't Black leave me alone, just for a little while more? I hated this tie between us more than ever.

"Black. Just shut up," I said tonelessly. "For once in your whole miserable existence… just shut the hell up." Silence, blessed silence, passed for some time before he spoke up yet _again_.

"Prewitt. Just let me in," his voice was matter-of-fact. "It's very uncomfortable for the both of us to be sitting on either side of the door. I need comfort 24-7, remember?"

That almost made me laugh. After I was sure that I had my tears under control and after I had scrubbed my face furiously with my hands, I stood up and slowly unlocked the door. Black had evidently been leaning on it, and as soon as I opened it, he tumbled backwards, yelping with surprise.

"Finally," he said, looking up at me.

"Just get your whole body in," I snapped. As soon as he cleared his feet, I slammed the door shut and locked it again. I might be forced to be with Black, but at least I could lock everyone else out.

I walked over to my bed and collapsed, but I leapt up with disgust a moment later. I unwound my scarf from my neck, threw off my heavy jacket, and jerked my shoes off before throwing them violently onto the ground. It was so hot! _Then_ I collapsed onto my bed.

Black watched me silently.

I felt something in my pocket crackle. Oh, yeah. Henry and Diana's Christmas card to me. With shaking fingers, I pulled it out and smoothed out the wrinkles. I stared at the white envelope. Should I open it, or just burn it? I gave in to curiosity and ripped open the letter. I wasn't too interested in being neat or careful at the moment.

_Faye, _

_We know that you probably won't even open this, or take it. We know that you hate us… and I guess we don't blame you, after everything we've done to you. But… after everything that happened this year… Diana and I have seriously thought about all our wrongs. Especially me. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I did what I did to you. I know you probably won't forgive me, or even look at this apology, but I have to try to say how sorry I am. _

_This apology would most likely seem insincere, considering the circumstances… but we want you to know that we have changed. For the better. We know that we're not legally your parents anymore… but we want to care for you and Fiona again. I'm trying really hard to get off my addiction. _

_We wanted to ask for your forgiveness. We want to move on…. I know you most likely won't give it to us, not after what we did. And we wanted to tell you that we're sorry. For everything. _

_Merry Christmas. _

_ Henry _

At least they got one thing right. I would probably never forgive them. I crumbled up the letter and threw it into my open bag before collapsing onto my bed. But still… that he had thought to say all those things made me want to cry. I couldn't sort out my feelings….

"Forget about asking me anything," I said to the ceiling without looking at Black. I'd have been happy if I never saw him again in my whole life. "Forget about everything." I heard his footsteps coming closer, and I instinctively rolled over to my side so that I wouldn't have to see him.

"Hey," he said, pushing on my shoulder. I shrank back from his touch.

"I don't want to talk, least of all to you," I mumbled into my covers. Pain lanced through me as my face touched the blanket. Sunburned. Again. The bed sank a little as he sat next to me on my bed.

"Talk," he said softly. "It'll make you feel better."

"Go away."

"You have to open up to someone."

"Oh, and I suppose you think that that someone is going to be you," I snapped, feeling angry again. Why must he go poking into my business? I'd already told him that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because we're enemies, because we dislike each other, because we can't stand each other!" I shouted. I seemed to be doing a lot of shouting these days.

"We're not enemies anymore," Black pointed out. "You can tell me."

Furious as I sat up and threw my pillow in his face. "What!? Tell you that my life used to be a sinkhole of living hell? Tell you where and when I got this and the tons of other scars?" I shook my arm in front of his face, the arm with the pale, almost unnoticeable scar on it. "Why should I divulge my deepest, darkest, most shameful secret to _you_, Sirius Black, of all people?"

"Because you need someone to talk to."

I stared at Black. He seemed so serious, so honest… was his only objective really only to comfort me? Rage spurted up yet again. Before I knew what was the matter with me, I was talking. Spilling out my secret.

"He hit me, alright! Henry hit me, beat me, hurt me!" I yelled. "He started hurting me when I was nine! Nine! Then the police found out, and viola, here I am! Are you happy now? Satisfied? Does that please your nosy brain? Will you shut up now?!"

Black looked at me with understanding. "Okay. Okay, don't yell anymore…" He reached a hand out to me, but I slapped it away in a panic. He withdrew his hand, looking almost hurt.

"Look, I'm just trying to help you," he said with a hint of anger.

"Help me?" I snorted disbelievingly. "You can't 'help' me when you don't understand!"

"But I do," Black interrupted. "I do understand."

"Right," I said scathingly. "Right. What would you, poor little Siri-poo know about this? You're a right pampered prince! You have money, looks, brains—everything anyone would ever want!"

I knew that saying that was a mistake when his face closed off and his jaw tensed. After a moment, he took a deep breath, obviously trying to keep a tight reign on his anger, and said,

"I know what it's like to be hated by your own family." His face showed anger… a lot of it. "I'm pureblood, from the wonderful, pure, _high-class_ Black family." His tone was sarcastic and bitter.

"My whole damn family believes that to be a Black is to be practically royalty. You saw my cousin Bellatrix. They all have this stupid pureblood mania. I hate it. I hate them. And… they hate me, since I don't believe in their beliefs. You say I don't understand… I do! I know what it feels like, how much it hurts even though you know you hate them! I know," Black bit out. There was a calm, fiery rage in his dark eyes that I could understand and relate to.

I suddenly understood everything. What I had unknowingly said about his family had gotten him so mad at me in the first place. How many bad memories had I forced him to relive when I'd said those cruel words regarding his family. I felt small and mean and wrong, and that made me spill.

"Henry… he's my real father. My mom died giving birth to me. I never knew her," I sighed softly. I leaned against the wall looked at the ground rather than look at Black. "Sometimes… I think that everything would have been different… if she hadn't died. Everything would have changed… Henry would have never married Diana…." I stopped, choking on a lump in my throat. Would have's and if's were nothing. They weren't real—they only clouded reality.

"Fiona is my half-sister. They favored her. Everyone did. Diana cooed over her every move. Even Henry, my own father… he preferred her to me." I stared at the ground, dry-eyed. Strangely enough, I did feel a bit better, as if I was bleeding off poison.

"When he started hitting me… I don't know how I can describe it. He made my whole world seem so much darker… my own father hated me enough to beat on my regularly. I even thought about killing myself… but then when I thought about Andrew, I would refrain from it."

Memories of sleepless, black nights, and the raging turmoil of emotions and thoughts inside me… telling myself to just end it, end it all… it all came rushing back to me.

"Andrew?" Black asked. "Who's that?"

"My friend," I said, still looking down expressionlessly. "My one and only friend in California. But even with Andrew… I still felt so lost. Just… lost. That's why I hate them. They made me like this; they did this to me. They're the reason why I'm even here, in England."

I glanced at Black, and his eyes caught mine. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry about what I said to you about your family. I didn't know… I thought your life was perfect, easy…"

"It doesn't matter. It's all right—you didn't know."

At those words, I felt tears burning behind my eyes even more strongly than before. I took deep breaths to calm myself.

"Hey, it's okay to cry." He had said that before, and I had denied it. I still denied it.

Black hesitantly reached out a hand to stroke my hair… I was too tired to pull back. All my energy was spent in those moments of fiercely hating Fiona and Henry and Diana with every fiber of my being and keeping my tears in check. My eyelids were drooping down with drowsiness. I felt the bed shift, and then Black was sitting next to me, his back on the wall as well. I felt a hand gently push my head over… and my head landed on his shoulder.

I slept peacefully.

ll----ll

I woke slowly to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Faye? Um… it's dinnertime," came Melanie's voice sounding nervous and anxious. "But if you don't want to come down, it's alright. I'll just bring something up for you later, okay?" Before I could work enough moisture in my mouth to reply, her footsteps sounded, going down the stairs.

I didn't feel like moving at all—I felt warm and completely at ease. I snuggled deeper into my pillow… but somehow it didn't feel quite like a pillow. Then I realized that what my head was lying on _wasn't_ a pillow. With a _gong_ of vibrating horror, I realized that my head was lying on someone's lap… Sirius Black's lap. I got up too slowly to suit my liking, and my blanket fell off my shoulders. Looking at that, I realized that he must have covered me with a blanket after I fell asleep… and he hadn't moved or anything… he had just been waiting for me to wake up.

I felt a rush of gratitude and embarrassment. And with that, came the memory that… I had told him of my family. I looked into his face. Black was still leaning against the wall, and he was obviously asleep. His head had drooped onto his shoulder, and he was snoring. All in all, it was pretty funny. I saw a strand of his black hair that was moving up and down with his breathing. I leaned closer and blew at it, and suddenly Black jerked.

Startled, I moved back and promptly fell off my bed, nearly pulling him off as well.

"Ouch," I mumbled, rubbing my head. I looked up, and I saw his eyes regarding me sleepily. "Oh… sorry for waking you up." I blushed to remember that I had been sleeping on his _lap_! God! Blimey! Holy shit!

"Is it morning already?" he yawned, rumpling his hair.

"No," I laughed. I was suddenly wondering why I wasn't flinching at the sight of him. "It's dinnertime. You want to eat?"

Black cocked his head to the side and studied me. "Are you feeling better?"

"Um… yeah," I said uncomfortably. "Listen… sorry for… you know." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"No problem. It was my pleasure, really," he winked cheekily at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, at least you're back to normal. All this kindness from you was actually pretty unnerving," I said. He tried to look angry, but he was failing miserably.

"Hey… thanks," I said, looking away. I felt like I really needed to thank him. "Really."

"Any time," he said easily, as if he didn't really care. "Truce?" He held out a hand.

I looked at his hand, and back to his face again. "Truce." We shook on it. I didn't know how long this truce would last… but for now, I was happy to just _have_ it.

"Are you ready to face them?" Black asked. I took a deep breath.

"No," I said, swallowing, ashamed of my cowardice. "But I'll go down for a while to give you time to speak to Fiona. She _is_ still your girlfriend."

Black sighed and shook his head sadly. "You have so much to learn. Don't you know that a girl's time with me, the Sirius Black, expires in a week?" Black asked. "And it's already been… two!"

"There you go again…" I sighed.

"What?" he said defensively. "I just want to have fun before I'm too old to!"

"Your bit of 'fun' is at the expense of a lot of girls' hearts," I snapped. "Even if those girls are brainless buffoons for going out with you in the first place."

"Everyone knows that I'm only in it for one thing, but they're all still willing," Black shrugged. "I think it's because I'm just positively _irresistible_."

"Get real," I snorted. And we kept on bickering until Melanie brought some food up.

Ah, things between us, at least, were back to normal.

ll----ll

"Bye. Take care, and keep yourself out of trouble," Tracy said, hugging me. We were at Kings Cross Station, getting ready to cross the barrier and board Platform 9 ¾. Henry and Diana had left days ago, to my intense relief, and Fiona and I hadn't exchanged so much as the barest civilities. Tracy and David, however, seemed to understand my outburst that day, and they hadn't even mentioned it. Melanie had asked me about it, but didn't seem to hold anything that I had said against me.

"I'll miss you guys," I said. Surprisingly, it was true. David waved cheerily at me, and Melanie hugged me one last time before I turned to Black. Fiona had already gone through the barrier without even a goodbye to anyone. That annoyed me immensely.

"Are the sappy goodbyes over with?" Black asked, clutching his stomach. He still looked a bit green from the car ride. I had had to force him into the car, but he had screeched for twenty minutes before I got him to shut up by way of threatening to knock all his teeth out.

"You are such a _guy_," I replied acidly. "No feelings whatsoever. Let's go." With one last wave behind my shoulder, Black and I set off at a run at the barrier. In another moment, other Hogwarts students going back to Hogwarts surrounded us in a mass.

"Oy! Prongs! Moony!" Black suddenly yelled, waving frantically. Oh, great. Just what I needed, Black's friends. Even though we had called a truce, we just couldn't help sniping at one another every once in a while, and the Marauders would probably gang up on me and cut me to pieces.

"Padfoot! You're still alive?" Potter asked with mock surprise, his hazel eyes twinkling. "Or did she just feed you some slow-acting poison that won't be evident until two weeks later?"

"No, she didn't. I can totally handle her. You just have to know how to charm her," Black said lazily, patting my head. I slapped his hand away.

"Stop talking about me as if I weren't here," I said irritably.

"Glad to see that you both are still in one piece," Remus said approvingly.

"It wasn't easy," I told him. "There were times when I would've willingly throttled him with my bare hands."

"I can sympathize," Remus agreed, glancing at Black, who was pouting. "I'd know, since I have to share a dorm with him."

I patted his arm in pity. "It's only a matter of time before you're sent off to a mental asylum."

"I know," he sighed as we laughed. "I'll have to enjoy the rest of my sanity while it lasts."

"So, Sirius," Potter elbowed him, smirking. "Did you get around to doing anything? I mean, sharing a room with her, _and_ living with your girlfriend! How much more of a chance can you get?"

"Well," Black began, but I cut him off.

"You two are both perverts," I snapped.

"As I was _saying_, when Faye here takes her showers…" Black said with a smile.

"If you even _think_ of finishing that sentence, Black, I will personally make sure that you die a horrible, slow, painful death down in the deepest, darkest, coldest dungeon I can find," I growled threateningly, my ears red. "And _don't_ call me Faye, Black!"

"We're back on a last-name basis?" Black asked with fake hurt. "You wound me!"

"Ugh…!" I struggled to find a witty remark to snap back at him, all the while painfully aware of a flush creeping up my cheeks.

"Aw… is Faye embarrassed?" Potter teased. He cowered as I raised my fist. "No… no, I'm kidding! _Kidding_!"

"You better be," I muttered. "And it's Prewitt to you, Potter!"

"Yeah, she's really violent," Black said. "But you just have know how to get past that. Right?" He lifted my chin with a finger, and I jerked back and tried to bite his hand. Potter and Remus burst into laughter.

"Some handling you're doing, Padfoot," Potter snorted. "I thought you'd be _handling_ her the way you handle every other pretty girl." I smacked him hard on the head.

"You deserved that," I snapped as Potter looked at me through watering eyes.

"Faye!" a voice interrupted our talk, argument, banter… whatever it was. I looked towards the source of the sound and saw Grace running up to me, puffing for breath. "Is Black still alive?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Too bad, huh?"

"What do you mean by that?" Black asked indignantly. "I'll have you know that—"

"So, let's get onto the train," I rode over him. The others agreed heartily, and Black had to follow sulkily.

The train ride back to Hogwarts actually wasn't that bad, considering that I sat in a compartment with the Marauders. As soon as we were settled into a compartment, Black and I started arguing again. Even with our truce… he was very, very hard to live with.

"She's touchy," Potter said after I had swiped at him for saying that I was pretty. I wasn't. Definitely not. Fiona was prettier. "I can't even compliment her without getting my head bitten off."

"Oh, you just need to know how to make her listen," Black said airily. "For example, she's really ticklish."

"Really?" Potter and Grace asked at the same time. Grace had surprise written all over her face, and Potter merely had a evil smirk pasted on his stupid face.

"We should test," Potter said seriously. "Just to make sure."

"Touch me, Potter, and you die," I hissed. "And you!" I whirled on Black. "Don't think I haven't forgotten my promise to get you back for what you did to me."

"Oh, no… you don't really need to," Black laughed nervously. "I've learned my lesson already, really."

"I think I'll make it a bit clearer, just for your benefit," I said, whipping out my wand and taking aim. Between one heartbeat and the next, Sirius Black had been turned into a…

…Snail.

Grace and I burst out laughing.

"He looks great!" Grace cried, poking Black's shell with her wand. The two little tentacles, or eyes, or feelers, or whatever it was, waved around angrily. Black made a valiant attempt to turn to look at Grace straight in the eye, but Grace had already straightened before he'd even gotten halfway around.

Remus, Peter, and Potter bent close to look. "Hey, that is Padfoot! See, it has a bit of dark stuff on its slimy head that _could_ be hair…!" They started laughing, laughing hard and with joyful, youthful, and wild abandon.

"Sirius, you look absolutely ridiculous!" Peter gasped.

"Got salt?" I grinned, magicking a saltshaker out of Grace's handbag. "So, Black, now you know that you shouldn't spill so many things. You've got a really loose tongue, you know that?"

"Hey, you can't really pour salt all over him," Potter interrupted.

"Can't I?" I asked sweetly.

"Well, for one thing, you'd have to carry around a half-dead, foaming snail with you all day, and for another thing, I'M GOING TO CHANGE HIM BACK!" Potter declared, taking his wand out.

"No!" I cried, jumping forward and grabbing his arm. "He looks better this way, honestly! And I still have to sprinkle salt over him! I want to watch him sizzle! AHH!"

"Get—off—you—evil—witch—!" Potter panted, trying to throw me off. He was taller and stronger than me, so he pushed me away and cleared his wand hand… just as my elbow went crunching down on Black's shell.

"Oh… oops," I said, getting off the crushed snail. "Sorry about that, Black. It was completely accidental. Ew! Look what he did do my sleeve!" I held up my slightly gooey sleeve that was covered with snail slime.

Potter's jaw was gaping open in shock. "You just killed my best mate!" he screeched like a girl. "Sirius! Padfoot! Paddy! Speak to me, old pal!" He threw himself onto his knees by the…er… snail and wailed dramatically. "Oh, dear Sirius! Open your eyes! Oh, no, you really are dead!!"—I thought he accepted the fact a little to quickly—"The least I can do for you is make sure you're buried in your proper, handsome shape so you can retain the Marauder pride!" He waved his wand at the snail.

Black was suddenly lying on the ground before me, groaning. Potter rushed to him in fake relief and tried to engulf him in a hug. And men say that women are overemotional.

"Do you _want_ to kill me, Prewitt? Oh… my back…!" Black whimpered. "Get—off! James!"

It was too bad Potter was so good at Transfiguration. I leaned back and grinned at him. "Possibly. How did you ever guess?" After all, a little hurting back wasn't that serious.

"You're aliivvee!!!" Potter yowled, attempting to plant a mushy kiss on Black's cheek. "And here I'd thought that I'd lost you forever!"

_Boys_. Couldn't handle anything without getting all mushy. Grace and I shared an exasperated eye-roll.

As soon as we were back in the school, I dragged Black into the library to look up a countercurse to the jinx that held us together.

"We're never going to find it," I groaned, letting my head fall onto the table with a loud thump. "I'm never going to be rid of you!"

"Hey, I resent that," Black said indignantly. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"I'm not even going to answer that," I snorted.

"Let's get out of here," Black yawned. "Blimey! Me, in the library! This must be my… third time or so. Oh my God! I got to get the hell out! I'm tarnishing my beautiful record of never setting foot inside the library!"

"Third time?" I repeated incredulously. "You've been here for five years! You must have come in here more than that!"

He shrugged. "I've never really needed to," he said airily.

I gasped at his arrogant tone. "Well, _excuse_ me for asking!"

"You're excused," he flapped a hand lazily. "No need to thank me." ("Okay, I won't!" I muttered.) "Now… I think it's about time for dinner." He looked at his wizard's watch on his wrist and swore quite loudly.

"Now look! We've missed dinner!" he groaned.

"Oh, stop being such a baby. What's missing one meal going to do to you?" I asked, flipping through another book.

"I'm going to starve!!" he whined.

"I'll live," I snapped.

"You're mean, cruel, unjust, and heartless. I've had enough of the library. We're getting out of here!" Black declared.

"No! I want to find out how to separate us!" I protested.

"No! I'm hungry, and I want something to eat, and we're going to get it!"

"How? Dinner's already over, you nitwit!"

"Not if you know where to go," Black retorted with an air of great knowing.

"What—?" I asked. I couldn't keep a little bubble of excitement from growing inside me. Was he going to show me a secret passageway of some sort?

Black pulled me out of my seat and through the halls and corridors until we reached a portrait of a bowl of fruit. He tickled one… and then the portrait swung open to reveal a huge, huge kitchen with bustling little… house-elves?

I gasped with amazement. We were in the Hogwarts kitchens!

And Black was obviously a regular customer. All the house-elves crowded around us, greeting Black with shrill little cries of, "Good evening, Master Black! Good evening!"

"Hi, Tilly, hi, Milly," Black said. "Could you just give me the usual?" I was staring in fascination at the house-elves. I had never seen one before. I only knew that they were reserved for the rich and wealthy. It was strange. It seemed as if the house-elves _liked_ obeying orders and doing work!

"What would the lady like?" another house-elf asked me with its shrilly voice.

"Uh… I… uh…" I stuttered. The crowd of house-elves around me, all of them with weird, bat-like ears, large eyes, and bulbous noses, were a bit intimidating.

"Just tell them what you'd like to eat," Black said exasperatedly. "Is that so hard?"

"Well, excuse me," I snapped. "It's my first time in here, and I don't really feel comfortable giving orders just like that, _your Majesty_."

"I'll help you, then," Black said loftily. "Some clam chowder and bread for Prewitt."

Almost immediately, two huge trays borne by several house-elves each was carried to the both of us, and we were escorted to a little table in the corner.

"Wow," I breathed. "How did you ever manage to find this place?" I chewed on my garlic bread slowly.

"A little exploring never hurt anyone," Black said casually. Suddenly, a wonderful thought struck me.

"Do you know any secret passageways in the school?" I breathed, giddy with excitement. Black examined me, his face blank.

"And if I do?" he asked as if he were choosing his words with great care.

"Can you show me?" I said breathlessly.

He coolly arched an eyebrow. "And why would I do that? Why would you want to know?"

I blushed uncomfortably. "Just for the heck of it."

Black leaned back in his chair and scrutinized me intently. "I might show you some. Might. But don't tell anyone else. It's strictly Marauder knowledge only." My heart lifted with excitement.

"Really? Can we go right now?" I said quickly, my words tumbling over each other.

"After I'm done with my meal. Blimey, you're a pushy broad," Black said. That silenced me, and I nibbled at my dinner only halfheartedly.

"Oh, all right," Black sighed after a while. "Let's go. Watching you watch me hopefully really makes me lose my appetite. I know a shortcut back to the Gryffindor common room."

"Great!" I cried. Maybe a pouty face worked on every guy.

We thanked the house-elves and climbed out of the kitchen with Black leading the way. He led me down towards the dungeons, and I shivered as I felt the colder air against my cheek.

"Are you sure this shortcut is faster?" I asked. I wasn't feeling very confident.

"Yes. I am me, after all," Black said with sureness and the air of somebody who knew what he was doing. He stopped in front of a beautifully woven tapestry, and he brushed it aside. All I saw was a plain, paneled wooden wall.

"What—" I cut off as Black pushed on one, and then all the panels started rippling, moving, and forming a hole just big enough for us to get through.

Black stepped through. After several moment, he stuck his head back out and asked, "Are you coming or not?"

I snapped out of my amazement and followed him in… into a dark, dark hallway, tunnel thing. Black lit his wand ("_Lumos_!"). The ceiling was so low that I thought it might collapse on me, and the floor wasn't level.

"Are you sure this thing… is safe?" I asked, to my shame. "It doesn't look—very—reliable."

"_Yes_, I'm sure. What's wrong? Scared?" Black had the mocking tone in his voice again. It made me instinctively stiffen my back and lift my chin.

"No." We proceeded in silence for a while until Black spoke up again.

"Okay, be careful over here. It starts to slope downhill."

No sooner were those words out of his mouth than I snagged my foot on a crack and tripped, crashing into Black's back and dooming the both of us. The light flickered out when Black presumably lost his hold on his wand in surprise. Tumbling over one another, Black and I rolled the rest of the way and only stopped when we hit a wall. For a moment, silence broken only by our heavy breathing reigned. And then Black spoke up.

"Are you trying to kill the both of us, or just me?" he growled. "Dammit, where's my wand?"

"Just you," I snapped. "And f you get off me, perhaps we can go find it." My voice was muffled as my face was mashed up against the wall.

"I got it!" Black said after a moment's fumbling. He stood, to my relief. I peeled my face off the wall thankfully. "Let's get out of here." He leaned on another panel, and the wooden blocks started moving again.

"We going to have to jump a bit," Black whispered. I looked out and saw that that we were standing very high up, and a Hogwarts moving staircase was under us… by a long way.

"Jump _a bit_?" I asked in a strangled voice. "This is _a bit_?"

"Don't worry," he said. "I've done this a million times."

"And I assume we're aiming for the _moving_ staircase?" I breathed, barely able to keep my panic in check.

"Yup," Black assured me. "We can't miss."

"_Can't miss_?" I squeaked. It looked as if there was a very good chance we _would_ miss. A very, very good chance indeed.

"We have to jump at the same time," Black told me. "The curse calls. Come on. Don't tell me you're _scared_ of jumping this little distance."

He successfully goaded my pride into high gear. "I'm not!"

Black smirked at me. "Then jump." He did so, and I followed suit not a moment later before the bond could get to me. Wind whipped my hair back for a second, and then I hit the ground with driving force. My knees bent from the force, and I rolled… all the way down the stairs, pulling Black after me.

"Ow," I groaned. "Get off, Black." He was sprawled over my chest, making it hard for me to breathe.

"Nah, I think I rather like it here," Black smirked at me, and I hit him a good one on the head.

"This is the thanks I get for showing you a shortcut," Black said with a fake air of hurt. "That's the last time I do anything for you!" He dramatically hid his face in his hands and pretended to cry.

"Suck it up," I giggled at his silly antics. He could be funny and, well, _normal_… when he felt like it. We walked back to the common room, bickering as usual, though with more humor than anger.

As soon as the portrait hole swung open to reveal the common room, I saw the Marauders and Grace and Leah waiting for us. I cut off my laughter at something Black had said that was so stupid that it was funny at the thunderstruck looks on all their faces.

--

**A/N: If any of you pick up any hints I've dropped off about Faye's fate, then please tell me! I want to see if I made a point! **


	8. Chapter Seven: Breaking Apart at Last

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns the setting and everything that you see in the Harry Potter books. Thanks to Rowling for a brilliant world to write of. However, I do own a few original characters and ideas. If anything in here seems related to another story/fanfic, sorry! It's really not.

**Crystal-lightning41**: I'm so glad you think Faye's cool. I was starting to think that she was a little too emotional and angry and stuff!

**Its me again**!!: Okay, okay, I'm going. Don't be so pushy. No need to threaten me! Lol!

**ravenwingedarchangel**: I've finally updated! I hit a writer's block, so it took me some time. Sorry!

**Rhiannon's Dream**: Lol, the mystery man isn't who you think it might be....**Tordivel**: I have witty language?? I feel so honored and happy. I think I'll go be more vain to my sister.

**Markella**: I hope this chapter doesn't bore you! It took me so long to get this up!!

**I love CHEESECAKE**: Lol, yeah! ::hits Sirius again:: But we all love Sirius anyway! O. Yeah, you just about got my hint. Think I should make it a bit subtler, then, so it'd come more as a surprise to new readers?

**Joy**: HAHA!! Get worked up!! muahahahah! Forget about school and just dwell over my wonderful story until you rot away... okay. Anyways— aren't you glad I finally posted?

**EW4eva**: Yeah, I changed the color of her eyes. I'm doing a lot of revision on this to fit into the plot I have in mind, so you didn't miss anything! Aww... I'm so glad you like my story so much!

**Pirate grlEe**: Argh, I tried to update faster. But now I caught a cold and my head really hurts... you should be glad I love you guys all too much! Lol. Eseech? Aren't you missing a b?

**A/N: I think I might have finally gotten over my writer's block, so the chapters should be coming along faster. But as fast as during the summer—school has to mess everything up! T-T -- Yeah. So, anyways, enjoy! And of course, leave a review! Those reviews really made my day!**

**--**

**---Chapter Seven: Breaking Apart At Last--- **

** -- **

"Um… what?" I asked the staring faces of my friends and the Marauders.

"Sirius Black and Faye Prewitt… not trying to bite one another's head off!" Potter said in a strangled voice, his ogling eyes almost popping out of his head.

"So this means that," Grace said, a sly smile lighting up her face, "you guys _like_ each other!"

I felt as if I'd been hit over the head with a shovel—no, a dumbbell.

"I do not!" I said heatedly at the same time Black yelled,

"Never in a million years!"

"Uh huh," Remus said, his eyes glinting with amusement. "See, denial. They're definitely trying to cover up their real feelings. Come on, what were you guys just coming in from? A snogging session?" Potter let out a whoop of excitement.

"Woo-hoo, Paddy-poo! Let up! What'd you do to capture this fair maiden's heart?!" Potter sang. Then, in a more serious tone, he continued, "Go on, tell us. Is Prewitt a good snogger or what?"

CRACK! The sound was like a whip crack in the near-silent room. I had slapped Potter on his stupid, smart-ass face with all the strength I had. I knew that my own face was flaming red. And I knew the whole freaking common room was watching the show.

Potter had staggered back, holding his now-red right cheek and looking at me in something akin to grudging respect and admiration.

"Prewitt… you have one _hell_ of a left hook," Potter swore, working his jaw and tenderly touching his cheek. I was pleased.

"Thanks. I've had practice on this loser," I said, shooting Black a glare.

He lifted his hands into the air. "What? None of this is _my_ fault!"

I was aware that my so-called friends were laughing… howling with uncontrollable giggles at this.

"It is ALL your fault!" I yelled, shaking his shoulders, holding a shred of hope that I could somehow kill him if I shook him hard enough.

"Ah… those two lovebirds have gotten along better than I expected," Potter said, a dreamy expression on his face.

CRACK! I had slapped Potter other cheek. He just _couldn't_ shut the _hell_ up! His right cheek was already puffing up. I hoped his whole face swelled up—it would properly ruin his good looks.

"Get this through your thick skull!" I shouted dangerously. Potter actually seemed to wilt before my anger.

I rather liked it.

"I DON'T like Black! And he doesn't like me! What, we can't even call a compromise to make both our lives easier?"

"What _sort_ of compromise, on what _sort_ terms?" Potter voiced. "What did Sirius—?"

This time there was no crack. I punched him, and he stumbled back and collapsed. Punching topped slapping any day. Remus bent over him, and I heard Potter giggle, "Wheee! Remmy-poo, is that the Big Dipper? No, no, no!! I know what it is! It's Sirius!!! Hahahahaha—you get it? You get it??!!" Potter broke off and started laughing drunkenly.

"You knocked him senseless," Black protested, at the same time looking a bit impressed.

"And he bruised my knuckles," I snapped, waving my abused hand in the air. "I'm going to sleep now." I glared around at the rest of the people in the common room who were still avidly staring watching us with twitching faces.

"What're you all looking at!" I hollered. "Get back to your own businesses! Well, hop to it! NOW!!"

To my satisfaction, the people quickly complied. I stomped off towards the room that Black and I shared, dragging Black behind me. Black waved helplessly at the people.

"I guess she can't wait to be alone with me," he said. I kicked him—hard. But he was just like Potter: he wouldn't shut up. As soon as I slammed the door shut behind him, I strode over to my bed and flung myself onto it. I wished with my whole heart that I wasn't connected to him, so I could run away. Fast and far.

It was amazing. Just when I thought Black was actually, really showing me his good side—if he had one—he always had to blow it, which always happened when we were around his friends, or just anybody else. I just didn't understand it. And his no-good friend Potter… argh! I didn't know if I could face the school anymore, thanks to him.

ll----ll

_And Black strikes again,_ I thought dully a few days later. It was breakfast time, right after the mail had been delivered, and Black and I were only sitting two seats apart, the farthest away we could get from each other without feeling the heartlessly cruel and unforgiving tug of the spell. Black was currently flirting with three girls at the same time, and all three of those dense puffballs were swooning under his supposedly "adorable" gaze. The sight gave me a stab of annoyance and irritation.

Picking at my food listlessly, I wondered why the whole school was under his spell. His and Potter's spell. From what I could see, they were really just people who happened to be blessed with some good looks, and they were disgusting players and perverts… and yet mostly everyone adored them. To make things worse, Black was actually smart… very intelligent. So was Potter. It gave me the shivers.

I arranged the food on my plate to look like a happy face, but then I changed it into an unhappy face. That was more like my day. The sooner I got out of the bond with Black, the better. I no longer felt like tearing his hair out and punching him black and blue… but I didn't think I could last much longer. He was just so annoying. He could be nice, at times, but he always made up for those rare occasions by being extra horny, mean, and sarcastic. I frowned at my unhappy face, and then I took out my wand and tapped my plate. The unhappy face was crying egg yolk now.

"Faye, you've got to eat something," Grace's voice interrupted my meandering thoughts. I looked up from my crying breakfast and tried to smile.

"I'm just not very hungry lately," I sighed. Grace frowned.

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

"No… nothing happened. And that's exactly what's wrong," I said meaningfully, jerking my chin towards Black.

Grace choked on her bite of bacon. "OH MY GOD! You want _something_ to _happen_ between you and him?" she wheezed, looking at me in horror. "I thought—I thought you weren't that type of girl! And since when did you fall for him?"

"Huh?" I ask, confused. Then the second, hornier meaning that could have been derived from my words hit me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Grace, Grace, Grace, didn't you _know_?" I shook my head. "I want something to _happen_," Grace's eyes widened, and she leaned closer, "to break this stupid bond between us."

She slumped in her seat with disappointment. "Oh, well. I thought you getting a crush might have been too good to be true."

I snorted. "It's never going to happen. Anyway, do you have any suggestions? Any countercurses to _this_?" I jerked sideways, and Black yelped.

"Nope, sorry," Grace shook her head sadly, both of us ignoring Black, who was shouting at us. "But in my _professional_ opinion, you should both to tie your worn, dirty socks around your forehead, walk around like that for five days, and then go stand stark naked in a barrel full of freshly cut toenails in the light of the full moon for—!"

"Then I'll just have to go back to the library this afternoon. The sooner I get rid of him, the better," I cut her off, glancing up at the head table. I noticed that Professor McGonagall and Delaney were watching me with a weird expression… amusement! I looked away angrily, distinctly disgruntled. Those teachers needed a life. I mean, torturing students for amusement? How much lower could they sink?

"But it seems as if you and Black have already combed the entire library!" Grace protested. "And you're never _anywhere_ but in the library!"

"Except when Black drags me out to play Quidditch on the back of his broomstick," I scowled. "I have to ride on the same broomstick as him. I tried to follow him on a separate broomstick once, but that turned out to be a bad idea."

"Why?" Grace asked.

"Well, he has to shout out directions to me, right?" I said. "So then he was about to turn right, and I was too, and then a Bludger intercepted him. He swung his bat, and I kept on going right, and then he somehow ended up hitting himself with his own bat. And the Bludger got him as well, so the both of us fell."

"That's pretty sad," Grace shook her head. "Was Potter angry?"

"No, actually. He was laughing too hard, 'cause Black knocked himself out and couldn't hear a word he was saying anyway."

"Hah! I should have been there to see that," laughed Grace.

I laughed, too. But suddenly, I could feel the hairs rising on the back of my neck—I was being watched. I looked up sharply, and I saw Fiona, glaring at me all the way from Ravenclaw table. I rolled my eyes at her. Ever since I came back to school… my relationship with my half-sister had been close to… well… bloody murder was the best way of saying it.

After breakfast was over… it was time for Divination. And that damnable tango test that Delaney had assigned was to be done today. Grace, Leah, and I trailed a little behind Black and his own friends as we began the long, hard walk up to the North tower.

I averted my eyes as Black kissed a passing girl. The girl blushed crimson and rushed off, nearly tripping over her own feet in her haste. I forced myself to keep from rolling my eyes. That was how he acted with every pretty girl. And he had recently broken up with Fiona. _Lucky_ me; I had been there to witness the whole thing. Fiona had burst into noisy tears and begged him not to do that to her… and he had acted soothing and compassionate, but I saw through him. He had been wondering how soon he would be able to get away from the distraught Fiona. But hey, he had at least tried to comfort her. I had sat back and watched Fiona cry with ease. I didn't even talk to Fiona anymore. We completely ignored each other whenever we passed each other in the hallways, and we didn't even acknowledge that we had a sister. It didn't bother me, however.

Anyways— Black was sixteen and still so immature and unaware of other's feelings. But at least he never brought up my family with me. It was almost as if he had forgotten everything that had happened at Christmas. But sometimes, I'd catch his gaze flickering towards me with what I was sure was compassion and understanding in his eyes. But at least he never mentioned it to me again. I thanked my lucky stars for that every night.

"So, Faye, excited about the tango exam?" Grace asked.

"Huh?" I started, disoriented. "Oh, right. _That_. No, of course not. But I'm sure _you_ are, Grace."

"I am," Grace said dreamily. "Remus is a _wonderful_ dancer."

"At least you have a wonderful dancer for a partner," I snorted. "Black doesn't know the dance, and yet he won't let me lead! How stupid is that?"

"Typical male pride," Grace shrugged. "They think they know everything."

"Tell me about it," I sighed. "Black has a bad case of it. Both Black and Potter."

Grace shrugged. "Well, I guess they have a lot to be proud of."

I goggled at her. "_A lot_?"

"Yeah. They're popular, good-looking, smart, funny, rich, good Quidditch players… not to mention that all those swooning girls would really puff up their egos."

I grudgingly admitted that she was right. No matter how much I held them in contempt… I couldn't deny that they were nearly perfect. The key word was '_nearly_.' Now, if they had a perfect attitude to go with their selves, then they'd be _much_ more tolerable….

As soon as we all filed into Delaney's classroom, Delaney herself entered, probably hoping to impress us with some sort of grand entrance. It wasn't grand at all, quite the opposite, actually. She tripped on the hem of her robes and one of her jangling necklaces looped a student around the throat.

"Now, class," Delaney said as soon as she had righted herself and freed the choking student, "I know what to do. I had a foretelling… in which I was informed that your tango exam is to occur today!" There was a collective shudder at this.

It was terrible. I had no choice but to dance with Black, as we were bonded together.

"Black, we're going to the library after classes are over," I hissed as we started the tango. Delaney had gotten music to go with it. I thought I would go mad hearing that screechy horror of muddled sounds.

"No! I have a date with Marlene McKinnon!" he protested. I drew in a sharp breath.

"Listen, Black. I have no intention of following you around on your sickening dates! Your dates probably won't be very important, anyways, as you most won't be doing much talking! We are going to the library! The sooner we separate ourselves, the sooner you can go on your stupid dates by yourself!" I whispered ferociously, keenly aware of Delaney's bespectacled gaze following us. With a tremendous effort, I forced Black to turn as the dance progressed.

"Why are you always so pushy?" Black asked grouchily. "Go to the library… go do this, go do that… and _turn_!" I had to admit that his imitation of my voice was pretty accurate. Not that I appreciated being made fun of.

"I don't want to remain with you for the rest of my freaking life, and I want a good grade on this thing! Is that too much to ask for? Sweep! With your right foot, you idiot!" I shot back.

"Yes! You could be less uptight, you know!" We stepped together, each trying to outdo the other. I felt the competition in my bones.

"And you could be less laidback!" I hissed, raising my chin to stare at him defiantly. We turned away from each other.

"Stop being such a bossy know-it-all!" We came back together in the tango position. Anger was burning again… as it always did. I felt hot… as I always did these days.

"You're the bad dancer who wants to lead even though you don't know the moves!" We turned and stepped, still in tango position.

"I'm not a bad dancer!"

"You're in denial," I said.

"You're in your most annoyingly frustrating mode."

"At least I'm not _you_. Thank god I don't have the typical male pride!"

"Thank god I don't have your attitude!"

"_My_ attitude? What about _yours_!"

"Er… dears…" Delaney's fluting voice cut into our conversation before Black could sling back another retort. "The dance is over."

"Oh," I said, quite surprised. I guess I'd had been absorbed in the argument with Black. I looked down at the ground, waiting for the FAIL that Delaney was sure to stamp onto our foreheads—literally.

"And I must say that you two were _outstanding_!"

I stared at Delaney. 'Outstanding" was the last thing that I'd have thought we deserved.

"The emotion you two portray! The _feeling_! The _electricity_! It was wonderful, enthralling, absolutely captivating!" Delaney said dramatically while I winced. I backed up a bit.

"My dears, you must do it again! It was absolutely perfect!" _Perfect_…? Dancing with Black was far from perfect. And I couldn't do it again. Not with Black. I took another step back… or tried to. My foot caught on something, and I fell backwards, painfully crashing into a hard shelf and severely bruised my back. I heard Black yelp as well, but he was still a little ways away from me.

I looked up, my neck cracking. Oh, God. I had crashed into the huge shelf filled with crystal balls. It was wobbling and shaking… and obviously about to fall over… right onto me.

I scrambled backwards, but I was too slow. The shelf came bearing down on me, and the heavy crystal balls thumped all over my body. Time seemed to slow down… I could hear my heart beating loudly, my breathing shallow and ragged…. I looked up and stared, transfixed, into one crystal ball that was falling, falling….

I saw it again. I saw the same image that I had seen during detention. I saw the image of fires… only it wasn't an image. I was somehow the girl that was me and somehow not… I could feel her emotions… but I couldn't understand why she felt that way….

_I was burning in fires… hot, leaping, hungry flames filled my vision, and the heat cooked my flesh. The pain… the heat… it was incredible. I'd never felt anything so excruciating before… never, not even Henry's beatings could match this. Everything was bright with those roaring fires… I could vaguely make out a stone ceiling through the thick haze of smoke. And then… I saw someone else. Another black-haired girl. She was scrambling back in fear, trying to run for the door. _

_Anger, rage, fury… it all flooded into my veins, making me dizzy with it. I didn't know why I was angry… but I was going to do something about it. She was going to escape… and I couldn't let her. With a roar, new flames sprang up around the girl… she was going to die…. I knew it; I could feel it… _

_…And I reveled in it. _

With a gasp, I wrenched myself free of… whatever was holding me in that… unreal place. Time sped up, faster than I could have imagined, and the rest of the crystal balls fell before the shelf toppled onto my with an ominous crash. I grimaced. The ridge of a shelf was cutting into my forearms; I had raised my arms impulsively to guard my face.

But I was too weak and shaky to actually do anything but breathe. I was hardly aware of people pulling the shelf off me, helping Black and I up…. I vaguely knew the Black hadn't been hit by the shelf… but I was too busy trying to control myself to note anything else. My breaths were coming in short, panicky gasps now, and I was shaking quite badly.

From far, far away, I heard Delaney say, "My dear! You have evidently seen some sort of vision in the crystal ball! Extraordinary! Tell us, honeybunch; tell us what you saw!" I shook my head dumbly, fearfully, my breath hitching in my throat. I felt hot all over… hot and throbbing. My skin was feeling burned.

"Mr. Black, why don't you take Miss Prewitt here to the hospital wing, then. It is obvious that her vision has left her frightened and distraught…" I didn't remember what I was here for. I couldn't remember… fear was clouding my mind, clogging my thoughts. I was in a panic… I had seen myself, _been_ another me… burning another student to _death_! I didn't know how I had been doing it… but that I _was_ doing it was enough to frighten me to my wit's ends.

I felt a hand gently take me by the elbow and lead me somewhere. I looked around me, seeing a haze of faces that all seemed to be saying something, but I couldn't make out what any of it was. I was walking somewhere… somewhere… my legs felt so weak… so weak.

"Prewitt… come on. We have to go to the hospital wing…"

_Hospital wing…. _I heard the sound from a long ways away. Only a small, sane section in the back of my brain registered what those words meant. I vaguely knew that I had bad burns all over my body… and if I went to the hospital wing, then Madame Linelle would have to see my back… and the scars I hid there.

I shook my head as hard as I could and let my shaky legs do what they wanted to do: fall down.

Someone swore… at another other time, I would have gasped at the amazing variety of _colorful_ words… but now… I couldn't process any of it. Something vaguely jerked at my arm… and I was hauled to my feet. But my legs wouldn't support me, and I sat back down, looking around me in a daze.

"Dammit, Prewitt! I need to get you to the hospital wing!" the same someone hissed. I shook my head hard, but stopped as the world became even dizzier.

That person swore again. Then arms tugged at me, and suddenly I was lifted off the ground and carried off somewhere. I couldn't really think… except to notice that it was cold, now. After the heat I had felt… everything seemed cold. Except for the body that was holding me…. But… what if the person was carrying me to the hospital wing?

I weakly gripped whatever part of the person I could, trying to tell him not to take me there. I don't know if I made any sense, but I had to try. After more walking… I hazily realized that we were in the Gryffindor common room. Relief flooded my veins; we weren't going to the hospital wing.

"Okay… on your bed," someone panted, and I was dropped onto a soft bed. I shivered… it was so cold. A hand felt my forehead—I flinched— and that person swore yet _again_! Blankets fell onto me, swathing my entire body.

"Faye…" It sounded so close, now. But I still couldn't see anything but a blur of colors…

"Faye, you're too warm…" What the hell. I was freaking cold, and the stupid person was going on about how I was too warm. Something brushed my forehead gently.

I tried to pull back, but I lacked the energy to do so. Everything was getting even more muddled and confusing… blackness hovered right behind my consciousness, waiting to swallow me up. After some time… I registered silence… except for my breathing. Was I alone? Alone, with the vision… the fires… the screaming, dying girl…? Unbidden, the fires rose again, crackling menacingly.

Panicking, I thrashed around, trying to get out of the blanket.

"Don't—leave—me—alone!" I gasped out, trying to clear my eyes out and get out of here, break the silence….

Hands gripped my arms, and I relaxed in relief. There _was_ someone with me!

"Shh… you're not alone. I'm here. Calm down, you mad old bat," a voice said soothingly. A hand brushed against mine, and I gripped it tightly. I didn't want to be alone…. I couldn't stand to be alone with that… with that thought… that vision… those fires. I held onto the hand tightly with both hands.

Then blackness swooped down on me and swallowed me up.

ll----ll

I jerked my eyes open. For a moment, I couldn't recognize my surroundings. Then, with a jolt, I realized that I was in the room I had shared with Black ever since we had bonded ourselves together. With another jolt, I realized I was holding another person's hand tightly. Feeling frightened, I pulled my hands away…. My eyes followed the hand up to the arm up to the shoulder up to the neck up to the face. I knew who it would be before I saw his face.

Sirius Black.

He was at the moment sleeping, his head and arms on the bed and the rest of his body on the ground. I felt a stab of guilt. How long had he been sleeping in that uncomfortable position, just because of me? How long had he let me hold his hand in my moments of panic and fear? I felt so small for the way I had been treating him… just as I had felt small back in my own bedroom when I had woken up to find my head in his lap.

I rolled over onto my stomach quietly, thanking the stars that my burns didn't scream with pain anymore. I put my chin on my folded hands, looking intently at Black's sleeping face. He looked so… innocent. So childlike and vulnerable. So different than when he was awake and his usual horny self.

Before I could stop myself, I had reached out to touch his cheek. _I_ reached out. I didn't know what I was doing… but somehow it felt right. But as soon as my fingertips touched his cheek, his eyes flickered. I pulled my hand back quickly, disgusted at myself.

Black shook himself and yawned before finally focusing on me. I felt myself turn red.

"Feeling better, right?" he asked concernedly. "You still look a bit red…"

"No! I'm fine," I said quickly. "And… thanks. For being here…"

Black looked a bit self-conscious. "It was nothing… but…. Tell me. What did you see?"

I froze. Should I tell him?

"I mean, in that detention with Delaney, you obviously saw something, and today, you saw something again. Tell me, _what did you see_? What was it that made you so frightened?" Black asked urgently.

I shook my head slowly, then with more force. Tell him… tell him about how I had been burning another girl with those hungry flames… how I had _felt_ the heat against my own skin… how it had really been happening to me. No, I knew that it wasn't right, and it would be stupid to tell him. Stupid. I had to sort this out by myself.

"Faye, come on!" Black said. "Don't you trust me?"

That was the wrong thing to ask. Trust. Trust was a strange thing. I knew that friendships only started with trust… but I knew that trust was a tricky thing. It was so easy to just betray someone's trust. So easy. I knew that to trust someone completely was an open invitation for pain and hurt, so I could never trust anybody fully; I hadn't even trusted Andrew enough to tell him when my dad started beating me. I hadn't trusted Grace enough to tell her anything about my family. I didn't think I really trusted Black. He… he was nice… sometimes… but I couldn't trust him. The only reason he had even found out about my family was because he had seen it, been there….

"I've kept all your secrets! I have," Black said earnestly. "Everything you told me not to mention again… I didn't! Isn't that enough?"

I stared at him silently, not wanting to break it to him.

"Do you trust me?" Black asked again.

I bit my lip and looked away before mustering up the strength to speak. "I-I'm sorry. I-I don't. I c-can't."

"Can't? What do you mean?" Black was sounding desperate by now.

"I j-just—can't!" I forced out helplessly. "T-this thing I'm seeing…" I raised my eyes to meet his, "I know it's not normal… I have to find my own way…"

"Oh, I see," Black said, anger building in his voice. "You just want to find your own way through everything, even if you end up going crazy. You're just too proud to accept any help! You're too stingy to even give someone a tiny bit of your faith!"

"Black…" I tried to cut in, but at that, he got even madder.

"You know what… I don't know why I even try! You're obviously too stupid!" he shouted huffily. He got up and flung himself onto his bed, and the bond between twinged. I was starting to get angry myself…. How could he presume to know the reasons behind my actions? I hated it when people did that, judging me on their own assumptions. I hated it!

"Look, we're not even that close! Besides, why would it matter if I don't tell you? I don't need to tell anyone everything about my life, least of all you!" I snarled, taking savage satisfaction in saying those cruel words. "It's my choice to give someone my trust… and you, unfortunately, don't meet all the requirements!"

"I expect nobody does," he shot back.

"So what if you're right?" I asked, furious at him. "Is it any of your bloody business? All you want to do is hear me say that I trust you… and then you'll probably turn right around and destroy it… watch me wallow in sadness… give you even more incentives to inflate your ego!" Black was staring at me, his face unreadable.

"Prewitt. I don't want to hear it."

That was the last sentence that was spoken between us for quite a long time.

ll----ll

I unenthusiastically flipped the page of the book I was currently looking at. I felt as if Black and I had combed the whole library, front to back, four hundred times… and we still hadn't found a countercurse to that blasted bond. I snapped the book shut and pulled another one out of the huge pile of books on the table. I glanced at Black. He was studiously ignoring me, his face buried in a book. It was so odd a sight that I almost laughed. But I sobered immediately.

Black and I hadn't been getting along very well ever since that disastrous episode when he had asked for my trust. I couldn't give it to him. I just—couldn't. I didn't really trust him, so how could I lie to him and say I did? But… the hurt expression on his face when I had refused to trust him made my insides squirm with guilt every time I thought about it. And… and… was I completely sure that I didn't trust him? He had kept my secrets… he had helped me at those times when I was down… he might have shot horny comments my way, but he had never taken advantage of me….

Sighing, I let my eyes drift back to my book. Taking out my wand, I tried a spell in there.

"_Finite Releasin_!" Nothing happened. Groaning, I slammed the book shut and threw it into the pile.

I got up and stretched for a second. We had been sitting in here for close to five bloody hours! Almost five hours every day, and even longer on weekends… I felt like I was slowly rotting from inside out. Suddenly, an idea struck me.

"Black, what was the jinx that you used when we got ourselves stuck together?" I asked suddenly.

"The Furnunculus Curse," he said hesitantly. I had probably surprised the answer out of him, for he had been ignoring me for the past few days.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" I said, swishing my wand around in a complicated movement. Why hadn't I thought of lifting two spells instead of one? We stared at each other for a moment. It was the first time in those few days that Black had even looked at me in the eye, and I felt ridiculously happy.

I took a tentative step away. And another. And another. We were now five feet apart, and I didn't feel any pain, tug, or pull. I could scarcely dare to believe it. I looked at him wonderingly. I walked several more steps away. Nothing.

Our faces broke into maniacal smiles at the same instant.

"_It's over_!" I yelled.

"_We're not stuck_!" Black shouted gleefully.

"Freaking _shit_, I thought we'd _never_ be free!"

"_Yeah_! BLOODY HELL! I'm so bloody happy that I can't bloody stop saying bloody '_bloody'_!" Black hollered, actually leaping onto the table and doing a sort of dance that involved flailing arms and chanting the words, "Bloody, bloody, bloody!"

"DANCING ON THE TABLE?! CUSSING?! How _DARE _you!!!" Madame Pince screeched in fury, swooping down on us. "OUT! OUT! _OUT_!!!"

The bloody mad, over-stuffed vulture of a librarian chased us all the way down to the end of the fourth floor before she abandoned the chase and left us panting with relief.

"Pince has got one hell of a pair of legs for an old bloke with a shriveled up face," Black gasped, leaning against the wall.

"Tell me about it," I wheezed. "She's a barmy one, for sure." We glanced at one another, and suddenly we were screaming with happiness again. Yes, Black _was_ screaming. Just like a girl, in fact.

"WE'RE FREE!" I shouted. I grabbed his hand and started doing a victory dance. All thoughts of our problems fell away. I was just happy that I could sleep in my dorm, take showers _alone_, and actually be alone sometimes! I felt so light… so happy for once. I felt like a giant burden had been lifted off my shoulders, leaving me light and carefree.

"I'm so _happy_ I could hurt you! Badly!" I screamed into Black's face, still unable to get the maniacal grin off my face.

"Please abstain from doing so," Black said dryly. "You hurt me bad enough as it is."

I laughed—everything seemed so _funny_ right now—and whirled around in a circle, watching the ceiling above me spin around and around and around…. I stopped, shaking my head dizzyingly, and I grinned at Black, who was dancing and still chanting, "Hoot, hoot, hoot!" over and over again. I felt drunk with happiness, if that was possible. Passing students shot us worried and wary glances, and those looks of wariness made me even happier. People cleared out of the hall fast, and soon it was only Black and I doing our victory dances.

Without thinking about what I was doing, I had run up to Black and engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug. I could do anything I wanted right now… the joy gushing inside me demanded that I do something to show how I was feeling. Ecstasy bubbled in my veins, and bliss pushed my head up to the clouds. It was almost creepy how I lost my head in this bubbling, foaming happiness.

"I am so _happy_!" I gasped, raising my face to look at him. "Aren't you?!" I closed my eyes and smiled blissfully.

It was then that it happened. While my eyes were closed and my guard completely let down.

I suddenly felt something soft pressing against my own lips, and it felt… tingly. And good. It took me a second—it was too long of a second—to realize that Black's arms were around my waist—how the _hell_ had they gotten there!!??— and he was _bloody kissing me_!

As in… mouth-to-mouth GROSSNESS!!

I shoved him away, breathing heavily, staring at Black with disbelief… and anger. Oh, yes. A lot of anger.

_CRACK_!! The whole empty hallway echoed with the sound of that resounding slap, for I had just slapped Sirius Black right across his stupidly handsome face with all the strength—and more—of my right arm, the arm that I considered to pack a harder punch.

"YOU!" I shouted, trembling with rage. How _dare_ he? "HOW D-DARE YOU, YOU SNEAKING LITTLE TOAD??!!"

Black was looking at the ground, his hand pressed against the cheek I had hit.

"YOU _KNEW_!" I hollered. "YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FAMILY, WHAT MY D-DAD D-DID, AND YOU CAN STILL… STILL D-DO THIS SORT OF THING TO ME!"

"I—!" Black opened his mouth, but I didn't want to hear any of it. This was the lowest, foulest, most dreadful thing he had ever done to me—_could_ ever do to me!

"I swear, every time I think you're decent, you keep on proving me wrong!" I yelled, my voice shaking. "How could you take advantage of me like that? Hell, you are _just_ what I thought of you in the beginning of the year: a foul playboy, kissing girls for the heck of it!" God, he was no different than before, no different from the boy that I had overheard talking in the safety of his dorm about Fiona and me as if we were items on sale.

Black made no response; he just stared at the ground, looking ashamed of himself. And if he _wasn't_ ashamed of himself, then I would wring his neck, skin him alive, and leave his body out in the sun to cook!

"But… you know what?!" I yelled.

"Chicken butt?" Black guessed, managing a weak smile.

"NO, YOU TWITTERING IDIOT!!! I never thought you'd go and pull a stunt like this! You've always at least snogged someone who agreed to it!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "You—you—!" I was at a loss for words, which rarely happened to me. But I guess there was always room for an exception for cases concerning Black.

"I HATE YOU!!" I shouted, finally having found something to say.

I turned on my heel and stormed away, going to the one place where I knew no one could bother me. I hadn't been there in a long time, ever since I had been latched onto Black. I desperately needed to be a lone right now… the joy that had suffused me a moment ago had completely evaporated, leaving behind roiling anger and confusion and embarrassment and shame and even more anger. How could he do this do me? I had never kissed anyone before… and he had just—just stolen it!! I wiped my mouth angrily. I was sullied… dirtied… _violated_!

I was infinitely glad that I could, at least, stride away from Black without him being forced to come with me.

**---Sirius's POV--- **

I stared after Prewitt's retreating back, wondering what on earth had just happened. Then the reality of what I did clicked into place—or rather, crashed into place. I had just kissed Faye Prewitt.

_Kissed_ her.

I _can't_ believe I just _did_ that. _Shit_, she's going to hate me _forever_…and ever...and ever...and then some more. No!! And just when I thought we were getting better after that disastrous episode when I had asked her if she trusted me….

Well, it's actually her fault! It was all her fault! She was just standing there, looking so cute and innocent and _not_ angry with me! She had even hugged me, for heaven's sake! And hugged me hard! What was I supposed to think? She made me do it! She just lifted up her damn lovely face and smiled with her eyes closed. It was practically an open invitation, and what with my… er… sort of… natural instinct…. I didn't _mean_ to kiss her, but I just sort of… slipped!

Letting out a loud groan, I pressed my hand to my stinging cheek. Blimey, Prewitt packed one _hell_ of a punch.

Massaging my cheek, I dragged myself back to the Gryffindor common room and up to my dorm. It was almost ten. _She_ probably hadn't gone there, so that made it safe. I vaguely wondered how I was going to apologize. I mentally slapped myself. Me, Sirius Black, apologize? For one lousy snog? All girls in the school practically begged for one, but _she_ had to go and hit me because I _gave_ her one! God, girls were so… frustrating! Besides, she should be apologizing to me for not giving me her trust… wait. That was wrong. She didn't _have_ to trust me… I just wanted her to.

"Oy, Padfoot!" James cried as soon as he saw me. He was sitting with Remus and Peter on the ground, playing Exploding Snap and downing candy with every breath. I walked towards him listlessly, and I saw his mouth drop almost to the ground.

"Where's Prewitt?" James choked on an Every Flavor Bean. I sighed sharply and thumped him on the back.

"Prongsie old pal, sometimes you are too much of an idiot, even more so than me," I said, collapsing on the bed I hadn't slept on for almost two and a half months.

"Ohh!!" James said knowingly. "Another row?"

"Why would you think that?" I snapped.

"Well," Remus said, bending over me, "You look very put out, and you have a huge red handprint on your left cheek."

"So what if I do?" I asked sulkily.

James groaned. "I know what this is about!" Surprised, I looked at him. How would he know? Maybe we were more in tune that I had previously thought.

"You're miffed because you can't watch Prewitt take her showers anymore, and you mentioned it to her once you guys lifted the curse, and she slapped you!" Prongs cried, looking too pleased with himself.

"No, you sodding halfwit!" I yelled, jumping at him and tackling him. Remus pushed us apart, looking exasperated.

"Stop being such a prat. Now, Padfoot, what did you do to her?" Remus said patiently. Why did he always know?

"Nothing," I mumbled, looking at the ground and rubbing my cheek.

"That's the worst lie you've ever told," James snapped, then added an afterthought, "Well, actually, not really…"

"_Anyway_," Remus said, shooting James a look, "just tell us what you did. Come on. It can't be that bad, or you wouldn't be standing here right now!"

"Yeah," Peter sniggered, "she would have killed you and buried your body in the Forbidden Forest by now." I shot a murderous glare at him before sighing and deciding to let up.

"I kissed her," I mumbled, my eyes on the ground. To my embarrassment, a flush of heat creep up my cheeks while James hooted gleefully.

"Woo-hoo! Go, Paddy! You work fast!" James crowed while I glared at him. The pea-brain ran up to me and plopped down on my lap. "So tell me… was she good??"

I glared at him and shoved him off. "_I don't know_! She didn't give me enough _time_ to _find out_!" James laughed even harder at this, to my embarrassment.

"You've fallen, Padfoot," Remus said quietly, shaking his head in laughter. "You've fallen hard."

"What?!" I yelped indignantly. "I have not!" I certainly had not fallen for that rude, snide, violent, stupid, ugly—well, actually she was very pretty, more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen— I cut that thought off.

"You have," Remus said again while James snickered annoyingly. I glared daggers at the both of them. Some friends I have.

"Well, at least I'm not like you and Evans," I snapped cruelly. Prongs drooped immediately.

"Oh, Lily. My dearest Lily flower!" James launched into a ranting speech about Lily Evans. I hoped that I wouldn't become like him. It was pathetic. Hopeless. Degrading. A lost case.

"What are you going to do, Sirius?" Peter asked over James's ongoing words.

"Go snog her again, Peter!" I shouted with irritation. "Of _course_ I'm going to go apologize!"

All three of my friends stopped dead and looked at me as if I had gone mad.

"_You_, apologize for _kissing_ someone?" James choked out, sounding as if someone had a tight grip around his neck. "Since when did my best friend leave and get replaced by this twittering gentleman?" he demanded.

"Yep, she's got you hook, line, and sinker," Remus laughed, ignoring James's comment.

"She has not!" I denied hotly. "How could I like her? I mean, she's rude, she hits me all the time, she insults me at least twenty times a day, she doesn't appreciate me to my full value, she hates spending time with me, she forces me to spend hours and hours in that freaking library, and she's too damn pretty for her own good…!"

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius," James laughed. "Now you're just like me and Lily! Lily hates me, and Faye hates you! It's great! We can get snubbed together!"

"I'd much rather be _dating_ instead of being snubbed," I snapped.

"Ohoho!" Peter cried. "You've admitted it! You _do_ want to date her!"

To my shame, I went scarlet. "No! I didn't say that! What kind of idiot would rather be snubbed?"

"You want to date Faye Prewitt!" James crowed. I felt like bashing his head in.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"_No_!"

"_Yes_!"

"_NO_!"

"Oh, shut up, you two," Remus interrupted. He turned to me, a maddeningly superior look on his face. "If you ever want to date"—here James and Peter sniggered— "Faye, then you should apologize to her first. Who knows, it might have been her first kiss! And to have that stolen away by _you_, no less…" Remus let the sentence trail off delicately while James and Peter burst into raucous laughter.

"First kiss?" I repeated incredulously. "How could that be her first kiss? Come on, she's sixteen and beautiful enough to knock a blind man dead! She's probably been snogged loads of times already!"

"You never know, Padfoot, you never know," Prongs said sagely. I snorted.

"That doesn't sound quite as wise coming from your mouth," I sniggered.

"Quit playing around and start thinking of smooth apologies!" Remus said commandingly.

"How about, 'I'm sorry'?" I suggested sardonically.

Peter rolled his eyes. I seemed to be getting a lot of those lately. "Come on. You've got to be more suave than that!"

"I know!" James butted in. "Say, 'Oh, Faye, love, your eyes are as yellow as old, tarnished, moldy Knut, and your skin as pale as the sickliest slug. Your hair is as frizzy as a frazzled bird's nest, and…'" he said in what was supposed to be a charming voice. Hey, Faye's hair wasn't frizzy. Where in the world did James get that? In my opinion, it was Evans's hair that was frizzier. Faye's hair was wavy, all loose, graceful curls and ringlets…. I jerked myself out of that train of thought and focused on the conversation.

"Yeah, that'll _surely_ win her over," Remus was saying.

"What about, 'I'm really sorry about that last snog, but can I do it again?'" I suggested hopefully.

"_No_!" Remus yelped, scandalized. James, on the other hand, loved it.

"Perfect," James said, winking at me coyly. "Just the perfect blend of apology and horniness and Marauder cunning! You're too good at this, Padfoot!"

"That's why we're best mates," I declared, slinging an arm around his shoulder gratefully. "We think alike!"

"But I do suggest a few changes in the line," James said thoughtfully. "You could say, 'I'm really sorry 'bout that snog earlier, but I really enjoyed it and all, so can I have another go?' And throw in a cheeky wink!"

"Yeah, like your cheeky winks will cool her down, 'cause those words won't be doing anything but make her even madder," Remus scowled. "Honestly, you guys are hopeless! And you, James! After your all failed attempts with Lily, I'd have thought you'd have learned by now!"

"What about you and Arabella Figg?" I countered. To my satisfaction, Remus colored and looked down.

"What about me and Bella?" Remus muttered.

"Well," James said slyly, "you just can't seem to take your eyes off her these days!"

"She doesn't like me," Remus sighed.

"Hey, don't put yourself down like that!" I said. "We'll find a way to throw you two together!"

"I'd rather you not," Remus said tartly. "Most of your 'throw-together' plans usually wind up as disasters. Remember that time back in second year with Peter and Cindy Williams?"

I grinned in memory. "Peter cried for twelve days!"

"No! I didn't!" Peter cried indignantly.

"Yes, you did!" I contradicted him. "Prongs and I tallied it up!"

"Uh… anyway, Grace Thompson seems to like you, Remus!" Peter changed the subject hastily, his cheeks glowing. Remus choked. "You went with her to the Winter Ball, remember? But I think that was because Arabella got asked before you could ask her, and then Grace asked you… Grace is totally hung up on you, you know."

"_What_?" he asked in a strangled voice. "Oh, no!"

Grace Thompson… Grace Thompson…. I racked my brains for a face to connect to the name. Oh. How stupid of me. She was Prewitt's best friend! And not that bad-looking either. So why was Remus groaning?

"Er… Moony. Having a pretty girl like you isn't the end of the world," I said, poking his shoulder.

"No, it's just that she's good friends with Bella!" Remus said. "If I turn her down, then Bella might dislike me!"

"You are too sentimental to be a guy," James said in disbelief.

"Now I see why you two are such _masters_ at relationships," Remus retorted sarcastically. "I'm going to sleep. I'm wasting my time talking to blockheads like you."

We all followed his example, and as I lay on my bed, gazing at the window, I couldn't help but think back to Prewitt. Damn. Why did she always have to look so beautiful? I mean, what guy could resist those large, thickly-lashed _gold_ eyes—you don't see that much, if at all—those long, swinging curls, that pale, perfect complexion, those high cheekbones, that round chin, those soft lips…. I shook myself. I was really going down the danger lane. I didn't want a deep relationship with anyone yet. I was only sixteen, for heaven's sake! I wanted to play around and have fun and _be_ young while I _was_ young! I hadn't thought that I'd have a problem doing just that until a feisty girl by the name of Faye Prewitt came crashing into my existence.

But… a part of me was glad that she had come crashing into my life. The mere memory of her grabbing my hand tightly while she fell asleep was enough to make my insides feel warm and happy. Well, she had been half-crazed and delirious with fear and fever at that time, so that might not have counted…. The memory of how she had fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder while we were at her house made me feel slightly better. But then again, she had been very upset with her father and her past and telling me everything…. I contented how she had smiled at me right before I wiped that smile off by kissing her; but she had been happy that she wouldn't be stuck with me anymore. Damn.

Oh, hell. I wasn't falling for her. I wasn't. But I should apologize. Growling with frustration, I turned over and pushed my head roughly under my pillow, telling myself firmly not to think about the mystery that was Faye Prewitt.

**---Faye's POV--- **

"Faye!" Grace cried in relief as I stepped into the Gryffindor common room much, much later. In fact, it was close to midnight, and the common room was nearly empty.

"I saw Sirius without you, and I realized that you must have found out how to lift the charm, and—!" she cut off as she got near enough to peer into my face. "Galloping gargoyles!" Grace leapt away.

I knew I must have looked like a nightmare. After reaching the East Tower, I had paced around, flung things, hit things, kicked things, tugged at my own hair….

"Faye, what's wrong?" Grace asked more gently, touching my shoulder. I sucked in a shuddering breath and sank into a chair, covering my face with my hands.

"Grace… I don't want to talk about it right now," I mumbled from behind my hands, feeling my face burn again. My sink twinged sensitively. Damn those stupid sunburns! Damn them all to hell! I started cursing everything that was going wrong in my life: burns, Black, family, Fiona, burns, classes, Astronomy, that stupid, stupid damn kiss…. I shied away from the thought of that. And it wasn't really a kiss. It was more of a… peck. A really long peck….

Dammit, what was I thinking now?

"All I can say is… Black is a total, complete GIT!" I shouted the last word. Grace looked alarmed and was obviously trying to find something to say to relieve my anger.

"Are you sad because you guys don't get to spend every moment with each other anymore?" Grace joked. It wasn't funny. I glared at her menacingly until Grace cringed and said, "Okay… okay… just joking."

I got up and stretched. "Well, at least I'll be able to go and sleep up in the dorms again, right?" I tried to arrange my face into what I hoped was a bright smile. Grace winced and averted her eyes from my face.

"Hey, I _am_ glad about breaking the bond," I said irritably. "I just can't seem to find my smile. Black wiped it straight off the face of the planet."

"You don't know how weird that sounded," Grace commented as we made our way up the girls' staircase. I hadn't gone up these steps in a long time; I felt almost out of place. As soon as we were in the dorm, I pounced on my own bed and hugged a pillow to my chest.

As I lay there, waiting for sleep to come to me, another onslaught of anger and embarrassment attacked me, and I pummeled my pillow angrily.

_Damn_!! How much did Black have to torture me before he was satisfied?

The next morning, I woke up at an ungodly hour before the sun had even risen. Kicking my covers away violently, I strode out of the dorm and down the stairs, proceeding to trash the common room. After all, I couldn't very well trash my own dorm, as it'd wake the other girls. But the common room was okay.

I flung a chair against the wall with a flick of my wand. That was the good thing about magic. You could vent all your anger without a lot of physical activity. After a particularly loud slam, I heard footsteps on the boys' staircase. I looked up warily, and I saw Remus Lupin standing there, looking harassed.

"_What_ is going on in here?" he asked. I shrugged, trying not to let my anger blow at him. I wasn't angry at _him_, anyway.

"I'm venting some steam," I said simply. I jabbed my wand at another chair, and it went flying backwards to slam into another.

"Um… you want to talk about it instead of…er… express it?" Remus asked, eyeing my wand nervously.

"No!" I spat. "I prefer to _express_ it!"

"Is this about Sir-?" Remus asked, but I cut him off. Anger boiled anew at the sound of Black's name.

"NO! Why does everyone assume everything is about that dolt?" I yelled.

"Because in your case, that's usually correct," he told me. I seethed with rage.

"Well, so what if you're right!?" I shouted.

"Um… well, Sirius had a hell of a handprint on his face yesterday night…" Remus said delicately. I felt a savage pleasure.

"It serves him right… that foul—stinking—rat!" I hissed.

"He's…er… really sorry, you know," he said.

I laughed sourly. "He should be. I suppose he already told you all about it, did he?"

Remus nodded, looking away uneasily.

"I hate him! I bloody hate his stupid guts! And _you_ shouldn't be apologizing for him!" I shouted, stowing my wand in my pockets. "I'm off to take a morning stroll. See you around. And once you see Black… tell him that I'm after his blood!"

I took one last glance around the devastated common room before striding towards the exit. Never mind that it was too early in the morning to be out of the common room. I just needed some air, some space….

"Wait!" Remus called just as I was about to exit the portrait hole. I stopped, though I didn't turn around.

"He is sorry, whatever you may think."

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the cold, drafty hallway. I didn't want to think about Sirius Black right now.

I didn't know what prompted me to go take a 'stroll.' Suddenly, a strong, inexplicable urge to go play the violin rose up in me. I loved playing the violin. I had learned by myself when Fiona had started to take lessons, and I had excelled, even without a teacher. I had to steal the violin to practice, but it was worth it. And then, when Fiona quit, she didn't care about the violin anymore, so it went to me. I'd put a Shrinking Charm on it, so I could carry it around. Playing music just made me forget about my life, my troubles… everything. I used to be almost addicted to it back in California.

I had to smile a sad smile. I remembered when Andrew had started playing piano and begged me to learn with him, since I usually caught on with instruments fairly quickly. I had loved it as well. He also played guitar, which I learned as well. We had spent hours in Andrew's room, playing any of the three instruments and even writing some simple songs sometime.

I felt trapped here. Trapped in my own anger, fury, rage, and embarrassment. I had to relieve my feelings in any way possible….

I snuck around the school, heading back to the East Tower. Just as I reached the staircase leading up to it, I heard a soft meow at my feet, and I looked down into Mrs. Norris's lamp-like eyes. (A/N: Let's just say that Mrs. Norris has a really, really long lifespan.) I was too angry to be afraid. Before she could whisk off to get Filch, I whipped out my want and hissed, _"Petrificus Totalus!" _

Mrs. Norris froze, and I smiled in satisfaction. Deciding that I would do something even worse, since I was in such a foul mood, I stuffed the cat into a nearby suit of armor before heading up the stairs to the tower. God, I had been waiting for so long to do that stupid cat in.

Chuckling madly to myself, I strode onto the wide balcony of the East Tower. There, I stopped for a moment to just listen to the wind and enjoy the peace of the early morning. I took out my wand a small box which contained my various instruments, all shrunken. I tapped my miniature violin, and suddenly I held the life-size instrument in my hands. I tentatively drew the bow across the first string; I hadn't played it in so long. Soon, I had begun playing a song, an angry, fast song that perfectly expressed my feelings. I lost myself in the rhythm and feel of the music.

I felt alive, transported… just… free. As my fingers moved along the violin and my hand drew the bow across the strings, I felt all my problems practically melt away. I almost felt that Andrew was here with me. This song was one that he had helped me master. I lost myself in this music, in the feel, in the _rightness_ of this all.

Just when I was starting to forget my troubles and worries, a voice spoke, nearly startling me out of my wits.

"You're really good, you know."

I whirled around in panic and embarrassment; my good mood lost in a flash, I stared right into a pair of dark eyes.

--

**What'd you think of that?? Good? Oh, if any of you are worried, I'm not going to make Severus like Faye or Faye like Severus or anything. ::shudders:: I don't like Snape that much to pair him up with Faye! **

**Hehe, notice that Sirius is getting a little _jealous_!! And over who?? Hehehehe.... **

Note: the tabs didn't turn out quite right, so reading Faye's diary might be a little hard to read.


	9. Chapter Eight: Complicated Apologies

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns the setting and everything that you see in the Harry Potter books. Thanks to Rowling for a brilliant world to write of. However, I do own a few original characters and ideas. If anything in here seems related to another story/fanfic, sorry! It's really not.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! **

**I'm not telling**: Hehe, I don't plan on stopping for a long time! It's really fun!

**White-Lily-Blossom: **Thanks so much for being so careful and giving me constructive stuff!! Yeah, I probably have some mistakes about Fiona, because at first she was supposed to be Faye's twin sister... and then the story underwent major reconstruction, so I wasn't as careful as I was supposed to be. THANKS!!

**StudenWriter176**: Lol, kellogs frosted flakes...? Sorry, but I couldn't resist trying Sirius's POV!!

**I love CHEESECAKE**: Yeah, I'm trying to get around to changing some things, but I can't seem to find the freaking time! -- Lol, you want someone to slap your butt?? I see where your mind lies.... Lol!

**Joy**: Glad you like it! If you didn't... bwahahahahahahaha!! Don't worry. I'd still go to your funeral!!

**dewey**: Er... about that... hehe... it won't happen for some time!! Sorry if I'm putting your happiness on hold!

**lies**!: Stupid, I totally did! I'm updating, aren't I?

**EW4eva**: Hehe, am I too predictable?? Maybe I shouldn't have made her diary so much of a deal.

**Me**: Yay!! I'm so proud that you're reviewing for me!! Hehe, yeah, the plot is the normal guy/girl, but I tried to make it as interesting as possible! Thanks—THANKS—for the constructive criticism! I love it when people really want my story to improve!! Ahh... I feel sorry for Severus... T-T Poor guy. But I still have my priorities straight! And sorry, I don't read slash. I LOVE your long review!! I LOVE IT!! And I like seeing Sirius squirm, too!! You've been a GREAT help!! Review for stories often! It really makes people happy! When I saw your long review, I was like, "WOW! I LOVE THIS PERSON!"

**Jessie8159**: Thanks for the review!!

**Markella**: I really hate it, too! It makes me think, "Oh, but that was such a good story!" I'm trying to update fast, but I can't seem to get around schoolwork and everything.

**Amanda031**: It's your favorite story!! Awww, thanks!

**Aly**: Ohh!! Hehe, aren't you glad I posted it there as well?

**Nimbio**: Yay!! You lost sleep over me!! Though it might seem a little gross from another perspective... lol!

**Lauren321**: THANKS for all your reviews!! I love people who really review for every chapter, because I worked so hard on each one!! I hope you post your story soon!!

**Crystal-lightning41**: Yup, that was a really long review!! Yay, people who don't think Severus is an entirely bad guy!!

**Cain's snake**: You brought up a very good point. I never saw that before... lol! And yes, I think you were the first one to say that! DD

**Pyro-3289**: Ohh, I like your name!! Ok, sorry. I like Latin. You read it at the other site, too??

**Weirddog235**: Hehe, I'm afraid you'll have to go insane... jkjk. Well, personally, I don't like it if there are too many mistakes in chapters, because it's thrown me off reading other people's stories, and I don't want the same thing to happen to mine.

**Ok, that's it! THANKS to all of you who reviewed! Here's the chapter!! **

**--**

**---Chapter Eight: Complicated Apologies--- **

--

"Hey, Severus," I said warily, putting down my violin quickly, lest he laugh at me for playing.

He looked at me impassively from behind a curtain of greasy black hair. "Why are you up here? What got you so upset that you just waltzed right past me without noticing anything?"

I shrugged, not wanting to talk about, or I'd surely break out in anger again. "Black and his stupid antics, as usual. Why are _you_ up here?"

Severus shrugged as well. "Troubles with my… associates." I didn't push him, since he hadn't pushed me. I didn't like it when people nosed and persistently tried to find out about my affairs, so I would do other people the courtesy of not nosing into theirs. Instead, we just leaned against the balcony rail in a companionable silence, staring out over the silent Hogwarts grounds and watching the sun slowly rise and spread a golden glow all around.

Just as the sunlight crept up to shine on my face, Severus moved.

"I should be getting back," he muttered.

"Leaving already?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. "I'd almost think that you didn't want to be with me."

He looked very uncomfortable. I felt bad for making him feel so awkward and put on the spot.

"Oh, never mind. That was a silly question," I said, returning to gazing out over the grounds. "Could you at least do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is," Severus said.

"Always the suspicious one, huh?" I laughed. "Don't tell anyone that I like to play the violin. It's sort of embarrassing, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," he said, with none of the usual coldness in his voice. "But you're good at it."

I looked over at him, arching an eyebrow. "I don't take lessons, and I never had. I don't think I'm very good compared to a lot of other people."

"Playing an instrument isn't all about knowing and being able to play the notes," Severus said. "If you can put your whole spirit into doing something, and be happy doing it… then that is truly playing."

I gaped at him. Severus, of all people, spouting wise words? Well, at least that was more plausible than Black spouting wise words.

He looked away. "You're lucky you have something that you like so much. In fact, you're lucky you have all that you do," he said, his face inscrutable and his black eyes studying me. "I—" he broke off.

"You don't have to tell me," I said, deciding to help him out a bit. "And thanks for saying that. You're right."

Severus nodded at me curtly and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait!" I called out on impulse. He paused. "We're friends, right?" The question had been bugging me for a long time. Severus didn't seem to hate me, and yet he didn't seem to like me all that much either.

The question seemed to take him by surprise. He looked back at me, obviously trying to gauge what I meant by asking him the question. After a moment, Severus let a small smile escape onto his face.

"Yes, I suppose we are friends, Faye," he said finally, before exiting the tower. I turned my head back and closed my eyes, feeling the cool morning breeze against my face. I liked Severus Snape. I didn't get why most people harbored a dislike for him. He was perfectly decent, unlike some _other_ people I happened to know.

And… I saw myself in him.

Severus didn't trust many people, and I had a feeling that his home life hadn't been very… pleasant. He had raised a wall around himself, a wall of indifference and coldness and bitterness… all to protect himself from any more pain. Would I have become as distant as him if Andrew hadn't been there for me? Most probably. That was why I knew that Severus needed a friend.

Convinced that I was doing some good in the world, I picked up my violin once again and lost myself in the music. I didn't want to think about Black for a very long time. I'd put it off as long as I could. I disregarded what Remus had said to me about Black being truly sorry. I had been violated! Just the _memory_ of that… kiss… my made insides coil in shame and anger. Why had Black gone and done this? Why?

Later that day, while I was eating lunch with Grace, Sirius Black walked up to me. I had been dreading this.

"Can I… um… speak to you for a moment? In…er… private?" Black asked. Grace looked up at him in confusion, and then slowly looked back at me with a questioning look.

I glared at him, but I didn't want to make another scene in the Great Hall and have all the teachers swooping down on me to hand out waiting detentions. I grabbed my books and followed him, muttering a quick excuse to Grace.

He led me to an empty classroom, and he nervously shut the door. I glared at him all the while, daring him to make a move on me.

"This had better be good," I all but snarled. He winced and looked down at the ground; he was rubbing the cheek I had slapped the night before. I was glad to see that it was still red and slightly puffy.

"Um… listen. I'm… uh… about last night… I… I'm really sorry about yesterday," he said in a hurry.

"Oh, is that all you can say?" I spat out. "Apology _not_ accepted!"

"But I am sorry!" Black said, looking up at me with pleading eyes. I ignored it. I suspected that that look had gotten him out of trouble loads of times.

"Look, Black," I hissed, striding forward and pointing a finger at his nose. "I thought you were decent, the kind of person who wouldn't take advantage of a girl. WELL I WAS WRONG, WASN'T I??" Black winced. "Now are you going to give me a better explanation than that?"

"Uh… well… I just… slipped," Black said uneasily.

"Slipped? _Slipped_?! As that all you can say?" I yelled, furious. "You—foul—! After I told you about my family, you still think I can stand the touch of another boy, let alone—what--what you did? I trusted you that far! Hah, _trust_. You asked me for mine, and yet you can never even hope to keep it!"

"Prewitt, listen—I!" Black tried to intervene.

"No! _You_ listen!" I cut him off coldly. "You might be sincere about this apology, _I_ don't know. All you have to do to win back my blasted _trust_ is show that you _are_ sincere."

"I'm sorry," he said immediately. What a dork. Did he think that that would win me over?

"That's what you _would_ say!" I snapped. "I told you to show me! Actions speak louder than words, Black."

"Bu—!" he tried again.

"Just shut up," I said wearily. "I'm giving you a chance to earn my forgiveness."

"Why?" he asked. I frowned. It was a hard question. I wasn't exactly sure _why_ I was giving him a chance.

"Because I think that you might actually be a person underneath, though your exterior can really throw a lot of people off," I finally said. "Don't blow it, Black." With that, I picked up my bag and strode over to the door, jerking it open and practically running out of the room.

I was so stupid. Why did I tell him to do that? What was I, crazy? And what did I want him to show me, anyway? I shook my head angrily. Oh, well. It was done. There was no way I was going to call it off now that I had started it. And I was still so angry at him! Besides, he would probably get tired of me and go off and chase his girls, forgetting that he had ever… kissed—ugh!—me. That was like him. He'd probably never go through the trouble of proving that he was decent, and he'd show me that I was right about him.

**--- Sirius's POV---**

I gaped after Prewitt's retreating back. The door slammed. She wanted me to _show_ her that I was sorry? How was I supposed to do that? I already said that I was sorry. I had hardly ever apologized to anyone, even when I knew I was wrong! What more did she want?

Fuming, I spent the rest of the day sneaking glances at Prewitt. She didn't even glance my way once. Not once! Oh, tons of girls giggled and batted their eyelashes at me, but she didn't even bother to bestow one glance, however cold or calculating it might have been, at me. What made it worse was that she talked to Snape during Potions! Like, talked to him in a _friendly_ manner! She couldn't stand _me_, and yet she could stand _that_ slimy git! It made me wonder what the world was coming to.

But as I stared at Prewitt's back all throughout Transfiguration, our last class of the day, all those less-than-complimentary thoughts about her melted from my mind. She just looked so… captivating… sitting there and glaring murderously at the frog she was supposed to be turning into a newt, as if glaring at it would actually make it become a newt. The sunlight from the window shone on her dark hair, illuminating her face and the less-than-happy, almost murderous expression on it…. I couldn't understand how someone could look so angry and beautiful and enchanting at the same time.

"Oy, Padfoot," I heard James whisper, and a small note struck my forehead.

I winced and snapped out of my reverie to look at the note. I glanced at McGonagall cautiously before unfolding it.

_Yo, Padfoot. You should really stop ogling at Prewitt like that. You look like your eyes are about to pop out of your head. _

It was James's handwriting. I shot a glare at him, only to see that he was sniggering in his palms.

Indignant, I slung back an angry retort.

**_I am not staring at her. It's you who stares at Evans all the time like a moonstruck cow, remember? _**

Remus looked at me disapprovingly as I aimed for James's head. Giving Remus an innocent smile, I flicked the note towards James, and watched him grab it up. Reveling in the flush that suffused his face, I leaned back comfortably in my chair, seeing Delia White smile at me shyly. I grinned back at her, and she turned around abruptly in her seat, obviously embarrassed. Now if only Prewitt could have the same reaction….

The note struck me on the side of my head this time. I darted another glance towards McGonagall, and then I bent over the note.

_I do not! And besides, I wasn't the one who made the mistake of kissing the girl that his hates his guts. _

I glared at James while he smirked at me triumphantly. I heard McGonagall clear her throat rather loudly, and I quit looking at James and directed my gaze back to her innocently. After a moment, she went on with the lesson, allowing me to scribble on the note again.

**_You almost got me caught, you nitwit!_ **

I flung it back at James despite Remus's accusing gaze.

_Don't tell me you're afraid of an old bat like her. Come on, she's getting old and senile. I'll bet her hearing's as bad as a bumbling troll. _

I grinned and hurriedly scribbled I reply. I loved insulting teachers.

**_Yeah. Not to mention _**

At this point, a shadow had fallen across my desk. I looked up hurriedly, trying to hide the note, but I knew it was too late. McGonagall was standing right by my next, staring down at me sternly.

I managed a cheeky grin. "What brings you to my desk, fair teacher?" I asked, trying on my puppy-dog face.

The face didn't work for McGonagall. Almost nothing did. She snatched up my note without ceremony, and I cringed as she read it.

"Well, now," McGonagall said finally, staring down at me. From the corner of my eye, I saw all of my friends fighting to hold their laughter in.

"Detention?" I asked.

"Detention," she confirmed.

"Ah, well," I said, "That makes it only forty-five more detentions before I break the school record! Thanks, Professor!" I grinned at her, feeling happy at the disgruntled expression on her face.

The whole class was laughing, and Prewitt even turned around in her seat to look on. I felt her golden gaze on me immediately. But as soon as I grinned at her, she lost her pretty smile and turned back towards the front. Girls. They're so impossible. And here I thought that I had most of them pinned down. I just couldn't pin Prewitt down. But then again, Prewitt wasn't "most girls." She was different.

As soon as Professor McGonagall dismissed us, I trudged back towards the Great Hall to have some dinner with my friends, barely listening to their conversation about Snape. I guess this was unusual for me, as I always love playing pranks on that slimy coward, and my friends noticed.

"Hey, Sirius," Remus said sharply. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," I sighed, sitting on a seat and letting my head fall with a bang onto the tabletop.

"Whoa," James said, looking alarmed. "Why are you so down today? Where's the playful, pranky, playboy, not serious Sirius?"

"I think Prewitt stamped him out," I grumbled, glancing down the table to where Prewitt was sitting with Grace, chatting away.

"Didn't you apologize?" Peter asked, frowning.

"Yes!" I said with renewed energy, fueled from resentment. "I did apologize! And you know what she did?"

"Er… no," James answered.

"She yelled at me a bit more, and then she said that I have to _show_ her that I'm sorry!" I said with frustration. "What's that supposed to mean? How am I supposed to _show_ her?"

"Well, it's obvious that she doesn't think you're sincere," Remus smiled. I sighed with exasperation.

"Well, show her, show her…" I mumbled. "How about I snog her again and call it love?"

"Yes!" James cried. "That's perfect!"

"No!" Remus said cuttingly with a disgusted look at us both. "You have to do sweet things!"

"What could be sweeter than a kiss?" I wondered out loud. "Besides, she said that 'actions speak louder than words.' Kissing is an action!"

"From her reaction to the last time you snogged her, I don't think that she appreciates that action very much," Remus said delicately. I winced at the memory.

"Than what do you suggest I do?" I asked Remus.

"Well, most girls like flowers," Remus said thoughtfully.

"If most girls like flowers, than _she_ probably won't," I grumbled. "She'd probably like hippogriff dung instead."

"And I think if you make it flashy enough, she might actually be flattered," he continued without heeding my warning.

"She won't fall for anything like that," I scoffed.

"Then what would you suggest?" Remus retorted.

"I know!" I cried, a brilliant idea popping into my brilliant mind. "She's bound to keep a diary, right?"

"Oh, no. Padfoot, don't you dare," Remus groaned.

"Brilliant, Sirius, brilliant!" James cried. "She'll definitely put whatever she wants most in there! I'll sneak in with you!"

"No! If she catches you, then two heads will roll!" Remus said with exasperation. "And then she'll _definitely_ forgive you! God, how many girls would appreciate you going through her personal diary?"

"Well, I could name quite a few," I said thoughtfully. "Kelsey Hadley."

"Leah Cricklin," James hopped in. "She's been drooling over you for ages."

I frowned. "Isn't she Prewitt's friend?"

"I don't know," Peter piped up. "It doesn't look as though they like each other much."

I shrugged. "Anyways, I know for a fact that Millie Henderson would. And that Hufflepuff… erm… Prissy Carlson."

"That particular worshiper would be more than happy to let you go through _more_ than just her diary," James said while spooning potatoes onto his plate.

"My point is," Remus cut in, "_Faye_ wouldn't appreciate it, would she?"

"But I'm only going to be finding out what she likes best so I can properly apologize to her? Maybe she likes chocolates… I don't know! That's what I need to find out!" I protested. "Where's the harm in that?"

"Hear, hear!" James cried enthusiastically.

Remus sighed in defeat. "_Why_ do I even _bother_ trying to talk sense into you…?"

"I dunno," I replied cheerily.

"Let's do it tonight," James whispered.

"You only want to go through Lily Evans's stuff," I rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong with that?" James asked indignantly.

I thought about it a bit and shrugged. "Nothing, I guess."

Remus shot us both a disgusted look.

The rest of the day inched away too slowly for my liking. At eight, once James and I had ascertained that every girl in the same dorm as Prewitt was down in the common room, we raced up to my room to grab James's Invisibility Cloak. We quietly snuck up the girls' staircase, cleverly putting a temporary Deactivation Charm onto the stairs so that they wouldn't turn into a slide and scream like a banshee.

"We're too smart," I whispered while James fervently agreed.

"Ahh! Keep your hands to yourself!" James hissed after a moment. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, _sorry_. It's a bit cramped under the cloak," I grumbled back. "It's not as if you keep your hands to yourself, you know. Like that!" I pushed his hands roughly away from a particularly private area.

We kept on bickering until we reached the sixth years' dorm. James pushed open the door and we piled inside while I closed the door securely. I didn't lock it; if a girl were to try to come in here only to find the door locked, she would know something was amiss and yell like a banshee, alerting all the other girls.

James whipped the cloak off me and excitedly went to inspect the beds, trying to guess which one was Lily Evans's.

"This one!" he cried, pointing to the unnaturally clean one. "It's obviously hers! She's got that neat thing going on!" I rolled my eyes at him while he started going to Evans's drawers.

"You aren't really looking for her underclothes, are you?" I asked, just out of curiosity.

"No!" James denied indignantly. "I'm only interested in the stuffing, thank you very much."

I, being the teenage boy I was, laughed. "Right you are, Prongsie."

"Of course," he replied, now going through Evans's bag. "Now… if only Evans keeps a diary… maybe she secretly likes me but doesn't want to admit it…."

That jerked me back to what I was supposed to be doing. I hurriedly spotted Prewitt's trunk—I recognized the trunk that she had brought with her while visiting her family. Now for that diary that I was sure she had. I'd seen her writing in a plain blue book before…. I suddenly felt slightly guilty for doing this. But then the more sensible part of my brain kicked in, telling me that I only wanted to find out what Prewitt liked so that I could apologize to her properly. That settled, I went back to searching through her trunk.

I spotted two plain blue books under her Divination book. Eureka! I glanced at James, only to see that he was sniffing Evans's bed enthusiastically. I glanced back at the two books. Which one was her diary? Taking a wild guess, I pulled one out randomly, grinning at the lock on it. I wasn't a wizard for nothing! I took out my wand and whispered, "_Alohomora_!" and the lock clicked open.

It was filled with Prewitt's curly scrawl. The beginning dates were almost from four years ago. The first page was filled with her handwriting, small and miniscule and cramped, looking as if it'd been formed with a shaky hand. My curiosity peaked. I had to see what had prompted her to keep a diary.

June 14, 1972

_Nobody knows me. Nobody can possibly understand what my life is like. I feel like the only one in the world I can count on is me, myself, and I. Faye Prewitt. That feeling gets so oppressive sometimes, especially when I'm all alone in my room. I'm glad that I at least have this diary to vent some of my feelings. _

_Sometimes, I wish I could crawl out of my skin and be someone else, if only for a day. Sometimes, even Andrew can't comfort me, because I have never told him about the darkest part of my life. Sometimes, I wake up in the morning wishing that I'd died during the night. _

_Correction: sometimes all the time. _

_And the people responsible for making me feel this way about my damn life are none other than my own family. My real mother, Susan Prewitt, died giving birth to me, so I've never known her. My father, Henry Prewitt, remarried after my mother's death, to a woman called Diana Cauldings and had another daughter, my younger, half-sister, Fiona. That must have been the day my life changed forever… for the worst. Because of Diana's influence or something unknown to me, my dad started to favor Fiona over me. They all did. I suppose it was because Fiona was the very image of an angel, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, while I must have been the perfect reincarnation of the devil, with my dark hair and weird, gold eyes. I must have gotten that from my mother; I saw one picture of her once, and I was glad to see that her eyes were as golden as mine._

_When I was in fourth grade, my dad became in alcohol addict, coming home every night stinking of stale drink. That was when he started beating me for no apparent reason. None at all. I suppose he just wanted a vent to his feelings, and I was the perfect candidate. After all, Fiona was off-limits; Diana cared about her. After the beatings started… I started to lose faith in boys, lose faith in life. _

I could feel my throat constricting with horror. How did she live through this? How had she survived, let alone turn out like the smart, intelligent, witty, beautiful girl she was now? When Prewitt had told me about her family, I thought I'd understood… but this showed that I was wrong. I didn't understand half of it. I had never really been beaten by my family, though we loathed each other.

_The beatings were terrible… but I couldn't bear it if anybody found out. It was my darkest secret, my deepest fear. It was the shame overshadowing my whole life. I had a hard time hiding all my bruises and marks from Andrew… but no one else seemed to care about me. I've always had to look after myself. I mostly avoid my family, choosing to eat meals after them… but I can't escape from Fiona. We go to the same school, for heaven's sake. She's always holds me in contempt… I don't know why. She takes whatever chance she gets to make fun of me, taunt me, flaunt all my faults in my face…. _

_Ah, my half-sister, Fiona. Ah, no one wants me, Faye, if they can have Fiona. I have wavy black hair, golden eyes (though I'd like to think of it as a light brown), and pale skin while Fiona has the brightest golden hair and the bluest of eyes. She takes after Diana, while Dad used to say that I took after Susan, my own real mother. _

_I'm so ugly compared to Fiona. My hair is just a horrible tangled, black mess, and my eyes are completely yellow… strange looking. I'm so horrid-looking that I'd scare the living daylights out of half-blind gargoyles. Maybe that's why everyone likes Fiona so much better. At school, at home… it's always the same. It makes me feel better that I am slightly taller than Fiona's 5 feet 7 inches; I can at least look down on her. _

I blinked in surprise at reading this. I'd known that Prewitt's dad used to beat her… and it had taken a major toll on her… she'd told me all of this before. And yet… reading this diary gave me a true insight on what kind of hellish life she used to lead. It almost made me sick to the stomach. And how could Prewitt not believe that she was pretty when anybody with eyes could see that she was gorgeous? This was all her family's fault… all their damn fault…. And Fiona… I can't believe I actually went out with a git like her.

I had to read more.

_Hah, Fiona always thinks that she's so brilliant. She puts on a very convincing façade of being a sweet little angel with everybody. She tries to pretend like she cares. It's all for show. All she's ever wanted is to be popular and well liked, able to get any guy she might fancy. But it seems as if only I can see through her fake shell. But it doesn't really matter to me. If those stupid sheep students can't see '_Fee'_ for the liar she is, then it's their problem. _

_I've always stood in Fiona's shadow. It seems as if wherever I go, I can't escape it. It won't leave me alone; it won't just let me go. I used to try my hardest to strive to break free… but it seemed as if wherever I went, whatever I did, people always compared me to her. Fiona is more talented, more lovable, more sociable, smarter, just… better. In every way possible. She's perfect, in their eyes, at least. And me… I'm always told that I'm nothing compared to her. That's why I stopped trying a long time ago. There's just no point, when I know that I'll lose. We aren't even really sisters—more like strangers. I don't call her Fee, the way her friends do. In fact, I don't really call her anything at all. _

Fiona was this… despicable? And I'd gone out with her? I felt sick to my stomach. I'd thought I could pick out the bad types—obviously I was wrong.

_At least I have one friend that I can always count on. Andrew Lin. He is my best friend, mostly because we are both outcasts. But that doesn't matter to me. When we first met in fourth grade, I thought he was the gawkiest kid ever, with his rail-rod thin frame and lanky appearance. But we became fast friends, and, as he is the only real friend I have, best friends. I almost broke off our relationship when my dad started beating me, but somehow we got over the rough waters and remained steadfast and loyal friends. _

_ I know I can trust Andrew, and yet I've never told him about my beatings. I'm just too afraid of how he'd react, how he'd treat me. We both love music; he can play the piano and guitar, and I can play them, plus violin. It's great—we always spend hours at his place fiddling with music or making up pranks. Luckily, we both turned out to be a witch and wizard; both of us go to Drake's Institute for Witches and Wizards. We are basically the nerds of Drake's Institution, and plenty of people pick on us for that reason. But to make up for that, Andrew and I were always very good at magic and thinking up satisfying revenges, and we'd always pull fantastic pranks on those who bully us. For that reason, we've always gotten into a lot of trouble, but it's always fun and always worth it. Besides, if we were to just lie down and take all the crap we get… it would show that we have no backbone. It was too bad for Fiona that she turned out to be a witch as well. We'd always managed to play satisfying tricks on her. _

Andrew… Prewitt had mentioned him before. I'd never really thought about him, but this diary made everything very clear. Prewitt obviously held him in very high esteem. She had spent hours with him, known him since fourth grade, trusted him. I felt a coil of what I refused to acknowledge as jealousy in the pit of my stomach. I turned my thoughts away from this Andrew and admired the fact that Prewitt had been a prankster as well. Great. We had something in common.

_I hide myself behind an exterior of sarcasm and nonchalance… so people won't hurt me. It's an automatic defense mechanism. Only around Andrew do I let it drop. I've learned how to build up a shield around me… living around Henry and Diana and Fiona will just drive any person to build a wall. Sometimes, when I wake up in the middle of the night, I would get off my bed and go sit at my window, watching the night and wishing… just wishing that I were someone else. Of course, that wish was never granted to me. Sometimes… I just wonder about life. It seems as if there's no point to it, no point at all. People live to die. So where's the harm if I go a little early…? _

She had wanted to kill herself before…? The very thought of that made me queasy and frightened and angry—all at once.

_I've just always been labeled as Fiona's sister, just "Fiona's dork sister." But I want to be known as Faye. That's who I really am. I want my father to stop beating me. I want Diana to stop favoring Fiona. I want my family to love me, like families are supposed to. My list of I-want's has never been fulfilled. When I was younger, I've always kept a spark of hope alive for that list. But then I learned that hope was for the weak. _

_ Faye _

I shook my head and flipped towards the end of the diary.

June 17, 1976 

_Today I was beaten again. It seems as if Henry never ceases to drink, no matter how much of a toll it takes on him… and me. I hate him. I really do. I hate how he comes back every night stinking of stale drink, his clothes messed up, sinking raucous songs…. His moods vary with how well his gambling's fare. Today, it was obvious that he had lost quite a lot of money. I wish to be back at Drake's Institution; even though I was bullied even there, at least I would be away from Henry. _

_Henry stumbled in through the door at around one in the morning… and crashed directly up to my room. I wish I had a lock on the door…. He beat me so badly today that I'm surprised I'm still alive. I hurt all over. It hurts to even write this. He lashed me with his belt, and now I have bleeding gashes all over my back. It hurts so much that I can't help but let whimpers escape me. Which just goes to show how weak I am. _

I felt anger…rage… indescribably fury. How could her own father do this to her? Why? It was disgusting.

_I try to be hard, unmoving, and unbreakable. I've learned a lot from the past years: _

_There is no sympathy for anyone. _

_Crying is a weakness. _

She had never cried in front of me… I remembered how she had been close to it, but she had never given in.

_There is no line between family and enemy. To me, it is the same thing. _

_I know all these things… and yet it never ceases to hurt me whenever Henry comes home and hits me, whenever Diana shouts insults at me, whenever Fiona makes a sport of me in front of all her friends…. I have to be harder, harder like stone. Emotionless, cold… that way no one can ever hurt me. _

_Right now, I wish I could just crawl under the covers and fall asleep… fall asleep and never wake up, ever again. I want to just turn myself off, so then I won't have to feel this pain. I can feel the blood trickling down my back… I ache all over… my eyelids are drooping with tiredness. _

_This is like an unending nightmare. I hate them all. Henry and Diana and Fiona… they aren't my family. I don't have a family. _

_ Faye _

June 22, 1976 

_I made fun of Fiona today. I don't know what spurred me to do it. I know that Diana'll just punish me once Fiona runs to her like the tattletale she is. But… the thought of bending down to Fiona, acknowledging her superiority over me… it makes me sick. _

_I did get in trouble. Now I won't even have a dinner to look forward to, and they locked me in my room. But it's no big deal. I'll just climb out of my window and go to Andrew's house or something. _

That Andrew person _again_! How close were they, really? Prewitt hadn't mentioned any boyfriend….

_But I know he can't help me. No one can help me but myself. He can't help me, he doesn't know me, he has never known me, the real me. The part of me that's a coward, the part of me that isn't anything like what I put up on the outside to keep everyone out. So… this is me. I'm too afraid to tell him about my home life—I don't trust him. And what friendship can last when there is no real trust? _

_I just can't find the energy to do anything. It seems that no matter how hard I fight, my 'family' just puts me down. More like slams me down, actually, and every time is harder than the last time. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I just don't want to live anymore. I just don't want to face the world again, day after day, knowing that all I have waiting for me is pain and animosity. _

_I can't stand this for much longer. _

_ Faye _

July 24, 1976 

_They found out. By saying 'they' I mean the authorities. My P.E. teacher in my summer camp saw my bruises from my last beating, and unfortunately, a scab on my back broke and blood seeped through my shirt. _

_It's almost a relief. Now, I don't get anymore beatings, yells, shouts, insults, screams… I get three square meals in my stomach, every day. Most of the adults are sympathetic towards me… and Fiona. I refrain myself from pointing out that Fiona didn't get one share of the abuse. Not once. It was all poured onto me. I know that the authorities won't understand, won't listen to me. They're like that. _

_Henry and Diana are in a lot of trouble now. I hope they don't worm their way out of this one. I'm going to testify in court any day now, and I'll make sure to tell everybody the truth… the truth of what Henry did to me. I still have the scars and bruises to show for it, all over my back and some on my arms. Henry and Diana are dead for sure. And they deserve it. I won't be sorry if they rot in jail for the rest of their lives. _

_ Faye _

_August 1, 1976 _

_The first day of a month used to be a hopeful day for me. I always used to imagine that something new would happen on the first day of a new month, that so many opportunities and chances would be thrown into the day. I've lost that hope a long time ago, but today it has been rekindled. _

_I went to court to testify against Henry and Diana. They are truly going to lose. Fiona had testified as well. She had witnessed many of my beatings and knew about it for a long time… and she had never reported it or tried to help me. But she made it seem as if she had been afraid. Maybe she had been… though I really doubt it; but that's me. That's one of the many reasons why I hate her. But I know I can't get her in for that. _

_The investigators will probably think that Henry scared her into silence… but I think that Fiona hadn't really cared, even when I was at my worst. There were times when I thought that she did care… every year, on my birthday, Fiona always gave me a gift, even when Henry and Diana didn't even remember. I don't know what to think of this, and I suppose I never will. _

_I met David and Tracy Prewitt today. David is Henry's brother, and I must say that he is much more decent than Henry. They offered me a home. I don't know what to say to this. I had never been welcomed or loved by Henry and Diana… but David and Tracy… they care. Or will they end up hurting me as well? I never place much trust in people now. They have to work hard to earn it. _

_What should I do? What will happen to me? Where am I headed? I wish someone… anyone… would tell me. _

_ Faye _

_August 31, 1976 _

_I just talked to Melanie. She asked me if I was sad that my family turned out this way. And I am sad… in some ways. I can imagine so many things that could have been, had Henry not become what he is. But right now, I'm just glad that I have a real family now, Tracy and David and Melanie. Not Fiona, though. Not ever Fiona. _

_If only Andrew were here right now. Then I could tell him everything, face-to-face. Then I could just spill out everything about how sorry I am that I hadn't told him before, that I had always shut him out. It just isn't the same over the telephone. I can feel this new barrier separating us, and sometimes I just can't find anything to say and have to make up an excuse to get off the phone. Sometimes… I feel like talking to Andrew is like talking to a stranger. And that scares me. _

_I'm headed off to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. Hope… I'm actually hoping again. Maybe my life will finally be looking up. I'm not going to be writing in this again. This diary is for my old life, and now I have a new one. _

_All I can do now is… hope. _

_ Faye _

I was… I couldn't find a word for it. I couldn't describe the turmoil inside me. Prewitt had undergone more than I ever had. The way I had treated her made me feel so small. I hadn't made her life any better.

"Sirius?" James asked suddenly. "What's wrong?"

I shook myself. "Nothing. Nothing at all." What a lie.

James opened his mouth to ask more, but we both heard footsteps coming up the stairs. We looked at each other in horror, and both dove for the Invisibility Cloak just as the doorknob turned. James and I managed to fully cover ourselves with the cloak just as Faye Prewitt came striding into the room. Breathing harshly, James and I backed up into a corner as she moved around the room. What the _shit_ was she doing here? It was—I checked my watch—barely past nine! Did she suspect us?

I noticed the diary I had been reading lying on the floor… not where she had left it, obviously. Prewitt saw it the same time I did, and I saw her eyes narrow. James threw me a disgusted look.

Prewitt crossed the room unbelievably fast, and she scooped up the diary protectively. She flipped open the book, seeming surprised—and angry—that the lock was already undone. I watched apprehensively as her brow furrowed. Prewitt glanced suspiciously around the room, and I tensed as her molten gaze passed over James and me. Bloody hell, how could she still look so beautiful and bloodthirstily angry at the same time?

She obviously muttered some sort of curse under her breath, and she pulled out her wand. For one terrifying moment I thought that she was going to send Stunning Spells all around the room, but she only locked the diary again. She put it carefully down in her trunk, and pulled out the other diary to check it. Obviously satisfied, Prewitt straightened again, glaring around the room.

After what seemed to be a century, Prewitt evidently thought that no one was in the room anymore, for she walked into the bathroom. Dammit. She didn't close the door. That meant that James and I couldn't get the hell out of here! Prewitt brushed her teeth and washed her face, preparing for bed…. Oh, hell, she was going to sleep! We would never get out of here! I exchanged a terrified glance with James.

I tensed as Prewitt came striding back into the room. She glanced around suspiciously again, but went to stand in front of a mirror. She fingered a lock of her hair, looking at her reflection with distaste. Distaste? That girl _was_ crazy! I knew that tons of girls would kill to have even a lock of her rich, dark, wavy hair.

Prewitt sighed sharply, and lifted up the hem of her shirt.

Holy _shit_! What the hell was she doing? I looked at James with horror, and he stared back at me with equally frightened eyes. James covered his eyes and ducked his head down. I followed suit, even though the teenage pervert part of my mind kept on yelling at me, asking me what the hell I was doing. Here was the golden opportunity to watch a girl undress, _Prewitt_ no less, and I was missing out on it! I had never had the chance to see her undress—when we had been bonded, she had always gone into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

I had to look. I couldn't help it! The teen side of me was demanding it. I gave in. I peeked. What I saw made my skin crawl and shivers run up and down my spine.

Prewitt was pulling a shirt over her head, and her back was to me. I had to admit that her… er… body was perfect. But as my gaze travel down to her lower back… I saw scars. Ugly, pale, grotesque scars littered her lower back, marring her flesh, forming a cruel pattern on her pale skin.

I nearly retched. How could anyone have done that to her…? It was horribly cruel, heartless, destructive…! I almost stepped out to comfort, talk to, or express my sorrow and anger on her behalf in any way possible, but my common sense rushed back to me (amazingly).

Prewitt would probably kill me for watching her, and she was already out of the reach of her father, who had done this to her in the first place. So, really, there was no immediate danger. I was just so _angry_! Angry beyond belief. Heartbroken and hurt, too; hurt because Prewitt had been hurt.

A second later, her shirt had settled over Prewitt's back, and she pulled her hair out. I stared at her in horror and shock and speechlessness, trying to contemplate what horrors she had gone through. Those scars… and that diary… had given me an inkling of those.

Even through my shock and horror, I noticed that Prewitt had interesting pajamas. She wore a small, tight shirt and baggy cotton pants that had black and red strips all over it.

Prewitt got into bed and pulled the covers around her, waving her wand at the lights, making them go out. James and I exchanged glances yet again, and we both sighed silently. We would have to wait a long time before we could get out of here.

After what seemed like the days, Prewitt's deep, even breathing filled the room, a sure sign that she was asleep. James and I looked at one another in mutual agreement, and we started moving quietly towards the door. But as I passed Prewitt's bed, another assault of girly emotions attacked me. I moved towards her bed, ignoring James's hiss, "Padfoot, are you crazy?"

I pulled back the hangings a bit, and saw her, frowning a little in her sleep. I felt pain, pain for knowing what she had gone through. I couldn't help myself—it was impulsive. I reached out to touch her cheek. James swore under his breath when Prewitt stirred slightly, and he hauled me out of there, deactivating the charm on the stairs and practically running all the way back to our dorm.

After James had shoved me inside—none to gently, either— and slammed the door behind us, he whipped off the cloak. Remus and Peter were already in the room, obviously just getting ready for bed.

Remus shot us a dirty look before asking, "How'd did your little immature jaunt go?"

"Why did it take so long?" Peter threw in. "You weren't… doing anything, were you?"

James sighed dramatically. "Even if we were to try to do something, those girls would have kicked our arses into the next generation."

"Did you find out anything about Faye?" Remus asked. I gave a start. I had forgotten that that was my original reason for going in there.

"Oh, no, don't tell me you spent all your time in Faye's underclothes!" Remus groaned.

"No!" I said hotly. "I'm with James; I'm only interested in the stuffing!"

"That's even worse, you pervert!" Peter cried in disgust.

I retired soon after. I didn't feel like joining James and Peter and Remus in their conversation, not when I had just found out in great detail about the darkest secret of Faye Prewitt's life. Long after my mate's snores filled the room, I lay awake, tossing and turning, thinking of Prewitt and what she had gone through…. I decided that I wasn't going to get any sleep anyways, so I got out of my bed quietly.

I would take Remus's advice on apologizing with flowers and such. Who knew, maybe Prewitt could act like a normal girl.

**--- Faye's POV--- **

"I think I need an early night today," I announced to Grace and Leah. It was barely past nine, and yet I felt exhaustion dragging me down. After what I told Black when he tried to apologize… I felt embarrassment and anger and shame and a whole other bunch of emotions swirling around… I didn't think I could take much more of this. I hadn't had the nerve to look at Black all throughout the day. When he'd caught my eye during Transfiguration… I thought I might have died with embarrassment, even though he had been smiling.

"Oh, sure," Grace said from her game of chess with Leah. Leah didn't say anything at all. I sighed as I headed up the stairs. Sometimes I wished that was back with Andrew. At least there I truly knew who were my friends. Leah…I got the feeling that she didn't want to be my friend, and yet she didn't want to disappoint Grace… blah blah blah. And Leah had a long-time crush on Sirius Black… and I bet that she thought I was stealing him or something. Ugh. As if.

As soon as I entered the dorm, I knew that something was amiss. Our room wasn't as impeccably neat as Lily demanded. Frowning, I walked in. Someone had been in here, fooling around with my stuff. As soon as I saw one of my diaries on the ground, I rushed to pick it up. Oh, god. It was unlocked.

Someone had been looking at my diary. I flipped through it, my fear growing. Shit. This diary was the one with of my days back in California, of my beatings, of my old life….

Shit, shit, _shit_!

I pulled out my wand and cast every locking spell I knew on the diary, opening my trunk to put it back in its rightful place. I quickly checked my other diary to make sure that it hadn't been messed with. It looked as if it hadn't, but looks weren't dependable.

DAMMIT! Who the hell had been snooping around? I glanced around the room suspiciously. If that lowlife was still here… he'd wish he'd never been born. I was reviewing a long list of nasty hexes in my head… but no one was in the room.

Oh, damn. But there was no point in acting right now. I didn't know who that person was, or if they had read it. But I would be on guard. If someone so much as hinted about my diary, I'd make sure that that someone died a horrible, painful, _slow_ death!

Anger boiling inside me, I brushed my teeth and washed my face quickly, feeling only slightly refreshed. As I walked out of the bathroom, I glanced around suspiciously again, but I didn't see anybody. Sighing, I walked over to a mirror to inspect myself. Hell. It was the first word that came to my mind. I looked like hell. I quickly changed into my pajamas.

As I got into my bed and drew the covers around me, I wondered what I was looking for when I told Black to "show me" that he was sorry. I didn't know what had possessed me. But I did know that I wasn't ready to accept his apology, not when he had… well… done that to me. He probably did that to tons of girls and never apologized. Well, I didn't want to be one of those brainless girls. I wanted to be seen as a _person_, not just an item, which was how Black looked at girls.

And what would I do about the sneak who had dared to read my diary…? Oh… I'd make sure I got revenge….

I fell into a troubled sleep full of restless dreams. I was sure that someone had pulled back my hangings and touched my cheek… but that was probably a dream. Sometimes I had trouble distinguishing dreams from reality.

My alarm woke me at promptly seven thirty. Stifling a yawn, I stretched luxuriously for a moment, working several kinks in my bones. I felt as if I'd gotten four hours of sleep instead of nine. I was still worried about the damn person who had read my diary. I didn't even feel like getting up; what if it was all over the school by now? Rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes with one hand, I drew back my curtains with the other and swung my feet out onto the ground.

Instead of feeling smooth carpet, I felt something slightly damp and cold and… leafy? Just barely mastering the urge to scream, I leapt back onto my bed and peered over the edge. There lay a huge pile of flowers, still wet with morning dew. All thoughts about the problem of my diary flew out of my head. The…er… dare I call it bouquet?… had all the hues of purple, from a light, almost pink lavender to a deep violet shade. I knew whom it was from.

I had to admit that it was all very pretty, but a part of me was disappointed. Was this all Black could think of? I mean, flowers were the oldest trick in the book. And I wasn't one to be impressed by unoriginal ideas. But I did love flowers. But I wasn't going to let Black off the hook this easily. I got off my bed and gathered some of the violets in my arms, smelling their sweet fragrance.

"Faye?" a sleepy voice asked. Grace's tousled head appeared as she pulled back her drapes. Her eyes almost bugged out. "_Who_ are _those_ from?"

"Uh… I don't know," I said hurriedly, dropping the blossoms I held in my arms. "You can have them, if you want!"

Grace was out of her bed and looking over the huge pile of flowers in an instant. She snatched up a card that I had overlooked. "I can't take them!" she cried with an evil grin. "It says here that they're for you."

I grabbed the note from her hand and looked it over quickly.

_To: Faye Prewitt _

_From: You Know Who _

o.

"Who is it, Faye?" Grace cried excitedly. "Who sent you these?! They're so pretty!"

"I don't know," I said a little too quickly. Grace looked at me suspiciously, but I was thankfully saved from an interrogation by the awakening of the rest of the girls in the dorm. I hurriedly went into the bathroom to take a shower while the girls pounced on the flowers. As I furiously scrubbed my hair, I wondered what Black was up to. Did he really want my forgiveness? Or was he just plotting against me…?

I trooped down to breakfast with Leah and Grace, both of which were wearing some of the flowers I had received. I had refused to put any on. To put on even one of those beautiful blossoms on would mean that I had accepted Black's apology… and I was still angry at him. Furious, in fact.

But even so, I did feel a guilty twinge in my heart when I saw Black's face fall as I entered the Great Hall for breakfast. How was it that he managed to make me feel guilty? Argh! I had to stop the guiltiness!

What topped my day weren't the flowers, but the fact that no one acted strangely towards me, except for Black, of course, but that was natural. Maybe the diary had somehow fallen out. I berated myself for thinking this. I was really going soft if I was actually going to believe that. The diary had been out of my trunk and unlocked! So I kept on guard.

It didn't stop there. The next morning, I woke up and just happened to glance out at the Quidditch field. Across the field's smooth, green length, white flowers had been grown to spell out the words, "FORGIVE ME." I had blushed beet red when I'd seen it. Really, how much trouble had Black gone through to do that?

And the day after that, a shower of fireworks had exploded right above the teacher's table, erupting to form the words, "I'M TRULY SORRY." It was quite an impressive feat, with red and gold bubbles and sparks flying, bouncing all over the place in frenzy. Wild rumors were flying around the school on who might have done all of it, and for whom? To my disgust, I'd overheard Fiona saying that Black was probably apologizing to her for breaking up with her… HAH! Black should have been glad he was away from that fag for good! Only Grace knew that it was from Sirius Black to me, and thought she had sniggered quite endlessly over it, she hadn't told anybody else, for which I was exceptionally glad. It had taken ages for me to even confess to her that Black had… kissed me.

On the fourth day, the hangings in the Great Hall had been changed to midnight blue hangings with silver words all over it, all saying, "I WON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN." And in Delaney's class the same day, a sparkling human-sized figure that seemed to be made of a thousand sparks and glitter had erupted right in front of Delaney, making her faint. The figure had then gone on to wreak havoc and mayhem on everyone in the classroom while it shot golden sparks into the air that spelled out, "YOU WERE RIGHT TO BE ANGRY AT ME!" I had to admit that it was very funny, watching everyone scream and try to scramble away from the sparks.

On the fifth day, I'd woken up to even more flowers, and this time I even received chocolates. I'd given them all to my friends, of course. While our whole class was tramping outside the grounds to go to Herbology, somebody had stepped some sort of mine, and it exploded in his face, leaving him blackened and surprised. The smoke from the explosion had coiled into the words, "JUST FORGIVE ME ALREADY, YOU STUBBORN OLD TOAD." That pleased me more than the rest of it, heavens know why. Maybe because it was a sign that Black was getting more or less back to normal.

My anger was starting to deflate by this time, when it became obvious that Sirius Black was really sorry and was doing everything he could to show it. And on Saturday morning, when I saw Black slumped over in his seat with his head down in a dejected manner, I felt another guilty twinge, this time stronger than ever. It was obvious that Black was really very sorry.

I didn't much like the idea of talking to him… but I didn't want him to go through any more trouble when I had already… well, forgiven him. Sort of. As long as I didn't remember The Incident. Oh, god, I was referring to the…um… kiss… as The Incident— with capitols! It was that bad.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Black get out of his seat at the egging of his friends. He walked over to me, with some of his former confidence showing in his countenance. And yet… I didn't feel ready to go talk to him. I tried to concentrate on eating instead, fervently hoping and praying that he wouldn't talk to me.

"Prewitt?"

My hopes were dashed.

"What do you want, Black?" I was unable to keep a bite out of my voice. Natural instinct when it comes to him, I guess.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, and I could detect a trace of unease in his voice. Strangely enough, that made me soften.

"All right," I sighed. I shared a glance with Grace, who nodded understandingly. I caught a glimpse of Leah's downcast face; I was surprised to see angry tears sparkling in her eyes. What was she so sad about? I didn't have to think about it, though, for I gathered up my books and followed Black out of the hall. To my disgust, I heard Potter let out a wolf-whistle.

Black led me to the another empty classroom, where I closed the door behind me and took a seat at a desk.

He stood in front of me, shifting his weight uneasily. I was pleased to see that I made him so uncomfortable. I immediately scolded myself for that thought.

"So… uh… have you forgiven me yet?" Black blurted out, breaking the silence between us. I looked up at him intently. I was teetering on the edge of forgiving him…. I guess he was really sorry, but… The Incident was so—shameful and embarrassing and painful to remember.

"I…" Black's face—so full of anxiety—fell. It made my insides squirm with guilt. He had already gone through so much trouble to show me that he was sorry; what else did I want? What was I looking for?

"I'm sorry," I blurted out impulsively. He seemed not to have heard. He was staring at the ground. I cocked my head in amusement.

"Black," I tried again, and this time he jerked his head up inquiringly. "I'm sorry."

He looked confused, then glad, and finally disbelieving. "Sorry? You? Why?"

I laughed shortly. "I guess I drew it out too long. I was selfish; I didn't want to bring it up even when I saw that you were really sorry. But don't think I'll forget it. I'll forgive, but I won't forget. And you're acts of apology were great. In other words," I added, as Black was still gaping at me, "apology accepted. It was a good thing you didn't mention my name in any of your shows, or I really _would_ have killed you."

I grinned at him, my heart feeling a trifle lighter, maybe because Black looked ridiculous right then, with his mouth hanging open slightly in incredulity.

After some time, I started to get a bit uncomfortable with the silence between us. I picked up my bag and got out of my seat. "Well, see you around. And Black?" He looked at me, his mouth still open. "Close your mouth." He snapped it shut, and I had to smile.

I exited the classroom, and I was almost back to the Great Hall when I heard him call my name again.

"Prewitt!"

I turned and looked at him questioningly.

"This means we're back to normal, right?" Black asked. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I suppose it does, Black."

"Cool," he said happily. After another moment's silence, he said, "Did I ever tell you that you have a shapely butt?"

I did what my instincts told me to; I slapped him.

--

**  
**

**Please review! I don't care if it's flames!**


	10. Chapter Nine: New Enemies Born

**A/N: Sorry, peoples, this chapter's not the update, but the next one is!! This is here because I decided to put my introduction back here, because I took it out some time ago. **

**Well, enjoy!**

**--**

**---Chapter Nine: New Enemies Born---**

**--**

Things were practically back to normal between Black and me. We traded insults on a daily basis, I felt annoyed at him on an hourly basis, and he reverted back to being the pervert he was.

Things were, as I said, back to normal. Until Potter decided to hop out with a few choice phrases that quickly turned my life into hell.

Grace, Leah, and I were sitting in the Great Hall one March morning, eating breakfast. It was, no duh, a perfectly normal occurrence. The Marauders were sitting not five seats away.

"Grace, what did you think of that horrid Divination exam?" I asked, wolfing down some bacon. Delaney had recently tested us on the ability to correctly gauge a person's feelings. That was totally impossible, as I hadn't gotten any hint of what Delaney called "the ambiance," and I was sure that I had scored...er... very badly.

"Oh. _That_ one," Grace grumbled, spearing an egg with her fork and looking at it moodily. "I totally flunked that. I was paired up with Tina Bobber, remember?" She shuddered.

"We were always going to flunk Divination," Leah complained. I knew that she was addressing Grace only.

"Hey, Faye," Grace said suddenly. "I totally forgot! Remember our deal for the Winter Ball?"

I was confused for a second. Then I remembered that Grace had promised that if I went to the ball, then she would come with me to look for secret passageways! "Oh, yeah!"

"I'm so sorry," Grace apologized profusely.

"Nah, don't worry about it. We both had a lot of things on our minds, and I didn't get Black off my back 'til much later," I assured her. "But don't worry. We can start today!"

"I'm starting to think I shouldn't have reminded you," Grace groaned.

Suddenly, a shout down the table interrupted our conversation.

"Padfoot, man! You really shouldn't be staring at Prewitt like that! I mean, you've been staring at her day and night and night day _and_ all throughout classes! You've got to at least spare some time for me!" James was saying—quite loudly. I felt myself turn red as I glowered at them. Black was sinking down in his seat, a rare, surprising display of embarrassment on his part. James was loudly banging on the table, acting upset, and Remus and Peter were hiding little smiles of their own. The whole Gryffindor table was listening in now—as well as all the other tables. Which meant everybody in the whole hall was listening in. God—the teachers were even looking fairly amused!

Grace grinned at me, shoving her elbow into my stomach and making me choke on my food. "So, I guess you've made another conquest!"

"I haven't!" I sputtered, accidentally spraying her with bits of egg. Grace flicked some bacon back at me.

"Oh, but you have!" James crowed, bouncing out of his seat to sit at my side. I stiffened and glowered him dangerously, but he didn't seem to notice. "Sirius just hasn't been the same since you guys came back from Christmas." He winked at me. "He did sleep in the same room as you, didn't he?"

I was beet red by now. I shoved my elbow into Potter's stomach, causing him to fall off the bench with a cry of surprise. "Shut _up_, Potter!" I shouted, grabbing my books and preparing to stomp off. I happened to glance at Leah. She was glaring at me, biting her bottom lip and scrunching her over-bright eyes. I tore my gaze away. Grace was whooping with pleasure, to my disgust.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Potter sat up, his eyes glinting behind his glasses. "It was the same _bed_, not room! Sorry 'bout that slip!" I kicked him back down.

"It's not true!" I yelled, trying to wipe that amused expression off everyone's faces, though I noticed quite a few girls had horrified, jealous expressions. I glimpsed Fiona's face; she looked livid and very, very jealous. I couldn't even bring myself to look in Black's direction. I made sure to tread on Potter's face as I made my exit at a stately walk.

This boded for major trouble.

Later that day, I was alone in the library working over my homework. Grace had been with me earlier, but then she had cleared off, complaining that she was bored of doing essays. So I sat alone, slowly getting more bored by the second.

After a little while of staring blankly at my Transfiguration essay, I gave up and propped my chin on my elbow and stared out the window at the grounds. Everything was lit with the golden-red hue of the setting sun. It was so quiet and still....

It was peaceful times like this when I would let my mind wander back to Andrew. I really missed him, especially now. Grace was obviously happy that someone was crushing on me—though I still didn't believe it—and I couldn't talk to her about it. Leah... Leah wasn't even a really good friend. More like a competitor and a rival, actually. I didn't have anyone to talk to about the problem of Sirius Black.

I missed Andrew so much. I had to content myself with letter that were often spaced months apart, and that was hardly anything compared to what we used to have. And what was really scary was... after almost seven months of being away from him I didn't think about him or miss him as much as I used to. I couldn't even remember him so clearly or sharply. And that scared me.

I sighed at my morose thoughts, staring out at the window pensively.

God, Black didn't really like me, did he? I didn't know how to deal with things like this; I'd never been in this type of situation before. And I didn't like him back. Duh! He was _Black_, the bane of my whole existence. Besides, he had probably decided that I'd be one of his numerous flings, and then once he finished with me, he'd move on.

I shuddered.

"Faye Prewitt?" a sweet, sugary voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked around in panic—had that been Diana's voice?

No. I drew a sigh of relief.

My relief was short-lived, however. A pretty blonde stood in front of me with a whole group of other girls behind her—I recognized her as the Hufflepuff girl Prissy Carlson. Well, Prissy would have been pretty had she not put on so much makeup on her eyes and cheeks that she looked like a painted doll—a really, really scary one. And her clothes were... very revealing was the best way of putting it. She had on a tight black miniskirt that left her legs bare from the mid-thigh down, a tight red T-shirt with a very low neckline that _really_ didn't complement her... um... figure, and black high-heels that must have been four inches tall at the least. All the girls behind her wore similar fashions.

Didn't they get hauled in for wearing things like that? It was disgusting.

"My dear, stop ogling at us," Prissy said sweetly. I snapped out of my initial disgust at seeing them, and looked her in the face, though I'd really rather not. Her face was a mess of makeup.

"What do you want, Prissy?" I asked coldly.

Prissy slowly pulled out a chair and sat down with great deliberation. I was surprised that the fabric of her skirt didn't rip.

"Darling, I only want to discuss your latest... triumph." _Darling_? Who did she think I was? And... what triumph?

I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Stop playing innocent," Prissy said with disbelief, arching her own severely plucked eyebrow. "_Sirius Black_, honey."

Oh. I should have known that it would come to this. Potter had announced it to the whole school, for heaven's sake! I had to start to clear the truth with these airheads first, then.

"Let me make something very clear, Prissy," I snapped, leaning back and surveying her coolly. "I hate Black, and he hates me. I can't stand him! Since _you_ and your little fan club like him so much, go ahead and chase him! You're wasting your time here with me, as there is _nothing_ going on between Black and me, and there _never_ will be." I started gathering up my things.

"Stop right there," one of the girls in the mob suddenly said. I rolled my eyes.

"And I suppose you're going to make me?" I asked, swinging my bag onto my shoulder.

"Sirius Black belongs to all of us! Don't you dare take him away!" Prissy hissed, standing up.

"I assure you, I'm not about to even _try_ to take him away from you guys. As if I'd waste my time doing that," I said impatiently. "I'm tired of repeating myself: I don't like Sirius Black!"

"That's what they all say," Prissy said. "But we all saw him staring at you throughout classes! Stop doing whatever you're doing to him!"

I slammed my hands down on the table, glaring at her venomously. "_I'm_ not doing _anything_! And if you like him so much, then you go chase after him! And he _doesn't_ like me, alright?" I strode to the exit, ignoring the girls' scandalized whispers.

"You'd better be telling the truth, Faye, or you'll find trouble..." Prissy's voice followed me out the door.

I rolled my eyes with irritation. I stuck my head back into the library. God, those girls looked so out of place in the library! "If you think I'm afraid of skinflints like you, then you'd better think twice! If you can handle thinking, that is!"

Satisfied that with my insult at them, I walked back to the Gryffindor common room, still annoyed and irritated. _Sirius Black_ was the cause of all this. _Sirius Black_ was the whole problem. If he just left me alone, then I'd be perfectly fine!

I tramped into the common room in a flurry of anger, which only got worse when I saw Black sitting with his friends, laughing over something.

"You!" I shouted, stomping over to them, pointing a finger at Black. "Stay the _hell_ away from me!"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that pointing is rude?" Black asked, a silly smirk on his face. I had refrain from pulling my hair out. I threw my bag onto the ground and stamped even closer to him until I was standing right in front of his chair.

"You don't like me, alright? Tell your stupid, brainless fans! YOU DON'T LIKE ME!!!" I yelled, stomping my feet with every word to give it emphasis. At the moment, I didn't care that I was making a scene in the common room. Since it was only about nine, the room was still relatively full.

Black was leaning back in his chair easily. "How can you tell me to not like you? I believe you don't have any choice on the matter."

I ground my teeth together and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Fine! You can like me, or whatever! Just remember that I WON'T LIKE YOU!! Ever! So you can just give it up before it gets too pathetic!!"

I heard a sputter of laughter on my right side. I turned and kicked Potter in the shin before stomping off up the girls' staircase.

God, Black made me so mad!

**---Sirius's POV---**

I stared after Prewitt. I seemed to always be staring at her retreating back. How unfair. I turned back to my friends in puzzlement.

"What just happened?" I asked.

James was still moaning over his abused leg, so he neglected to answer me. Great friend, that one.

"Well, Faye just told you that she wanted you to stay the hell away from her and that she'd never like you, even if you like her," Remus supplied.

"Thanks for making me feel better," I snapped.

"Well, you seemed to be just taking her words in through one ear and letting it seep out through the other," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I didn't do that!" I protested indignantly. "I heard every word she said!"

"Then are you going to take the hint and leave her alone?" Peter piped up doubtfully.

Oh. He had a good point there. "Maybe, maybe not," I replied, scratching my head. "I can't help it if I'm drawn to bothering her."

"That's exactly how I feel with Evans!" James cried, earning himself a glare across the room from the said Evans.

"Shut up, James," I snapped. "You're the one who got me into this mess in the first place."

"Me?" James repeated, looking surprised. "What'd I do?"

"Well," I said, pretending to be thoughtful, "let's _think_ about it. You just _happened_ to blurt out, in front of the _whole school_, that I like Prewitt! Which I don't!" I added hastily.

My friends only shook their heads at me. I sighed and sank down into my seat. What did I do? Where did I go wrong? I had already apologized to Prewitt for kissing her, and she told me that she'd forgiven me! And she'd said that we were back to normal! This was hardly called normal, as she blown up at me and told me to stay the hell away from her....

I just didn't _get_ her! What was up with her attitude? And temper? Girls. I was starting to think that they weren't worth the effort. At least, Prewitt wasn't worth the effort. I think.

Shaking my head at myself, I rejoined my friends' conversation, resolving to stop staring at Prewitt all the time.

The next moment, a Gryffindor fifth year swaggered by, swaying her hips and obviously ready to flirt with me. I exchanged a look with Remus, who was shaking his head and frowning darkly at me, obviously telling me not to do it. I smiled brightly at him and shrugged. My motto was: be young while you're young. I got up and followed her, pushing the more unfavorable, confusing thoughts of Prewitt forcefully out of my head.

**---Faye's POV---**

I glared at Black, and he hastily looked away from me. We were in Charms class, and Flitwick was giving some sort of lecture that I wasn't paying attention to in the least. He _was_ staring at me. It was creepy. I hoped that he was going to take my hint and stay away, though. Black was like a weed, honestly! He kept on cropping up where he was NOT wanted! It was so annoying! I kept on weeding... and weeding... and weeding... BUT IT JUST WASN'T WORKING!

I pulled out a sheet of paper, determined to do something to stop him.

_Stop staring at me, you weed, _I wrote down. I glanced up—and yeah. He was staring at me again. He looked away once I glowered at him, and I folded up the note and threw it at his head, indulging in a brief daydream that the note was actually some sharp object that was about to impale his head....

I turned away loftily to look at Flitwick. A moment later, the note landed back on my desk. I sighed with irritation and opened it.

_**Weed? I'm no weed!**_

_Au contraire. A weed is a flower that grows in an unwanted place! Duh. You're UNWANTED! _I scribbled down furiously before tossing it back at him.

_**Hey, at least I'm a flower. You're more like a bit of dead branch. A wrinkly, fissured one. **_

I glared at him. I'm sure that his desk should have disintegrated into ashes by now from the hate that I made sure was emanating off me.

_Why do you do this to me, you bloody weed?_ _Just leave me the hell alone!_

_**Hey, you were the one who started this note in the first place.**_

Oh, god. He was right. What could I say to that?

_Only because you're staring at me! _I wrote back.

_**And you're staring at me, too.**_

_I am not! I am glaring! There's a difference!_

_**You've got to be more careful, sweet. People will think that you like me.**_

_Like that'll ever happen. I swear, the day I actually like you is the day when I'll go skinny-dipping in the lake with the Giant Squid. _

_**You mean that?**_

_Yes!_

_**I'll remember it then. You never know what can happen! o.**_

_Don't get your hopes up._

_**Come on, you know that I'll charm you sooner or later. **_

_The only charming you'll be doing is the Summoning Charm after I hex your butt into the next generation._

_**I'd hex your butt, too, but I think it's too shapely to ruin. **_

_You pervert! Stop staring at other people's butts!_

_**I was complimenting you there, you know. **_

_Complimenting, my foot! You'd better keep your eyes away from the more private regions of a girl's body. _

**_Hey, you should be glad that that's all I'm doing. _**

_PERVERT!_

_**What else can I say when you've summed it all up?**_

Just then, I heard Flitwick's squeaky voice by my chair. Panicking, I crumpled up the note and clenched it in my palm.

"Miss Prewitt, what are you writing? May you let the whole class in on it?" Flitwicked asked merrily, holding out his hand for the note.

Freaking shit. I could _not_ let the whole class hear the contents of this note! I had to destroy it—now! But how? Black was leaning back in his chair easily, evidently enjoying my predicament, and Grace was only staring at me confusedly. Flitwick was taking out his wand, probably to do the Summoning Charm, but before he could, I took the note and stuffed it into my mouth. Drastic times call for drastic measures.

There were gasps, chokes, and titters in the class as everyone watched me struggle with the note. It was a hard, big, tasteless lump in my mouth, but I resolutely chewed it. It felt like I was chewing a piece of tough canvas cloth that got furrier and furrier the longer it stayed in my mouth. (A/N: Written from personal experience.) Professor Flitwick was looking at me in horror.

I swallowed, forcing the oozy, crumbled sheet of paper down my throat. It burned as it went down, and I felt a clogged sensation in my throat before it finally slid down permanently. Coughing, I grinned at Flitwick weakly.

"Do you still want the note? I could give it to you after I get it back!" I said. The whole class burst out laughing.

It was no surprise to anyone that I got a detention.

"What were you writing to Sirius about?" Grace asked after class. "Was it something really embarrassing? I mean... you _ate_ the whole thing!"

"Um... yeah," I said vaguely. "Black threw in quite a few perverted comments. Did you know that parchment tastes very much like furry cloth? A little like velvet."

"Why were you passing notes to him anyway?" Leah asked. "I thought you didn't like him!"

"I saw him staring at me, so I told him to stop!" I answered irritably. A hand slapped my back, and I whipped around to face none other than the object of my distasteful conversation.

"Ugh. _You_. Go away. You just earned me a detention," I snapped, turning right back around. I noticed that Leah was ogling at him. Gross.

"Correction: you earned it yourself. You were the one who started the note, need I remind you more?" Black said lightly.

I saw several of the Hufflepuffs that had been with Prissy's group staring at me angrily. I gave a sharp sigh. "Go away, Black. I'm not feeling well in the stomach, so you'd better lay off before I empty my breakfast out on you."

"Fine," Black said haughtily as he flounced away. "I _will_. Hah! I bet you're sorry now!" He stopped for a moment and looked back at me with a small smile on his face. "By the way, excellent job on swallowing the whole piece of parchment."

I remembered the look on Flitwick's face, and I smiled involuntarily. "Thanks." Then I caught myself. "I mean, screw off!"

Black smirked at me and left, walking down the hallway with his head next to Potter's, obviously discussing something secretive.

"Bye, Sirius!" Leah called after him. He merely waved a hand in the air to show that he'd heard, but Leah still smiled dreamily after him. I rolled my eyes. Pathetic. Grace and Leah left for Arithmancy while I headed towards my Study of Ancient Runes Class.

Pity Prissy Carlson was in my Runes class. I had to put up with her glares all throughout the period. At least she had a school uniform on, so the more indecent parts of her body were covered. But her makeup was still atrocious, and her hair shone too brilliantly to be real. Seriously, I didn't know why girls put on makeup. I personally hated it, and I never put any on at all.

I knew that she'd confront me after class. Knowing this, the class period passed too quickly. All too soon, I was packing up my bag and heading out the door. I tried to get out quickly, but Prissy was pretty fast as well.

"Faye!" I heard her high voice squeal. I winced.

"What?" I asked wearily as I turned around. She marched right up to me and glared, trying to look down her nose at me, which didn't turn out very well, as I was taller than her.

"We need to talk," she declared haughtily. I sighed and followed her. Maybe this time I could really clear things up. Prissy stopped in a deserted corridor, where she turned to face me. I flinched involuntarily at the head-on sight of her overdone face.

"What is it, Prissy?" I asked, trying to sound polite.

"Don't be daft!" she snapped. "Sirius Black! I thought I told you to stay away from him!" Was she stalking me or something?

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, I only passed him a note telling him to stop staring at me. No biggie."

"Liar!" she hissed. "Stop talking to him! He belongs to me!"

I rolled my eyes. "If he 'belongs' to you, then why are we even having this conversation?"

"To make sure that you don't steal what doesn't belong to you!"

"Oh, please," I snapped. "This is getting ridiculous. I'm getting out of here."

"You stupid American girl!" Prissy suddenly shrieked. I turned back to her, trying to appear calm, though I was really getting angry by now.

"What does being American have to do with anything?" I asked coolly, flicking a strand of my hair back.

"You just came here, where you don't belong! You and your looks and your accent and whatever!" Prissy yelled hysterically.

"What looks, what accent, what whatever?" I bit out. "Really, I'm no different than you. Well actually, on second thought," I said, eyeing her, "I am _very_ different from you."

"Just stop talking to Sirius!" Prissy shouted. Okay, now I was starting to get angry and very, very annoyed.

"Don't tell me what to do, you stupid git!" I yelled.

"I will if I want to! It seems as if you need help doing the right things!" she screamed piercingly.

"_I_ need help? I think you have to use an Engorgement Charm on your brain and take a second look! I've told you again and again: _I don't like Sirius Black_! And I told him to leave me the hell alone! So now you leave me alone!"

"How do I know that you actually did that?" Prissy asked annoyingly. I sighed.

"You can use Veritaserum on me and it won't change my answer! God! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like him! I can't even believe I'm having an argument over someone as insignificant as him!"

"Don't insult Sirius!"

"What? You don't like hearing the truth?" I snapped.

"It's not the truth!"

I winced at her high-pitched voice. "I'm wasting my time and breath talking to you! I've said all I have to say!" I turned to walk away when Prissy unexpectedly strode up to me and slapped me across the face. I clenched my teeth, refusing to touch my stinging cheek. She had _hit_ me. Henry's face flashed back to me, his fist, the pain....

"I already told you, I don't like him, so you needn't worry!" I hissed venomously. "If you tell me what to do one more time, I swear I'll give you so many pimples that you'll want to spend the rest of your life hiding under your bedcovers! And if you ever, _ever_ hit me again... I swear, you'll get more than just pimples!"

With that, I hitched up my bag on my shoulder and walked away from her, ignoring her scream of rage. That girl needed anger management courses.

I refused to even touch my stinging cheek. I wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of knowing she'd hurt me.

ll----ll

I reported to Flich's office at 6:30 for the detention I had received from Flitwick for not paying attention in class. I was hoping that I could just do this detention alone, so I could have some thinking time, but this was not to be.

After several moments, I heard footsteps round the corner. I turned, and saw Lucius Malfoy. My heart dropped so fact I felt lightheaded for a second. Malfoy smirked at me, eyeing me up and down with a lecherous look.

I did my best to ignore him. Filch set us to cleaning the stone hallways down by the dungeons without magic, predictably. The walk down to the dungeons was tense and full of charge. I would have preferred anyone—even Sirius Black— to Malfoy!

I plunged my hands into a bucket of water, thoroughly soaking the cleaning rag I held and fiercely scrubbing the ground. This was pointless. There wasn't anything on the ground in the first place. Filch had to get more creative in cooking up detentions.

"Yo, Mudblood," I heard Malfoy said, and I looked up. He flung his cleaning towel into my face. Slowly plucking it off my hair, I discarded it onto the ground.

"That's your rag, Malfoy, if you hadn't noticed," I said coldly before going back to scrub the floor.

"I know it is, Mudblood. But I'm giving it to you, as you're going to be doing all the scrubbing," he smirked. I stopped and looked up at him. He was leaning against the wall, looking quite comfortable. I rose to my feet.

"I think not, Malfoy. Get your ass into motion! Now!" I hissed.

He raised an eyebrow. "And you're going to make me?"

I picked up his rag from the floor and threw it back at him. "Only if you force me to," I retorted.

"Are you threatening me?" he asked, his voice dangerous.

"Why, yes, I suppose I am," I snapped. "I'm glad that you picked up on that so quickly."

"Shut up, Mudblood," Malfoy hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "You think I'm going to take orders from the likes of you?"

"The likes of me?" he repeated. "I think you should be glad that you're even talking to me. I'm a _pureblood_!"

I rolled my eyes. "But, unfortunately, you are a _pureblood_ with an attitude."

"At least I'm not a Mudblood with a bad disposition."

"And I suppose yours is better," I snapped.

"It is," Malfoy said, looking pleased. He studied me closely as I glared at him ferociously. "But, you know, for a Mudblood, you don't look all that bad." His eyes swept my body up and down while I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Too bad _your_ looks would scare the living daylights out of a half-blind troll," I snarled. Our rags and the bucket of water on the ground lay forgotten.

Malfoy stepped closer to me, and I tried not to cringe. He was disgusting. His black eyes were narrowed maliciously, and coupled along with his pale, slicked-back hair, he looked like some sort of malevolent ferret that was out to get me. Except a ferret wouldn't be eyeing me the way he was.

"I think I'd even have a fling or two with you, Prewitt. You're pretty enough for me," Malfoy said, stepping still closer until our faces were only a foot apart. Horror and disgust flooded into me.

"I'd rather 'have a fling' with a dementor rather than you," I spat into his face. "You know, _I_ might be good enough for you, but _you'll_ never be good enough to even polish my shoes!"

"Feisty," Malfoy said thoughtfully before he smiled malignantly into my face and licked his lips. "That's how I like my girls."

My hand had darted to my wand, but Malfoy was a step ahead of me. He had gripped my wrist so tightly that I dropped my wand with a cry of pain.

"Let go of me, you bloody goat!" I yelled, twisting my hand around in an effort to free myself. Malfoy's touch on my wrist almost made me throw up. Panic was rising, sharp and unnerving.

Malfoy only grinned at my frightened attempts to get away. "What's the matter? Are you scared of me?" His hand closed on my other wrist as I tried to punch him in the eye. My back hit the wall.

"Not a chance!" I snarled.

"Then I think you won't mind giving up a little kiss," Malfoy smirked.

"Get away from me!" I spat. He didn't. His face came even closer... I lost it. I couldn't let him touch me! I brought my knee up forcefully and slammed Malfoy in a more... private region. He let go of me with a groan of pain, and I kneed him in the stomach, knocking him over onto the ground. I scrambled past him and grabbed my wand off the ground, aiming it at him before he could take his own wand out.

"_Stupefy_!" I yelled, and a jet of red light flew out of my wand and hit Malfoy dead-on. He crumpled. I calmed my breathing, staring down at his unconscious form. He had tried to...! With another spurt of rage, I kicked him violently. I knew I would get into trouble... and I didn't care. I had to defend myself, and that would always, _always_ come first.

Spotting a closet nearby, I decided to be extra nasty. Since I would not—_would not_!—touch Malfoy, I used my wand to levitate him up. I stashed him in the broom closet, locking the door securely. Haha! I hid his wand away in a suit of armor, almost beheading it as it complained.

I finished the rest of my detention in silence. I was gulping back angry tears. I hated Malfoy. Hate, hate, _hate_! He was repulsive, disgusting, nauseating! Moreover, he had tried to—do _that_ to me! Presently, I heard a pounding on the closet door. Glaring at it furiously, I cast a powerful Silencing Charm on it so that nobody would here the banging and go rescue him. He could rot in there forever for all I cared.

After Filch had excused me from my detention (I had fed Filch a story about how Malfoy had run off without finishing the job), I sped away, running through the corridors as fast as my legs could carry me. I need to wash myself.... Even after dunking my arms time and time into the bucket of soapy water, I still felt dirty where Malfoy had touched me. I could still feel his slimy touch... my stomach roiled at that.

It was too late when I rounded the corner. I crashed into another person, sending us both down onto the ground. I hurriedly jerked upright, my panicky, angry stage still in high gear. I turned to apologize to the person and hurry off again, but the sight of the girl's face set me still.

It was Fiona. Why was I meeting all these horrible people today? Why, why, why?

"Watch where you're go... ing..." Fiona trailed off as she got up and recognized me. "Faye!" she snarled.

I put on a cool, collected composure, the face I always put on when dealing with her. It always made her so much madder than outright anger. "That's my name; don't wear it out," I replied with fake joviality. I prepared myself for a facedown, even though I was in no condition to do this. The confrontation with Malfoy had severely depleted me of any sharp, witty comments.

"What did you do?" Fiona asked, her tone cold.

"Do?" I asked lazily, fighting to keep my composure that way.

"Sirius Black!" Fiona yelled.

I raised my eyebrow. "What about him?"

"You—we were good together! I had him—me! He'd been going out with me!" Fiona hissed. "And then—for some reason—he broke up with me, and I bet that you were the one who made him! Right?! You tricked him into breaking up with me, just so you could have him to yourself! Or maybe it was just to make me unhappy!"

I was sick of hearing this already. "I've already told you a million times: I DON'T LIKE SIRIUS

BLACK! Get used to the concept! I have too many things on my mind to think about _you_, anyway! Just get over yourself! Not everything I do is because of you or Henry or Diana!!"

After that was said, I turned tail and stomped off angrily, ignoring her shouts behind me, "Stop right there! I'm not done yet!"

As soon as I rounded the corner, I broke into a run, thinking furious thoughts of Malfoy and Fiona and whatever else that bothered me in the slightest bit.

I banged into the common room, out of breath and with my robes in disarray. I angrily glared at the stares I was getting from several people, and they quickly looked away. I didn't care who was looking—as I spotted the Marauders, and I made sure to shoot them an extra nasty glare. After I located Grace and Leah, and I immediately headed over to them, irately flattening my tangled hair.

"Faye, what's wrong?" Grace asked softly, seeing my furious state.

"What's wrong?" I repeated bitterly. "What's _wrong_ is... just— just everything! What with Black and Prissy and her stupid ground of twittering dimwits and Fiona and that bloody git, Lucius Malfoy..."

"Malfoy?" Grace jumped. "What did he do to you?"

"I'd rather not relate," I said sourly. "But I kneed him, stunned him, and locked him in a broom closet down by the dungeons. And he deserved it, that foul—stinking—lecherous.... HE'S A BLOODY IDIOT!" I got off my chair and started pacing, almost running.

"Calm down, Faye," Grace said soothingly.

"I can't!" I whispered in anguish. "He—he!" I couldn't get it out.

"He what?" Grace asked gently.

"He—tried to—!" I flapped my hands around helplessly. Grace and Leah looked as if they knew what I was trying to say. Finally. "I'm going to sleep now. I can't—concentrate on anything!"

I furiously kicked my chair, bruising my toes, and I stomped up the girls' dormitories, scrubbing back angry tears. As soon as I got up there, I took a long, long shower, trying to wash away Malfoy's sick face.

After nearly an hour in the bathroom, I finally opened the door, expelling a cloud of steam as well. I jumped as I spotted Grace sitting cross-legged on her bed, obviously waiting for me to come out of the showers.

"I was beginning to think that you were going to drown yourself in there," Grace joked.

I bit my lip and went to sit down in front of my dresser, looking at myself in the mirror as I loosed the towel holding up my wet hair. As my damp black curls tumbled down around my shoulders, I heard Grace move.

"It's okay, Faye," Grace said soothingly, sitting by me and looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"No, it's not," I whispered bitterly. "I bloody hate him!"

"Did he... er... get you?" she asked tentatively.

"No," I said thankfully, and she expelled a breath of relief.

"Good. Did you really locked him in a broom closet?" Grace asked, nudging my shoulder. I allowed a small smile to flit across my face.

"Yeah. And I placed a Silencing Charm on the door so nobody could hear him," I said.

"His wand?" Grace prompted.

"In a suit of armor," I smiled weakly.

"See? You got payback, right?" she said, getting up and dragging a comb through my hair.

"Not enough," I sighed angrily. "He called me a Mudblood again... and...."

Grace went on combing my hair. "Don't listen to what he says. His words aren't worth crap."

"I know... but it still hurts," I said. "Even at my old school, people always made fun of me, called me loads of names, picked on me... all because I chose to hang out with Andrew, and he was classified as a nerd. Those people were all jerks. I thought it'd be different here; I could start again.... But I guess some things never change. Fiona is the same vengeful, spiteful dork."

"Yeah," Grace agreed. "Some things never change. There will always be people like Malfoy, people who think they're better than everybody else, people who want to take advantage of others.... I guess all we can do is deal."

"I hate just dealing," I spat out suddenly. "We have to _do_ something about it! I hate just sitting down and taking all their crap!"

"And what do you plan to do?" Grace asked softly. "Kill all of them off?" She chuckled a little at the sight of my horror-struck face. "I know you wouldn't do that. Besides, dealing with it just goes to show that you're the bigger person."

"I'm getting tired of being the bigger person," I said. "I'm just tired of all of it! Why do these things happen to me? I mean, first Black, now Malfoy—!"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Grace asked.

"Yes!"

"Well... it's because you're beautiful," she said.

I gaped at her, twisting around in my seat. "That's not true."

"See? I knew you would react like this," Grace sighed. "I know that you don't think you're pretty, but well, you are. Like, supermodel pretty."

I couldn't process this. Me, supermodel pretty? Impossible. "Come on, Fiona is a lot prettier."

"Are you blind, Faye?" Grace asked in disbelief. "I admit, she is pretty, but you... well, you'd top her any day."

I remained silent. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. Fiona had always been prettier than me.... Everybody had told me so. Grace dried my hair with a simple charm and nudged me on my shoulder again.

"Don't worry about Malfoy, Faye. He's just a lowly git looking for any girl whose willing to let him have his way with them. He's disgusting. Just forget it," she said, clapping me on the shoulder. "And remember, I'll always be here if you need help."

I smiled at her. "I know you will." Grace grinned back and hugged me briefly around the shoulders before she let go.

"Now, let's go back down to the common room," she said briskly. "We have a lot of homework, remember? And it's only ten! We could fit in about two hours!"

"Since when did you care about homework?" I asked, grinning at her.

"I always have," Grace said with dignity, lifting her nose into the air.

"Oh, please," I laughed as I shoved her towards the door.

ll----ll

I was doodling the words, _bored as hell,_ on a scrap of paper. It was the end of the end our Divination lesson, and I had been, as said above, as bored as hell. It had been terrible. Delaney had been even more bizarre than usual today, and she insisted on showing us that the movements of the planets _did_ have something to do with who was going to marry who and all that crap. And she had predicated that Lily Evans and James Potter would marry someday. How ridiculous was that? I mean, Lily hated Potter's guts!

Divination had lately been creeping me out lately. I'd seen two visions of, well, _me_ burning in fire and trying to burn _another_ student to death as well. That could hardly count as comforting. I'd been even more careful around those blasted crystal balls.

Quite a few other students were already asleep with their heads on their desks. I longed to join them. The classroom was stuffy and stifling, and I couldn't draw in one relatively fresh breath of air that was free of whatever Delaney burned in here. Leah had her chin on the table, and her eyes were sliding open and closed and open and closed.... Grace was asleep across the table, her hair partially covering her face. I wished she were awake. Then we would make fun of Delaney and have a few laughs....

I tore my paper to shreds, ripping it until they were small enough to crumble into tiny, unnoticeable balls of paper. I began flicking the pieces off my desk, one by one, not caring where they landed. I floated into a peaceful daze, with my head on the table and flicking those shreds of paper off... and flick... and flick... and flick... and flick....

"Stop flicking those at me!" a voice interrupted my doze, and a hand slammed down next to my head. Surprised, I jerked my head up sleepily, blinking at a pair of dark eyes.

Wonderful. Sirius Black.

I put my head back down and kept on flicking. "Go away."

He tapped my head. "Class is over, smart one." This surprised me.

"Huh? Since when?" I asked, sitting back up. He was right. People were moving for the door in a sluggish, sleepy way, and Grace was just waking up and stretching luxuriously.

"Oh," I sighed, stretching for a moment. I heard my back crack. I got up and grabbed my bag while Grace and Leah also stood up. I noticed that Leah was ogling at Black in a rather creepy way.

"Let's get out here," I muttered to Grace and Leah, and they looked only too happy to oblige.

"Hey, what about me?" Black protested as we walked to the trapdoor.

"You've got friends, haven't you?" I snapped grumpily. "Do me a favor, won't you?"

"What?" Black asked excitedly.

"Sod off," I said while Grace giggled.

"Well said," she declared, and I swept an elegant bow.

"Thank you, thank you!" I straightened and glared at Black. "Well?"

"Well what?" Black smiled.

I turned away from him in exasperation. We all headed down the stairs, and I saw the rest of the Marauders a little ahead of us. Why couldn't Black join them and leave me alone?

"You can't turn away from me!" Black said indignantly.

"Why not?" I shot back.

"You just can't! I mean, you _have_ to look at _me_! I'm handsome and charming and sexy—!"

"Give me a _reason_," I cut in. I didn't want him to go on. He probably had a whole list of adjectives for describing himself, none of which would be in any way accurate.

"Those are reasons!" Black said. "How can you talk to your friends when you could talk to me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let me _show_ you," I said in the most up-in-your-face manner I could manage before making a great show of turning to Grace and Leah and starting up a conversation. Grace looked amused, but Leah looked horrified and... jealous? Whatever. I was seeing things. We reached the end of the stairs, and we stepped out into the hallway. We all turned right as one, heading towards the Great Hall for dinner.

Suddenly, I heard a very unwanted voice.

"Siri-poo!" Prissy Carlson called in her annoyingly false, high voice that grated on my ears. I saw Black flinch. A moment later, the girl had appeared out of the crowd and tightly attached herself to his arm. This girl was turning up way too much.

"Siri-poo, what are you doing?" Prissy asked sweetly. Then she spotted me. I could practically feel the anger radiating out of her.

"Um... Prissy... can you let go of my arm?" Black coughed. "It's turning numb."

This was the wrong thing to say. Prissy let go of _that_ arm immediately, made a great show of cooing over it, and then attached herself to his _other_ arm. Which was hardly an improvement. I felt pleasure at Black's evident discomfort and desperation to get away.

"So, Faye, what are you doing here?" Prissy said coldly. I could feel Grace's surprise at Prissy's attitude.

"She can be wherever she wants to be!" Grace jumped in, glaring at Prissy.

"Not when I specifically told her not be—!" Prissy tried to say.

"Walking up and down the corridors?" I cut in icily. "I can be here if I want to be, and _you_ certainly won't tell me what to do."

"Let's go," Leah added hastily, and we started walking away.

"Wait!" Black cried. I looked back; I was pleased to see that he had a pleading expression in his eyes. "You can't leave me here with—! You can't just leave me here!" he whined.

"Watch me," I grinned.

"But—remember we have some... er... _things_! Yeah... we have _things_ to talk about!" Black said. I winced. It couldn't have come out sounding worse. Prissy and Leah's jaws dropped open.

"No. I don't remember," I snapped at him. "Apparently, you got your brain really, really early in life, and the warranty has run out several years ago. Now, don't you have things to do, _people_ to talk to?" I cast a meaningful glance at Prissy. "I'm sure Prissy here would love have you take her on a lovely, _romantic_ stroll."

Black was shaking his head at me, mouthing, "_No_!" but I merely smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, bye, then," I waved him off and exchanged grins with Grace. "Be sure to get a new brain, by the way."

"Too smooth," Grace whispered.

"Wait!" Black called down the hallway. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Now what?"

He'd broken away from Prissy was catching up to me. "We have some private things to discuss! Bye!" Then he took a firm grip on my arm and started dragging me off.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. "We don't have any bloody business to talk about!"

"Yes, we do!" Black shouted back. "Important, critical, weighty business involving the both of us!"

"You bloody liar!" I yelled, trying to dig in my heels. "No, it's not what you think it is!" I added, looking back at Grace, Leah, and Prissy's faces. "Black, _let me go_!"

But he didn't listen to me. He just kept on dragging me with him until we were well away from them. I had resorted to trying to pry his fingers off my arm.

"Bloody hell!" I hollered. "Just let go of me! We're already away from Prissy!" With a stupendous effort, I tore my poor, abused arm out of his grip. It was red and stinging where he had grabbed me.

"I need to talk to you anyway," Black said, turning around to face me.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Do I look like I care? I'm hungry, and I'm going to go to get some dinner."

"Really!" Black said seriously. "I just want to know what's going on... between us."

"Is there any 'us'?" I asked skeptically. "And even if there is such a thing, there is nothing going on between this so-called 'us!'"

"But I thought you said that things between us were back to normal," Black continued on stubbornly. "And then you show up and tell me to leave you the hell alone, and then you start avoiding me and being even nastier! What's up with that?"

"There is nothing up with anything," I said with exasperation. "What if I _just_ don't like you? Now, I have to go eat dinner, and I have an appointment with Grace afterwards, so I must get going." Grace and I had decided to start looking for secret passageways today, and I certainly didn't want to skive off.

"But—I," Black started.

"Black, there are tons of girls who would die to have you pay the slightest attention to them. Since I'm obviously not one of them, why don't you just leave me alone and go seek 'em out. I'm sure they'd appreciate it much more than me," I snapped impatiently. "Besides, you're much more trouble than you're worth. God, I don't what makes you this dumb, but it _really_ works."

"Oh, is this all you're going on about?" Black asked incredulously. "You're _jealous_?"

"Why would be jealous of you?" I scoffed. That was ludicrous. Laughable.

"Not me, you idiot. Of the other girls I pay attention to!"

I felt my jaw drop open. He couldn't be insinuating that I... that I _liked_ him! As in boyfriend-girlfriend type. EW!! But then anger replaced disgust. Why did he always think that the world was all about him?

"For your information, Black," I spat, feeling bubbling anger boil up in me, "I am _not_ jealous of any one of your pathetic admirers! And I _told_ you to leave me alone! I _told_ you that I don't like you one bit! I _told_ you that you are an annoying git who'll never change! And I _told_ you that I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last man alive! When are you going to _take a hint_ and sod off? It's like you think I don't know what I'm saying, or—or that I don't mean it! I DO!!"

In the back of my mind, I knew that these words were harsh, but at that moment, I didn't care. I was angry, insulted, embarrassed, _annoyed_ to the end of my limits—! There was a short, deafening silence after my ringing words.

"Fine!" Black shouted, his face red and his eyes angry... and hurt. I furiously squashed down the guilty feeling in my stomach. He didn't deserve it. "I'll leave you the hell alone!"

"Good," I said coldly. "That's exactly what I want."

"Fine!" he shouted.

"Fine!" I shouted back.

Black turned on his heel and strode away just as I did the same in the opposite direction. Too late I realized that he had taken the only route to the Great Hall. Silently cursing him under my breath, I kicked a nearby suit of armor, causing it to start clanking in pain and shouting obscenities at me.

I ignored it as I walked swiftly away. Anger bubbled hotly inside me. I had told him to leave me alone, and he had just agreed. Shouldn't I be feeling good about having gotten what I'd wanted?

I was far from feeling good. In fact, my knees were rather shaky, and I was choking on a huge lump in my throat. I sped up, until I was running through the halls. When my breaths were coming in sharp, painful gasps, I stopped to lean against the wall to catch my breath. Why did Black affect me like this? I mean, I'd just gotten what I'd wanted all along, and he _still_ made me feel crappy about myself!

I felt as if _I_ were the cruel, heartless player in life's game of power and pride—the kind of person that I'd promised myself I'd never be. But that was absurd! Black had always bothered me, annoyed me, and made fun of me! I was GLAD that he was finally going to leave me alone! And that was that.

--

REVIEW!!


	11. Chapter Ten: More Problems

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns the setting and everything that you see in the Harry Potter books. Thanks to Rowling for a brilliant world to write of. However, I do own a few original characters and ideas. If anything in here seems related to another story/fanfic, sorry! It's really not.

**A/N: Hi!!! Hm... this is my Christmas present to my readers! I know it's a bit early, but I thought a lot of you might be dying to read the next chapter, since I haven't updated for so long. I'm really sorry for that!! **

**Anyways, here's my thanks:**

**Emily716: **Thank you so much for your long review!! I'm really glad you think my story is different! And yeah, I do admit that Faye's a little attidue-y, but in my opinion she has every reason to be. Yeah... um... she's going to be more attidue-y. But iI have good reasons for doing this!! It won't be apparent for some time, though... hehehe.

**A Darker Shade of Black**: Thanks for reading my story! I really appreciate it!! I hope you really like it!

Xaien: Thanks for reviewing for my story!! I like your new penname! I'll really try to write faster!! ::argh--my fingers!!::

**chitana**: Lol, you sound very desperate.

**erina**: Hehe, well, if you want a quick get-together, I can't help you. Sorry!

**theQuibbleringQuibblerer**: God, that's such a hard name to write out! Lol! Well, I hope you like this new chapter!

**Cain's Snake**: Yay!! You like Faye! I was hoping that she wasn't too nasty! Yeah, I really hate Prissy, too. I seriously don't know how she turned out that bad... lol!

**B182Fn**: You finished it in one night?? Wow! I congratulate you!

**Shdow**: Here's the update!

f**all of the angels**: OMG thank you so much for your reviews!! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're awsome! Thanks also for recommending those stories to me! You're almost the only one who did!! Anyways, you are REALLY perceptive! You're the only one who actually commented to me about the really subtle hints I dropped about Fiona's second side! Hehe, everyone wants to meet Andrew!! o. Anyways, your reviews really made my day! THANK YOU again!!

**Ali**: Hehe, I do have more here than I do there because I started this one earlier.

**Lauren321**: Thanks! You're really awsome about reviewing! I still need to go check out your story, though. Yes, I know Faye was mean and really harsh, but she can't help it. Well, I guess I can't help it. Anyways, it's all a parter of a bigger plot!

**sarah**: Hehe, Faye was mean, and I'm sorry about that. But I need this little twist to lead up to my plans for Faye's summer!

**EW4eva**: ROME??? Wow, I want to go! > Lol, well, here's the new chapter!!

**Norbertthedragon**: Set the evil sushi on me?? You wouldn't! How could you be so cruel!! ::whimpers::

: Lol, okay.... Faye was mean, I admit it. Hehe, you think Sirius was being annoying? Ah, well, everyone hs their little flaws.

**Markella**: Yeah, Faye was mean... Lol, I seem to be saying that so much in these replies. Here's your long-awaited chapter!

**Sam**: Hehe, sorry about that. But I started on this site earlier, so yeah. Anyways, I promise that something will happen between them... just not right now. Lol, sorry if I'm totally shattering your hopes!

**Nyx Nyte**: Yay!! Thanks for reviewing!

**hunnydukes-chocolate**: Yeah, Fiona's pretty nasty. But I have more plans in story for her! Hehe, I'm not sure if Faye actually admitted she likes Sirius as boyfriend-girlfriend type... hehe, she's one hard nut to crack, eh?

**Joy**: Um... sorry? Lol, I can't go back now. I have everything planned out! Hehe, sorry if you SUFFER... (not really).

**pyro-2389**: Holy Elvis...? Lol! You're from the other site, too! I feel so loved!

a**manda031**: Here's the update, even though it wasn't very soon... hehe.

**nimbio**: Hehe, Sirius has gone through a LOT of bashing, and there's still more to come. Lol!

--

**---Chapter Ten: More Problems---**

**--**

After I took several calming breaths, I had to heave myself up and proceed towards the Great Hall, my anger at Black still burning hotly. But once I got close enough to the Hall to hear the cheerful noise and chatter of the rest of the school, I couldn't bring myself to go in. Black would be in there, and knew that I couldn't meet his gaze—or even glance at him—without wanting to tear my hair out, scratch his eyes out, punch him until he was nothing but pulp….

So I just sat on the staircase that Grace and I had slid down so many times, waiting for Grace to come out and debating on whether or not to tell her about how my argument with Black. She had heard about so many of our arguments that she must have gotten bored of hearing about them. I kept on reliving the fight… it was as if the scene was on replay over and over again…

_**--FLASHBACK--**_

"_Fine!" Black shouted, his face red and his eyes angry… and hurt. I furiously squashed down the guilty feeling in my stomach. He didn't deserve it. "I'll leave you the hell alone!"_

"_Good," I said coldly. "That's exactly what I want." _

"_Fine!" he shouted. _

"_Fine!" I shouted back. _

_**--FLASHBACK--**_

"Faye? Why didn't you come eat?" Grace asked, jerking me out of my memory; she'd managed to sneak up on me on while I was unaware. I managed a weak, fake smile that I knew Grace didn't buy.

"Nothing much," I answered, trying to make my tone more convincing.

"Is it Sirius again?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "You know, the next time he bothers you, I'm going to turn him into a radish!"

"A radish?" I repeated disbelievingly. "Why a _radish_?"

"Because I don't like radishes and I've been practicing," Grace said brightly. "You want to see? You can be my guinea pig!"

"Er… as _pleasant_ as that sounds… NO!" I answered, smiling.

"Fine," Grace sniffed. "You don't know what you're missing out on."

"I'm sure," I replied dryly.

"So," Grace said, dropping back into seriousness, "_is_ it about Black?"

"Yes," I sighed. "It's always Black, isn't it? But let's not talk about him…. I don't want to spend any more time dwelling over our unpleasant arguments than I have to. So… uh… where's Leah?" I just noticed that Leah wasn't here.

"Talking to that Hufflepuff girl that you don't like… what's her name… Prissy Carlson. Yeah," Grace replied, closely scrutinizing me. "Are you _sure_ you're all right?"

"Yeah," I said. Another spurt of anger flared up in me. "But I don't even know why I'm so angry! I got him to leave me alone! It's like I want more; like I want him to kill himself off or something!"

"Really?" she asked incredulously. "You got him to _leave you alone_? Now that's pretty amazing. He hasn't left you alone in… hm… he's never left you alone ever since he met you."

"Yeah. It was actually easier than I thought. I told him that I'd never liked him one bit, and I told him to lay the hell off," I said.

Grace frowned. "Isn't that what you wanted him to do? You should be pleased."

"Yeah… but—well, I don't know why I'm still so angry at him!" I answered huffily.

Grace sat by me in silence for a while. Then she nudged me, a cheerful smile pasted over her face. "Let's go look for those secret passageways! It might make you feel better."

I grinned at her gratefully. "I've shown you the one that Black showed me, right? And I did show you how to get to the kitchens, right?"

"_What_?" Grace gasped. "You know how to get to the kitchens? Wait—_Black_ showed—? And—!"

"I'll take that as a no," I concluded. "Sorry. It must have slipped my mind, what with Black and Malfoy and Prissy's crowd. You know."

"_No, I don't_!" she gasped, faking hurt and hiding her face in her hands. "How _could_ you!? I thought we were _friends_!"

I laughed. "You want to see it or not?"

"Yes!" she jumped up excitedly. "The kitchens! Whoa! How did Sirius find all that?"

"I dunno," I said truthfully. "He just said that 'a little exploring never hurt anyone'."

"Let's go!" Grace cried impatiently. "I want to see what it looks like!"

At her urgings, I led her to the portrait of the bowl of fruit, and I tickled the pear, just as Black had. I had to smile when I heard Grace's amazed gasp of delight and saw her gaping mouth. I must have looked like that when I first came in here. I felt another stab of guilt as I remembered that it was Black who had showed me this place.

The house elves came swarming around us again, asking us if we wanted anything in their squeaky, shrill voices.

"Would the little missus like some salad?" one of them squeaked. I couldn't be sure which one—they all looked very much alike.

"Bread?" another called.

"Soup?"

"Tea?"

And so it went, until I held up my hands against the barrage of questions and suggestions. Grace was still gazing at them with amazement and disbelief, her jaw slack.

"I think some tea will be fine, thank you!" I tried to make myself heard. A few elves came and practically hauled us both off to a little table, while a few others scuttled along with a tray with two cups and a teapot.

"Here, Miss Faye," one of the elves bobbed a curtsey. Miss Faye? That was too weird.

"No, don't call me that," I said. "It's too formal. Just Faye will be fine. And thanks for the tea!"

"As you wish, Miss Faye," the house elf squeaked. I winced at "Miss Faye." "And what this little mistress want?"

Grace was ogling at the house elf silently.

"Um… this is Grace," I said hastily. "Thanks, we don't need any more."

The elf bobbed another curtsey and was gone while Grace turned to me.

"House elves?" she whispered in a strangled voice. "I can't believe it!"

"Neither did I, at first," I admitted.

"And Sirius showed you this?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"OH!! Think of what else he'd know! All the Marauders probably know about this!" Grace sighed enviously. "They'd probably know all the secret passageways in the school!"

"I bet they do," I said, thinking about them with admiration, until I remembered it was _Sirius Black_ and _James Potter_ I was admiring at that moment. That effectively put a stopper lid on my respect. I didn't want them to get any cockier than they already were.

"Did Sirius show you anything else?" Grace asked.

"Oh, yeah!" I answered. "He showed me a shortcut back to the Gryffindor tower."

"Wow. He did?" Grace sighed with awe. "Faye," she nudged me, grinning maniacally, "you really found the way to his heart!"

"No," I snapped, feeling the familiar flames of fury licking my insides again. "No, I didn't."

Probably sensing my mood, Grace changed the subject. "Let's go see that other secret passageway!"

As we stood up, more house elves came over to us, including two that looked very familiar.

"Milly? Tilly?" I asked. The house elves' faces broke into huge smiles.

"Miss remembers us!" the one I assumed was Milly cried. "You were here with Master Black! We remember!" Grr… why did everything remind me of Black?

"Um… yeah…" I said uncomfortably.

"We're in a bit of a hurry right now," Grace interrupted, "so we must be on our way! Thank you all for the service! Bye!"

We left among a chorus of "Please return soon!"

"You know," Grace said, glancing at me sideways, "if what you said to him really bothers you that much, then just go apologize."

I gasped. "Apologize? Me? For what? _I_ didn't do anything!"

"But…?" she prompted. I grimaced.

"There is no 'but.' It's his fault he can't take a hint and bugger off."

"Okay," she said gently. "That's fine."

We reached the tapestry that Black had showed me ages ago. Dredging up the memory of exactly what Black had done, I brushed the tapestry aside and felt along the panels behind it. I pressed on one and felt it give. A second later, all the panels starting moving aside to form a huge hole.

I grinned at Grace's astonishment. "It's pretty cool, huh?" She nodded soundlessly. "Come on!" I tugged on her arm, and we stepped through together into the darkness.

"It's getting _da-ark_!" Grace shrieked as the doorway started closing.

"Hush! That's why we have wands, remember?" I hissed. I took out my own wand and lit it. The dark, cramped hallway stretched out before me, looking the same as I remembered from my last time here with Black. Ugh! Why couldn't he get out of my head already?

"The ceiling's so low," Grace shivered. "I feel like it's going to cave in on me."

"It won't," I assured. We proceeded down the dark passageway, my wand lighting our way. I felt Grace grip my hand, and I smiled a bit at her insecurity.

"Really, how will you walk along here by yourself if you're scared of the dark?" I asked amusedly.

"I'm not scared!" she answered indignantly. I laughed softly.

"I was scared when I went through this for the first time, too," I confided.

"Really?" Grace asked. "What about Black?"

"I couldn't let _him_ know," I said, scandalized. Grace giggled.

I let my hand trail against the wall. I could almost imagine Black, striding in front of me with that unbearably arrogant swagger…. I smiled. Wait. I shook myself. It wasn't as if he was dead or anything! And why was I recalling his silly antics with wistfulness?

"It starts to slope downhill, Grace," I said after a while. "And there are cracks on the ground. I learned the hard way."

"Did you trip and crash into Black and roll all the way down to the bottom?" Grace laughed.

"How'd you know?" I said, surprised.

"It's the only thing _you_ can do," she replied snidely.

"Thanks a lot," I retorted. "Now I know what kind of friend you are."

"My dear," Grace said, faking shock, "you should have known _ages_ ago. You are so behind, dahling!"

I shuddered. "Don't call me 'dahling.'"

"Why _ever_ not?" Grace drawled in a parody of a courtier's voice. "It suits you so, _dahling_!" Laughing I pushed her, and she pushed me back, until we both ended up slammed against the wall.

"Here's the harder part," I said, feeling around to push on the panel. "We're going to have to jump a bit."

The wall opened to reveal the same dizzying fall that I had seen so long ago. Yeah. "A bit" just didn't cut it.

"A bit?" Grace squeaked. "_A bit_?!"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Jumping or not?"

"What if we miss?" she asked. "That staircase looks awfully far away. And the ground… that looks even worse!"

"We won't miss," I assured her. "We can't miss."

_We can't miss_. Those words echoed in my head. I remembered exactly how Black had said them, with confidence and assurance…. I shook myself angrily. I was _mooning_ after Black. How pathetic was that? The word 'mooning' successfully put to rest the rest of my stupid memories of whatever Black did. He was going to leave me alone, and I was happy about it, and I was still angry with him for whatever reason; that was that.

"Let's go," I said. Grace was looking at me reproachfully. "Ah, come on, you're not _scared_!" I tried to goad her, just as Black had goaded me. Damn! How did he slip back into my thoughts?

"I am!" Grace wailed, to my surprise.

"Don't you have any dignity?" I asked exasperatedly. "You did a few minutes back!"

"This jump scared all of it away," she answered. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go!" I cried, jumping. I heard Grace scream as she came down with me. We crashed into the staircase with a force that jarred my whole frame, and we went rolling down to the bottom of the stairs.

"See?" I asked after I regained my breath. "Wasn't that fun?"

There was no answer. I looked around, and I saw Grace lying there, unmoving, her eyes closed. Holy shit. What have I done?

"Grace! Grace, are you okay!" I panicked, seizing her shoulders and shaking her a bit. Her head lolled back lifelessly. "Oh, god, I am so sorry! Shit, did something hit your head?"

I ranted on fearfully and was just about to gather her with my wand to take her to the hospital wing when she twitched. Relieved, I sat back on my heels.

"Grace! You're alive!" I cried thankfully.

She lifted her head up and winked at me. "Do you think I'm made of china?" she asked impishly.

"What?" I exploded. "You were all right all that time I was ranting about saving you?!"

"Yeah, pretty much," Grace said. "It was pretty funny, listening to you. Haha, when you said, 'I'll never be able to forgive myself' and 'I'll do anything, just be okay,' I thought I was going to crack!"

"YOU—!" I shouted, leaping on her and tackling her. "That wasn't funny!"

"You're in denial," Grace laughed. "Argh! Get off! What if you really did hurt me? Then you'd be really sorry!"

I pouted. "That still wasn't funny. And I wasn't that worried."

"Hah! Keep on telling yourself that," she said. "I know better! You just loovee me!"

"Noo! No, I don't!" I snapped waspishly. "I knew you were tricking me all along. I DID! Really—no, don't smile like that!" Grace was smiling smugly.

We bickered good-naturedly all the way back to the common room. My good mood dropped as soon as I stepped through the door. There he was. Sirius Black. Well, the good thing was that he was leaving me alone. He was talking to the Marauders, and he didn't even turn his head when Grace and I stepped in. Remus looked up, shooting me a questioning look, jerking his head in Black's direction. I shrugged carelessly in response while Grace waved at him cheerily.

"I'm going upstairs," I muttered to Grace.

"I'm coming, too. I have to make sure you get started on your homework," she said, following me up the stairs.

ll----ll

My jaw cracked as I yawned. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I shook my tangled locks out of my face before getting out of bed.

"Good morning, world!" Arabella sang as she burst out of the bathroom. "Morning, Faye!"

"Don't talk to me right now, you perky freak," I grumbled as I slouched into the bathroom halfheartedly.

"Don't worry, I _won't_, Destroyer-of-Pleasant-Mornings!" Bella called to me through the door. I growled with irritation as the cold sink water woke me up immediately as I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

Grace and I stumbled down the stairs to go eat breakfast. Leah had long ago disappeared. I wondered what she was doing, anyway, getting up at such an ungodly hour. We entered the Great Hall, and my gaze was drawn immediately to a crowd of people—more specifically, girls—around the Gryffindor table.

"What are these girls doing here?" I pondered to Grace. She shrugged and stood on tiptoe to get a better look.

"It looks like they're all drooling after either Sirius or James," she answered after a moment. Wow. All those people for one measly Sirius Black?

"Hey, look, Leah's there!" Grace said.

"What?" I craned my head, searching. Sure enough, Leah was standing there, giggling like all the other girls. Blech. Even worse, she was wearing a tight red miniskirt, black tights on underneath, and a very revealing, neon pink shirt. Those tight clothes did NOT look good on Leah's plump frame. She shifted, and I caught sight of her face. I cringed. Her face was as overdone as Prissy's. What had happened to her? What had she _done_ to herself?

"Grace…" I whispered. "What did Leah _do_?"

"Prissy Carlson got to her," Grace said back, disbelief, hurt, and a little bit of disgust in her voice.

"Prissy…" I repeated. "God, I hate that slut. But why does Leah even want to act like her?"

"I don't know. Maybe 'cause Leah likes Sirius. Prissy made the school's most well-known Siri-poo fan club."

"Leah likes Sirius?" I asked, surprised. This explained everything. Ugh. How could I be so dense? That was why Leah was cold and always snappy at me: Black.

"Should we go talk to her right now?" Grace asked me.

"Um… I don't think we should…" I said hesitantly. "Since Prissy's there, too."

"I guess…" Grace sighed.

We walked past the group and took seats very far away from them. To my pleasure, Black didn't once glance at me. His friends were sitting with him, all of them but Potter looking harassed by the crowd of giggling girls. Black and Potter were at the moment flirting outrageously with at least four girls at once. _At least_. And after those girls moved away, they would go on with the next four.

Disgusting.

After some time, Remus and Peter detached themselves from the girls and came over to sit by us. Grace and I looked up from our conversation, surprised.

"We couldn't stand those giggles," Remus confessed with a smile. "Is it okay for us to sit here?"

"Yeah, sure," Grace said immediately. I hid a little smile and elbowed her. She jumped and glared daggers at me while I grinned at her innocently.

I turned to Peter, planning to leave Remus and Grace at it, but Remus spoke to me first.

"Faye, what happened with Sirius?" he asked, his eyes serious. I wasn't expecting that. My whole body sagged in irritation and exasperation.

"Why do we have to talk about him?" I grumbled. "I told him to leave me alone, and he finally said he would! End of story; no more to talk about!"

"Okay, okay…" Remus held up his hands against my next flood of sentences. "I just wanted to see… because… well… Sirius is acting funny."

"I don't care if Black dances naked through the halls with a neon sign taped to his big head that says 'I'M GAY AND PROUD OF IT,'" I snapped crossly before turning to study my toast intently. Thankfully, Remus understood that the conversation was over, and he started talking to Grace.

It seemed like forever until it was time for class. I gratefully got up from my seat and walked towards the Transfiguration. Grace and I were early, and we waited a bit for Leah to come. When she finally arrived, I had to close my eyes. She was a horror to look at. Honestly. No exaggeration.

"Leah, what's wrong?" Grace said immediately. Grace was good. She didn't even flinch.

Leah looked away. I could tell that she knew what Grace was talking about straight away. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to wear this and hang out with some other people. Is there something wrong with that?" she said defensively.

"No… but—"

"But what?" Leah interrupted Grace rudely.

"But you shouldn't be treating Grace like this," I said before Grace could edge a word in. "She's just worried about you and why you're suddenly acting like one of Prissy's lapdogs."

"It's none of your business!" Leah snarled. "And why should you even care? You shouldn't be here! You don't belong here!"

The few people who had arrived were looking at Leah with surprise and consternation written all over their faces.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked calmly, though I was anything but.

"I mean that you don't belong here, at Hogwarts! You're an outsider! You just came waltzing in, thinking that you can call this place home, ruining my life and stealing whatever I have!" Leah shouted.

"What the hell have I stolen from you? What would I want from you?" I sputtered incredulously, but she rode right over me.

"I don't want you here! First Grace, then Sirius! How long will it take for you to take everything? Just go back to the trash you came from! Oh, but maybe you can't even go back there, huh?" she sneered. "You're unwanted, wherever you go, wherever you run to! _Unwanted_! Just give up and go hide somewhere where you can't inflict your presence on innocent bystanders!"

Those words hit me like a slap in the face. I was unwanted…. Henry and Diana don't want me… I was intruding on Tracy and David's life, ruining their lives, costing them money…. Melanie didn't really want me, an abused, unwanted, insignificant girl, for a sister….

I was faintly aware of Grace saying, "That was way out of line, Leah! What's gotten into you lately!?" I turned my back to them both and shoved past the other people that were coming in through the door. I roughly shouldered past Remus, who asked, "What—?" and almost pushed over Potter, who shouted at me to watch where I was going. Once I was free of the crowd, I started running full-pelt down the hallway, my bag bouncing against my leg painfully every once in a while. I didn't care if I missed class.

How did Leah know? How could she? Henry and Diana… I was unwanted… Tracy and David… I was a disappointment, a burden….

_Just go back to the trash you came from! Oh, but maybe you can't even go back there, huh? You're unwanted, wherever you go, wherever you run to!_

Leah's words echoed through my head; it was all I could hear. She was _right_…!

But how could she have known?? Anger blossomed in me automatically, covering up my pain and sadness. The answer hit me like—like a slam into the wall.

My diary.

So Leah had been the one that night, the one who'd read my diary! It all made sense now! She knew… she knew about my—life. Knew all about Henry and Diana and Fiona…! Rage boiled off in me alarmingly fast. How _could_ she! That was my whole life, my most private thoughts!

I clattered into the East Tower. Stomping right over to the balcony, I screamed as loud as I could, "DAMN! Damn her to hell!!"

I was breathing hard—gasping for breath. Leah… Leah, that little snooper, that nasty, little conniving brat…. How dare she! I kicked one of the railings as hard as I could, ignoring the pain in my toes.

Then Leah knew all about it. All about my crappy life. All about my lonely, barren childhood. She must know about all my secrets… all the things I could never tell anyone… the secrets I had kept in that diary…. Oh, how she must have laughed! I could feel angry tears brimming in my eyes, but I furiously swallowed them back. Leah would never make me cry. Leah wasn't worth it. She was nothing, and she would never, ever have the satisfaction of hurting me.

But… the diary…. I shouldn't have even brought it. Too many people were too nosy for their own good…. And now Leah knew about Henry and Diana and Henry… I felt as if my heart were being ripped out of my chest. How many people did she tell? The shame….

I traced the sun's trail across the sky, memories flashing back before my eyes.

_**--FLASHBACK--**_

"_Don't take that tone with me!" Henry roared at me. He towered above me, raising his fist threateningly. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, waiting for the next blow. _

_--_

_I watched, as Fiona ripped open her Christmas presents. She had so many gifts, from all her friends as well as Henry and Diana. She'd gotten so many pretty things, including a beautiful, gold necklace, new clothes, and dainty, elegant stationary. _

_I'd gotten one gift from Andrew. _

_My heart was bursting with jealousy and envy as Fiona laughed over her new shoes. I watched as Diana smiled and caught her up in a hug, and Henry affectionately ruffled her hair. When would they touch me the same way, look at me the same way?_

_When Diana and Henry looked at _me_, I could see disgust in their eyes. I could see myself in their eyes—a disappointment, a worthless, undesirable thing that had to be put up with until time made it possible to discard. _

_--_

"_Diana, can I have that, too?" I asked, pointing to the doll that Fiona clasped in her arms. "I want one!"_

_I was rewarded with a solid clout to the head. _

"_No, you can't," Diana snapped, contempt in her voice. "That's only for Fee!"_

"_But Fiona has so much!" I protested. "I have none!"_

"_And you won't be getting any from me," said Diana. I looked up at her and saw the contempt and dislike in her voice mirrored in her eyes. She didn't want me. She never had. _

"_You're mean! You're a hateful old lady!" I shouted, bringing about the attention of other people in the store. Maybe if I tried crying like Fiona did, Diana would get me something. It always worked when Fiona did it. _

_Diana glanced around and smiled at those people. "Oh, she's just sad because I won't buy her another doll. She has so much already. Come, Faye."_

"_Liar!" I yelled, kicking and screaming at the top of my lungs while she gripped my arm and dragged me out of the store, Fiona following us, looking at me with wide eyes, while angry, furious tears slid down my cheeks. It didn't work if _I_ did it…. _

_--_

"_Who are you?" I asked, bending over a small boy who was sitting huddled by the wall. "Why are you sitting here all alone?"_

_He looked up at me through thick glasses. He was obviously Chinese, with black eyes and black hair and a yellowish complexion. "I'm Andrew Lin. Remember me, the Geek? Nobody likes me. Nobody will play with me."_

"_Come on. Get up," I said. "I'll play with you."_

_--_

"_You going to go cry to Diana again?" I mocked Fiona lazily. "Going to go cry to Mommy because you can't win a battle of words against me? They must have given you a nice wooden carving for a brain the day they were handing them out."_

_Fiona looked at me, her face scrunched up and tears running down her cheeks. "You're horrible! I hate you!"_

"_I could have told you that," I answered easily, not in the least perturbed by her announcement that she hated me. _

_--_

_Andrew and I laughed as Greta Langston walked out of the bathroom with a baboon's butt in place of her head. We were doubled over in pain; it was so funny. People took one look at Greta and ran off in the opposite direction, sputtering with contained hilarity, leaving her to stand there, obviously confused._

_-- _

_I was listening to the horrible noises coming out of Fiona's room. Fiona had just recently started learning violin. Oh, how I wanted to learn! I was sure that I could play it well! And I was sure that Fiona would quit soon. _

_Hah! My prediction came true. _

"_Mommy! I don't want to learn violin anymore!" I heard Fiona screech, banging out of her room. "It's too hard! I don't want this stupid instrument!" _

_I heard Diana try to calm her down, saying, "Well, of course you don't have to learn it if you don't want to, dear." _

_I snorted. What a spoiled brat. _

_After the voices faded, Fiona went back into her room, and Diana went out to buy food, I crept into the living room. I crept because Diana had just grounded me, and she had supposedly locked my door so I couldn't get out. It was a good thing I'd learned how to pick locks. Anyway, if Fiona heard me, then it meant no dinner for me today. _

_There. I saw it. The violin was standing in one corner, looking lonely and unused already. I was sure that Fiona wouldn't care about it anymore, and nor would Diana. The trick was to never let them find me in possession of it, or they'd surely take it away, as they'd taken away anything else that had made me happy. _

_I could hide it at Andrew's house! With that plan in mind, I quickly gathered up the violin and its case before creeping back into my room. _

_--_

"_Don't hit me, please!" I cried. It hurt… it hurt so much. I was thirteen, and it was summer break, meaning that I had to come back to this hellhole. But I had refused to cry in front of them a long time ago, and this time would be no different. _

"_Apologize to Fiona!" Henry roared, waving his belt dangerously. Every muscle in my body was screaming for release, and every movement sent waves of pain down my lower back. I could feel the blood trickling down. I whimpered with pain and tried to snuffle back my tears. _

_I screamed as the belt came down on me again. Pain ripped through me, and I could hardly even heave myself up to a crouch. _

"_Apologize!" Henry yelled. Fearful of more pain, I turned my face towards where Fiona was standing in the circle of Diana's arms. Apologize to her? Why? I'd done nothing wrong but tell her the truth about herself. _

"_NO!" I choked out at Henry. "Fiona's a lying, cheating brat and—!" He kicked me so hard that I rolled all the way to Fiona's feet. My back screamed in protest as it touch the wood floor briefly. I was aching for release… anything to make the pain and agony stop. _

_I lifted my face up, seeing Fiona's wide-eyed face. It took almost all the strength I had left. I dropped my face back down to the ground. They didn't deserve my apology. I would never let them hear it. _

"_Do it!" Henry shouted. I could practically see him tense up to deliver another blow, though I wasn't looking at him. _

"_Alright," I croaked, squeezing my eyes shut. _

"_I'm s-sor—," I choked on that. Something in me rebelled. No, I wouldn't let them win. Never. I opened my eyes defiantly. "No! I'm NOT sorry! Not sorry for saying the truth!"_

_I felt a searing pain on my back again. This time, thankfully, blessed blackness swooped down on my and freed me from the agony. _

_--_

"_You want to learn the piano with me, Faye?" Andrew asked, his glasses almost slipping off his nose in his bouncing excitement. "Mom's making me learn, and I'll teach you whatever I learn! Okay?"_

"_Yes!" I cried, just as excited as him. We were already learning guitar together, and it was way fun. I spent hours at his house, playing and laughing and talking. I wished I never had to leave. I had hidden my violin, formerly Fiona's, in his room as well, and I practiced it whenever I got the chance. _

_--_

"_Andrew!" I yelled, bursting into his house on summer day. "Oh, sorry, Anita." I apologized quickly to his mother before rushing upstairs, waving a letter in my hand. _

"_Andrew, you won't believe what I just got!" I screeched as soon as I banged into his room. He was standing near his window, an open letter in his hand. _

"_I—I'm a wizard, Faye!" he said, turning around, his face lighting up in excitement. "Can you believe it? A wizard!"_

_I gaped in surprise, and then I rushed over to him, pushing my letter in front of his face. "So am I! A witch, I mean!"_

"_And we're going to go to—" Andrew started. _

"—_Drake's Institution for Witches and Wizards!" I finished excitedly. _

_--_

"_Hah, look at her," Fiona jeered, contempt in her voice. I tried to mask my anger. "She can't even make her hair look a bit more presentable. Honestly, it looks like a nightmare!"_

_That was such a weak taunt, but all of Fiona's brainless followers laughed their heads off anyways. _

_I glared at them ferociously, wishing that I could just run away, disappear. Wait. No. Not that. I wished I could knock all of those bimbos silly. _

_I would never run away, not from Fiona, not from anyone. I would show them all!_

_--_

"_I—still—can't—do—it!" Andrew cried in frustration as he fell off his skateboard for the fifth time in a row while trying to do a jump on it. _

"_I'll show you!" I said, executing a jump, even though it was slightly wobbly and I almost fell over when I landed. "Come here."_

_--_

"_What's that on your shirt, Faye?" Mrs. Dreyla, my P.E. teacher, asked. I was at a summer exercise class that Andrew had convinced me to join with him. I twisted around in panic. Holy shit. A scab from my last beating must have broken while I was running. Blood was spreading rapidly, staining my white shirt a dark red. _

"_Um… it's nothing," I said quickly, feeling my back sting worse than ever at this lie. _

"_No, it's not nothing," Dreyla said sternly. "What happened? Who did this to you? Come here! Lift up your shirt."_

_I shook my head. "It was an accident. And accident!" All the students in the class were staring at me. _

_Dreyla didn't buy it. She caught my arm and forced me to stay still. She lifted up my shirt and gasped. I pulled away and glared at her fiercely. _

"_Why can't you mind your own business?" I yelled. _

_Dreyla looked at me with pity in her eyes. "Who did this to you?"_

"_No one!" I cried desperately. _

_That damned teacher shook her head. "We have to call in your parents."_

_--_

"_Aren't the sunsets here at Drake's pretty?" Andrew asked. We were sitting on the roof, having found a trap door that led there. We watched the sun sink behind the mountains and the sky turn yellow and red. _

"_Yeah. I wish I could just fly off into the sunset," I said pensively, admiring the color of the sky. _

"_Or maybe we could send Gross Greta off to the sun to burn up," Andrew joked. _

"_That might work," I nodded with mock seriousness. "I don't know if it's painful enough, though."_

_**--FLASHBACK--**_

I dredged up every detail about that one sunset that I could as I watched the sunset from the East Tower. It wasn't the same. I remembered Andrew's presence. Here, I was alone. I missed him. I missed him so much it hurt. I remembered the laughs we used to have, the things we used to do, the pranks we used to play on the people that actually deserved it….

What would Grace think of me if I told her about my 'family?' Andrew had been shocked beyond belief, but he hadn't shunned me. He had treated me as if nothing had ever happened, and I was grateful for that. Come to think of it, Black had, too…. I was disgusted at myself. How could I even compare Black, my enemy, to Andrew, my best friend?

I spent the rest of the day huddled there, in the East Tower, brooding about my past. My burns came back, blistering painfully over my hands and face. The sun set before I picked up the remainder of my resolve and walked out of the East Tower to go eat. If my stomach hadn't commanded me to move, I would have stayed there all night. I still didn't feel like going to eat in the Great Hall, though, so I dragged myself towards the kitchens. I actually thanked Black in my head for showing me the kitchens.

But when the portrait opened to admit me, the first person I saw was Grace, sitting in a chair and eating some bread. She looked up anxiously at me when I came in.

"Faye?" she said softly. "What happened in Transfiguration?"

I looked away. "Leah just got me mad, okay?"

"It must have been something really serious, though," Grace protested, sensing that I wanted to turn away from the subject. "You missed a whole day of classes! Is it something about your family?"

I flinched. It hurt to lie… but what else could I do? "No. I was just—a little… worried over something."

"What?" she pressed. "You can tell me. You can tell me anything."

"No…" I gulped. "This… this… I can't say it. I—I just can't!" There was a long silence after this before I picked up the courage to look at her in the face.

Grace was regarding me with a cold expression in her clear blue eyes. Underneath it, though, I could tell that she was hurt. That made me hurt inside. She was only trying to help me by talking about it, and I threw it back in her face.

"Fine. I thought we were friends. I guess I was wrong," she said frostily. "Wrong about you. Wrong about us." She turned to leave. Something inside me broke watching Grace about to walk away from me, away from being my friend.

"Wait! Don't go!" I cried out, instinctively reaching out and gripping her wrist. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'll tell you. Just don't—leave!"

Grace turned back and grinned at me. "Silly. I wasn't really going to leave you."

My jaw dropped.

"Haha, got you again," Grace said gaily while I pouted. She really knew how to relieve all the tension, I had to give her that, no matter how peeved I was at falling for her tricks every time.

"Let's get out of here," I said in a low voice, watching the house elves watch us with big, interested eyes. "I can't tell you with all these house-elves around."

I pulled Grace out of the kitchens, to the obvious disappointment of the house elves, and we headed back up to the common room. Once we were safely inside our empty dorm, Grace huddled on her bed with her covers over her like she was getting ready for a story. I grimaced at that thought as I dug around in my trunk for my old diary. Maybe it could explain it better than I could.

I went to sit beside Grace, trying to gather up my courage to tell her. Would she think any differently of me afterwards? Would she think I was lying? But she cared about me… she had a right to know. After Andrew had found out, I could tell that he'd been hurt that I hadn't told him. I wouldn't make the same mistake with Grace.

"Before I tell you anything," I said, "promise me that you won't think differently of me afterwards." Grace looked startled.

"Faye, if it's something really serious… then of course I'll think differently of you. It's inevitable. But I promise you that, no matter what, I'll always be your friend," Grace said gently.

I took a deep breath. Those words meant so much to me. "Tracy and David aren't my real parents. They're my aunt and uncle…. But they're the closest things to parents that I've ever had!" I added with certainty. My hands shook as I unlocked my diary. The diary that had my horrors locked away in it fell open in Grace's hands.

"W-when I lived in California…" I whispered in a small voice, "my father… Henry Prewitt… he—hadn't wanted me. None of them had. Henry and Diana and Fiona didn't care, didn't want me…"—I hid my face in my hands, fighting the memories that threatened to make tears spill over my eyes—"He hit me. Henry hit me… hurt me so bad I sometimes thought I would die…. Andrew was my only comfort, my one friend…. What Leah said… about my trashy family… she was r-right…"

Grace was hugging me. "I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything else. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I made you say that, made you think about it again…. I shouldn't have demanded to know… I'm too nosy…"

"No, it's all right," I gasped out after the great lump in my throat had lessened. "It's over now. I j-just can't—it's hard talking about it."

Grace hugged me in comfort for a while longer before pulling away. "I never knew," she whispered, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry." I could tell that she had tears in her eyes.

"You never knew because I didn't tell you," I said, looking down at my hands. "I'm the one who should be sorry." I hoped she didn't think that I was something to be treated delicately. I wanted things to be the same between us.

We sat together in silence while Grace locked my diary and gave it back to me unread, saying that she didn't want to read the most private thoughts of my life. "It wouldn't be right," she said. I thought I was going to suffocate in that dead silence when Grace broke it. Finally.

"But how did Leah know?" she asked quietly.

"She must have read my diary," I said bitterly, anger rushing through me again, making my sunburns throb. "I found it open one night… she must have gone through it!"

"Or maybe she just said it out of anger… maybe she doesn't really know…" Grace tried saying.

"Yeah, right," I said. "She hates me! I don't even know what I did, besides 'steal' her things. Hah! God, why does she hate me?"

"Well," Grace replied thoughtfully, "She has a thing for Sirius."

I snorted, feeling a bit back to normal. "That git, _again_? Why does he have to ruin my life like this?"

"He doesn't purposefully do it, I'm sure," Grace said soothingly.

"I'm finding that quite hard to believe right now," I snorted.

"I still can't believe Leah said those things to you," she said softly. "It's like I'm seeing a whole new side of her, this Prissy Carlson side."

"Yeah…" I trailed off. Another uncomfortable silence followed, until I came up with the perfect thing to break it with.

"How'd you know I'd go to the kitchens?" I asked. Grace quirked a smile.

"'Cause it'd be like you," she laughed. "Your stomach would be calling."

ll----ll

"Hi, Severus," I greeted Severus as I sat down next to him in Potions. Professor Gadgen had just assigned us permanent partners to work with for the rest of the year, and luckily I had landed with Severus. I hadn't talked to him much, only waved to him in passing and the like.

"Hi," he grunted. I stole a quick glance at him. He was studying the board like there was nothing else in the world. We were doing a poison antidote today.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No. Why would you think that there's something wrong?" he asked jerkily.

"No reason. Just that you're staring at the board as if your life depended on it, and you avoid meeting my eyes," I said lightly. "That's all."

"Well, maybe there might be something wrong, but it's no biggie," Severus snapped.

I shrugged. I knew that I shouldn't have pressed him. He was a touchy person. Instead, I acted as if I didn't care and started cutting up my roots.

"So," Severus sounded as if he was struggling to find something to say, "I noticed that you've finally gotten Black to leave you alone."

I laughed, though it was slightly forced. "I just told him to leave me alone and made it really convincing."

"And I've been trying that for ages," he answered sourly. "It's never worked."

"You'll get the hang of it sooner or later," I said sympathetically.

True to his word, Black had left me completely alone. He flirted with more girls than ever, too. I would never admit it to even Grace, but I sort of… well… felt ignored. And even worse… I felt bored. Yeah. Bored. I had no one to snap at, no one to insult, no one to trade comebacks with…. It was most unsettling. I felt as if I couldn't relieve all the nasty words that had been building up in me for ages.

And things with Leah… had developed—into full-fledged war. Leah now entirely hung out with Prissy Carlson and her gang, ignoring Grace and me. I didn't really mind this, but I knew that Grace did. Grace would often try to talk to her, even though it didn't result in anything. I was tempted to just tell Grace to give it up, though I knew she wouldn't listen.

"You have to give me some pointers," Severus said, jerking me out of my thoughts.

I laughed again as I tipped my roots into the cauldron and stirred it with my wand. "You know, I kind of feel… bored, now that Black actually is leaving me alone. There's no one to snap at. It gets really… well, dreary," I commented thoughtfully.

"So you miss him?" Severus choked disbelievingly.

"That doesn't really accurately describe it," I said hurriedly. "More like… er… feel a bit dull, that's all."

Severus snorted. "Well, at least he brings a little color into _your_ life. All he brings into my life is torture."

"Why are we discussing him anyway?" I asked. "It's bad enough for you that he bothers you. I don't want to bring him into any more of your time."

"Thanks for being so thoughtful," Severus said dryly. "I very much appreciate it."

"You should," I sniffed. I glanced at him, pleased to see that the corners of his mouth were twitching. I was right. All Severus needed was a friend to talk and joke with.

Severus and I passed the period in companionable chatter about little things. After class, Grace, who still didn't approve of Severus, swooped down on me and hauled me away from him, despite my protests.

"Oh, get real, Grace," I sighed as we walked towards our next class. "He's not bad! He's not going to kill me or rape me or whatever you think he will."

"You never know," she replied stubbornly. "And he's still a Slytherin."

"Come off it," I scoffed. "Being a Slytherin has nothing to do with what type of person you are? The Slytherins can't possibly _all_ be like Bellatrix Black."

"You just wait. When Snape shows his true colors, you'll see," Grace said doggedly. I sighed and gave up trying to reconcile her.

I headed to the library alone later that day. Grace had complained of the long walk there, so she'd remained behind and put in her requests for several books. After poking around the dusty shelves and getting dust and cobwebs all over my hair, I finally gathered up all our needed books and proceeded back to the common room. I could hardly see in front of me because of the tottering pile of books piled in my arms.

"There she is!" a high, squeaky voice shouted from down the hallway. Was that a house-elf's voice? Confused, I stopped and turned, trying to stand on tiptoe and make my arms longer at the same time so I could see what was going on, almost causing the whole pile to topple over. When I finally got my balance, I saw a mob of preppy girls running at me, all waving their wands over their heads in what I supposed to be a threatening manner.

Well, they outnumbered me twenty to one, so I had no choice but to run for it. But what about the books? Madame Pince would kill me if I didn't return them all in pristine condition, and these girls would probably trample them. So I did the stupidest thing possible in a situation like this.

I tried to run with the books still in my hands.

Yeah. Stupidest thing I'd ever done. The first book fell down before I even went three steps, and I tripped over it. It sent me tumbling headlong into the ground along with the rest of the books. I banged my chin hard on the ground. It jarred all of my senses, and I had to shake my head to rid myself of the dizziness. Ow! My teeth hurt like hell.

The crazy mob of girls was on me by then. Before I knew what was happening, they were binding me tight with their wands.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed at them angrily. "What are you doing? Let me go, you freaking, ugly cows! What're you going to do to me?"

"We're going to tie you up and stash you inside a closet!" one of the girls panted.

"_What_?" I yelled in panic. Then I blinked, actually taking in what she'd just said. "Oh, wait. Come _on_. What kind of prank is that? Can't you come up with something more original? I mean… _stuff someone into a closet?_ That's got to be _the_ oldest."

"Shut up," a girl snapped. She was Prissy.

"You!" I snarled. "What's the matter, Prissy? You can't think of a better strategy of revenge? I _knew_ that you couldn't handle thinking twice!"

"_Silencio_!" one of the girls cried. Hah. It didn't work.

"Man, you guys can't even perform one simple spell that's O.W.L. level?" I snickered even as they hauled me up and started looking for the nearest closet to stow me away in.

"At least we're pretty!" Prissy shot back. What a lame comeback, and an untrue as well.

"_Hell_, _no_," I said. "You guys are like overdone muffins! I swear, I don't even know how you can show your face to the world every day when you look like _that_!"

"Shut it, Faye. Let this be a warning to you!" Prissy shouted. "Never go near our Siri-poo again!"

"I haven't talked to him in days!" I yelled. "Are you that stupid?"

They reached the closet. One girl jerked the door open—she was Fiona. Anger flared up in me again and Fiona smirked at me.

I took a deep breath. This was my last chance to make as much noise as possible so somebody could come save me.

"_AAAHHHHH_!!!" I expelled my breath in the loudest wordless yell I'd ever accomplished, drowning out the girl's squeals and high-pitched screams. I screamed until I ran out of breath, and I had to stop to draw in a new breath. Before I could continue, a new voice interrupted.

"What's going on here?"

We all looked down the hallway to see Remus Lupin standing there. The girls immediately dropped me with gasps. Ouch. My butt didn't bear that very well.

"He's Siri-poo's friend!" I heard Prissy whisper in a panicky voice.

"So, are you girls going to clear out or am I going to have to make you?" Remus asked, taking out his wand.

"Oh, Remmy-poo," a girl I recognized as Terri Andrews breathed in a disgustingly giggly manner. She stepped closer to him. "We weren't doing much—"

"Just get out of here," Remus snapped, leveling his wand at her face. I was pleased when all the girls scampered away. Terri was even crying.

_Serves that stupid git right_, I thought nastily.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, bending over me and making my bindings disappear with a wave of his wand.

I sat up, rubbing my arms. "Thanks. They weren't smart enough to do much damage. All they wanted to do was stuff me into a closet. They didn't even take my wand away from me! Honestly, those brainless dimwits should take lessons on jumping someone!"

"Why were they jumping you, anyway?" Remus asked. I got up and started picking my library books off the ground.

"Because of your wonderful friend, Sirius Black," I answered sourly. He bent down next to me and started helping.

"Sirius?" Remus seemed to be neutrally unsurprised, which in other ways not really surprised. "Why?"

I sighed and pushed a few strands of hair off my forehead. "You sure you want to hear it? It's absolutely the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah," Remus said. "I mean, they seemed to really want to hurt you, even if they weren't really capable of it."

"Well," I said, "they think that I'm stealing Sirius Black away from them."

To my surprise, Remus laughed. "Well, you are."

"What do you mean, I am?" I asked hotly. "I most certainly am not! And I'm sure that I don't need you to remind me that Black has just agreed to leave me alone, and so far he has!"

"Erm… Faye…" Remus trailed off as I glared at him.

"Black doesn't like me," I snapped. The very idea of Black actually _liking_ me appalled me, disgusted me, and… frightened me.

"Well, he might not like you," Remus said delicately. I had a feeing that he was choosing his words very carefully. "But you do have a strong affect on him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well… ever since Sirius decided to… er… leave you alone forever, he's been acting funny."

"Oh, no," I rolled my eyes. "This 'acting funny' thing again?"

"Yes," Remus said. Too bad he wasn't thrown off track so easily. "You really affected him, Faye. He's been flirting with twice as much girls that he usually does, only to unexpectedly spout obscenities about you in the middle of his flirting session, and that's pretty serious…and freaky… and every time you walk by, he somehow ends up either breaking or hurting something. You should see some of the bruises on Prongs!"

"I don't care to know how many girls he's going out with…and I couldn't care less if James ends up in the hospital wing 'cause of Black," I said through gritted teeth. But I did feel… kind of bad. After all, now that I thought of it, the words I had said in temper were very harsh. Very harsh indeed. In fact, I cringed at the memory.

"But, Faye!" Remus now looked slightly anxious, "it's more than just funny! It's actually serious! No pun intended!" he added, seeing my oh-no-_really_ look. "He's been ranting to James, Peter, and me about you all day long! He won't shut up about how unfair or whatever you are! He magicked his breakfast to look like your face, for heaven's sake! He's got this mounting obsession about you! He's dreaming about you, too, man! You should be scared! I can't get to sleep at night 'cause of that guy! He mutters your name and shouts swear words at you in his sleep! Look at these bags under my eyes!"—he pointed a finger at what I had to admit were _really_ atrocious bags— "Peter has even taken to sleeping in the common room! Take pity on us!!!"

Remus was sounding more than anxious now—he sounded desperate for some sort of cure for Black, or at least some way to actually get to sleep at night. And those bags! If I were him, I'd be desperately looking for a cure as well. Which was really quite funny and pitiful at the same time.

But Remus said that Black had developed an obsession with me. It was really scary and creepy. He had an obsession with… _me_, of all people? Scary. Talking about me at night? Wait—actually, swearing at me at night. Maybe this really _was_ serious.

"Please, Faye!" Remus begged me, a scary, frantic look in his eyes. "_Do_ something! At least _talk_ to him!

"But I haven't noticed anything," I said, a last bit of residual resentment and anger flickering up in me. Black couldn't _possibly_ be obsessed over _me_!

"That's because you're too busy ignoring his existence, which makes him even worse!" he said, the frantic, slightly crazy light in his eyes getting even brighter and more fervent. "He gets worse every day, honestly! Yesterday, he had a whole conversation with you in his sleep, _and_ he elbowed Prongs in the gut really hard! James spent half and hour throwing up his breakfast and lunch!"

"What was the conversation about?" I asked, curious.

"He said loads of stuff… about how angry he was at you, how wrong you were…" Remus trailed off, perhaps just realizing that what he was saying wasn't the best of compliments. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"Please, Faye!" Remus pleaded. He actually got onto his knees, groveling before me like I was some sort of goddess! "_Please_! Help me!" Oh, God. How degrading.

_What kind of man are you?_ I thought disgustedly. _Have you no dignity, man? No pride?_

Remus started sobbing over my shoes. My jaw dropped open, and I moved a step back. _Obviously not, _I answered myself. _The loss of sleep has really robbed him of all his senses._

"Remus," I said soothingly. "It's okay…"

"N-no! It's not okay!" Remus sobbed. "_I need my sleep_!"

I tried to placate him, but it wasn't working. He seemed to want to sob onto my shoes, trying to string together a bunch of incoherent words.

"Um… what's going on here?" a new voice asked. I straightened from trying to heave Remus off the ground to see James Potter standing there, looking quite confused and suspicious as he looked from Remus, who was still sobbing his heart out, to me.

"Oh… um… I'm trying to cheer him up!" I said defensively.

"What did you do to him?" Potter asked wearily, walking closer.

"I didn't do anything!" I said indignantly. "He just—he just broke down!"

"Okay, whatever," Potter replied, grabbing Remus's arm. "Come on, _come_ on!" his voice changed into a coaxing tone, as if he were trying to get a child to follow him. "Come on, Remmy. We're going to go back to the dorm now."

"NO!!" Remus shrieked. I moved another step back, astounded. _How_ could a boy scream like that? "I don't want to go back! Not to _him_!" I fought back a giggle.

"It's okay…" Potter said, still in that coaxing voice. "Sirius isn't in there right now! He isn't in the dorm right now! So it's safe!" With a stupendous effort, Potter hauled Remus off the floor.

"Really?" Remus asked dazedly, just like a child. Maybe he had stroke or something. "Okay, then."

Remus was wrong about everything he'd said about Black's creepy obsession over me… right? I resolved to find out, starting with Potter's bags.

"Oy! Potter!" I yelled. "Turn around for a sec!"

"What?" he asked, annoyed, turning around. For the first time, I studied his face closely… and I jumped back in horror and revulsion.

"Holy shit!" I shouted. "What are _those_?" Potter's bags were even worse than Remus's, and that was saying something. His face now looked like it belonged to a sleep-deprived raccoon instead.

"If you're referring to the bags under my eyes," Potter snapped irritably, "it's all your fault I have them! So blame yourself for inflicting the ugliness onto your eyes."

"My fault?" I repeated cautiously.

"Whatever you said Sirius, you idiot! You know, if I seriously didn't need some sleep right now, I'd be shaking an apology out of you!" he said. "But as it is…"—a huge, jaw-cracking yawn assaulted him—"I need to go to sleep before I try anything physical."

He and Remus staggered off, walking unsteadily. I stood there, rooted to the spot in shock. Black wasn't really obsessing over what I'd said to him, was he? My words _had_ been a trifle harsh….

Whatever. I'd see if Remus was telling the truth before I did anything else.

I headed back to the common room, my head buzzing with all these new thoughts and my arms loaded with the library books. Was Peter really resorting to sleeping in the common room?

"Faye, there you are!" I heard Grace say as I tottered into the common room. "It's been nearly two hours! What _have_ you been doing? Thanks to you, I haven't been able to start on my homework yet, and I'm already tired enough to fall asleep! Doing nothing can make me very tired!"

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. "Well, I was coming back with the books you ordered, your Majesty, but I got stuck in traffic."

Grace's brow knitted together. "Traffic?"

"Yeah," I sighed, tipping the books onto the table before collapsing on a chair next to Grace. "A mob of girls attacked me. Prissy Carlson's crowd—this time including Fiona, my bratty sister."

"_Them_? Again?" she asked in disgust.

"And they were planning to tie me up and leave me inside a closet," I added with contempt. "How _unoriginal_ is that? They could have at least had the sense to take my wand away and stuff me into a toilet or something!"

"Yeah!" Grace agreed sarcastically. "Geez!"

"Well, I insulted them a bit—"

"_Why_! You were their captor, stupid!" Grace interrupted.

"—And then they tied me up and started hauling me towards the nearest closet, without taking my wand away, mind you—"

"What, you wanted them to take it away?"

"—Hey, I just wanted to make sure they jumped a person the right way. And anyways, Remus came along and scared them away."

"WHAT?!" Grace bellowed.

"That's not all of it!" I cried, missing the reason why Grace bellowed. "He started sobbing on my shoes because of lack of sleep! It was really scary! He was begging me on his knees to go talk to Black! He said that Black was ranting about me in his sleep! Is that creepy or what!"

"You're wrong," she said. "Remus wouldn't—couldn't possibly—_cry_! He's a man!"

"Look at the end of my robes!" I shouted. "They're all wet! It's gross!" I shook my robes at her in despair.

"Whoa," Grace breathed, wiping some droplets off her face. "This is serious."

"Yeah! And then Remus spouted a bunch of lies about how Black has been acting funny whenever I'm around—"

"He has!" she interrupted.

"—which is—! Wait! WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I yelled. "It's so not true! I can't possibly matter that much."

"Face it, Faye," Grace sighed. "Even though Sirius has been leaving you alone… well… Let's just say that he can't be the same person without bothering you. I mean, did you _see_ him get James in the stomach? James had to go throw up—!"

I was shaking my head disbelievingly. "Okay… Grace, if this is some major plot to actually make me fall for this stupid idea, it's not working, so you can just drop it."

"But, Faye, it's not a trick!" Grace protested.

"I have to admit, you guys are really good at acting," I said, riding right over her words.

"You're really hopeless, you know that," Grace sighed. "How can I prove it to you?"

"I'm going to find out by myself. If what Remus said is really true, then I should do something about it," I concluded the conversation thoughtfully. "Now let's get to work on that Potions essay."

Grace shrugged, though I could tell she was hiding a satisfied smirk. Distinctly disgruntled, I set to work. After nearly an hour of work and silence but for the scratching of quills, I decided to stop.

"Hey, Grace," I yawned. "I think I'll turn in for the night."

She glanced at the clock. "Me, too. Besides, it's no fun working alone."

"Yeah, and it's fun waiting alone for me to come back with your books," I said as we gathered up our things.

"Of course!" Grace cried, faking a scandalized look. "There's only one person actually doing work, and that's not me!"

I rolled my eyes at her as we both stood up and made our way to the girls' staircase. Then something caught my eye. I rubbed them incredulously. Peter was down here, in the common, in a pair of striped pajamas, settling down in a couth with a cute little quilt over him. He was even humming a little tune, looking blessedly oblivious to the rest of the world. Oh my God. Was Remus telling the truth?

"Peter?" I asked, approaching him. "What are you doing down here in your pj's?"

He looked up in surprise. "Sleeping!" he told me, acting as if it were obvious.

"Why are you sleeping down here when you could be sleeping up in your dorm?" I asked him slowly.

"M-my d-dorm? Peter stuttered, suddenly looking frightened. "W-why would I d-do that?"

"Because you're supposed to," I said, feeling like I was addressing a small child. "Remember? You're supposed to sleep in your dorm with Remus and Potter and Black—"

"No!!" Peter shrieked. "Don't talk to me about that! I don't know what you're talking about! No!! I sleep out here! Always!" He burst into tears, just as Remus had. Grace and I exchanged glances.

We made a break for the stairs, leaving a sobbing Peter behind us. As soon as we slammed the door of our room behind us, we burst into laughter.

"He's—finally—lost—his marbles!" Grace gasped out. Once we had calmed down enough to stop rolling around on the ground, the sight of our other dorm-mates' faces set us off again.

As I lay in my bed after the last giggle had passed, I contemplated my next move. I had to somehow help Remus and Peter regain their sanity. Potter was the only one who could still speak about Black without bursting into tears… though I wasn't sure how long that would last. And I did feel… bad about what I'd said.

I resolved to sneak into the boys' dorm to see if Black was really ranting about me, and I knew the perfect thing that would get me in there.

--

REVIEWSS!!!!!!!

**Before you readers tune out, I have a VERY IMPORTANT notice. I started a new story, called A Fossil in the Mud, and this one's a SB/OC one as well, except it's going to be mostly centered on humor. PLEASE check it, and review, of course! 0. **

** Another note: I think I might cut my story in half, and make a sequel to Hidden Flames. Hehe, are you happy, madderthanyou? Lol! Well, I want to do this because I think a lot of chapters look very intimidating, so yeah. Just tell me if you want a sequel or not, okay? Thanks!  
**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Is it True?

**Here it is! Aren't you guys glad I finally got this out? **

**Okay, I'm not going to blab too much. I know all of you will be wanting to read the actual story.**

** Ehehe, sorry, this chapter still hasn't shown up for a day, so I think I'll renew it. Just in case! XD  
**

**-**

**-Chapter Eleven: Is It True-**

-

It was a little bit after curfew, and Grace and I were huddled in our room, looking over the library book on advanced potions on my bed.

Suddenly, the door smashed open with a resounding crash. Grace yelped, jumping at least three feet into the air and accidentally falling off the bed. The door bounced off Lily Evans's outstretched hand. Oh, God. When that girl was really angry at something or someone… and it was _very_ unnerving. VERY. Her face was as red as her hair, and her green eyes were flashing dangerously. I could practically see Lily's chest puffing up, drawing in enough air to blast my ears off—

"I KNEW THAT REMUS LUPIN WAS A LAZY SLOTH! I _KNEW_ IT!" she shouted. I winced and plugged my ears. "THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SLACKER WAS SLEEPING ALL THIS TIME, I JUST KNOW IT!" She paused to draw in new breath, and I took this opportunity to try and calm her down. Grace wasn't going to, as she was busy crawling under the bed.

"Oh-oh really, Lily?" I asked in what I hoped was a placating manner. "Why would you say that?" Lily turned her gaze to me, and I could practically feel the heat from her rage radiating outwards. Her eyes almost shot me down.

I didn't want Lily Evans to _ever_ be mad at me.

"He hasn't been coming to the prefects' meetings at all, and he's been skiving off patrol duty!" she bellowed. "And do you know who's stuck with all the work?"

"Uh…" I mumbled. "No…?"

"_ME_!" she roared. "And do you know _what else_?"

"N-no."

"I FOUND HIM _SLEEPING_ IN A CLOSET OFF THE THIRD FLOOR!" Lily shouted. I winced. This _was_ serious.

"Do _you_ know what's wrong with him, Faye?" Lily asked after a moment, visibly struggling to calm herself.

"Haha…" I laughed nervously. "Of course not." God, if Lily knew that it was my fault, then she'd kill me on the spot. She looked just about ready to do anything.

Lily narrowed her eyes at me nervous laugh. I felt a drop of sweat trickle down my neck. "Are you _sure_?"

"Yeah! Why would I know?" I assured her a little too quickly. Lily was too perceptive. It was disconcerting.

"Okay…" Lily said. "But if you find anything out…"—I gulped—"you have to tell me."

I nodded quickly. "Sure. Sure, Lily. Whatever you want."

She nodded curtly and stamped off down the stairs, which gave me a feeling that she'd just come up here to blow off her steam at whatever poor victim was up here, as she couldn't—of course—yell in the common room. And those poor victims unfortunately had to be Grace and me.

"Hey, Grace," I said, bending over the side of my bed and looking under. Grace was huddled down there, rubbing her ears and grimacing.

"Lily is _absolutely_ terrifying when she's angry," Grace muttered.

"We have to start on that animal transformation potion right away. I have to find out if I'm really the problem that's causing Black to behave like this and make other people lose their sanity."

"You are," Grace grumbled, crawling out. "Trust me. And I still don't know why we just can't take Remus's word for it. Trust me—you can trust Remus."

"You're asking for a miracle," I said, picking up the book again. "Okay. The Animira Potion. I think I'll be a cat."

"You want to be a cat?" she asked, bending over. "I thought you were going to be a dog."

"Nah. Too noisy and panty," I said. "Cats are better. Silent, and equipped with claws, and teeth, _and_ night vision!"

"What do we need for it?" Grace asked.

"Well, it says here that we need some fur from a real cat," I frowned, bending over it. "But after the transformation is complete, I won't look exactly like that cat. So I'll have my own original, cat appearance."

"Where are we going to find a cat?" she asked skeptically. I looked at her and watched comprehension dawn on her face. "Oh, no. You don't mean…"

"Yes. Yes, I do," I grinned.

"No!" Grace groaned. "Why did you have to draw me into this?"

ll-ll

"Shh!" I hissed. "You don't want to get us caught!"

"I can't help it!" Grace whispered back. "Do you really think a pile of Dungbombs in the middle of the hallway is going to attract Mrs. Norris? It's like—it's obviously a trap! You don't think that she's thick enough to fall for that!"

"We have to try!" I whispered back. "The potion's ready! All we need is a bit of her fur!"

"Fine," Grace sighed. "Let's review our plan. "Once Mrs. Norris arrives, we jump out on her and stun her, and then we throw her into this sack,"—Grace shook a heavy burlap bag—"and then we run for it!"

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh, god, it sounds so stupid," she shook her head.

"Shh!" I whispered. "Someone's coming!" We huddled closer together behind the statue that we were hiding in back of.

My heart sank as I saw Professor McGonagall round the corner. Oh, no. I knew what was going to happen now….

McGonagall gave one curious, confused, and suspicious look at the pile of Dungbombs and took out her wand. Within the next wand-wave, all the bombs had disappeared. I had refrain myself from screaming. Grace's jaw fell open, and she gaped soundlessly as the professor swept away imperiously.

"Attempt One of Project COMS (capture of Mrs. Norris)," I stated, "Failure."

"Now what, Oh-Brilliant-One?" Grace groaned. "Those were all my Dungbombs! They cost money!"

"We're just going to have to sneak out at night," I said firmly. "We'll be students who are illegally out-of-bed, and Mrs. Norris will be bound to find us!"

"No!" Grace moaned. I could tell she was close to a breakdown.

"Don't worry," I flicked her shoulder. "At least if we do get caught by Filch, we'll _both_ be in trouble!"

Grace broke down into sobs.

That day, after I was sure that everyone in our dorm had fallen asleep, I crept out of bed silently. I stepped silently towards Grace's bed and drew her curtains back. I looked into Grace's very resigned face.

"I was hoping that you'd fall asleep and forget about this," Grace whispered in a hopeless voice.

"No such luck," I whispered back cheerfully. "Let's go!"

Grace gave me a reproachful look and climbed out of bed. We both froze as Arabella turned over, muttering something that sounded like, "No… don't hurt me… Lily…mercy…"

Grace and I exchanged amused glances. Poor Bella, having to sleep through a nightmare about Lily in a rage. We crept out of the dorm, down the staircase, and past the common room, where Peter was snoring.

When the portrait hole closed behind us, Grace turned to look at me. "Now what?"

I shrugged. "I guess we just stroll around for awhile."

"What if we get caught?" she hissed.

"Where's the fun without a little danger?" I replied, smiling.

"You're a bad influence," Grace shook her head. "Before I met you, I was a good little girl. Now look at me! Brewing dangerous potions against school rules, trying to ambush Mrs. Norris, and wandering out of bed at night!"

"Yeah. Fun, isn't it?" I grinned. "You know you'd be bored without me."

Grace mock glared at me before laughing. "Actually, yes, I would be bored without you. It's kind of hard to believe."

"I knew it!" I said triumphantly.

"Don't get too cocky," she snapped.

"But you make it so easy for me!" I pointed out.

"I do not!" Grace cried indignantly.

"Yes!" I contradicted her.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I win!" I said.

"Hey!" Grace cried. "You can't do that! That's against the rules!"

"There are no rules," I replied cheerily. "I claim it, so I get it!"

"Not fair!"

"It is too fair!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"I win!" I cried again.

"No, I win!" Grace said.

"I said it first!"

"So? I said it second! You know the rhyme, 'first is the worst, second is the best…'" Grace said smugly.

"That's too stupid to actually go by!" I protested.

"So what? We're being really immature now anyways, and like you said yourself, anything goes!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yah-huh!"

A soft meow that was threatening and self-satisfied interrupted us. My heart froze, and I exchanged a horrified look with Grace. I hadn't noticed that we had been getting a trifle loud. The object of our search was standing right in front of us. Mrs. Norris had that hah-I-caught-you-and-now-you're-going-to-get-it look in her smug, evil, lamp-like eyes.

For a moment, Grace and I merely stared at the cat dumbly. But when Mrs. Norris suddenly moved, my mind clicked into action. Before that foul walking dustbag could whisk off to get Filch, I threw myself onto her, flattening her before Grace could even whip out her wand.

"Bag!" I grunted.

"There's no bag!" Grace cried in a panicky voice. "We forgot it!"

I swore. "How could we forget the bag? That's like the most important—ouch! That stupid little fur-ball scratched me!" I panted as I tried to keep Mrs. Norris from running off. The obnoxious cat let out an unbelievable yowl and started biting and scratching my hands.

"Grace, do something!" I yelled in anguish.

"What? What do I do? There's nothing to knock her out with!" she shouted back.

"Are you a witch or not?" I bellowed, Mrs. Norris squirming frantically in my severely scratched hands. "There's something called a wand! _A wand_!"

"Oh, yeah!" Grace said thoughtfully. "I just remembered…"

"GRACE!" I bellowed.

"Right!" Grace cried. She stuck her wand at Mrs. Norris and yelled, "_Stupefy_!"

Everything went black.

ll-ll

"_Enervate_," I head a voice from far off say. Slowly, everything came back into focus. I stared into Grace's blue eyes.

"What happened?" I moaned, sitting up. I noticed that we were still in the hallway, so not much time passed since I passed out.

"Um… I sort of… stunned you," Grace said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I kind of figured. Good job," I said waspishly. "And Mrs. Norris?" I added, panicking.

"Oh. When you dropped her, I accidentally stepped on her tail, and that gave me the extra time I needed to stun her," she replied. "I think I'd make an excellent Auror!"

"Right," I answered sourly. "Stunning your own partner and accidentally stepping on the bad guy. Yeah. Sure."

"Hey!" Grace protested. "I still got her! Here." She handed me a limp Mrs. Norris.

"Ugh," I grumbled. "I hate this stupid cat. Look at these scratches!"

Suddenly, we heard footsteps down the hallway. I mouthed, 'holy crap!' at Grace and hurriedly yanked out a handful of Mrs. Norris's fur before Grace and I raced down the hallway, running for our lives. An inarticulate, screechy cry of rage echoed behind us.

Filch loved his cat way too much. He needed to get a girlfriend.

But then again, what girl would go out with him?

Grace and I skidded to a halt in front of the Fat Lady, banging on her to wake her up.

"Blast those skrewts!" I panted out the password. "Blast those skrewts! Let us in!"

"All right, all right," the Fat Lady said grumpily, blinking her eyes sleepily. "Merry Christmas to you, too!" Grace and I pushed our way into the common room, tripping over one another in our haste.

We lay gasping on a pile on the floor, trying to catch our breaths. Slowly, I sat up. Grace did as well. We stared at each other for a moment before we both cracked up. We fell on each other, laughing our heads off. We couldn't stop, even when Peter woke up.

"What is wrong with people!" Peter shouted, obviously losing it. "I can't sleep in my room 'cause of Sirius, and now I can't even sleep in the dorm 'cause of you guys! WHY CAN'T EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP?"

Instead of shutting us up, Peter's words made Grace and I sputter with even more laughter. I couldn't stop; my stomach was hurting from the strain of it, and I was pounding on the ground with the fist that had the clump of Mrs. Norris's fur.

Peter burst into loud sobs and ran out of the common room. The sight of him in a complete breakdown was, not depressing, but really, very, truly hilarious. I think it had something to do with the adrenaline that had rushed into me while running from Filch.

It was a long time before I could even calm down enough to talk. My face was sore from laughing so hard, which was a very strange feeling, and my stomach was cramped up. Even my fists were aching from pounding the ground so much. My eyes were tearing—I'd been laughing with so much wild abandonment that I'd started crying. It had been ages since I'd felt so happy and filled with energy and joy and amusement and—just— happy emotions!

"Grace?" I gasped weakly after we had stopped laughing and silence had reigned for a little while.

"Yes?" she asked breathlessly, her voice shaky and thin.

"I hope Filch didn't catch Peter."

That set us off again.

ll-ll

I woke up with horrible bags the next morning. I had been washing my face with cold water, trying to shock myself into full awareness, and when I glanced into the mirror, I had jumped a whole foot back. I didn't even recognize myself. At least Grace looked the same.

"Faye!" Grace whined as I tried to leave the dorm. "I can't go out with bags like these! Remus will die of fright!"

"Come off it," I scoffed. "It doesn't really matter! I have them, too! Besides, it was worth it!"

"Faye!" Grace protested. "It was because of you that I went out! Now you have to help me in my time of need!"

"Oh, all right," I sighed resignedly. "What should I do?"

We tried all sorts of things, from cucumbers to lotions to make-up charms. Nothing seemed to work.

"I know!" I said finally. My stomach was growling from hunger. "We'll put an illusion over it!"

"Are you sure you can?" Grace asked doubtfully. "You never practice make-up charms…"

"Yeah, yeah," I said impatiently, my stomach grumbling urgently. "I can do this. Don't worry. Close your eyes." I waved my wand at her eyes, saying, "_Illusia_!" There was a sound like a thunderclap.

Immediately, I smelled a burned, acrid flavor in the air. My heart turning into a lump of growing dread, I leaned closer to look at Grace.

I had singed her eyelashes off. Wait—it was even worse than that. I had singed her eyebrows off as well!

Shit. She was going to kill me.

"Faye?" Grace asked, her eyes still tightly closed. "Is it gone? You know, that spell you used must have been pretty effective. That thunderclap was loud!"

"Erm… right. Effective," I said uncomfortably. "Grace, I need to ask you something. Wait—don't open your eyes yet!"

"Okay…" Grace said in puzzlement, but listening to me all the same. "Anyway, fire away."

"Do you need eyelashes?"

"What?" Grace said in disbelief. "Are you okay? Why are we all of a sudden talking about eyelashes?"

"Oh, no reason," I said in my most convincing manner. "Just… do you really need eyelashes?"

"What did you do?" she had a slightly panicky tone in her voice now.

"Nothing!" I replied quickly. "I just want to know it you _really_ need eyelashes? Are they that important? Do you _absolutely, positively_ need them? For that matter, do you even need eyebrows? I mean, they don't do anything,"—here, Grace had rushed over to the mirror—"and you look… er… loads better now!" I tried a last attempt to console Grace.

It didn't work.

Grace let out an scream of rage and despair and disbelief. "Faye… WHAT DID YOU DO!" Grace shrieked. I winced and tried to calm her down.

"Nothing! Honestly, Grace, you looks loads better—!" I cut off to duck as Grace chucked a book straight for my face.

"No, really!" I cried. "I want to help!"

"_Help_?" Grace bellowed. "You singed my eyebrows off!" And she continued to hurl objects at me.

"Let me try again!" I said desperately. "I'm sure I'll be able to regrow them!"

The next book narrowly missed my right ear. Deciding that safety came first and foremost, I ran out of the room with my hands over my head, clattering down the staircase. Who was the only person that Grace could trust with regrowing her eyelashes? Duh. Lily Evans, the Charms prodigy of our year. The common room was now empty, as most people were already off eating breakfast. I could still hear Grace storming around the room in a temper, but I knew she wasn't going to come down. I just prayed that she wouldn't try anything else.

I charged out of the common and ran all the way down to the Great Hall, sliding down the banister and tumbling to the ground in an ignominious heap. As soon as I burst into the Hall, I shouted, "I NEED LILY EVANS!"

I staggered over to the Gryffindor table and leaned onto it, gasping for breath. It was a while before I noticed everyone was staring at me, and Lily was sinking down into her seat, her forehead a bright red.

"Lily, come on!" I cried, running over to her and tugging her out of her seat. "We have to go! I need you! Grace needs you!" The Great Hall burst into laughter. Huh? I stared around. Was it me they were laughing at? Suddenly, the impact of my rushed words hit me, and I rolled my eyes. The people in this school _were_ all perverts!

"It's not what you think," I said to Lily wearily, because she was looking at me with a horrified expression in her eyes. "I burned Grace's eyelashes off, and right now she's storming around the dorm, ready to kill! Only you can regrow them! Come on!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Hall, ignoring the shouts of laughter and catcalls. I couldn't care less what they thought as long as they didn't tease me about it and kept their disgusting thoughts to themselves.

Right now, Grace's eyelashes and eyebrows needed saving.

**-Sirius's POV-**

"And then Faye and Grace burst in, laughing their heads off," Peter said bitterly to a sleeping Remus. "The noise was killing me! I had to get away from it. Yeah, and then I ran out of the common room, trying to find a QUIET place where I could sleep…. And then Filch caught me! He was carrying that stupid fluffball, Mrs. Norris, ranting about how I'd torn those huge clumps of fur off of her…. Now I have detention for a month!"

"I NEED LILY EVANS!"

I spat out the bit of juice I'd been drinking right into James's face as I heard her— Faye Prewitt— enter the hall. James hadn't even noticed the juice; he was ogling at Prewitt with consternation and surprise written all over his face and the horrendous bags under his eyes. I made a note to myself to tell him to get more sleep. What _was_ he doing every night? I turned to watch Prewitt stagger in to lean on the table for a second, evidently trying to catch her breath.

After a second, Prewitt was up and running towards Evans. "Lily, come on!" she cried. "We have to go! I need you! Grace needs you!" Prewitt grabbed Evans's arm and forcefully tugged her out of her seat.

My jaw dropped at her words. Prewitt _couldn't_ be insinuating that….

Prewitt ran out of the hall with Evans in tow. I stared after them in shock and horror. It was long moments before I realized that everyone in the Great Hall had burst into laughter. I turned to Remus, my mouth gaping open.

"Remus… tell me that that didn't happen," I said hoarsely. James was already trying to shake an answer out of Remus, who was snoring slightly, and I decided to join.

"Moony! Tell me that it's not what it seems!" James was howling into Remus's ear, which cause him to wake with a start.

"Prongs… it looks like you've got some competition for Evans's heart," Peter rubbed his bloodshot eyes. "And that person will probably win!"

"No!" James's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Evans isn't gay!"

"…Is she?" I finished for him. "Blimey, is _this_ why Prewitt doesn't like me? Because she's a lesbo? WHY COULDN'T SHE HAVE TOLD ME SOONER?"

"Yeah!" James agreed angrily. "Now we're both going to lose our crushes!" He burst into loud sobs while I glared at him.

"I do _not_ have a crush on Prewitt!" I said hotly.

"Right," Remus yawned tiredly. "That's why you looked like you'd eaten a booger-flavored Every Flavor Bean when Faye burst in here, screaming for Lily."

"NOO!" I howled. I was about to jump onto Remus in payback, but James beat me there.

"Moony! Tell me Prewitt isn't gay! I can't lose Evans to a _girl_!" James howled, banging Remus's head into his soup over and over again in his craze.

"Get off him, James!" I shouted, pushing him off Remus and patting Remus on the back. "Poor Remmy here doesn't need any more soup!" I winked at James. "He needs much more potato salad!"

I grabbed the bowl of potato salad and pushed Remus's head into it, dodging his flailing arms.

"You guys!" Peter yelled. "Prewit probably isn't gay! Stop doing that! Come on, there's probably a good reason that she needs Evans—!" At those last words, James went berserk and leapt onto Peter, mashing his face into the plate of eggs.

"POTTER! BLACK!" I recognized that voice. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I grinned at Professor McGonagall's red face innocently. "We're helping Remus and Peter eat. You know how they never properly take care of themselves…"

"_DETENTION_!"

**-Faye's POV-**

"People have been looking at you funny all day," Grace commented suddenly as we were walking to Herbology.

"Oh, really?" I said absentmindedly. After I'd gotten Lily to help Grace regrow her eyelashes and eyebrows, she'd forgiven me right away, to my relief. "I forgot to tell you I made a bit of a scene when I went to get Lily to help."

"What did you do?" Grace groaned.

"Nothing big. I just ran into the Great Hall, shouting for Lily, and everybody got the wrong idea," I remarked mildly. I was much more interested in looking over my Herbology essay on Fairy Firs.

"WHAT?" Grace yelped. "Everybody in this whole school thinks you're gay! Why the hell am I hanging out with you?"

I shot her an irritated look. "Big deal what they think. It's not as if they're right."

"You're the first girl I've ever met who doesn't really care about her popularity," Grace said disbelievingly.

"Because it doesn't matter, not in the long run," I pointed out.

"Yeah. That's why you're so special," she answered teasingly.

"I know I am," I agreed. "So, we're going to do it tonight, right?"

"Correction," Grace said firmly. "_You_ are going to do it tonight."

"Ew," a new voice interrupted us. There was something vaguely familiar about that voice, though the new, preppy, snobby tone in it threw me off at first. I looked back into Leah's very much altered face. I instinctively flinched.

"I thought it was bad enough that you're hanging out with a lesbo," Leah drawled to Grace, "but I, like, didn't know that you were one yourself. I suppose you two are, like, planning to hit it off tonight, huh?" Since when did Leah start saying 'like' so much? (A/N: No offense to any gay people.)

I stiffened and glowered at her. It didn't matter if I hung out with a gay or straight person! It didn't matter one least bit. I had to restrain myself from jumping onto her and killing her, though. God, she was such a prick! If only Grace would stop defending her! Then I could properly take care of Leah… she'd been asking for it for a long time…. Instead, I had to content myself with sending death glares to Leah with my eyes.

"We aren't lesbos, Leah," Grace said calmly through gritted teeth.

"Could have fooled me," Leah said lightly. I noticed that she wasn't wearing the uniform skirt underneath her robes. Instead, she'd put on something much more skimpy that left her belly exposed. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"_Anything_ could have fooled you. It's not that hard, really," I said coldly, unable to contain my anger. She'd read my diary, accused me stealing her things, which weren't her belongings to start with, and jumped to insult me at every opportunity she got.

She turned to look at me, and I had force myself to look at her face without flinching. I hated the girl she'd become. She made it really easy for me, too.

"I don't care what you say, Faye," Leah sneered. "You're nothing. You're not even good enough to worship the ground I walk on, let alone good enough for me to actually listen to."

That struck deep. I had always not been 'good enough.' Not good enough for Henry and Diana, not good enough to walk this school, according to Bellatrix Black, not good enough to even try to make myself happier.

"Not good enough?" I repeated vehemently. "_Not good enough_ for you? I'll tell what's not good enough for you. Friends aren't good enough for you, huh? A decent word every once in a while isn't good enough for you! Treating someone like a person isn't good enough for you! Even respectable clothes aren't good enough for you! _Nothing_ is good enough for you, which means that you don't deserve _anything_! You're just a small, cowardly, petty person who loves making someone else feel small!"

Leah stared at me for a moment, her eyes narrowed. Then, without another word, she turned and stalked off. Grace looked after her, looking torn. She turned back to me.

"Faye, I—"

"I know," I said, casting my gaze to the sky. "You have to go after her. Go."

"Thank you!" she breathed with relief. She ran after Leah while I turned my face back to the greenhouse.

"Well, this is a tight spot for you, isn't it?" somebody came up behind me.

"Hey, Remus," I said tonelessly. "Heard the whole thing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you _cannot_ go ahead and tell me how wrong I was," I sighed, quickening my pace. "We're going to be late."

"I thought that that wouldn't matter to you," Remus said, a touch of humor in his voice.

I shrugged. I wasn't in the mood to do anything.

"Isn't it so complicated?" he asked after a short silence.

That caught me by surprise. "What is?"

"The whole friend thing."

Now this was something I could relate to. I could rant about this for ages. "Yes! It is! I'm glad you can see what I mean! Grace has been friends with Leah for so long, and I just became her friends this year! And then I guess Leah's jealous or whatever, and now she's changed into a terrible person that I want to wring every time I see her! But Grace still likes her, heaven knows why, and I can't! Wring out her neck, I mean. _And it's driving me nuts_!"

"Er…"

"Every time Leah appears, she's always making fun of me, trying to make Grace think less of me! What is her problem anyway?"

"I don't—"

"And those slutty clothes! It's like she's become a second Prissy Carlson, which is not at all a pleasant thought!"

"Yeah… but…"

"She's nothing but trouble, honestly!" I ranted on. "She's probably feeding Prissy information, just like a spy, that sneaky little toad! Leah is such a—_ugh_!"

"I hate to cut short your rant, but we're here," Remus said sharply, finally penetrating into my brain.

"Oh," I said as we entered the greenhouse a little behind the rest of the class. "Sorry. I just needed some vent. Leah makes me so mad!"

"Glad to be of service," Remus said dryly, a yawn interrupting his sentence.

"Sorry," I muttered as we took seats at the back of the class.

"It's all right," he answered tiredly, turning his attention to Professor Folia. I shrugged, preparing to do so as well. But then I caught sight of Black's face, turned towards my direction. He was glaring at me, which took me aback.

I glared right back at him. He was probably angry at me because of what I'd said the other day. I noticed that Potter was glaring at me as well. And even Peter was staring at me resentfully. Jeez. It looked like they were all against me, except for Remus. Potter must have thought that I was stealing Lily away from him or something, as his sick mind worked that way. And Peter… he'd probably been caught by Filch last night and charged with attacking Mrs. Norris in Grace's and my stead. Oh, well. I couldn't do anything about that now.

"I want you all to partner up and repot these Devil's Snares!" Professor Folia was saying. "One of you do the actual repotting, and the other must fight away the strangling vines!"

Since Grace still hadn't gotten back, and I had a feeling that she wouldn't be getting here for a long time, I turned to Remus, determinedly ignoring the truly scary circles around his eyes.

"So?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Sure."

Remus got up to go line up for our cutting of the Devil's Snare while I gathered up a pot and some dirt.

"Having fun?" a quiet voice said in my ear. I jumped violently and felt something hard come in contact with my shoulder, and a person swore just above me ear.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped at James Potter irritably. He was rubbing his jaw and scowling at me, resentment plain in his hazel eyes. But then his expression changed from one of annoyance into one of enjoyment.

"Just making sure that you don't get too comfortable," he said in a singsong voice. I crossed my arms and eyed him angrily. So he wasn't annoyed at me anymore—he wanted to be the one doing the annoying.

"I'm sure that there's more than that, Potter," I spat out.

"Oh, yeah, there is," he said brightly. "Sirius said that since he couldn't bother you… I could! Only I wasn't supposed to say that…. Oops!"

I growled and looked at Black, though he was at the moment whistling cheerily and talking to Peter in a spirited manner, even though Peter was looking a bit lost. "Go away, Potter!"

But he was as pesky and weed-like as Black. Persistent and annoying. No wonder those two were best friends. Nobody could stand them but themselves.

Thankfully, Remus came back with the cutting of the Devil's Snare. I felt sorry for him. He was yawning every two seconds and rubbing his tiny, bloodshot eyes. Potter was too, come to think of it, but he was being a git, so I couldn't and wouldn't feel sorry for him. Potter got what he deserved!

"James, why are you"—here Remus yawned—"being such a git? Just go and work on your own!"

"I can't! I was commissioned to bother Prewitt here out of her wits!" Potter replied cheerily. So Potter flitted around the peripheral, throwing in stupid comments and occasionally poking me. He waves his hand in front of my face, he blew into my ear, he moved my things around… all those small things that could build up and slowly kill my patience.

"_Get away from me, Potter_!" I finally hissed. I was sick of him; I couldn't take it anymore! It was just like another Black!

"Is this how you treat your friends? By chasing them away?" Potter said in a chastising tone. "No wonder Grace or Leah isn't with you right now."

"What did you say?" I whipped around, forgetting that I was supposed to be keeping the Snare's vines from strangling Remus. "I _dare_ you to repeat it again."

"Aww…" he smiled, "have I struck a nerve, Prewitt?"

"Listen, Potter," I spat, striding up to him to glower at him squarely in the face. "I—!"

"Listen to what? You?" he answered thoughtfully. "Now that's something I don't want to do!"

"Shut your trap!" I hissed, completely forgetting about watching out for Remus and keeping an eye out for Professor Folia.

"Is ickle Fairy-poo getting angry?" he drawled annoyingly. I clenched and unclenched my hands, wishing that I could just—kill him!

"Argh!" I heard a strangled cry from Remus, but I barely understood why he was choking.

"Potter, I'm warning you," I said through gritted teeth, "Just keep your snotty nose out of other people's business!"

"Uh… ack! Guys!" Remus choked out.

"What if I don't?" Potter smiled benignly.

"Then I'll have to do this," I said grimly, and I swung my fist up and punched James Potter right of the eye.

"Bloody hell!" Potter shouted, staggering back. "Why do you always do this? My eye looks bad enough without you punching me!"

"That's your lookout, isn't it?" I asked coolly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Professor Folia screeched, swooping down on us both. "Mr. Lupin here is DYING, and all you two can do is FIGHT!"

Startled, I whipped around, and indeed, Remus was turning blue, as the Devil's Snare had gotten a good grip on his neck and was slowly tightening.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Remus!" I said apologetically, taking out my wand.

"You _should_ be sorry!" Potter yelled, panicking. "That's my friend who's being strangled by that stupid potted plant!" He pushed forward and elbowed me away, shoving my wand roughly. Suddenly, a tongue of flame erupted out of the end of my wand, engulfing the Devil's Snare cutting and reducing it to nothing but fine gray ash on top of a coughing Remus.

"YOU KILLED IT! YOU JUST KILLED AN INNOCENT PLANT!" Folia erupted. I refrained from pointing out that that plant had been strangling Remus, so it couldn't possibly be classified as 'innocent.'

"_Get out! Out, OUT, OUT!"_

I was kicked out of class early, to my displeasure. Potter hadn't even gotten a detention, and he'd been the one that pushed me! And I thought that saving Remus would have counted for _something_. But no… Folia was more concerned about plants than humans. She'd cooed over the remains of the Devil's Snare I'd burned for a long time before she allowed Potter to take Remus up to the hospital wing. And she'd thrown me out of the greenhouse while everyone else snickered at me. UGH! Folia was a stupid, unfair, mad lady….

So, having nothing else to do, I roamed the halls of Hogwarts pointlessly, waiting for the next lesson. I walked around aimlessly, distantly wondering how Grace and Leah were sorting everything out. I decided to go back to the common room and go lie on my bed; there was nothing better to do anyway.

As I slowly climbed the girl's staircase, I heard voices floating down towards me. I had a feeling of who was up there talking right now. The better part of me urged me to get away from here and not listen in, but curiosity demanded that I stay and listen. Curiosity won. I crept up the stairs, the voices getting clearer and clearer as I went up.

"…Leah, just tell me what's wrong!" Grace was saying with intensity and concern in her voice. There was no answer to Grace.

"Is it Sirius?" Grace persisted.

"It's not all about him!" Leah suddenly burst out. That took me by surprise. "Okay, so maybe some of it is about him—but he's not all of it!"

"Then what's wrong?" Grace asked softly.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong_?" Leah's voice rose hysterically. I didn't need to move closer to the door to hear anything; every word was clear and sharp and ringing in the silence of the room.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Leah screeched. "You! You and your _wonderful, beautiful, perfect, funny, BEST_ friend, Faye!" I was taken aback at this. What had I done… other than 'steal' her stuff, as Leah had claimed?

"What are you talking about?" Grace interrupted Leah's rant.

"You can still pretend that you don't know?" Leah shrieked. "Just—you two! Together! Always ignoring me!"

"What? You're _jealous_?" Grace asked, disbelief in her voice.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Leah yelled. "Ever since Faye came into the picture, I've been shunted aside! Faye took everything! I thought _we_ were best friends! But no… once Faye came prancing in, everything had to change—for the worse!"

Had I really done that? Had I really taken everything from Leah? Suddenly, I felt remorseful and full of guilt. I knew what it was like to feel like everything had been taken away from me. I knew what it was like to feel unwanted.

"Leah, I never—!"

"But you know what? I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Leah shouted. "You can go ahead and be best friends with Faye! Now I have _real_ friends, like Prissy Carlson! I don't need you, and you've shown that you've never needed me! Go ahead and go play with that Mudblood!"

I flinched at the word 'Mudbloood.'

"She's not a Mudblood!" Grace actually raised her voice. "If you'll just listen to me—!"

"I don't want to! I don't care about what you have to say! It doesn't matter anymore! And Faye… I can't evens stand her! She's _perfect_." Leah's voice was laden with sarcasm. She hated me this much. I felt terrible about myself. Here were these two people who'd been friends for five years—breaking up because of me.

"I don't even know why you deal with her! She's a Mudblood, and obviously she's just trash! We're purebloods, Grace! _Purebloods_! We can't associate with people like her!" That washed out some of my guilt and shame.

"I can't believe you said that!" Grace snapped, anger in her tone. "I can't believe that you'd even think that just because we're purebloods, we're better than other people! I thought I knew you! I thought that you wouldn't stoop so low as to think that way!"

"Well, then, I guess we know less about each other than we thought," Leah said icily. There was a very pregnant silence.

"Leah…" Grace started softly.

"I'm going to give you the final choice," Leah interrupted her coldly. "It's either Faye, or me."

I felt my jaw drop. Leah was trying to make Grace choose between us? How could she do that? How could she sink so low! And what if… what if Grace chose Leah? Then I'd have to go back to being a loner. And I wouldn't be able to stand that.

"Leah!" Grace said sharply. "I can't choose one friend over the other! I never saw this side of you before! Why are you so—selfish, so domineering? You can't tell me who I can make friends with!"

"I knew you'd say that!" Leah yelled. "You choose Faye." In another second, the door slammed open, almost smashing into my face, and I came face-to-face with a very angry Leah who had twin spots of pink on her cheeks and her eyebrows drawn together dangerously.

"YOU!" Leah snarled. She shoved me to the side, hard, and I fell against the wall painfully. I looked up at her red face. "Eavesdropping little sneak! It's what Mudbloods do, isn't it?"

"I—!" I tried to explain myself.

"Shut up!" Leah hollered. "I hate you! Why couldn't you stay in California? WHY!"

Anger flared up in me. She was such a pain, always thinking about herself! Maybe that was why I'd never liked her! I leapt to my feet, words ready to fly out of my mouth. "You'd know the reason, wouldn't you, Leah," I snapped, "as you were the one who looked in my diary!" I still hadn't forgiven her for it, and I never would!

"Your diary?" Leah said incredulously. "You have a diary?" She was good. I almost believed her. "Why would I bother looking into you diary? Besides, I bet you're pleased now."

"What's wrong with you?" I yelled. All I wanted to do was shake some sense into her. "All I wanted to do when I came here was make a few friends, make my like a little more worth living! Would you begrudge me of that, too?"

Leah looked at me coldly. "I don't care what your motives are. All that matters is that you ruined my life!" She shoved me again before she ran down the stairs. I stared after her, rubbing my back painfully. I looked up after the portrait hole closed with a loud bang.

Grace was staring down the stairs, too. I could see tears in her eyes. My insides squirmed with guilt and remorse and shame and self-reproach and a myriad of other emotions.

"She was my friend… for five years…and now…" she whispered softly, more to herself than to me.

"Grace…" I said, biting my bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I really am."

She didn't reply for a long time. It was the longest moment of my life, with all the coils of guilt in my stomach warring with the anger at Leah that I felt as well.

"It's okay, Faye," Grace finally dragged out. "It's not your fault."

"But Leah…"

"Leah is wrong," Grace said firmly. Her voice only quavered slightly. I wouldn't even have noticed it if I hadn't been listening for it. "She has to see that she can never try to control anyone else's life."

"Thank you," I said in a small voice, looking down at my toes. "Sorry I was listening in. Folia kicked me out of class… I didn't know where else to go… and then I just heard you…"

"So the potion is still on tonight, right?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah…" Grace replied, scrunching up her face and taking a deep breath. "Yeah, it is."

"Are you going to cry?" I asked gently. Grace seemed to be struggling with herself.

"No!" she finally got out. "No, I'm not!" She sank down to sit on a step, and I sat down next to her, sadness washing up higher and higher in me.

"Just let it go," I said softly. I knew that keeping it inside was a horrible way to go—it had almost destroyed me, and yet I still couldn't let the habit go. I didn't want the same thing to happen to Grace.

"It's alright," I whispered, hugging her. "You still have me." I did my best to comfort her…. It wasn't everyday that a person lost a friend of five years.

ll-ll

"You sure you don't want to come?" I asked Grace gently. It was near midnight, and we were huddled in a tiny corner of the common room. We'd already cast a Sleeping Spell over Peter, who was still sleeping on the couch every night, so he couldn't listen in.

"Yeah," Grace managed a weak smile. I knew she was still bummed out over Leah; I had to get her up and smiling again.

"But you did more than half of the potion!" I protested. "It'll be fun. Really."

Grace shook her head. "Nah. I'll just sit here and wait for the news. Besides, that one trip into the boys' dormitory was bad enough."

I smiled and decided not to press her. She had enough to think about anyway. "You're right on that," I agreed. I held up some fur that I'd stolen from Mrs. Norris. "Well, here goes." I dropped the fluffy gray mass into a cupful of the potion that Grace and I had scooped out of our whole store. It immediately hissed, bubbling and frothing madly.

I glanced at Grace apprehensively, and she nodded at me reassuringly. Taking a deep breath, I raised the cup to my lips. "Cheers!" I said with fake joviality, and then I downed the whole thing in one gulp.

For a moment, nothing happened. Confused, I looked at Grace, who was as confused as I was. Then it struck. Pain hit me, and I shrank down, almost retching. My knees hit the ground; my skin almost seemed to shrink, closing in on me tightly…. My flesh was _bubbling_… stinging prickles ran all over my body… fur sprang up in the blink of an eye…. Then, as suddenly as it had come, the pain receded, leaving me panting on the ground.

Shaking my head slightly, I got up. Then I realized that my whole body felt wrong. My arms were too long, my neck was too short, my legs were too short, and my body was so _small_…. I looked around, and I noticed that everything came in sharper detail, even though it was nighttime. Sounds also came in greater detail and more range—I could hear Peter's every snore down in the common room and Grace's soft breathing.

Grace. I looked around for her, and what I saw nearly scared me out of my wits. She was a looming shadow, towering above me. Letting out a screech, I scrambled back, trying to get used to my new body.

"Faye, it worked!" Grace whispered excitedly. "You're a cat now!"

I tried to say, "How do I look?" but it emerged as a soft meow. Hey, I sounded pretty cute, actually. I'd always liked cats; they're so soft and fluffy and at the same time so able to scratch people's eyes out.

Grace giggled, and reached out a hand to pet me. I obliged, and she petted me lightly around the ears. Her face was lighting up already, losing the gloom that Leah had cast over it for a second. Instead of fear or irritation, I felt pleasure as her hand rubbed my head. I started _purring_. It felt quite nice, the purring, starting in my throat and vibrating throughout my whole body.

"You purr really loudly, Faye," Grace laughed. "Okay, now you have a few hours! Go get 'em, Tiger!" She slapped my butt, and I leapt up with a yowl, offended.

"Still so touchy," Grace sighed. I tried to toss my head, but it obviously didn't work, as Grace burst into giggles. "Stop trying to be majestic," she gasped out between giggles. "It's not working."

Affronted, I walked off with my tail held high, ignoring Grace's laughs.

I slunk past Peter, enjoying the feel of my new, graceful body and how silent I padded along the carpeted floor. As I climbed the staircase, I stopped and decided to try out my new claws. In amazement, I unsheathed and sheathed my claws, admiring their curve and sharpness. I looked down at myself—I was all black and white fur with pretty tiger stripes. I was pleased; I certainly didn't look like Mrs. Norris, that scruffy dustbag.

Giving a satisfied meow, I continued up the way. Luckily, the door to the sixth years' door was slightly ajar. I slipped in silently into the familiar unclean room, hearing nothing but snores from all three beds. Then Remus was lying! Black wasn't really obsessing over me! They were all sleeping soundly.

I went through all this trouble for nothing! Sighing—or trying to sigh—I padded over to Black's bed, just in case. I should stay a while. Bending back a little, I tensed my leg muscles and jumped, amazed at the smooth, powerful action.

I picked my way over to Black's head. Minding four feet was a lot harder than minding two. I paused when I reached the place where his head was, and I surveyed his sleeping face. He looked so innocent right then, with his eyes closed and a little frown in between his brow, his black hair flopping onto his forehead, and—most importantly— no words coming out of his mouth. I almost forgot that I hated him. Well, actually, I didn't exactly hate him… it was more like held him in contempt…. But I had to admit that what I'd said to him that day had been really harsh. Harsh and uncalled for.

I yawned. I was so tired… BUT I HAD TO KEEP VIGILANCE! I sat down and curled my tail around my feet, enjoying the unique sensation of _having_ a tail. After a few more minutes dragged by, my eyes were drooping shut, and I blinked them sleepily. After several more moments, I had to give in to temptation. I put my head on my forepaws, turning to watch Black properly. My back had just been getting _so_ tired…! But of course, I wasn't going to fall asleep. No, that would be just plain stupid…

I fought the urge to drop off into sleep, but it wasn't working…. The night was so peaceful! I settled myself more comfortably into Black's pillow. My eyes blinked slowly yet again….

ll-ll

"BLAST YOU, PREWITT!"

The roar scared me out of my wits. With a frightened yowl, I jumped up, my hackles up. Black was thrashing around in bed, his flailing arms and legs threatening to take me down. The blanket was thrown off in his wild flings, and I suddenly noticed—with shock and horror—that he only slept in boxers. Even in this situation, I couldn't help but note that he had a nice body, one that was lean and muscled, but not overly muscled or fat. In fact, his physique was quite impressive—WAIT!

I was disgusted at myself for thinking that. I mentally slapped myself. I was turning into some sort of _girly_ girl, thinking of Black in this way…!

"PREWITT!" he yelled. Potter and Remus woke with a snort. Horrified, I scrambled away from Black. Had I changed back to human form? I inwardly cursed myself for falling asleep! If I were found sleeping on Black's bed, with him only in boxers… I WOULD DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT! People would get the wrong idea, and who could blame them with such an incriminating scene!

My panic subsided as I realized that I was still a cat. Confused, I looked back at Black, who was now howling incoherent words. James and Remus now groaned—Remus burst into tears again.

"I thought that quiet spell was too good to last!" he sobbed. "We actually got an hour, James! An hour!"

Quiet spell?

Black started muttering under his breath. Taking a chance, I crept closer, trying to hear what he was saying.

"I hate you… no… your fault… your fault… meanie butt-head… bully… monster…" he was saying. I sat up, offended. If he was talking about me, then I'd make sure that he had one bad scratch on his face, one that'd scar his good looks for life.

I slunk a bit closer.

"ARGH! Stop slapping me!" he yelled, twisting around and making me jump once again. "What's your problem? I haven't done anything to you…" he subsided into unintelligible mumbles once again.

So he was having a bad dream about me slapping him…? Interesting. Not all that bad.

"HAHA! I knew that you'd be sorry after all those things you said to me!" Black shouted out triumphantly. "Apologize! Go on!" Feeling indignant, I nonetheless slithered a bit closer to see if his eyes were really closed. They were! He _was_ really asleep!

After another moment of silence, Black started up again. "I can't stand this! I want to—need to—talk to you! Bother you! Do _something_!"

Now that was just creepy. He was really… obsessed over me…. I didn't know what to think. Did my opinion really matter to him that much? Thinking back to what I'd said that day, I felt my insides squirm uncomfortably. I was wrong in saying that. Definitely wrong.

So I was going to apologize to him. Mission accomplished.

With that settled, I got up, preparing to get the hell out of the boys' dormitory just in case I turned back. But just as I was padding over his bed on my way, Black suddenly had another panic attack, or sleep-moving attack, or whatever it was called. His flailing fist came out of nowhere, striking me right on the stomach in a harsh blow.

I suppose my newfound cat instincts took over. Letting out a frightful hiss, I swiped at his hand with unsheathed claws, scratching deep cuts into Black's hand. I was horrified at myself. Shit! What was I thinking? Here I was, sneaking into Black's room, Black's turf, trying to see if what I'd said to him had really affected him, and I _scratched_ him!

The pain seemed to have woken Black up to a groggy, not-quite-awake-but-not-asleep stage. He howled, no duh, and thrashed around even more, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"What the…?" he mumbled, lifting up his hand to inspect it groggily. "Bloody hell!" He turned onto his side, and I could see that his eyes were half-open. They lit on me for a second, and I could see myself reflected in them from the little moonlight that streamed into the room. The world seemed to stop for a moment, seeming to hang right on the edge of teetering down a hill. Then Black broke it.

"C-c-c-cat!" he hollered. "Guys! _Guys_! _It's Mrs. Norris_!"

"Shut up, Sirius!" James cried.

"Now he's dreaming about Mrs. Norris," Remus muttered. "It makes you wonder, huh?"

I was insulted. I did not look like Mrs. Norris! I was much too pretty a dustbag like _her_! But the rest of my indignant thoughts scattered when Black sat up in his bed, a crazy light in his eyes, and—

"Don't worry!" Black shouted dazedly. "I'll kill Mrs. Norris, do her in for good! Then we'll be rid of that walking dustbag forever!"

—turned into a big, black, shaggy form with long canines.

He turned himself into a _dog_.

Which meant that…

Black was really an Animagus. I wasn't dreaming. Was I?

A real _Animagus_.

And probably unregistered—which was illegal!

All these thoughts flashed inside my mind in a second, but a moment later, as Black the dog leapt for me, growling and barking madly, the only thought in my head was: _Black is a dog; I am a cat—DOGS DON'T LIKE CATS_! Letting out a frightened screech, I instinctively scratched him again on the nose before scrambling away while he barked and snuffled loudly, obviously enraged.

I jumped off the bed, nearly tripping over several dirty, untended clothes that were just laying on the ground and trying to get all four of my legs underneath me. A low growl warned me—I got out of the way just in time as Black came crashing down onto the floor.

"BLOODY HELL!" Remus screamed as I streaked for his side of the room, Black hot on my tail. "Sirius, WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP FOR _ONE_ FREAKING NIGHT!"

I had a feeling that he'd finally lost it, but I couldn't really worry about him. I whipped my tail out of Black's snapping teeth and jumped onto Remus's bed. Remus grabbed his pillow and threw, and it narrowly missed me. Deciding that Remus wasn't safe to be around at the moment, I jumped off the bed again with a meow just as Black came leaping down on me.

"Okay, THAT'S IT!" Remus bellowed. I shrieked—or tried to— as Black crushed me in his huge paws, and I aimed a cruel slash on his paw. _Escape—do anything to escape!_ That one thought was echoing inside my skull. Black yelped and lifted his paws for a moment; it was only a moment that I needed to free myself and scamper away.

"_Stupefy_!" I heard a voice that had more than a touch of derange in it shout. A red light lit up the room for a moment, illuminating every individual hair on Black—wait, Padfoot. No wonder his nickname was Padfoot! But I had no time to ponder this more. The Stunning Spell missed Padfoot as he lunged for me.

"Remus, what are you doing?" James shouted.

"I'm going to make sure that poor Sirius here gets a good night's sleep!" Remus yelled back. "Don't worry, Padfoot! It'll only hurt for a second! Wait, no, it won't hurt at all! _Just stop moving, damn you_!"

"GREAT IDEA!" James shouted. "HAHA, PLAYTIMES OVER! WE'RE GOING TO PROPERLY SHUT YOU UP, PADFOOT!"

Oh, no. A second stunner shot right past me as I made a break for the door. I didn't want to be caught in the middle of this. If I got stunned here… then they'd find out that it was me who was in here, sneaking around, and then the worst sort of rumors would be circulating! Like: Faye Prewitt wanted Sirius Black so bad that she snuck into his room and tried to get into bed with him. EWW! The thought disgusted me.

"Hold still, Padfoot! It'll only hurt for a second! A little sting, and it'll be all over!" James's voice came through as I darted out the door.

"Get him, James!" Remus shouted. There were several thumps and grunts. Then, "_Stupefy_!"

"ARGH! James, how could you miss! He was _two feet_ in front of you!" came Remus's anguished voice.

"No, he's getting away!"

"_Stupefy, stupefy, STUPEFY_!" Remus shrieked just as Padfoot was pushing the door open, his nose snuffling and sniffing me out. The dog dropped, to my intense relief, and in the next second, Sirius Black the human was back, half on the staircase and half in his room.

"Got him!" James cried gleefully. "Finally! Let's get some rest!"

I ran down the stairs, Remus's mad laughter still ringing in my ears. I streaked past several sleepy-eyed, tousled-haired boys who were stepping out of their rooms, peering up the stairs with confused, worried, but mostly God-they're-at-it-again expressions on their faces. I raced across the common room and up the girls' staircase. I distantly noticed that Grace had already gone up, and she'd left the door ajar for me. Thankfully, I nudged it aside and ran in. Wow. I was barely even tired from all that running.

But pain hit me suddenly just as I was walking over to Grace's bed, relatively calmer. My skin felt as if it were bubbling again, and my fur seemed to be retreating right back into my flesh. Just as before, it left immediately. Gasping, I lay on the ground for a moment, gathering my wits and cataloguing my senses and body once again. My eyesight was so poor compared to a cat's, and I felt so big and bulky, and I couldn't smell _anything_!

Shakily, I tried to stand up, but my legs retaliated, wanting to go back on all fours. I struggled for a moment, trying to remember how to walk. After I got the hang of walking again, I tread softly around the room to practice a bit without waking any of the other girls up.

"Faye?" I heard Grace say sleepily. "You back?"

I whirled around. "Yeah."

"How was it?" she whispered.

I shrugged. "It was alright, actually. I think I found out all that I needed to find out," I whispered back.

"Tell me about it in the morning. It's three in the bloody morning," Grace groaned. A second later, she'd rolled over on her bed, and her soft, even breathing told me that she was fast asleep.

**-**

**That's it! Okay, now it's time for the thanks. I'm sorry I don't have enough time to do individual reviews for everyone! **

**Sam, EW4eva, Emily716, Amanda-gurl, siri-lover, pirate grlee, amfmchic, Xaien, Cassiopeia91, pyro-2389, Lothliana, emmy, hunnydukes chocolate, DarkKestrelSilkeQueen, Ciolets-in-spring, lovergirl, kalea, siriusfan, Alicia, rupertissexy, goldfish682, imaredhead, RueNeko, Fayte's edge, blossomlite, xxxsaphiretearxxx**

**Assasin's dreamer**: Hehe, all your "really"'s make up a lot of the review! XD I'm glad you like Faye! Though I do have to admit she is very… well, not likeable sometimes. :sigh: And yes, I will probably definitely make a sequel now.

**Megamuffin**: Oh, yeah, in my sequel the genre will be much more romance and serious stuff, instead of mostly just humor, like this one is. It's going to be a turnaround, but hopefully it'll turn out with enough humor in it to suit my liking!

**Jalo4**: "Hidden Flames" is your first review? Thank you! I'm so touched! And I'm very sorry I didn't get this chapter out for you to read over Christmas break. XD Well, I did give you other suggestions, right? I think… I don't remember!

**I love CHEESECAKE**: Hm… well, "Hidden Flames" will probably be about fifteen chapters, and I'm not going to put in an epilogue for this story, since I'm also going to have a sequel. But I can promise you right now that the last chapter will be a NICE, SUSPENSEFUL CLIFFHANGER! Hehe.

**Cottonmouth**: I'm a stress reliever! Yay! Hehe, well your review was a stress reliever for me as well—all reviews are!

**Joy**: Yeah, all the guys' names with a –poo behind it… :shudders: Lol! Yes, and Leah is an extremely biy person, though hopefully she'll get better. Actually, what am I saying? This story is my creation, and I will make her get better if I want! XD THANK YOU for your nice long review!

**Lauren321**: I hope you get better soon! I can't imagine not being able to type! The horrors!

**Madderthanyou**: Your friend really had these same type of problems? Wow… I hope she's better! That's really scary! I hope I'm doing an accurate job of portraying the situation.

**Under-the-moonlight**: Happy birthday! (Even though it's already too late… XD). Ahahaha, yes, poor Sirius… POORER James and Remus… XD And as for the apologizing, you'll just have to wait and see!

**Okay, I'm done with the thanks! Remember, take a look at my other story, A Fossil in the Mud, and tell me what you think! PLEASE!  
**

** And of course, DON'T forget to leave a review! **

** -**

**1/22/05 **

**Okay, I've just been informed that someone on has been copying my story. This is really a big blow... T-T I might not be updating for some time. I need to get this sorted out first. If any of you see anybody else plagiarising my story, please tell me. PLEASE!**

**2/16/05**

**Everything is now cleared up! I'm so happy! Hehe... actually it was cleared up some time ago, but I forgot to say anything about it. XD **


	13. Chapter Twelve: Black vs Prewitt

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns the setting and everything that you see in the Harry Potter books. Thanks to Rowling for a brilliant world to write of. However, I do own a few original characters and ideas. If anything in here seems related to another story/fanfic, sorry! It's really not. ****  
**

**HERE IT IS! ENJOY! Sorry it's a little late for Valentine's… But considering the content… I think it's just as well I didn't post it on valentine's Day. **

**-**

**-Chapter Twelve: Black vs. Prewitt-**

**-**

"—And then Potter and Remus stunned Black, and I got away," I finished telling Grace about my escapade last night. The only thing I didn't tell her was that Black was an Animagus—it wasn't really wise of me to tell her that, as it was illegal and would get Black into serious trouble, which I didn't want to happen. Even though he was an arse for illegally becoming one… I was sure—for some inexplicable reason—that he had a good reason. So I would keep it to myself. For right now. Maybe if I played my cards right, he'd even teach me….

Blackmail material was always welcome as well.

We were currently eating breakfast in the Great Hall, and a lot of people had been throwing suspicious glances our way, which told me that my little "I need Lily Evans!" sentence still hadn't been forgotten. I ignored them all—those people were sickos who thought that I was really gay because of one phrase I'd said.

"So now what're you going to do?" Grace asked after she finished chortling at my expense.

I looked down and moodily speared a potato on my fork. "I'm going to… apologize."

Grace choked. Yes, I mean really choked. Not the fake kind that dramatic people often use. I sighed and thumped her on the back.

"You—apologize—to?" Grace coughed out weakly, staring at me through tearing eyes. "You—Black?"

"Yeah," I said, a bit defensively. "I guess I was wrong anyway…. Oh, stop smiling like that!" Grace _was_ smiling insanely, with a smug smirk on her lips.

"I'm just happy that you're finally…er… getting more mature!" she smiled—more like bared her teeth at me in an effort not to burst out laughing.

"Right," I snorted. "I'm sure that you're already planning out a wedding for me right now."

"And I'll be the bridesmaid!" Grace cried. "And you'll have a pretty pink tutu for your wedding dress—!"

"Oh, brother," I said irritably as I slapped some jam onto my toast. "You think _way_ too much."

"Well, your problem is you think too little," she retorted indignantly.

"Why, you little—!"

"Excuzie mua," an all-too-familiar voice grated out in a high, ear-tearing squeal with a fake French accent.

"What do you want, Prissy?" I just barely kept myself from groaning, my semi-good mood evaporating like a drop of water in a desert. I exchanged a glance with Grace, and she had her eyebrows raised, as if asking, '_this is the incompetent dork who tried to jump you? High heels and all_?'

"May I have a word with you, Faye?" Prissy said, her tone disgustingly breathy. "Alone?" she added, fluttering her ashes. I rolled my eyes. Prissy must have really believed that I was gay. I decided to bring her off her high horse.

"Even if I _were_ gay, Prissy, I wouldn't fall for you if you were the last girl on earth," I drawled cuttingly. "Blimey, even a slug is a better choice. Slug slime is preferred to those caked layers of make-up on your face."

"I need to talk to you," Prissy continued, ignoring my stinging comment but thankfully dropping her gross, flirty act. "Come on."

I raised my eyebrows. "'Come on?' You expect to jump at your order just like another one of your lapdogs? I knew you were thick… but not _this_ thick." Grace giggled, smothering her laughter by putting her hands over her mouth.

"Just come with me," she gritted out. I couldn't tell if she was getting angry or not; the angry spots of pink that _should_ have been appearing on her cheeks if she'd been getting angry was masked by the thick makeup on her face.

"I won't do nothing if you don't say 'please,'" I sang airily, taking a swig of my pumpkin juice. I stole I glance at Prissy again, and this time I saw her clench her fists in anger. I felt a satisfied smile tug on my lips.

"_Please_," Prissy hissed quietly. I looked at her and faked thinking hard; I wanted to take as long as possible.

"Oh, all right," I said with the air of someone bestowing a great favor. "Since I pity you." I smirked at Prissy and indicated that she should lead the way. "See you in class," I whispered to Grace as I got up from my seat and grabbed my bag.

"I'm sure you can handle her," Grace said, nodding her head to Prissy, "so I won't follow you guys."

I laughed. "You're showing more brains than you let on."

I turned to Prissy, automatically trying not to flinch as I my gaze strayed over her powdered face. She flounced away without another word to me, and I followed, feeling a tongue of anger lick my insides. This girl had slapped me, threatened me, and then tried to _jump_ me….

I wouldn't stand for any of that this time. I knew a whole hoard of jinxes, and I certainly wasn't going to hesitate to use them.

Prissy walked fast for someone with four-inch high-heels strapped onto her feet. Didn't her calves get tired in those? She walked briskly to a small hallway that was deserted of people, near to the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Once there, she stopped and turned to face me.

Before she could open her mouth, I barked, "This had better be something good, 'cause I know how to burn your eyelashes off, and I'm not afraid to do it."

Prissy crossed her arms snottily. "It _is_ good. It's about—"

"Sirius Black, I know, I know… yada yada yada," I finished. I waited for her to say something, but all she did was tap her foot impatiently, like she was waiting for _me_ to say something!

"_Well_?" Prissy burst out angrily.

I looked at her coolly, refusing to be baited. "Well what?"

"What's going on between you and Siri-poo!" she bleated, sounding just like a sheep. I rolled my eyes—I seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

"I thought I already told you that there's nothing between me and Black," I responded icily. "How many times do I have to say it to get through to your thick skull?"

"I have every reason to not believe you!" Prissy accused. "Siri-poo is always talking about you! YOU! Whenever you're around him, he acts all weird! I'm not stupid, you know!"

"Well, _that's_ a surprise," I snarled viciously, "as I already told you that _I don't like him_, and you can't seem to get that through your thick skull!"

"He obviously fancies you!" Prissy blew up. "You lied! You've taken Siri-poo away from me!"

"Prissy," I said, trying to be patient and control my anger, "if he was yours in the first place, then I'd never could have 'taken' him away. Which I _didn't_ do!"

"_LIAR_!" she shrieked. I winched—I was going to go deaf early at this rate. "You're obviously lying about all of this! You just want to gloat in everybody's faces, you bloody American! You want to keep on lying to us, keep on pretending that you don't know so you can glory in your triumph a bit longer! You're despicable!"

Anger roared up in me, higher than ever. How dare she presume the reason behind my actions when she didn't even know me? "Why would I even _bother_ about you? I couldn't care _less_ if you're happy or sad or angry, you—you—you bloody buttnugget!" I fumed.

"Just end it with Siri-poo!" Prissy screamed. "Do whatever you have to—but end your relationship with him!"

_Now_ she was telling me what to _do_! I tried to take deep, calming breaths; I didn't want to do anything that I would regret.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO BLOODY TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I exploded.

**-Sirius's POV-**

I opened my eyes with a groan. Everything was fuzzy and dizzying; I felt as if I'd been hit with three Stunners. I closed my eyes again, trying to dredge up any memories of last night, which might explain why I was currently on the ground and feeling as if I had a major hangover from drinking four tankards of firewhisky.

Slowly, the memories floated back to me. Damn. I was sure there'd been a cat in my room—Mrs. Norris, no less. I was absolutely _positive_! After a bit more hard thinking, I dredged up the recollection that the stupid furball had _scratched_ me! I looked down at my hands, and sure enough, they were severely scratched and had scabs all over. Argh—I even had one on my nose!

I remembered that I'd chased that stupid cat around… and my so-called _friends _had_ stunned _me!

And… I _had_ been hit with three Stunners! No wonder neither James nor Remus woke me up…. I resolved to put something soft, squishy, and oozy in both of their beds sometime soon. Very soon.

Come to think of it, what had Mrs. Norris been doing in my room anyway? Did she creep up to the boys' dormitories on a regular basis? The thought unaccountably gave me shivers.

Groaning, I heaved myself up quickly got dressed, intending to go down to the hospital wing to get the cut on my nose healed. I didn't want _that_ on my face for a long time—what a way to ruin my looks.

I dragged myself down, but as soon as I stepped out of the empty common room, I heard a roar from several hallways away. Ah. Music to my ears. That was Faye Prewitt's voice, and even better, she wasn't yelling at me. I debated with myself for a moment: to listen, or not to listen; that was the question.

Hah. That was too easy. I was Sirius Black—I picked to listen. Slowly, I crept down the halls, the shouts getting louder.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Prewitt was bellowing. "I'm not taking anymore of this crap from you!"

Whoever it was that Prewitt was talking to—she had a high, grating voice that invoked bad memories—shouted right back, "I'm giving you a chance! You should be glad that I haven't—!"

"Haven't what?" Prewitt cut her off. What were they arguing about anyways? "Haven't jumped me again? Hah, girl, you need some help with the jumping business. You didn't even get rid of my _wand_—how thick is that?"

The girl had tried to _jump_ Prewitt? I wanted to barrel in on them both and teach that girl a lesson, but then I remembered that I hated Prewitt and I was to leave her alone. Forever. God, forever was a long time.

"Don't be stupid!" the screechy girl shrieked. "If Remus hadn't come along, then you would still be in that broom closet!"

Remus? _Remus_ had saved Prewitt, playing the knight-in-shining-armor? I needed to speak to him about this. Soon.

"YEAH, RIGHT!" Prewitt roared. I smiled; I loved the way she yelled. It was just so… sexy. "DON'T BE STUPID!"

"I should tell you the same thing! Now, tell me, is there anything between you and Si—!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, NO!" Prewitt bellowed, cutting the girl off. "BLACK"—I started at this. They were talking about me?—" IS THE MOST STUPID, ARROGANT, POMPOUS, SELF-CENTERED IDIOT TO WALK THE EARTH—APART FROM YOU!"

I felt my heart jerk painfully in my chest, and I wanted to shrink down to the ground and disappear.

"No, he isn't!" the girl defended me.

"YES, HE IS! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT I'D _LIKE_ HIM? THE VERY IDEA IS RIDICULOUS! I WOULD NEVER—NEVER—_EVER_ FALL FOR HIM! _EVER_! NO MATTER WHAT!"

I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. So this was the final truth. She wouldn't ever like me… no matter what. She thought I was a pompous idiot, and she wasn't going to change that opinion any time soon. I'd heard enough. So I guess it's true what they about eavesdroppers getting what they deserved. I turned my back on them and forced myself to walk, not run, to the hospital wing to get my scratches healed.

The voices grew fainter and fainter as I dragged myself away. As I trudged down to the hospital wing… I realized that she'd hurt me more than I'd ever admit to my friends. I'd always known that I liked her… and I guess I'd always known that she'd never think of me as more than an egotistical, self-centered prat who'd be a good riddance. But somehow, I'd never admitted that to myself…. I kept on thinking that if she'd only gotten to know me, then she'd realize that deep down inside, she liked me; or maybe she was just in denial. Or maybe she was afraid to admit that she liked me and resorted to cruel remarks that she didn't mean to hide it….

What the hell was I thinking? Prewitt obviously hated me and had absolutely no intention of changing her opinion. My ego was acting up again.

_Well, at least you know it,_ a truthful voice told me in the back of my head.

"Oh, shut up," I snapped at that annoying, too-honest voice.

_Am I getting too factual for your taste? _it mocked me.

"It's not the truth!" I insisted angrily.

_Haha… keep on telling yourself that_, the nasty voice was amused now. _She hates you! You just admitted it a moment ago!_ I couldn't deny that.

"You win… you're right…" I sighed. "So what should I do?"

_Go groveling back to her feet._

"Hell, no!" I shouted. "I may have been snubbed, but at least I'd be able to keep my pride intact!"

_More like your big ego, as Prewitt would put it. _

Ouch. That hurt. "Stop talking to me!" I hissed angrily.

_Can't._

"Then get out of my head!" I growled.

_Can't. I'm you. The more sensible part of you, that is. _

"You are not!" I shouted, scandalized and insulted.

_Then how would you explain why you're talking to yourself? I'm your subconscious, honey, and I'm here to stay. Forever. _

"Don't call me honey!" I snapped. Merlin! Forever with this annoying voice— forever _was_ a long time.

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't take that tone with me. I'm the only reasonable, smart part of you, so you'd better be a _little_ nicer! _

"Who said?" I shot back irritably.

_It's common sense. But it's all right; I don't expect you to understand. Prewitt obviously hated you since you lack this quality and certain others that are very essential to everyday life. _

"Oh, shut up! Just go back to sleep, or whatever you do normally!"

_No can do, not until you make a decision. Are you going to go groveling back to her? Or are you going to keep your big ego alive and try—TRY—to get over her? _the spiteful voice asked.

"I've already made my decision!" I snapped. Thankfully, there was no answer. It seemed as if my deranged subconscious had gone back into hibernation mode.

I'd never talk to Pewitt again—that was my decision. I'd get over her. I'd be cold and uncaring towards her. I _would_! Starting now: I had never liked her. Besides, it's not like she had any very desirable traits.

Satisfied with myself for the moment, I hurried to the hospital wing, telling myself that it was perfectly normal to have an entire conversation with one's own self.

As I hurried by a suit of armor, my reflection caught my attention.

Bloody hell those scratches looked horrible. I needed to get rid of them, and then I'd go back to being the perfect, hot, and completely irresistible Sirius Black who _didn't_ obsess over _any_ girl. It would be the other way around—_any_ girl would be obsessing over me.

**-Faye's POV-**

"YES, HE IS! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT I'D LIKE HIM? I WOULD NEVER—NEVER—_EVER_ FALL FOR HIM! _EVER_! NO MATTER WHAT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Are you happy now? Are you satisfied? I won't try to take him away from you! All he can mean to me is a friend! I can't look at anyone as anything more than that—!" I clamped my mouth shut.

I was astounded at those words as soon as they came pouring out of my mouth. I thought of Black as my friend? Well… he did know the worst secret in my life, and he hadn't told anyone, as far as I knew… he'd shown me the kitchens and a secret passageway that, I quote, was "strictly Marauder knowledge only." I knew that he could be funny and amusing and smart sometimes—when he thought that it was okay to let that slip. I couldn't believe that I thought that Black wasn't half bad, and yet at the same time I couldn't believe that I actually was actually even considering that he wasn't the prick I'd always thought he was.

And I knew that all the horrible things about Black that I'd spilled out to Prissy in my temper wasn't true. Well, not entirely. Not all of it. I think.

"Yeah, right! A friend? No girl could think of Sirius Black as just a _friend_!" Prissy shouted, bringing me out of my thoughts. Fury rushed through me again, commanding me to cut her down to pieces.

"Well, obviously I can!" I shouted back at her. "And if you're only going to keep on claiming that whatever I say is a lie, then why are you even talking to me? I'm going; I'm wasting my time here! I should have known that someone like you would have nothing good or worthwhile to say!"

I was pushing my way roughly past Prissy when she suddenly grabbed my arm, holding me back.

"What now—?" I growled, turning back. A flying palm met my face.

My cheek was now stinging painfully.

Damn that little shithead. This was it. I'd told her to never, ever touch me again! Henry's face flashed before my eyes; his fist slammed into my face again, and the old, never-forgotten pain rose up.

I—popped. I couldn't take it! No one should be able to ever hurt me again!

Whipping out my wand, I aimed for Prissy's face. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" I bellowed. I voiced a spell, and Prissy began blowing up, just like a monstrous balloon. Her face expanded, her tiny waist burst outwards, severely stretching her hopefully very expensive shirt.

"This is for wasting my time!"—Prissy's hair turned a sickly green color—"this is for insulting me!"—her fingernails turned into disgustingly ancient, time-blackened claws—"this is for making me say bad things about Sirius Black!"—she started belching a disgusting odor into the air—"and this is for hitting me—again!" With one last spell, I sent Prissy bouncing and floating her way into the Great Hall. I knew I'd get in trouble later, but I didn't care. Prissy had _struck_ me again…!

I tentatively touched my stinging cheek. Damn! I hated that girl. I'd gone through enough beatings, enough pain, enough hurting! I wouldn't stand for any more! Enough was enough. Prissy deserved all of that and more. She wanted to talk to me about my so-called relationship with Black, but she'd disregarded everything I'd said as untrue, and then she'd bitch-slapped me when I'd tried to say just that!

I stormed all the way over to Professor Binns's class, arriving there before anyone had gotten there. I stomped in and flung myself into my seat, glaring at the wall ahead of me. I knew I'd be in for a lot of detention after all that I'd done to Prissy, but I didn't regret it. She deserved it, that foul, conniving, rotten slut!

I didn't look up as people began filing into the room, all of them laughing and giggling. They'd obviously seen Prissy float into the Great Hall as a great, blown up balloon with her hair turned green, claws on her fingers, and belching a horrible smell every five seconds. It made me feel slightly better. I saw Black walk in alone, and I searched his face for any cat scratches that I'd given last night. There were none. So he'd gone to the hospital wing so he wouldn't be seen with a horribly scratched face. What a guy thing to do…. Grace walked in as well, and made a beeline straight for me.

I glowered at everybody else who dared to glance at me even while I greeted Grace. Well, she greeted me, actually, since I couldn't dredge up enough cheerfulness to start a conversation with her.

"You got her good," Grace whispered, taking her seat by my side.

"Serves her right, too," I muttered sourly.

Just then, Professor Binns floated through the wall and opened his book to take roll. I sank down into my seat and stretched my legs, still completely immersed in my foul mood.

This was going to be a long, torturous day.

ll-ll

"Faye, I thought you said you were going to apologize to Sirius yesterday," Grace said, not looking at me as she worked her way through her bowl of porridge.

"Oh, yeah…" I said, scratching my head. "I guess I was a little distracted."

Actually, distracted was an understatement. I was, of course, still mad at Prissy, and my rage was very hard to forget, especially when all those Prissy wannabes were throwing dirty glares my way. It hadn't helped that I'd received another week's worth of detention for using magic in the corridors. Everyone had known it was me that had sent Prissy floating into the Great Hall with the unmistakable signs of hexes all over her body. But I had to admit to myself that it was more than just Prissy that was making me so frustrated.

Ugh.

Life definitely wasn't going for me.

I didn't feel like doing shit, let alone swallowing my pride and apologizing to Black.

"Are you still angry at Prissy?" Grace asked exasperatedly. "What happened? What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter," I said shortly. "I know anything Prissy says isn't worth crap, but… I'm just—I can't help but be all wired up!"

"But you already got payback, didn't you?"

"It's just that—Prissy wants to talk to me about Sirius Black, and yet she believes whatever I say is untrue! And—and—" I struggled with myself to find a way to express it in words. "It's just so complicated," I finished lamely.

"Wait, so is this about Prissy or Sirius?" Grace said slowly.

"I don't know!" I moaned, grabbing a fistful of my own hair and tugging hard. The pain soothed my frustration only for a second. "I just don't know! Prissy just made me think—about how I think of Black! And—and… I don't know what's happening, but _I don't think Black is that bad anymore_! And I don't want this—this change to happen to me! I want everything to just—just go back to the way it was, the simple way, when Black hated me and I hated him and whatever!

"And Prissy just made me so mad that I spewed a bunch of crap about Black that I know isn't true—but I keep on getting mad at myself for thinking that way—and—and—_I don't know how to fix myself_!"

I was breathing heavily after I finished my furious, confused tirade. Slumping forward, I buried my face in my arms. Emotions were whirring around in me, thoughts were flashing into my mind, and I couldn't—think clearly! It was horrible that Prissy affected me this much, though deep in my mind I knew that it was really the topic of our conversation that had affected me.

"I thought that we had already established that your argument with Black a few weeks ago was your wrong," Grace said slowly, evidently still trying to process all of my fast, furious words. "I thought that you already didn't hate him, if you were ready to apologize because you knew what you said was wrong."

"And now I'm starting to have second thoughts. I think that the only reason I decided to apologize to him was because I felt sorry for him and his friends…" I trailed off, realizing the truth in my words. "And at the same time, I know I was wrong, but a vindictive part of me also wants Black to be wrong, and I can't figure anything out in this goddamn head of mine!"

"Slow down!" Grace cut in. "Okay, this is obviously not Prissy; it's Sirius. So let's start from the beginning. What exactly did you say to Sirius that day?"

"That he was a horrible prick, and I couldn't stand him, and I couldn't be happier if he left me the hell alone," I replied immediately.

"Okay!" she answered. "Now, Faye, do you really think that he's a horrible prick?"

" Yes!" I said adamantly.

"You're sure?" Grace asked, looking at me in a consulting fashion. "If your life was at stake, would you truly say that Sirius is a horrible prick?"

"Ye—!" I was about to answer when I spied Black, sitting all the way down the table. He was obviously doing something funny and silly and hyper, and all the Marauders were laughing at his antics. I saw his roguish dark eyes sparkling with mischief and fun—but at the same time I knew that there was another emotion behind it, one that he was hiding.

"No," I breathed out softly. "I don't."

"'Kay," Grace blew out her breath. "So can you really not stand him?"

I resigned myself to being brutally honest. "I guess I can stand him _sometimes_," I muttered.

"Are you really happy that he's leaving you the hell alone?"

I fiercely pondered this question. I knew that I _sort of_ missed having arguments with him… I _almost_ missed his perverted comments…. Key word: _almost_.

"I'm not happy… but I'm not that _sad_ either!" I said defensively.

"So… do you think he's your friend?" Grace asked seriously.

"What are you, my therapist?" I grunted grumpily.

"And we're having the therapy session over breakfast where anybody can listen in," Grace rolled her eyes. "Just answer the question."

"I—I don't know," I struggled out. "I don't think we can even get to that level."

"Would you _like_ to be?"

I stared at Grace, who was looking at me thoughtfully. "I honestly can't say," I found myself saying. "He can sometimes—very rarely—be likable, and other times… he can be awful."

"It seems as if we're encountering too many I-don't-know's," Grace judged critically. "There is only one solution to clear up your confused mind."

"What's that?" I asked, feeling a bit of forbidding grip me.

"Apologize to him, like you decided to do earlier," Grace verified my worst fears. "It's the only way you'll be able to clear up your feelings—get to know him a bit more before you make a decision that you won't regret."

I wanted to scream at her for being so logical. "Sometimes you're too sensible for your own good," I grumbled, spearing a potato on the end of my fork and looking at it sullenly.

"Your welcome," she answered airily. "The price for that therapy session is four Galleons."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks. I'm flat broke, by the way, so that session will just have to go for free. And since your heart bleeds buttermilk, I'm sure you'll understand."

Grace pouted. "I'm sure I don't! You'll have to make this up to me, mark my words! If I have to stalk you night and day, classes and no classes, into the bathroom and out, I'LL GET MY FOUR GALLEONS!"

I laughed.

ll-ll

I stared at the back of Sirius Black's head. He was, at the moment, gazing dreamily out the window, the power of Professor Binns's monotonous voice obviously taking its toll on him. I'd been staring at him all day, debating with myself, trying to find the perfect, least embarrassing moment to say sorry to him. Too bad that moment had eluded me all day. Black had either been deeply immersed in talking and joking with his friends, or flirting with girls, or disappearing off somewhere to most probably have a snogging session with some girl or the other. It was, needless to say, very discouraging.

But I had to apologize, no matter what. If no opportunities were presenting themselves, then I'd just have to make opportunities.

Swearing under my breath, I resolved to catch him right after class. It was better to get it over and done with, the whole burden off my chest.

I glared at the pearly-white, wispy form of Professor Binns, willing the class to be over. Or to make it never end. Damnit, I couldn't decide which.

The bell rang, and I steeled myself to approach Black. He hadn't yet realized that class was over; he was still staring out the window with glazed eyes.

It was now or never. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he jerked around, his chin falling off his cupped hands. I resisted the temptation to laugh.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I hasted to say instead, painfully swallowing my pride. It felt horrible going down my throat.

I watched curiously as a whole barrage of emotions across Black's face as he stared at me. First was surprise, then something that looked like a painful hope… but then his eyes darkened, and I was surprised to see anger flash into them.

"Talk to me?" he laughed, a hard edge to his voice. "Why would you want to even bother talking to a self-centered, egotistical, arrogant git like me?"

I was taken aback by his biting tone. A bit of guilt and shame flashed through—I had really hurt him with what I'd said.

"Look, Black…" I tried to say, but for some reason, that made him madder.

"I don't care about anything that you've got to say!" he snarled, pushing himself out of his seat and grabbing his books.

"Wait!" I said, but he didn't listen. He was out of the door before I could even begin to think. I stood motionless, staring after Black, looking at the empty doorway.

At least there was no one else left in the classroom to see. Black had coldly pushed away anything I might have said. He'd just… well… rejected me. Not that I'd asked him out… but I had something to say, and he'd brushed me off like he totally didn't care about anything I'd had to say. For the first time, I experienced the kind of rejection that I'd shown him.

And I was surprised at how much it hurt.

I slowly sank down into an empty seat, staring blankly at the wall. So this was how it felt. I felt ashamed of myself, of all the times I'd done the exact same thing to others and not cared about how they might have felt about it.

I had to get Black to talk to me; I had to apologize to him. I had to make him listen to what I had to say. If anything, his coldness towards me had made me even more determined to say sorry. I was wrong—I'd known that for a long time. I was wrong, and I'd make amends.

I wasn't really angry with Black. He had every right to act that way with me.

I was lying to myself. Of course I was angry with him for brushing me off like that. But he did have every right to act like that. So it was up to me to make things better, smooth things over.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up and stuck my chin defiantly out. I would see this through.

I picked up my bag and walked out the door, my back ramrod straight.

Grace was waiting for me at the end of the hallway.

"What happened?" she asked, falling in step with me. "I saw Sirius shoot past a moment ago, looking very angry and upset. You didn't say anything bad, did you? Apologies don't include insults, you know."

I shot her a look. "I know," I scowled. "I'm not a simpleton."

"One can always wonder about that," Grace pondered thoughtfully.

I shoved her good-naturedly, my bad mood lifting for a moment.

"So what happened, then?" she pleaded again after a moment, bringing me crashing back down.

"Well," I began testily, "I asked Black if I could talk to him, and then he told me no, and then he ran off."

"He didn't want to talk to you?" Grace asked. "Interesting. I would have thought…"

"…Otherwise," I finished for her dryly. "Well, I guess he has every right to be mad at me."

"You're still going to apologize, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I sighed resignedly. "I will. Though I'd really rather not."

"It's all right," Grace consoled me sympathetically. "He'll have to talk to you _sometime_ or the other."

"Yeah…" I acknowledged. "Of course."

_Not_.

As it turned out, Black didn't think that he had to ever talk to me again. He avoided me at all times, and he was often either playing pranks or off traipsing around with some girl. It was driving me nuts. Whenever I tried to intercept him after class, he would ignore me and whisk off somewhere as quick as lightning. I found out that Black was very, very good evading people when he wanted to.

I even tried talking to Remus about Black. Remus and James's bags had disappeared, and Peter had begun sleeping in the dorm again. When I asked Remus about this, he only said that they all decided to use the Silencing Charm. Remus wasn't much help in helping me talk to Black. He had only shrugged and said, "Well, once he cools down a bit, he'll be bound to listen."

I had a feeling it'd be a long time before Black "cools down a bit." To make matters worse, whenever Black brushed me off, a ton of onlooking girls would take it upon themselves to taunt and snipe at me. Fiona was a particular one that wouldn't back down. God… whenever I saw my half-sister I felt like wringing her neck and leaving her in the sun to rot and be picked at by buzzards. And Prissy—she was even worse than Fiona. She pinched me whenever possible, throwing death glares my way, and screeched a grinding laugh whenever Black disregarded my attempts to talk to him.

My determination was really wearing thin. More and more, every time Black brushed me off, anger instead of fresh resolution started boiling up, fighting for the chance to explode in Black's face. Hurt and anger both was rubbing sorely on my resolve, fraying it dangerously thin.

One day, after a rather enjoyable Potions session where Severus and I had managed to concoct a perfect potion yet again, I decided to make the most of my good mood and persevere in talking to Black.

"See you later, Severus!" I said, waving bye to him through the crowd. Severus nodded curtly before turning his back on me. Lately, he'd been much more withdrawn and snappish, though I knew better than to point it out to him or ask why.

I spotted Black moving away in the crowd, laughing uproariously over something with Potter. Gritting my teeth, I approached them slowly.

"Black," I said, waiting for him to turn around to face me. When he didn't, I repeated his name, louder. "Black!"

"Do you hear anything, James?" Black said loudly. Potter glanced at me confusedly and a little uneasily.

"Er…" Potter said.

"I thought not," Black finished for him. "Sounds more like a fly buzzing around, eh?"

Ouch. I bit my lip to refrain from slinging back a nasty retort. "Can I talk to you?" I followed Black as he walked down the hallway with his head held high. _Just like a girl_, I couldn't help but add in my mind.

"So, Moony, about that…" Black was saying. I saw Remus shoot me a look.

"Sirius," Remus interrupted his rant loudly, "Peter and I have to go finish our Transfiguration essay. C'mon, James, you have to help us. You're the transfiguration genius of the year. See you later Padfoot! Lucky dog, you already finished yours!" With that said, Remus dragged Peter and James off, leaving Black standing there, his mouth working soundlessly at this show of his friends' betrayal. I hid a smile and made a note to thank Remus later.

Black turned away from me and began to briskly walk away, down the hallway. My smile gone, I ran after him.

"Wait! Hold up a second, damn you!" I yelled furiously at his retreating back. "What's wrong with you? Just listen to what I have to say!"

I knew I'd said the wrong thing, for Black stopped in mid-stride, his back stiffening. But at least this gave me the opportunity to catch up to him.

"Black," I said, walking around to face him. "I—!" My words, so hard thought over and rehearsed, died in my mouth as soon as I saw his eyes flashing anger at me. They looked dangerous, dark, deep… it made me think that he could do anything. I knew that Black had a short fuse on his temper… why the hell hadn't I ever thought about how much damage he could cause if that fuse ignited? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw people running for it, clearing the hallway out for the fight that was bound to happen.

"You what?" he hissed, his voice low and hard. "You want to make fun of me again, laugh at me, tell me off for being such a prat?"

I was completely taken aback. "No! I just wanted to say that—"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say!" Black yelled, making me jump. "I don't give a damn about you anymore, alright? So get the hell out of my face!"

I listened to his words, rage growing inside me, leaping up in hot, angry flames. I planted my feet firmly and lifted my chin defiantly. I would see this through. I didn't care if he hated me even after I apologized—I was doing what was right, and that was all that mattered. "Just listen to this last thing, Black! After I'm done, you can decide whether or not you hate my guts or not, or whether or not to ignore me until your guts drop out, or whatever you want to do! What, is that too much to ask of your Royal Highness?"

He opened his mouth, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Shut—up!" he hissed.

"No," I defied him.

"What the hell could you possible have to say to a _git_ like me!" Black hollered, a touch of sarcasm in his voice, his handsome face contorted in fury and… hurt? "You already made it perfectly clear that I'm a arrogant, egotistical brat, and you want nothing to do with me at all! I'm taking the hint and staying out of your life! I _don't want_ to be in your life, you bloody halfwit! Can't you _take that hint_ and _sod off_! JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE, YOU DUMB BIMBO!"

I flinched at those words. "Dumb bimbo?" I jabbed back. "Who the hell are you calling dumb? I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the nasty, horrible things I said to you, and you're so dumb as to not even want to listen! I thought you liked humbling me, proving me wrong!"

He raised his eyebrows skeptically. "_You_, apologize to _me_? You're bluffing. You think all the things you said are true! TRUE! You don't think you have anything to be sorry for! Why are you even spewing this crap? What, trying to curry favor for some stupid reason?"

I gritted my teeth and stomped my feet. Comically childish, I know, but I couldn't blow off steam in any other way. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW I THINK? You sure as hell don't know the first bloody thing about me! As if I'd ever stoop so low as to apologize for something I don't think is wrong just to '_curry favor'_!"

"I don't know the first bloody thing about you?" Black smirked. "I know all about your little secret that you don't want anyone to know! Your _father_…."

I flinched and took an involuntary step back. I didn't want him to mention this; I didn't want him to make me remember anything. How could he do this, make me recall painful memories just so he could win a fight? Maybe he was right. Maybe I didn't have anything to apologize for!

I forced my gaze back up to Black's face. I was practically radiating fury. I could feel it in my bones—I wanted to hurt him for talking like that. I wanted to hurt him, punch him, make him feel all the pain I'd ever felt. I felt hot and feverish and ready to fight with my all, fight with everything I had.

"YOU ARE EVERYTHING I THOUGHT YOU WERE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE YEAR!" I bellowed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD BRING THAT UP! YOU ARE THE MOST INSUFFERABLE, SELFISH, EGOTISTICAL, ARROGANT, PRETENTIOUS, SWOTTISH BOY _EVER_! HOW COULD YOU EVEN FRIGGING SAY THAT? WHAT, YOU JUST LOVE BLURTING OUT SECRETS JUST TO WIN A DAMN ARGUMENT!"

When I finished with my furious tirade, my whole body shaking uncontrollably, and I felt dizzy and hot from the rush of adrenaline or whatever it was. For a moment, I thought I saw a flash of guilt in Black's eyes, but it was gone so soon that it must have been my imagination. His next words completely proved that.

"You deserve it," he asserted coolly. I struggled with myself, not believing that he'd just said that. "You're a raging spitfire, always talking crap about me even when you're not arguing with me! Besides, I didn't actually name your secret, did I?" Black smiled smugly, enjoying the fact that he had slighted me.

"YOU—YOU!" I couldn't find anything to say. My head was clouded with a firestorm of rage and fury, fanned by that insufferably smug smirk on Black's face. "You sadistic, incorrigible _bastard_!" I spat out. "You will never grow up, will you, Black? You just want to stay the immature git you are, flirting shamelessly with five girls at once, playing stupid pranks on people who don't deserve it one bit, using secrets to hurt others!"

"Well," Black pronounced casually, leaning against the wall, his eyes still belying his inner anger. "I guess that has cleared up your opinion of me and my opinion of you."

"And what's that?" I spat bitterly. "That I'm a bitch with something shoved up my ass! That I'm an attention-seeking prick? Or a currier of bloody favor!"

"Why, you read my mind," Black declared frostily.

"Yeah, well," I yelled, rage boiling over and flooding my entire body with a hot, searing feeling. How come nothing I was saying was affecting him as much as what he said affected me? "You're just a bloody, bigheaded prat who thinks the world revolves around you!"

"I don't give a damn what you think about me!" Black snapped, his eyes narrowing. At least he dropped his you-can't-get-to-me act. "You're nothing."

"Nothing, am I?" I hissed. "Then how come you talk to me in your sodding sleep? You're bloody _pa-thetic_! At least I'm not desperate enough to do that! You're more of a nothing than I am!"

I saw Black's cheeks flush, either in embarrassment or in anger. "I don't bloody talk about you in my damn dreams, Prewitt! God, you're getting stuck up! You're the one who thinks everything's all about yourself!"

"I DON'T!" I yelled. "It's you that does! And you know I'm telling the truth, Black!"

"You're a sodding prick!" he shouted back. "Just because I dream of swearing at you like you deserve doesn't mean freaking shit!"

"Bollocks!" I screamed.

"Uh huh," Black snapped. "You just want to know that the world's about you. You want to take pleasure in that! And you tell me that I'm self-centered! Oh, wait, I'm sorry. It's your only way of making yourself feel good."

I could feel my cheeks burning an angry red—my ears were even hotter than my cheek, though.

I stamped right over to him and glared up into his infuriating face. "That's bullshit! You are the only one who's egotistical here! You breeze through school, taking your brains for granted, and you make sure everyone knows that everything's easy for you! You show off left and right; you love having bloody girls throwing themselves at your feet to inflate your ego even more! You love playing pranks and grabbing the spotlight; you love turning up the '_charm'_ with teachers—YOU JUST BLOODY LOVE KNOWING THAT YOU'RE POPULAR BECAUSE OF YOUR LOOKS AND WHATEVER ELSE YOU HAVE ON OTHER PEOPLE! AND YOU'RE STILL CALLING _ME_ SELF-CENTERED!"

"Are you done telling me what an unbelievable prick I am?" Black broke into my tirade. "'Cause I've got a few things to say to you!"

"Oh?" I snarled. "And what could your pitiful brain possible think of?"

"That you're the most hypocritical, demented, horrible, bitchy, _hateful_ person I've ever met!" Black sneered. I blanched, even as my hurt pride fanned the fires of anger in me ever higher. "You pick fights, sometimes out of nothing, and don't you _dare_ deny that you're selfish and arrogant! You're just a bitter girl who can't stand that anyone can be better than you! Fiona was right about you—you're a jealous, conniving witch, and you like doing nasty things just for the sake of hurting others that aren't a part of the crowd you deem acceptable to hang out with!"

I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. Did he really think that I was that horrible…? He agreed with _Fiona_…? A second later, rage consumed me. I felt a fiery conflagration eat away at me, howling in my mind, demanding that Black pay the price. To my shame, I also felt a great fat, hateful lump of tears in my throat.

"I like hurting others just for the heck of it?" I said softly, glaring at Black in the face. "What about _you_? What about how you treat Severus and all Slytherins in general? If that's not sadism, than I don't know what is! And what about when you asked me out just so you could dump me and make a fool out of me in front of the entire school!" The conversation I'd heard between Black and Potter in their dorm at the beginning of the year had never been forgotten. "And what about going out with Fiona just because you thought it would annoy me! Black, you'd better take a better look at yourself, and tell me which cell your bloody conscience is locked up in! You're the sodding lowlife here, not me!"

"You—!" Black's eyes flashed with anger, and he raised a hand up menacingly. I stared right back at him.

"You going to hit me now?" I asked. "You going to hurt me now?" I gazed at his angry face and threatening position, not seeing him at all, but seeing Henry. Would I ever be rid of my father? Would I ever be able to look at another boy without my father's face lurking behind my thoughts?

"Hit me," I breathed, glowering at him, fiery angry bubbling dangerously. I didn't even know why I was saying this. I hated it when people so much as touched me. "Hit me, Black. I _dare_ you to! Let's see if you have the guts for it. Let's see if you're the typical male who'd do anything to prove a point, win a bet, or prove their so-called _manliness_! I've already been hit—do you think another punch from you would make any difference? Besides… it'd be what you'd do. Whenever someone says the harsh truth about you… you defend yourself like this, like a bloody _man_. Just go ahead and _be that way_!"

For a moment, I thought he really was going to hit me. Black's fist tightened, and he visibly tensed. Then he dropped his fist, though his eyes still remained locked on mine, whirlpools of dark, bottomless anger.

"You're not worth it, Prewitt," he finally bit out. "You're not worth any of this! None of your words are worth bloody crap!"

So this was it, then.

"Well, you know what?" I asked icily, trying to get a rein on the loud, angry, incoherent words that wanted to spill out of me. "I don't give a damn about you or your words, either. I'm wasting my time doing this. I spent hours thinking of a sincere way to apologize to you, hours swallowing my pride to go to you to say I was sorry for acting like such a git! You brushed me off for trying to do just that, and I had to endure the stupid, smug laughs of your brainless fanclub! IT WASN'T WORTH SHIT! You don't deserve my apology! You _are_ an insufferable prick, as you proved to me right quite effortlessly, and I don't need to waste my time or breath talking to you!"

I glared at him with every fiber of my being trying to send him the message: _I hate you_! He glowered right back, matching my glare with his.

"So this is war, huh, Prewitt?" were his next words.

"You bet it is," I threw back at him venomously.

"You'd better watch out," Black said softly.

I snorted. "_Bring. It. On_." I flung the words at his face. "I'm not afraid of you, and I never will be."

"Well, you should be," he said softly, his eyes burning in his face, seeming to be a depthless pool that would drown me mercilessly. He held my gaze for the longest time before he turned away, tossing a contemptuous look over his shoulder, and strode away.

I turned abruptly as well and strode away in the opposite direction, forcing my legs to keep at a walking pace. I wouldn't lower myself any more by running. But as soon as I turned the corner, the urge to get as far away from Black as possible became to too strong, and my legs broke into a staggering run. My words were still ringing in my ears, and my rage was still dashing about inside me madly, looking for some vent. Fine! If this was the way he wanted it, then it was fine by me! He didn't want my apology—fine! He wanted to stay a prick—fine! I didn't give a damn!

But I was lying to myself. I did give a damn. I did care.

I hated the way he made me so angry, and I hated the way he made a huge lump form in the back of my throat; I hated the way he insulted me like there was no tomorrow. And, most of all, I hated the fact that he made me feel _anything_. He was insignificant, contemptible—he wasn't important enough to get me so wired up!

I hated him, and that would never, ever change. Period.

My steps took me back to the East Tower. I dashed up the staircase, ignoring the fact that class was going to start in a few minutes, ignoring the fact that Grace would be worried about me, that I had a ton of homework to do before I turned in for the night, that I had a detention to serve tonight. I didn't care anymore! The torches lighting up the spiral staircase flared brightly as I fled from the world, but I didn't give a damn about something as insignificant as flaring torches.

My breaths were coming in short, stinging gasps when I finally burst up into the East Tower. I flung my bag away from me, kicking it violently. I heard several ink bottles crack, but I didn't care.

"GODDAMNIT!" I screamed as loudly as I could, my voice echoing over the silent grounds. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!"

I didn't know why Black got to me so much. None of what he said was true… was it? Why did he have to be such a goddamn prick? Why did he have to say all those things? Why did he have to get under my skin like that? Why couldn't he just act like a normal human being, accept my apology, and let me get on with my life! He was driving me crazy!

Why did he have to make me believe that he was actually a good person? And why did he have to go blow that carefully, painfully constructed image into a thousand smithereens? WHY THE HELL WAS HE EVEN IN MY BLOODY LIFE!

All these why's were whirring around in my head, making my mind cloudy with anger and haze. I didn't even want to take out my violin or guitar to play it off, siphon all these feelings off… I was half-afraid that I'd lose it and crash the instruments onto the ground in anger. So I paced—paced back and forth and back and forth and repeated it all over again.

So this was how Black wanted it. FINE! End of our so-called friendship—the _end_! He was the unbearable prat I'd met in the beginning of the year, and nothing short of a miracle would ever get him to change.

_I hate him_, I thought furiously, not for the first time.

Hate, hate, _hate_!

**-Sirius's POV-**

"Are you done telling me what an unbelievable prick I am?" I snapped. "'Cause I've got a few things to say to you!" How could this unbelievable girl just march up to me and think that I would want to talk to her?

"Oh?" Prewitt snarled, her golden eyes flashing dangerously. "And what could your pitiful brain possible think of?"

I couldn't stop myself. I barrage of words flooded out of my mouth. She was just—just so—pushy! She couldn't let a thing drop; she had to push me, cut off my space, insult me…!

"That you're the most hypocritical, demented, horrible, bitchy, hateful person I've ever met!" I sneered. I didn't care what I was saying anymore! She was so stupid! Apologize to me, my arse! She was picking another fight, insulting me again for being a 'prick!' I felt a certain sadistic satisfaction when I saw Prewitt blanch.

"You pick fights, sometimes out of nothing, and don't you _dare_ deny that you're selfish and arrogant! You're just a bitter, bitter girl who can't stand that anyone can be better than you! Fiona was right about you—you're a jealous, conniving witch, and you like doing nasty things just for the sake of hurting others!"

Immediately, I felt sorry for what I'd said. Prewitt flinched, and I saw a degree of hurt and anger and shame in her eyes that almost made me cringe. Until I remembered that she was a backstabbing prat who loved spewing crap about me whenever possible to whoever possible.

"I like hurting others just for the heck of it?" Prewitt said softly, glaring at me in the face. "What about _you_? What about how you treat Severus and all Slytherins in general? If that's not sadism, than I don't know what is! And what about when you asked me out just so you could dump me and make a fool out of me in front of the entire school! And what about going out with Fiona just because you thought it would annoy me!" How the hell did she know that? "Black, you'd better take a better look at yourself, and tell me where your bloody conscience ran off! You're the sodding lowlife here, not me!"

"You—!" I snarled, rage brewing up alarmingly. I couldn't think—she just made me forget everything but my anger! I raised a hand up menacingly before I even knew what I was doing. Prewitt stared right back at me, her eyes veiled with thoughts and memories.

"You going to hit me now?" she asked. "You going to hurt me now?" She was staring at me, but I had a feeling—behind my raging anger—that she wasn't really seeing me.

"Hit me," Prewitt ordered. I saw fiery angry smoldering in her eyes. "Hit me, Black. I _dare_ you to! Let's see if you have the guts for it. Let's see if you're the typical male who'd do anything to prove a point, win a bet, or prove their so-called _manliness_! I've already been hit—do you think another punch from you would make any difference? Besides… it'd be what you'd do. Whenever someone says the harsh truth about you… you defend yourself like this, like a bloody _man_. Just go ahead and _be that way_!"

That hit hard. For a moment, I would have liked nothing more than to just strike her, shut her up, stop those hurtful words from coming out her mouth—just stop her from making me feel so small about myself! My fist tightened, and I tensed. But then I looked deep into Prewitt's eyes again. I saw defiance, anger, and… just so many emotions that it made me dizzy.

But I couldn't hurt her. I knew that. I dropped my fist, still staring straight into her hot amber eyes. I wish I didn't care about her like this. I wish that she wasn't right about me. I wish that she could just—see me. Not as Sirius Black, the famous playboy of Hogwarts. Not as the son of the wealthy Black family.

But she couldn't—or wouldn't. I was right about Faye Prewitt. She would never like me, or even see past my shell.

Or maybe she saw right through me, and saw the real, horrible part of me…. Maybe my friends wouldn't even like me if they saw what she saw.

"You're not worth it, Prewitt," I finally snapped. "You're not worth any of this! None of your words are worth bloody crap!"

"Well, you know what?" Prewitt asked icily. "I don't give a damn about you or your words, either. I'm wasting my time doing this. I spent hours thinking of a sincere way to apologize to you, hours swallowing my pride to go to you to say I was sorry for acting like such a git! You brushed me off for trying to do just that, and I had to endure the stupid, smug laughs of your brainless fanclub! IT WASN'T WORTH SHIT! You don't deserve my apology! You _are_ an insufferable prick, as you proved to me right quite effortlessly, and I don't need to waste my time or breath talking to you!"

Fine! If she wanted it to be that way, just—FINE!

"So this is war, huh, Prewitt?" I verified coldly, staring into her rage-filled face.

"You bet it is," she threw the words right back at me, her tone filled with loathing.

"You'd better watch out," I said softly.

She snorted rudely. She couldn't stop being herself for one moment. Figures. "_Bring. It. On_. I'm not afraid of you, and I never will be."

"Well, you should be," I replied, my voice soft and even, my eyes never leaving hers. The longest moment passed as we stood there, glaring at each other with a vengeance, until I finally couldn't stand her molten gaze any more. I tore my gaze away and turned jerkily around and began to walk away, forcing myself to keep a steady pace. I threw one more contemptuous look at her—she wouldn't get the last word this time.

After a second, I heard her footsteps going down the corridor, and they break into a run soon after. In a daze of anger and self-hate and confusion, I turned and staggered right into a wall. I shook her words from my head angrily. This was my choice. She wasn't worth it—she wasn't worth anything. She didn't give a shit about me—she wanted to apologize to me to clear her own conscience, not to settle mine or do what was right. And I'd rather have Prewitt hate me than hide behind the pretense of a fake apology.

I straightened my shoulders and stomped off, Prewitt's words still ringing in my ears, filling my skull. Soon I was in a crowded hallway, but I didn't care to stop or talk to anyone.

"Oh, Paddy-waddie," a random girl squealed breathlessly. A pair of hands grabbed at me. "About Hogsmeade weekend…"

"Get _off_!" I shouted, shoving the girl away from me impatiently, angrily. I didn't want their hands all over me! And I _hated_ the name Paddy-waddie, Siri-poo, or any other nickname that wasn't Padfoot! "Stay the fu away from me!"

There was a stunned silence after this, and the girl burst into tears. But I didn't care—I didn't want to care. So I was an attention-seeking prick who didn't give a damn about anyone else's feelings, was I? Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint Faye Prewitt!

I hurriedly sprinted to the entrance hall and pushed open the heavy oak doors, running out into the open just as I heard a faint voice yell, "Goddamnit! Damn it all to hell!"

I knew that it was Prewitt. Growling under my breath, I pressed my hands to my ears angrily, shutting out her voice.

But I kept on reliving her words.

"_What about you? What about how you treat Severus and all Slytherins in general? If that's not sadism, than I don't know what is! And what about when you asked me out just so you could dump me and make a fool out of me in front of the entire school! And what about going out with Fiona just because you thought it would annoy me? Black, you'd better take a better look at yourself, and tell me where your bloody conscience ran off to! You're the sodding lowlife here, not me!"_

I didn't bloody care about her anymore! She didn't know me… she didn't know me—that was the only reason she said those things… right? I told her about my family… why couldn't she understand that I picked on Snape because he was a bloody git who'd most likely become a Death Eater? Why couldn't she understand that the Slytherins were evil, ambitious…? Why couldn't she understand that I liked attention, and that I liked showing off to prove to my family that I _was_ someone, not the nonentity that they'd always labeled me as?

I sat by the black lake, looking over its slightly ruffled surface, trying to siphon off all of my anger. I tried… but I failed. Miserably. I kept on reliving the exact expression on Prewitt's face as she screamed at me… I could see the same expression mirrored in another face, so long ago. A face—or rather, two faces—that haunted me… my mother and father. How they used to scream and rage about me, shouting obscenities at me right in front of my face… even hitting me sometimes. But that wasn't what hurt. What hurt was how they'd ignored me, neglected me, pretended that I didn't even exist. I wasn't a good enough son… I wasn't a good enough anything… Regulus, that soft fool, was the one they cooed over endlessly, whereas I locked myself in my room and wished that I was away from the whole place—Number 12, Grimmauld Place. That name sent shivers down my spine.

Images kept on flashing back to me as I sat there, quietly brewing. That was where James found me, still brewing, way after the sun had set.

"Padfoot?" James asked. I didn't move.

"Padfoot, what did that idiot say to you?" he sighed, a tint of anger in his voice.

Instead of answering his question, I voiced a query of my own—the query that had been bothering me ever since Prewitt had pronounced her verdict about me. "Prongs, do you think that I'm a bad person?"

"No!" James affirmed, startled and taken aback. "Prewitt's been saying that, hasn't she?" His tone was hard. "It's not true, mate. You're fine—you're the best friend anyone could ask for!"

"But I'm a self-centered showoff who bullies people for no apparent reason just for the heck of it, I flirt shamelessly with any girl who's pretty, and I enjoy being vain and popular," I contradicted bitterly, looking over the lake moodily.

"Sirius," James said firmly. "You just have a point to prove. You just want to show your bloody family that you can be someone without their support, that muggleborns are just as good as purebloods. Everyone around here always have something to prove to the world. And no one said that you _couldn't_ enjoy being popular. As for the flirting with girls thing—I say, quoted from you, 'be young while you still are.' There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're funny and hyper, which can sometimes be very scary,"—I looked at him indignantly; funny how James could never get _too_ serious—"you're smart, and you're dead loyal to your friends. And if Prewitt can't see that, then… well, that's her loss."

I laughed a bit, though I knew that James knew it was forced. "Thanks, Prongs. It's good to know at least someone think that… you know, if I were a girl, I'd hug you right now."

"Thank goodness you're not," James shuddered, and I thumped him indignantly. But at least the sappy mood was destroyed. I didn't _want_ to be girly. I was buff and _manly_!

"Let's go back to the dorm," he spoke up. "It's about bloody time to sleep."

I groaned. "I don't feel like it. I know I'm going to start spewing obscenities about her."

"Go ahead. I'm not going to stop you. She'd deserve it," James barked huffily.

"Okay!" I said forcefully. I desperately needed someone to rant and rail to! "First of all, I overheard her talking to someone, and she shouted out for anyone to hear that she hated my overstuffed guts! I mean, how was I supposed to take that!" The more I talked about her, the angrier I got, like I wasn't really draining off my anger, but making it worse by a hundredfold.

"On second thought," Prongs groaned, "please keep our thoughts to yourself."

**-Faye's POV-**

I dragged myself back to the common much, much later. I'd missed my detention, and Filch would probably be livid, and I'd be in even more trouble… but I didn't care. As soon as the portrait hole closed behind me, I heard a gasp. The common room was empty—except for one person.

Grace.

She was sitting in one of the armchairs with a book, and upon my entrance, she dropped her book and ran over to me. I felt warm and pleased… she'd stayed up for _me_.

"Let me guess," Grace said dryly. "It turned from an apology to a hell of a fight, and now you two are back to being mortal enemies."

"How'd you guess?" I asked bitterly.

"Let me think," she answered seriously. "Well, first I heard a bunch of students chattering about the major fight you two were about to have and to stay off the third corridor. Second, you didn't show up for the rest of your classes, and you probably missed your detention as well, and Black didn't show up to any classes either. Third, you just came in here looking as if you'd been dragged kicking and screaming by your heels in to the fiery pits of hell twice over."

"Good reasons," I grumbled, collapsing onto an armchair.

There was a moment of silence before Grace ventured, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I leapt up in my seat, anger suffusing me anew. "YES! Black was being such a prick—_he mentioned my family_—and then he told me that I was a bloody, horrible, hateful, sadistic person, and—and…"—I sank back down into my seat—"I'd better not talk about it, or I'll get even angrier and explode." For a while, only the crackle of the furiously burning logs in the fireplace could be heard.

"Well, at least you tried," Grace dragged out. "Right?"

"Right," I said halfheartedly. "At least I tried."

Suddenly, voices on the boys' staircase made us both look up, and the scene that met my eyes was one of the strangest I'd ever seen. Remus, James, and Peter were piling down the stairs, wearing pajamas and carrying their pillows and blankets. Remus was muttering darkly under his breath, and James was buttoning up his pajama top, swearing loudly, and Peter was trailing behind them, looking distinctly annoyed.

"What're you all doing down here?" Grace asked, confused. James gave us both a short, cold look, directed especially at me. I wasn't surprised at all.

"Sirius is being a right evil cow," Remus answered, settling into a loveseat with a sigh. He fluffed his pillow a bit before sinking down and jerking the covers over himself.

At the mention of _his_ name, my black mood threatened to swoop down on me again.

"So why didn't you just Stun him?" I snarled sourly. "That'd put him out like a light, just like he deserves."

James scowled. "In this mood, he'd kill us for doing that. As it was, I placed a Silencing Charm on him, and he nearly tore me apart, limb-by-bloody-limb. So we decided to leave him in his misery and come down here to _try_ and get a good night's sleep." Here he looked pointedly at me, and his meaning couldn't possibly be clearer.

I matched Potter glare for glare. I was sure the feelings emanating from the two of us was _very_ palpable.

"Faye, what did you say to him?" Remus sighed after a very uncomfortable silence between the five of us.

I jutted my chin out defensively. "Nothing." At this, Potter looked furious, so I decided to elaborate a bit. Just a bit. It wouldn't do for Potter to get the idea that I was afraid of him. "Just the truth. Nothing less."

All three of the Marauders groaned. "The 'truth' to you is more like the most cutting insults to normal people," Potter moaned.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I snapped hostilely, ready to jump into a fight. Adrenaline was rushing into me, making me almost dizzy with anticipation.

"Nothing," Potter replied nonchalantly, arranging his blankets around him neatly. I glared at him ferociously. "Just the truth."

Fury rose alarmingly fast in me, and I leapt to my feet, ready to beat the crap out of Potter. If he was looking for a fight, then he'd get one, and it'd be just _too_ bad for him if he lost a limb or two!

Unfortunately, he wasn't. He merely stared back at me balefully before turning his back to me. And nobody could have a decent, righteous, fight without _two_ angry people.

"I'm going up to bed," I gritted out to Grace. "I don't want to stay here with a creep like Potter."

Grace glanced at me resignedly before nodding and following me towards the girls' staircase. A male voice behind me made me stop briefly.

"I'm warning you, Prewitt," Potter called. "Don't you ever talk to Sirius again. After all he's gone through because of you… you should be glad that I'm not even hexing your butt off at this moment. You'd better stay away from him… or you'll have hell to pay."

I stiffened angrily and turned back. "There's no need to say that to me. I'd never talk to Black again if my life depended on it. He's not worth wasting my time on! But don't—_don't_—threaten me, Potter. I'm not afraid of you, or your measly fans that would jump at your every beck and call to bully your victims, so don't think that you can intimidate me into following your _golden_ orders. This is war—Black vs. Prewitt. If you think you can make my life 'hell', think again, Potter—if it's not too much to ask of your pathetic, pea-sized brain!"

Without waiting for a reply, I sped up the stairs, closely followed by Grace.

"What's wrong with you?" Grace hissed as soon as I closed the door behind her. The room was filled with the deep, even breathing of the other sleeping girls. "That's James Potter that you just insulted! He _could_ give you hell, you know! Lord knows what he puts Lily through, and with Lily's he's trying to be _nice_."

"I know," I said, sitting on my bed and taking off my shoes. "But I can't back down to him or Black."

"What did happen in your argument?" Grace asked softly. "He must have said something really bad… you're acting like…"

"Like I have something stuck up my arse?" I supplied dryly, remembering the argument. I pushed my face into my pillow, but I flinched and pulled back. My face was tender and sore and hurting yet _again_! Sunburned. There was definitely something wrong with me. To make things worse, a headache I hadn't noticed earlier was starting to build up in the back of my head.

"Yeah," Grace agreed apologetically.

"Big surprise there," I said bitterly. "I hate him, Grace. I bloody hate him!"

"It's okay," she consoled soothingly. "After a while, you'll cool down…"

"Fat chance," I snorted. "Not with Black's"—I spat his name out like it was poison—"friends all on my case."

"Calm down and go to sleep," Grace advised quietly, her voice quiet and comforting. "You'll be able to think rationally in the morning."

"If I ever do think rationally," I mumbled, pulling my covers over me. "And I like potatoes."

There was a moment's silence. "What does liking potatoes have to do with anything?" came Grace voice through the darkness.

"Nothing. That's why I said it," I shrugged. "Honestly, don't you get anything?"

"Whatever. I'm not crazy enough to listen to your ramblings. Good night."

After several moments Grace's soft, even breathing joined in the rest of the girls' breathing. She'd landed in Fluffy Dream Land. But it was a long time before I wrestled my anger away and could finally board that light, swift, cloud-like vessel that bore people off to Fluffy Dream Land, where I could escape from the real world.

**A/N: Did you guys like that? Haha… I know I'm probably going to get some flames for that XD Don't be mad, please! This was a part of the plot I've been planning for a long time, and all spirals down to… well, you'll see IF YOU KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING! D Yes… okay. **

**Was the argument juicy enough for you guys ; Please leave a reply! That was the major argument and if there's anything lacking, I need to fix it! **

**Time for the thanks! I'm sorry! I really don't have time to do individual reviews for everyone, even though I REALLY want to! I hope the chapter makes up for it… And I love all of you who reviewed! And I'll love you even more if you review AGAIN! XD**

**AnGeL-GiRl-XxX**

**Shinigami-Sama1**

**Chocolate-Chipps**

**jasmin-rose****—**Hehe… yes. It's not very happy. In fact, it's only going to get worse! I'm not saying more than that! AND GO AHEAD AND RECOMMEND IT TO ANYONE! I love feedback. It's great, wonderful; I'm addicted on reviews!

**Linnie—**Hehe… I'm sorry I had to send you an email ranting about that…

**Chowchow**

**jasmin-rose**

**midnight-fox-55****—**Thanks for caring about that!

**Erin**

**RueNeko****—**Hehe… nice observation. I'm not saying if you're right or wrong… but I'm REALLY, REALLY glad you noticed that. I think you might be the only one who did (and told me about it).

**Joy—**Good, faithful Joy. :pats head: Nice long reviews! I EXPECT ANOTHER ONE! Lol!

**rcaqua**

**Fayte's Edge**

**cindy17**

**BlackRoseOfMoonlight**

**Li'l-Red-Bandana****—**They already kissed! Well, not like a huge make-out session, if that's what you mean… Hehe, well, I can't answer your question right now.

**watapon13**

**Loves A Bleeding Lie**

**assassin's dreamer**

**Elven Dagger****—**You have a really good point about that. I guess the Marauders wouldn't crack that easily for a few days… but I don't think I ever specified how long it had been. Yeah, their actions are exaggerated, but I was going for a more humorous view since—well, I was in the mood. XD Thanks for your feedback! It really made me step back and take another look!

**Lovergirl—**Well, I'm sorry you don't like A Fossil in the Mud. But I guess I can't please everyone.

**pyro-2389**

**Rupertissexy**

**amanda-gurl**

**Sheri Dust**

**The Original Safety Pin**

**EW4eva—**Hehe… I'm sorry it took so long to update!

**Madderthanyou—**Thanks! I'm glad you shared that with me!

**Sheri Dust**

**Goldfish682**

**ballad-of-jim**

**xxxsapphiretearxxx—**Blue Girl? Hm… never heard of it. No, Faye is my own original character that grew from a lot of drafts. Would you believe it if I told you that Faye was originally supposed to be a really shy, repressed girl who let people walk all over her? Hehe…. Well, the point I'm trying to make is I didn't copy Faye off anyone.

**Under-the-Moonlight****—**Yes, the Animira Potion was a one-time thing. And about Leah… well, don't judge too soon!

**blossomlite****—**Just to clear up a misunderstanding: Faye is not an Animagus. She merely made a potion that made her turn temporarily into an animal. I'm sorry if that was a bit confusing!

**DarkKestrelArwenSilkeQueen**

**Of course, those of you who haven't, PLEASE check out A Fossil in the Mud, my other story! I'll get around to updating it... someday... hopefully. XD**

** Oh, I also have a xanga now. If you're not an author but still want to be alerted of any updates to my story, you can subscribe to my xanga account. I'll only be updating that whenever I update this! I'm planning to put some pictures of Faye and company up, but I haven't gotten around to doing any of that, so don't expect that soon! Here's the link:**

**http: Okay. XD  
**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: From Inside Out

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry this took so long! It was supposed to come out yesterday, but I was so busy I forgot. Sorry!**

**Chapter Thirteen: From Inside Out**

"He's glaring at you again," Grace whispered to me in one gruesomely hard Double Transfiguration lesson. I swished my wand around with frustration at the rock that I was supposed to be transfiguring into a fox terrier. Sinking down into my seat, I pushed my hair out of my face and frowned, contemplating Grace's comment.

"Potter's at it again?" I asked irritably. "I wish he'd just quit it."

Ever since that disastrous argument with Black, Potter had been glaring daggers at me all throughout the day…. It was very unsettling to feel a pair of eyes boring holes into the back of my head all day long with never a rest. Actually, make that two pairs of eyes. Black had also been actively glowering at me, and he was even worse than Potter.

The pair of them made a great team, constantly making cruel remarks about my looks, my hygiene, my brains, my clothes (though I wore the school uniform, down to the tie and stockings), my belongings, my eating habits… everything they could think of. They were driving me nuts. Any—ANY—regrets I had about getting into the fight with Black had quickly dissipated, and anger, annoyance, irritation, frustration, and resentment had replaced pretty much anything I might have felt towards him in the beginning of the year. And I couldn't very well snipe back at them—between Black _and_ Potter… well, let's just say that the most dignified thing for me to do to retain my pride was ignore them.

"Black's joined in, now, too," Grace sighed. I sat up a bit in my seat, refusing to show them any sign of weakness. Being the self-centered gits they were, they'd probably think that it was because of them—though they wouldn't be wrong.

"I wish they'd just leave me alone!" I said angrily, jabbing my wand at the rock half-heartedly. The rock didn't change much, but I swear it turned a bit browner.

"Look, Grace, my rock turned brown!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Like the color of a dog's fur!"

"Er…" she looked over and scrutinized it. "It looks as gray as ever, Faye. Sorry to burst your bubble."

I deflated in disappointment. "Well, at least you're a truthful friend… even if you are harsh."

"It's okay," she said comfortingly. "My rock only has legs."

"And a bit of fur!" I pointed out, watching Grace's rock—it couldn't yet be classified as a dog, since it was still missing a properly shaped body and a head—run around the desk on four sturdy legs.

I poked my stationary rock with irritation. "Anyways, I wish they'd just ignore me or something."

Grace patted my arm sympathetically. "Well, you were the one who declared that 'this is war." I glared at her, and she changed the subject hastily. "Maybe it's because Black likes you that he doesn't want to leave you alone." I gaped at her soundlessly, probably looking like a fish, but she only seemed to warm up to the idea.

"Yeah! And since he wants to preserve his pride, he can't talk to you in a civil manner, or people will take it as him crawling back to your feet begging for forgiveness, so he's resorted to tormenting you!"

"_He doesn't like me_!" I denied hotly in a strangled voice. "No way! He just hates me and wants to make my life hell!"

Grace merely shrugged, but I could tell that she was hiding an amused smile.

I made a mental note to myself: Get a new best friend. A sane one.

I resentfully jabbed at my rock again, not expecting any results. My expectations were fulfilled.

Before I could try another time, I noticed a shadow looming over my table. Startled, I looked up—right into Professor McGonagall's stern face.

"Nothing, Ms. Prewitt?" McGonagall asked crisply. "You've been working on this for the better part of an hour, and your rock still hasn't taken on any form of a dog!"

I cringed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Black and Potter sniggering at me.

"Let's see you try it again!" McGonagall snapped.

"Err… right," I hesitated. I knew I wouldn't be able to produce anything. "_Transfidio_!" I waved my wand around wildly, not even remembering the correct swish. But to my surprise, my rock _did_ turn into a fox terrier, and an extremely cute one at that. It yapped excitedly, rushing around in circles on my desk before jumping into my lap and licking my face enthusiastically.

"Very good, Miss Prewitt," McGonagall granted with approval. "Full marks." And then she moved on to torture another student.

"How'd you do that?" Grace asked enviously. "You didn't even look like you did the wand movement right!"

"It wasn't me," I mused, glancing around the room. I met Fabian Prewett's grinning hazel eyes, and he winked at me. We hadn't spoken had a conversation with each other ever since the Winter Ball ages ago, but we always exchanged friendly greetings in passing. I smiled back at him, and mouthed, "Thanks!"

"So Fabian is the kind soul who decided to help you out," Grace remarked idly, following my gaze.

"Thank god he did, or I'd be stuck with extra homework," I said as the bell rang.

Grace was silent while we packed up our bags and headed for the Potions dungeons, our next lesson. "You know, he's good-looking," she blurted out suddenly.

I glanced over at her. "So?"

"So?" Grace repeated, rolling her eyes. "So go ahead and go rope him in! He's practically begging you to!"

Her meaning repulsed me. "Eww! No way. I'm not looking for that kind of relationship with _any_ guy, period. End of discussion."

"_Why_?" she yelped in anguish. "Faye, do you know how many hot guys eye you up every day? And Fabian's a nice guy, right? If you just say yes to him, then maybe it'll give me a chance with the other free guys that are hanging all over you!"

"I thought you were after Remus," I said dryly. "And guys certainly do _not_ eye me up!" The very thought disgusted me and sent shivers of what I didn't want to acknowledge as fear running down my spine.

"Shh!" she hissed, looking around for anybody that might have been listening. "Somebody could hear that!"

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, how are things between you and"—Grace glowered at me, daring me to say his name—"_him_?"

A tint of pink stained Grace's cheeks. "Oh… well… not so good. He hardly notices me, Faye. I'm even thinking of giving up on him."

"Huh?" I did a double take. "Why?"

She glared at me. "Because I'm not getting anywhere! Remus is so obviously not interested! He's been giving me all the hints to lay off!"

"Oh…" I said uncomfortably. I didn't know how to talk about things like this. What was I supposed to say? _Just be yourself?_ No, too cliché. _Play hard-to-get_. I hated girls like that. I settled with, "Well, just give him some time. He's bound to realize that you two were meant to be sometime."

"Oh, shut up," Grace ordered more resignation than anger in her voice. We entered the Potions classroom and split up to go sit with our assigned Potions partners. Grace went to sit next to Daniel Patil, and I took my seat next to Severus. As soon as I sat down, I could feel the hostile, probing glares on my back once again.

"Hey," I said tiredly to Severus. He grunted in reply. Deciding to leave the conversation like that as I wasn't keen on talking either, I propped my elbow on the desk and stared at the chalkboard. Ah… we were making a Coercion Potion, which was similar to the Imperius Curse, though less effective. It was for obedience for a short while. This wouldn't end well if Professor Gadgen decided to make us try out the potion, as he frequently liked to do. And to ensure that we didn't cheat, he'd make us switch potions with another pair of partners so we couldn't lie about our results.

"Settle down!" Gadgen snapped in that commanding, brusque tone of his. "Coercion Potion! Directions up on the board! Hop to it!" Everyone rushed to obey. That teacher just had a way with words.

By unspoken agreement, I got out a cauldron and readied it while Severus gathered up the ingredients and started preparing them. I thought we were rather good partners, even though Severus had gotten a lot less talkative these days. Besides, I wasn't in the mood to talk, not when I could still feel Black's vindictive eyes on me, watching my every move like a hawk eyeing its prey and waiting for the perfect chance to swoop down for the kill.

"So, I hear that Black's gotten on your case again," Severus began after a while, startling me. I never would have thought that _he'd_ be the one to start the conversation.

"Yeah," I muttered bitterly. "Making fun of me whenever possible… as if I don't have enough to worry about with upcoming finals and everything…"

"He's always been a git, and he always will be," Severus answered, throwing several ingredients into the cauldron with a little more force than necessary. "I can't decide which one's worse, Black or Potter."

"Tell me about it," I agreed. "They're both such prigs it's hard telling them apart."

"I'll bet they're planning a end-of-the-term finesse prank," Severus said suddenly, bitterness evident in his tone. "And they always play it on me…"

I felt a tongue of anger flare up violently within me. "Why?" I exploded virulently, lighting a furious fire under the cauldron. "Why do they always pick on you? It's not right! They're so stereotypical—what does it matter in the least if your Slytherin or not?"

He shrugged wordlessly. "I guess it matters to them… and to most of the school, for that matter."

"Most of the school are jerks," I responded flatly.

Severus shrugged again. "Nothing we can do about it."

"How can you be so—so calm about it?" I asked hotly. "If it were me, I'd…"

"But it's not," he cut me off shortly. "It's not."

The stinging comment silenced me for a moment, leaving me floundering around for a suitable answer. "You're right," I finally answered softly. "Sorry."

He grunted in response. We worked in silence, quickly and efficiently getting the potion done. Twenty minutes later, I pushed my hair off my forehead impatiently and beamed at our potion, which was a light, clear purple color with a cold mist rising off the rippling surface, exactly how the directions described it. Severus was looking quite pleased as well, I noted, which didn't happen all that often.

"Ahh… good work," Professor Gadgen said with approval, sweeping over to the both of us and looking intently at our Coercion Potion. "Though you both know that I can only grant you two full marks once you test it." My heart sank as he straightened, his sharp gaze sweeping the room for another pair of finished students.

"It seems as if Mister Black and Miss Lare are done," Gadgen said. "Very good. Trade potions and test." A lump of cold dread settled into my stomach, and I looked across the room, seeing Black smirking at me. I hoped that I didn't flinch. Great. Just wonderful. I exchanged glances with Severus, who looked very, very put out at this turn of event. Actually, put out was an understatement. He looked livid, absolutely enraged, and I was certain that if he hadn't wanted a good grade in Potions, he would have flat-out refused.

"Well!" Gadgen barked, seeing that no one was making a move. "Get a move on it!" He towered over Severus and me so threateningly that we had no choice but to resentfully bottle up some of our potion and drag our feet over to where Black and Melissa Lare were sitting. I saw Gadgen smirk with satisfaction before he turned his back on us. I hated that professor more than anything in the whole world at that one moment.

Did teachers gossip amongst themselves about their students during conferences? I was sure they did, as I detected a glint of malicious amusement in Gadgen's eyes.

Severus and I reached the table, and I jerkily sat down next to Black on the bench, leaving Severus to sit next to Melissa. I made sure I was as far away as possible. After all, even if Black did annoy the hell out of me… he was even nastier to Severus.

"So," Black said lazily, eying Severus with a malicious look in his eyes. Severus glared back just as hatefully. My ears could have shriveled up in this battle of hate between the two. "I'll just,"—he picked up my flask of potion—"test this on you, then, shall I?"

"Fine!" Severus snapped. This must have been a man thing. Were Black's words some kind of subtle challenge? I resigned myself to never figuring it out. But I had to stop Black before he did something really bad or embarrassing to Severus.

"No," I said calmly. "I'll test it. Severus, you can test Melissa on theirs." Severus glared at me angrily, and I was sure that he knew why I was doing this, and he wasn't happy.

Black smirked at me, looking me up and down in a way that made my teeth clench. "All right, Prewitt. Since you're so eager to be my partner."

"You wish," I hissed as I grabbed my potion out of his hands. I uncorked it, trying to hide the fact that my hands were shaking. I didn't want to think about what Black was going to make me do.

I raised the flask to my lips and downed the whole thing in one gulp. Then I was vaguely aware of a floating, wonderful feeling, before my mind was wiped blank of everything.

**Sirius's POV**

I watched in fascination as the glass flask fell out of Prewitt's limp hand, crashing into a million smithereens on the stone floor of the dungeon. Prewitt herself slumped limply onto the table, her eyes closed peacefully and her face relaxed. Smiling to myself, I poked her arm, waiting for a reaction. None came.

Okay, now I was a little worried. Prewitt wasn't screaming her head off at me to keep my dirty hands off her… IT WAS THE APOCALYPSE! Not. But what if her potion wasn't successful? What if she _died_? I poked her arm again, harder, but she still didn't react. A stab of fear jerked at my heart, and I quickly shook her shoulders, saying, "Prewitt! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Damnit, just wake up!"

I gave a sigh of relief when she suddenly sat up again, gazing straight in front of her with wide-open, strangely blank eyes, her jaw slack but her back rigid.

"Er…" I said, poking her again. Still no reaction. The normal Prewitt would have slapped me or done something violent like that. "Do something. Anything."

Prewitt shrugged.

Figures.

"Okay…" I said slowly. "Sing me your favorite song."

She immediately started in on a tune that was completely unfamiliar to me, and I sat back to enjoy my handiwork. Hah, Prewitt's potion was flawless. Now I'd have her under my thumb for twenty whole minutes! Muahahaha…. Now, what would be a suitable revenge? I cast about for something really embarrassing. Something that would leave Prewitt scarred for life. I cast about in my mind for anything that Prewitt found especially revolting. Like… flirting! Of course. She absolutely loathed it, and there's no better revenge than playing on hated activities. I could make her woo me in front of the whole class! But…but… I didn't want to seem like I _wanted_ her to; no, I didn't want _that_! Of course not. The great Sirius Black does not _beg_ for any woman's attention!

Then there was only one choice. My best mate would have to sacrifice for me. I was sure that James wouldn't mind a pretty girl hitting on him anyway. A joyous bubble of anticipation bubbled up in me… hehehehehehehe…. Too bad I couldn't make _Snape_ hit on James.

"Stop singing," I ordered sharply, and Prewitt stopped mid-note. I grinned lazily. I could get used to this life, with Prewitt obeying my every command! "Now, here's what I want you to do. First off, say that I'm indubitably the greatest guy on earth."

"You are indubitably the greatest guy on earth," she droned after me, her voice flat and monotonous.

"No, no, no. That just wont cut it," I chided, feeling a delicious twinge of satisfaction. "Say it with feeling and conviction!"

"You are _indubitably_ the _greatest_ guy on earth!" Faye cried. Eyeing her appreciatively, I sat back in triumph. Now… for the best part.

"Okay, Prewitt, now I want you to go over to James Potter over there, my best mate. I want you to flirt with him. Like, _really_ flirt. Like how Prissy Carlson flirts with me. Put your heart into it, alright?"

Prewitt turned in James's direction, but she still looked as if she were a puppet being controlled, or some kind of robot.

"No, no, no!" I cried. "You're all wrong! Make it look real! Natural! _There_ we go!" Prewitt perked up, her movements becoming much more fluid and natural, though her eyes remained glazed and unfocused.

"Go on, now," I egged. Without another word, Prewitt turned right around and swaggered over to James in a way that made my eyes pop out. Damn! Why did she look so… so sexy, even in school robes? I couldn't tear my eyes off her.

"James," I heard Prewitt whisper throatily while she laid her hand on James's arm. It made me feel insanely jealous of my friend for a moment—but of course, I was the one who'd ordered Prewitt to hit on James. I shook the feeling away.

A bubble of laughter welled up in me as I saw James's head whip around so fast that his neck cracked, the expression in his eyes one of fear, like a deer caught in the headlights, or whatever those muggleborns always said.

"Prewitt?" he squeaked disbelievingly. "What—what are you doing?" The whole class was avidly watching now. They were even neglecting Rick Flint, who was attempting to do ballet with a huge teddy bear—where the hell had that come from?— as his partner. Even Professor Gadgen was staring at Prewitt, his mouth agape.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Prewitt purred seductively, adding in a silvery laugh that was too much like Prissy Carlson's for my liking. It made my hair stand on end. Wow, this Coercion Potion was really quite effective. Prewitt settled herself onto James's lap, grinning wickedly at him, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Er… I—don't—know," James said uncomfortably, a rosy red blush creeping across his cheeks as Prewitt pushed a stray strand of hair off his forehead. Everyone was ogling at the completely new Faye Prewitt who was at that moment snuggling right up to James. She was too tall to tuck her head under his chin, so instead, she leaned over to whisper in his ear. Whatever she said made James jerk away, blushing furiously.

I heard someone snorting within the cricket cricket silence of the room. I turned my head to see Lily Evans angrily rolling her eyes, probably saying something really derogatory about James. Ah… jealously works wonders.

"James, James, James," Prewitt laughed again. "Jamsie-wamsie." This made my jaw drop. Whoa. She was acting so much like Prissy Carlson that she could have been her carbon copy. Except for the looks, of course.

"Y-yes?" James stuttered, looking away and shifting uncomfortably. Prewitt leaned forward to whisper something else, and James yelped, jumping to his feet and spilling her onto the ground. He looked around the room wildly, like he was cornered, while Prewitt picked herself up, that seductive smirk not changing in the least. I couldn't help myself—I burst into loud, raucous laughter, and the rest of the class followed, except for Prewitt's best friend, Grace what's-her-name, who was probably still in shock, sitting her in chair, her eyes as large saucers.

"Don't tell me you don't know what I want," Prewitt answered, deliberately poking a slender, pale, and shapely leg out from under her robes. I swallowed, my laughter seemingly have dried up at the sight. James swallowed as well, and I saw him dart a quick glance at Evans, who was glowering at him like there was no tomorrow. He cleared his throat firmly.

"Prewitt, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm already taken," James said stiffly.

"Taken?" I gasped out amidst the new peals of laughter that had assaulted me once Prongs opened his mouth. "Taken? Yeah, right! You're not taken! You just want to be!" I knew I was digging myself deeper and deeper with every word that came shooting out of my mouth, but I couldn't help myself. I never could.

"Taken?" Prewitt echoed. "You'll want to be free after I'm done with you." She took a mighty step towards James, and he tensed, his eyes darting around, looking for an escape. She grabbed his ears, forcing his head down…. I felt my mouth suddenly go dry and my laughter evaporate. I watched in horror as their faces got closer… and closer… with James's arms flailing about wildly in a panic….

Suddenly, right before contact, I saw a change come over Prewitt's eyes. The flat blankness in them cleared, the normal expressions of life returning, and she shook her head confusedly, blinking hard. I winced—waiting for it.

"HOLY SHIT! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, POTTER!" Prewitt roared, a loud crack sounding as well. The next moment, James stumbled backward, tripping over his own feet and landing on the ground. He was holding a hand up to his probably stinging cheek.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF FREAKING MERLIN WERE YOU DOING!" Prewitt shrieked, her voice echoing throughout the drafty dungeon too well. I rubbed my ears.

"What was _I_ doing?" James gasped, indignant. "_You_ were the one hitting on me!"

"W-what?" Prewitt sputtered, turning red. "I would—_never_—g-gross, despicable—"

I burst into laughter once again, seeing that completely bewildered and out-of-place expression on her face. Too late I realized that I was the only one laughing, and I could be heard only too well.

"YOU!" Prewitt snarled, whipping out her wand and advancing on me, her face contorting into a mask of fury, her eyes suddenly hard and cold and smoldering with barely controlled rage. But I couldn't help myself—I just laughed my head off like the fool I was. "_What—did—you—do?_"

"You—should've—SEEN—yourself!" I howled, pounding on the table, the bubbling feeling that everything was ridiculously funny spreading like sea foam through my veins. "You—you—you tried to—KISS—James! You—you—showed your LEGS, for Merlin's sake!"

"Oh, did I?" Prewitt hissed. "_Did_ I?"

"Yeah," I gasped, wiping away tears of laughter. "Yeah, you did. I can safely say for certain that the whole class—well, at least the whole male population in here—saw everything! Even—even—even P-Professor G-Gadgen!" My words dissolved into laughter at the last words, and I fell to laughing drunkenly. In the back of my mind, I knew that this wouldn't end well with me, but at the moment I was too drunk and hyper to care. So what if Prewitt hexed me to one inch of my life? I could take it.

I am Sirius Black, and I am sexy! Nothing could touch me!

"Let's see if you'll still be laughing after I remove all nose and replace it with something that will hopefully make your face less painful to look at!" Prewitt raged. The next moment her wand was right at the tip of my nose. There was a flash of blinding light—and then complete darkness.

Wait. I was still conscious! Whoa! I could still feel all my body parts! This was a miracle—Prewitt hadn't knocked me out yet, even if everything was all dark. I tried raising my head.

"What the hell?" I floundered confusedly when I couldn't raise my head one foot off the table I assumed I was resting on. "Why's everything all black?"

"Because," I heard Prewitt snarl out in a way that made the hairs on the nape of my neck rise, "I just replaced your nose with a cauldron."

"WHAT?" I bellowed, my hands instinctively coming up to feel my face—or where my face should have been. Instead, my hands stopped short, and I felt something smooth, round, and not even remotely like my face.

"ARGH! PREWITT!"

**Faye's POV**

My footsteps echoed loudly down the corridors. Huffing angrily, I turned the corner and marched down the hallway. With each step I took, my book bag bounced back against my leg rebelliously.

_How dare he?_ How dare Black stoop as low as to turn me into—into—a Prissy! I could feel my face burn again with embarrassment as I recalled Grace filling me in on all the horrendous details. I tried to _kiss_—Potter? I closed my eyes with shame. Oh, God, now they'd never let me go! How was I going to ever live this down?

I passed the library, but I didn't even consider going in. It was full of fifth-years and seventh-years studying furiously for their O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's, which was going to be held in a few day's time.

The end of the term was three weeks away. _Just three weeks_! I found myself longingly imagining the summer that I would be spending with Melanie—and _without_ Black. So close to freedom, yet so far! It was driving me nuts. I was looking forward to a completely stress-free summer. It was the first time I was actually welcoming the arrival of summer; this time I wasn't going back home to be hurt or made fun of. I was going back to have fun with my _family_.

Now if only I could kick Fiona out of the picture….

Come to think of it, Fiona had been exceedingly nasty for the whole year. She'd made smart-ass comments about me, pushed me, laughed shrilly over me, etc. I was seriously on the edge of just taking her by the collar and trying to slap some sense into her, though I really didn't think it would work. No, I was definitely _certain_ that it wouldn't work.

This train of thought lasted me all the way until I reached the front doors of the school. Once I reached it, I opened it a crack and slipped outside. The sunlight immediately lit on my face, and I could feel the soothing, warm touch of it. Everything outside practically screamed of spring, like the new leaves on the Whomping Willow, the fresh green grass and flowers, and the renewed spirit of the Giant Squid as it propelled itself across the lake, occasionally spraying ink at various swimmers that were playing around in the water.

Quickly padding over the grass, I dropped my bag and settled myself against a tree not far from the lake and looked up through the dappled green leaves above.

It was there, in that peaceful, lulling environment, that I cursed Black to death in my imagination. In my mind, I was putting together a list, and I was going to name it: _100 Satisfyingly Slow and Sadistic Ways To Kill Sirius Black_. It had a nice ring to it. Oh, yes. A _very_ nice ring. I pulled my diary—which I now kept under a hopefully non-hackable and powerful lock that would load anybody who tried to open it but me with pimple and tons of facial hair—and started writing down all 100 ways.

Examples:

_Chop Subject up into a million pieces and feed Subject to the Giant Squid. _

_Corner and trap Subject to package off to spend eternity with Lucius Malfoy. Check back a week later to remove body. _

_Forever curse Subject's face with unsightly blemishes that would make Subject go hide in a hermitage deep in a forest for the rest of his life. Send reporters to get pictures of Subject's marred face so that Subject will die of shame. _

_Dangle Subject from the top of a window to be torn apart by something mean and horrible—I have yet to think of it. Piranhas, most likely. _

It took a surprisingly short amount of time. Before I knew it, I was resorting to violently tearing up random blades grass and shredding it one by one to pass the time and get my anger out of my system. Black _had_ already paid, and very dearly, so it was only right that I put it behind me.

Too bad I wasn't one of those forgiving people. I'd never been one to just let things pass. I sighed sharply. It seemed that holding grudges as long as I did took away too much time and energy. I picked at the grass savagely, and pretty soon I was littered with little pieces of grass.

I still couldn't believe that only a day ago I had flirted outrageously with James Potter. Oh, God, the memory, which wasn't really a memory, since I didn't remember anything about it, made me cringe. At least summer was going to come in just three weeks—freedom was so close! Grace even invited me to go stay over at her house for a while. I was determined to make this summer the best of my life; nothing would bother me, nothing would stress me out, nothing would scare me or hurt me. It would be perfect, like those perfect summers I'd always dreamed about….

Perfect.

I gloried in this idea for some time, mulling over it, as I got drowsier and drowsier….

"Hey, Faye! What are you doing here?"

The unexpected voice triggered a violent reaction. I gasped and jerked my eyes open and swung my fist up wildly, feeling it connect with something. Scrambling up clumsily into a semi-sitting position, I shook the grass out of my hair and the sleep out of my eyes and blinked at a boy who was currently holding his nose and swearing loudly.

Shit. It was Fabian Prewett.

"Sorry!" I gasped out, looking at him remorsefully. My heart was still racing, and I felt a strange sense of déjà vu. "I'm sorry! Did I hit you really hard?"

"No," he said thickly, still holding a hand up to his nose. I winced.

"Here, let me help you," I offered, making a move to scramble to his side.

"No, I'm fine," Fabian shook his head adamantly. I hesitantly sank back onto my heels and looked at him uncomfortably. His brown hair was slightly mussed from the wind, and his hazel eyes were still grinning at me despite the fact that I'd socked him only moments before.

"Blimey, you really pack a punch," was all he said as he took a seat next to me.

"Err… yeah, about that," I shifted uncomfortably, easing a little farther away from him. "Sorry."

He waved off my apology. "I guess it's what I deserve for trying to be cleverly surprising."

I laughed outright at this. "Cleverly surprising?" I snorted disbelievingly. "Whatever for?"

"No occasion. Just to be smart and sophisticated, like I usually am," Fabian said primly, flicking back his hair with an exaggerated gesture.

Guffawing quite loudly, I nonetheless managed to sling back an insult. "God, your little mind must be so lonely in that big head of yours, if you're thinking that you're sophisticated."

"Nah, it has so much company. All those little dustbunnies and cobwebs can really keep your mind busy," he replied promptly.

"How could I ever overlook that?" I asked dryly, pushing my hair off my forehead. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I'll have to think about that," Fabian answered solemnly. "It was pretty heinous of you!" We looked at each other for a moment before we both burst out laughing.

"So, uh, what are you doing here?" Fabian asked after we had calmed down.

"Drowning my sorrows in ripping grass to shreds," I replied wryly.

"Ripping grass?" he raised an eyebrow. "You know, _usually_ people drown their sorrows in _ice cream_."

"You don't want to follow the crowd," I said breezily. "Get some personality, Prewett!" He chuckled before standing up and brushing himself off.

"Well, it was enlightening, as always, talking to you," Fabian grinned, "but I must be going. I've got a hot date, and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good Lord. I wish luck to that poor girl," I shivered as he whacked me on the arm. "Just kidding! Kidding," I muttered. "Go on then. Don't spend any more time we me! Merlin knows I can't be spending all my time with guys like you."

"All right! You know, actually, I'm just going to talk about plans over the summer with my brother," he confessed ruefully.

"Some hot date," I snorted.

"No need to be jealous," Fabian retorted me before walking away, throwing a last smile over his shoulder. After he was gone, I lay back down and stared back up into the leaves of the tree. I suddenly realized how much I wanted to get out of school and just go spend some time with Melanie. It came back at my sharply. I don't know why—maybe it was just Fabian and his cheerful talk about his brother… I wanted something like that. Something true and deep and everlasting. I'm not saying that Melanie isn't like that, but I've only known her for less than a year.

I felt my breathing slow once again. There was just something so soothing and calming about sitting under this tree, listening to the sounds of people happily splashing around in the lake.

"Time's up!" Professor McGonagall said sharply amidst the frantic scratching of quills on parchment and mumbles of protest. "_Accio exams_!"

Swearing under my breath, I hung on determinedly to my piece of parchment and tried to scribble a few more words on it—then it tore out of my grasp, leaving me to glare sullenly after it as it settled itself in McGonagall's arms.

"This concludes your practice N.E.W.T.S.," Professor McGonagall said briskly, neatly arranging the papers in her arms. "You will all be receiving your results in the middle of the summer, just as you would be in your real N.E.W.T.S. Dismissed!"

Stretching every bone in my body, I slowly and painfully got out of my seat, my buttocks protesting quite strongly. I rolled my head around on my shoulders, but came to a painful stop as pain shot up my neck. Growling obscenities at tests and the whole school system in general, I trooped outside with the rest of the students who were making their way outside into the inviting sunshine.

Grace was in a foul mood today. For what reason, I didn't really know. She was often moodier these days, and I had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Leah. Damn her. She was always ruining things. I wondered if Grace was keeping something from me. Sometimes, she'd get a guarded, closed look on her face whenever we happened to touch lightly on Leah or Prissy Carlson. But then again, I shouldn't really expect Grace to just get over Leah's stupidity in a few months. They had a friendship.

Anyway, Grace said shortly that she was heading up to the dorm, and I didn't try to stop her. Stopping her would have meant a confrontation, and I hated confrontations; they scared me. Confrontations were always forcing people to peel off their skin and expose their secrets, and I, for one, hated revealing things about myself.

Feeling slightly ashamed and slightly relieved at my choice, I slid out of the front doors with the rest of the crowd. The warm sunlight splashed on my face, bringing a slight smile to my lips as I made my way towards the tree near the water's edge. To my dismay, though, the Marauders were already sitting there under the cool shade, laughing over something as Siri—Black—flapped his arms comically. I rolled my eyes and skirted the tree instead, heading for the lake where Lily, Bella, and Alice were currently dipping their feet into the water.

"Hey, guys," I greeted them while sliding onto a huge rock and watching Bella kick up some water onto Alice.

"Oh, Faye," Lily said a sudden urgency. Her amazing green eyes were crinkled up with worry. A few drops of water shone in her red hair. "What'd you think of the test?"

"Shut up, Lils!" Bella commanded, rolling her eyes. "You've been asking us about the test every second, and when we finally get you to stop, you just start up again!" She turned towards me. "So, Faye, what brings you here to grace our humble selves with your majestic presence?"

"Don't talk crap, Bella," I laughed, waving off her dramatic words. "What's wrong with spending some quality time with friends?"

"I'm sure there's some ulterior motive," Bella replied, her eyes twinkling. "What is it you want from us? Another cure for Grace's eyebrows and eyelashes? Or is a secret type of slow-acting venom to poison Black with?"

"Why, you read my mind," I grinned. "Do you have the poison ready?"

"We did," Alice piped up, with mock reproach, "But Lily used it all."

"Lily!" I gasped. "_How could you_?"

"One glance at Potter's face decided everything," Lily nodded primly as we laughed.

"You really hate him, don't you?" I asked, observing Lily's face. Her eyes had narrowed.

"Yes!"

"You've got to admit he isn't as bad as last year," Alice interjected softly.

"Yeah, remember what he said to you last year when you were saving Snape from him?" Bella jumped excitedly. "I never thought he'd stoop to blackmail!"

"Don't remind me of that," Lily snapped, though her cheeks shading a brilliant cherry color.

"That must have been the stupidest thing he could have done at that moment," Alice commented thoughtfully. "He was making fun of Snape in front of a crowd of people, and then you come up looking fit to be tied and yelled at him to stop… couldn't he have chosen a different scenario in which to ask you out?"

I sputtered with laughter, and it was cut off as soon as Lily sent her death glare my way. "So, uh," I cleared my throat hastily, "Details?"

"It was just the usual crap," Bella immediately replied, ignoring Lily's glower her way. "It was just after we finished out O.W.L's, and we were all out here, you know. Wow, it's kind of like deja vu. It must have been today last year. Well, anyway, we were out here, playing by the lake, you know, and then we heard this commotion and all this laughter coming from around there." She jerked her head towards the tree that the Marauders were sitting under this moment.

"And then we went to find out what happened. Once we pushed apart enough people, we saw—well, we saw Potter levitating Snape upside-down so that his undies were showing… and let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight—_I mean—_uh…"—she faltered under Lily's glare—"Lily wasn't a pretty sight. Yeah. She got mad and told Potter to lay the hell off Snape, though that slimeball didn't appreciate it one bit!" Here Bella's voice took on an acid quality. "He called her a… you know."

I nodded glumly. I knew.

"Yeah, so you can guess where it went from there. Potter yelling at Snape, Lily yelling at Potter, blah blah blah. Oh, yeah! Potter tried to blackmail Lily into going out with him! He said that he'd leave Snape alone if Lily went out with him! I think it was the first time he asked her out…" Bella sniggered. This time she fell silent at the furious gaze from Lily.

"Thanks for being so free with information, Bella," Lily hissed, as prickly as holly. "You know what a good friend you are." I snorted, and so did Alice while Bella batted her eyelashes innocently.

I listened to Lily, Bella, and Alice banter back and forth for a while. How I envied them! They were so obviously and completely at ease and comfortable with each other. I could practically feel the rock-hard trust between them. I was ready to bet my life that there was nothing that they kept from each other. What I wouldn't give to have something like that. Even with Andrew, I had always held some part of me back. I couldn't give everything… I just couldn't—and that was what would make me live in solitude.

Suddenly, I spotted a familiar, dark-haired figure stalking across the grass. Leaping up, I waved a quick goodbye to Lily and her friends, hurrying over to talk to Severus.

"Hey!" I said, falling in step with him. He glowered at me sourly through a curtain of greasy black strands.

"Go away," he muttered almost indistinguishably. The cutting edge of his tone almost made me obey him, but then I pushed away my hesitation, determined to find out what was wrong. I wanted to make his life a tad bit better—after all, I knew what it was like to feel so alone.

"So, what'd you think of the practice tests," I blurted out conversationally, acting as if Severus hadn't been glaring at me with extreme annoyance at that very moment.

"They were all right," he snapped. "_Now_ will you leave me alone?" I almost flinched at his obviously truthful irritation at my presence. Almost.

I ran a few steps ahead of him and faced him squarely. "No, not until you tell me what's been bugging you all these weeks! You hardly every talk to me anymore, and even when you do, it's always forced, just like now! Honestly, didn't you say we were friends?"

Severus didn't even stop walking—the nerve of him! He brushed me off as lightly and without thought as he might have done a fly. Feeling my anger mount, I grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Just tell me what the hell is making you act like such a prick!" I grunted while he twisted his arm out of my grip.

"Nothing!" he hissed angrily, his black eyes glittering with—with hate? "Absolutely nothing is the matter except for the fact that I've finally come to see what a worthless piece of shit you are! Just leave me alone!"

His words hit me like a slap on the face. I didn't know that he thought of me the same way as everyone else…. I thought we were _friends_…. Automatically, my anger rose up and smothered my hurt.

"Worthless piece of shit?" I repeated coldly. "It was this worthless piece of shit that saved your sorry arse from a hexing from Black and Potter! So tell me, Severus, who was the one that's been twisting your mind around, making you follow their beliefs without another thought? I thought you had more brains than that. You're nothing but a sheep!"

"I am not!" he gritted out between his teeth. "I am more than you'll ever be, Mudblood!"

At that word, I knew I visibly jerked back. I could hear people cackling, laughing with glee in the background, and I knew it was Bellatrix Black and her crowd. I clenched my fists and raised my eyes back to Severus's eyes, challenging him.

"Oh, really?" I said coolly, composedly. "Then how do you explain your inability to think for yourself?"

"Shut up, Prewitt!" he snarled. "Just—_shut up_!" In a quieter voice, but one just as intense, he said, "I don't want to hurt you!"

I snorted rudely and ignored that last comment. "Such an amazing, brilliant choice of words, Severus. I should applaud you for your apparently extensive use of vocabulary—extensive, of course, for a seven-year-old," I drawled. I knew this was a mistake as soon as I saw the change come over Severus's eyes. In an instant, hot fury sparked in those hard, black depths. In another instant, he whipped out his wand and aimed for me; all the while, in the back of my mind, I was mourning over the inevitable loss of our friendship. So I stood numbly as I watched him mutter a spell.

The next heartbeat, I felt a driving pain in my stomach as the force of Severus's spell barreled right into me. The world was a confusion of grass, sky, and pain as I was sent tumbling backwards. I couldn't draw any breath for a frighteningly dizzying moment—the pain in my stomach and ribs was so intense. My whole chest felt as if it were going to cave in on me. I took a shallow breath, reveling in the feel of fresh air in my lungs, and then I took another.

Once I did manage to draw a sufficient amount of breath, I painfully lugged myself so that I was kneeling on my knees. Every movement was an agony. My eyes were watering from the pain, but I furiously blinked the tears away. No one would see me cry, not now, not ever.

As soon as the sharp edge of the pain had dulled a bit and stopped demanding all of my attention, I became vaguely aware of angry voices shouting. I looked up, my neck cracking, and saw something that made my stomach bring around a fresh bout of pain. Siri—Black—was dangling Severus in the air, shouting at him. At that moment, a ton of feelings started yammering for my attention, each one as equally confusing as the next….

Crowds of onlookers were gathering, and their excited words only partially reached my ears. The only thought that could reach my fuzzy mind was that Severus was going to be embarrassed by Black, again, in front of everyone, and I didn't want that to happen. With a stupendous effort, I heaved myself to my feet, trying to ignore the ripping pain in my stomach.

My hands were shaking as I pulled out my wand. "_Finite Incantatem_!" I said, pointing my wand at Severus. I staggered a bit, and when I next looked up, Severus was on the ground and Black was still staring at him furiously, raising his wand again. The furious, proud, haughty, and independent part of me kicked into action.

Black didn't have any reason to come defend me. Scratch that—he had no right! Barging into the scene, thinking he could act the hero and save me; that was complete bullshit! I could take care of myself. I didn't need any bloody knight-in-shining-armor to come rescue me! If he thought that I'd be groveling at his feet for the change to thank him after this, when I'd already tried to apologize, then I'd pound him to a bloody pulp! Besides, he was probably just looking for an excuse to make fun of Severus!

A more rational part of me argued that I had no right to help Severus, either. He had just cursed me, for heaven's sake! I'd probably have a huge bruise in the stomach for several days! But Black….

I struggled to get closer to where Black and Severus were. My voice probably couldn't carry as far, since I couldn't draw a proper breath. With each step I took and each jerk I endured, a searing pain erupted in my stomach, even though I wasn't really using my stomach muscles for walking. Soon, I felt like doubling over to try to lessen the pain a bit, but I forced myself to stand upright. Showing weakness in front of so many people meant trouble, which meant people would pick on me. Or even worse, take pity on me and haul me to the hospital wing, where I wouldn't set a foot in for my life. Madame Linelle could never find out about my scars.

"Go away, Black," I said calmly, though every nerve inside me was screaming at me to just let a cry of pain escape my lips. I bit my lip stubbornly. "Nobody asked you to get involved."

"But he just—" Black began angrily, clenching his wand tightly.

"This is between Severus and me," I ground out through my teeth. "Don't come prancing into whatever little scenario you want to act the 'hero!' Are you looking for attention and more admiration? Or just another excuse to bully someone?" I felt my hand straying to hold my stomach, to support it, but I resolutely held it down, forcing it to stay motionless at my side.

Black's jaw tightened. "I wasn't doing it for any of those sodding reasons!"

"And next I suppose you'll be claiming that you wanted to help me," I laughed. I wished I hadn't, though, as soon as my stomach throbbed anew with sharp jabs of pain. For a moment, I thought I saw something resembling hurt in his eyes. It disappeared the next second. I dismissed it; it was probably my imagination anyways.

"Like I'd stoop that low!" he snapped. "I was only trying to make the world a cleaner, better place! We're all better off without people like Snivellus!"

"Right," I said sarcastically. "And the world's a wonderful place because of _your_ presence."

"At least I'm more appreciated than you are," he shot back.

"As what…? A comic relief? A dorky, pigheaded guy who's always there for a corny joke? Isn't that why your friends are there for you?" I snorted. "Yeah, that's being greatly appreciated."

That's when I knew I had hit a nerve. I had gone way too far… and I call Black mean. I'm the mean one here. The only one.

Note to self: never, ever talk crap about Sirius Black's friends right in front of his face.

"You disgusting, narrow-minded, self-centered _bitch_!" Black yelled. His dark eyes were flashing with unbridled fury, and for the first time, I was truly afraid of him.

"What makes you think that you can pass off judgment on what my friends think of me? What gives you the fing right to say that about me? Do you think that that's all there is to me? _Do you_?" he bellowed, his cheeks turning red. He stalked closer to me—I suddenly noticed how much taller he was than me.

"You're a bloody hypocrite!" Black yelled in my face. I had to keep myself from flinching. "You tell ME not to come prancing in to be a hero, but that's exactly what you do for that undeserving git right there!" He jabbed a finger at Severus. "You think that everything you bloody do is right—you probably view the whole world as your plateful of dinner! What the f is wrong with you!

"And don't you dare say that my friends don't care about me. They care about me more than your pathetic excuse of a friend will ever do for you," he hissed, so quietly that I was sure only I could hear him. My legs were shaking. "Does Thompson bloody care enough about your sodding self that she's out here right now? Take a look around! She's NOT here."

He was right. She wasn't here….

"And do you know why?" Black whispered. I stood frozen to the spot, unable to nod yes or no. "Because _you_ don't give a damn about _her_. One day, you're going to look back on your pathetic life and realize that's it's all your fault that you're alone."

Everything seemed to stop. All that was going on in the turmoil of my mind was that Black was wrong… wrong, wrong, wrong! I did care about Grace! I did!

_But not enough_, a voice whispered cruelly in the back of my mind. _Do you bother to note that she might want to talk to you? Do you bother to notice that she's been dwelling over Leah? She freaking gave up Leah for your sake… and what is your thanks? To avoid talking to her because YOU are afraid of a confrontation. Black is right, girl, you are a self-centered, narrow-minded bitch. _

I found myself gulping back shameful tears. He was right, that damn voice was right…! I was disgusting. I was low. I was selfish. I was the disgusting human being… just like Henry and Diana and Fiona had always told me.

Disgusting.

Shameful.

Selfish.

Fraud.

Unwanted.

Rubbish.

Filth.

The world was spinning around me. The only thing I registered was Black's satisfied voice, with anger still laced in with his words, "You know what? Almost all the time, you leave me looking at _your_ back, with _your_ worthless words in my ears, eating me from inside out. This time I think I'll return the favor. Have a _spiffing day_, Prewitt."

Those last words were dripping with sarcasm. And, true to his words, Black spun on his heel and stalked away from me, still managing to look smooth and suave. And I was left staring at his retreating back, his words echoing in my ears. I turned, and I vaguely registered that a ring of people were standing around me and all were staring at me. I glanced at Severus… he was already back on his feet and stalking away, just as Black had.

Severus never gave me a second glance. Not even a fleeting one.

No, _Snape_ never gave me a second glance.

I dazedly started walking back to the castle. Faceless people whispered and pointed at me, and I avoided everybody's glances. The long, long walk to the castle was horrible… horrible…. As I passed, a group of people started laughing, laughing with wild abandon and jubilation. I felt something against my foot, and I tripped and fell hard onto the stone walkway leading up to the castle. Now a throbbing pain in my elbows and knees was added to the already agonizing pain in my stomach.

"Guess you really are filth, if not even my traitorous cousin wants you," Bellatrix Black's gloating voice said from somewhere above me.

That taunt stimulated me into a sort of delayed reaction. All the embarrassment and shame flooded into my previously numb mind. The proud, arrogant part of me screamed to hex Bellatrix to high heaven, but the greater part of me felt an overwhelming need to cry. Cry for myself, cry over what a horrid person I am. Which just goes to show how self-centered I am.

I cry only for myself.

Not for Grace, who was probably feeling crappy right now, not for Severus, who had been embarrassed as well, not for Black, who I had unjustly insulted… no, I cried for me.

And that made me want to cry even more.

I leapt to my feet and, ignoring the screaming pain in my stomach, proceeded to walk back to the castle. Walk. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I showed my weakness by running. It was the longest walk of my life. I could feel other students eyeballing my back—their gazes seared me. I could hear the whispering and the laughter and the not-so-subtle gossip.

As soon as I had pushed open the front door, I slipped inside and pushed the doors shut, leaning against it while I painfully gathered my breath.

I wanted to be angry at Black, but I couldn't. I wanted to scream and rave, but I couldn't. I wanted to tear myself to shreds, to not be me…but I couldn't.

Damnit, Black was right. He'd been right all along about me.

I stood still, leaning against the door, agonizing over Black's words.

It was eating me from inside out, and all the while, the pain in my stomach, knees, and hands throbbed, almost mockingly. But it felt good to hurt—I knew I deserved it.

**I have no time for individual thanks for all of those who reviewed. I'm sorry! I do, however, have some things to say for several people. **

**Saxifrage: **Thank you so much for your review! It really perked up my day! And...um... what is a LOOFA? Lol!

**Damn You: **Look, I think it's rather flattering if you like my story that much. However, I do NOT leave my story unupdated for six months. If you'd just check at the top, then you'd know that. I have a life, you know, and I don't appreciate being THREATENED. Okay, maybe I'm just being unduly paranoid about internet stalkers… but still. I'd just appreciate it if you kept in mind that I do not write this story simply for people to yell at me for not updating soon enough.

**13askavi:** I'm sorry, I don't have enough time to be working on this all the time. If you haven't noticed, my chapters are very long. Consider: you might feel sick waiting for me to update, but I feel sick as well when I get flames over this. Flames are for story content, alright? Thanks for telling me what you think about the argument.

**I'm sorry if I seem very rude and seem to be blowing things way out of proportion, but life hasn't been very good to me lately. To see people demanding updates very RUDELY does NOT help at all. If you can't tell, it makes me rather angry. I'm glad you leave reviews asking me to update, but just keep it polite. I have a life, too. Compared to how long it takes to actually WRITE a chapter and how long it takes to just READ it… just think on that, okay?**

**Now… on to happier notes. **

**First of all, several people asked me about Faye's strange sunburns! All will be revealed in due time. **

**Second of all, to everybody who asked about Andrew: he WILL be making an appearance. One day… **

**THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. Please don't take any offense from the above paragraph. **

**And if anyone has any suggestions for improvement, just leave me a review! Thanks. **


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Perfect Summer

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait! > I've been pretty busy lately... I've also decided to cut my chapter lengths in half, so future updates won't be so far apart! I'm really very sorry! I hope you guys like it! **

**-- **

**---Chapter Fourteen: The Perfect Summer---**

**--**

**---Sirius's POV---**

**--**

I don't know exactly when I woke up. Suddenly, I was just aware that I was aware of things like James's and Peter's snores coupled along with Remus's soft, _quiet_ breathing.

This was not a situation I was used to. Usually I woke up to cold water in my face, a hard thunk to my head, a Stinger spell to my ass, or something along those lines. And usually I was the last one up. But today was different.

Was I broken? Waking up first was so foreign to me that I didn't know what to do.

What was wrong with me these days? Lately I hadn't been able to fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, and I had woken up countless times during the night. There was always something nagging at my mind—and that _something_ just _had_ to be Faye Prewitt.

My thoughts wandered back to the most recent argument we had had.

Why did Faye always make me so angry that I wanted to wring her neck? How did she get under my skin so easily? Merlin knows how much more crap I had endured at the hands of my family… so why did I crack so easily under _Faye_?

I didn't like this. I didn't like being in such a vulnerable situation. It was as if Faye's opinion was _everything_, and when she had accused me of being "a comic relief" and a "dorky, pigheaded guy who's always there for a corny joke," I had completely gone insane. I didn't want to believe that she thought so… so horribly of me….

I was staring at the roof of my bed. However, I wasn't seeing that at all. In my mind's eye, I could practically make out a tall, slender girl with dark, tangled curls spilling down her back, her cheeks flushed and amber eyes narrowed in anger….

Damn it! I had to get her out of my mind! I turned over in my bed grumpily, burying my head under my pillow. But her image persisted, and flashes of her words kept on replaying in my head.

"_You show off left and right; you love having bloody girls throwing themselves at your feet to inflate your ego even more! You love playing pranks and grabbing the spotlight!"_

"I_ like hurting others just for the heck of it? What about you? What about how you treat Severus and all Slytherins in general? If that's not sadism, than I don't know what is! And what about when you asked me out just so you could dump me and make a fool out of me in front of the entire school! And what about going out with Fiona just because you thought it would annoy me! Black, you'd better take a better look at yourself, and tell me where your bloody conscience ran off! You're the sodding lowlife here, not me!"_

"_And next I suppose you'll be claiming that you wanted to help me."_

The sarcasm in the last memory that flashed up my mind made me cringe. She really did think that I was the bad guy. And she really _did_ choose Snivellus over me.

_But why_?

My thoughts were in an anguished turmoil. What had I done to make her hate me this much? It seemed as if everything she did affected me, while nothing I did affected her. It just wasn't fair! How come no matter how much she snubbed me, spat crap about me, I couldn't just let her go! Why did I love her so much?

I immediately shied away from the thought.

I, Sirius Black, did not _love_ anyone. Well, except for my friends, James especially. But that sort of love was different. That was love for _friends_. I wasn't ever supposed to _fall in love_.

_No… you didn't fall in love. Yet. You just have—no, _had_— a little crush on Prewitt_, a voice in my mind argued. _Remember: girls are not attachable. _

I wasn't supposed to become attached to girls. I had learned that most girls were so fake, eager to get together with me just because of my looks, or my money, or for my "great" family name, or the recognition and fame they'd get for being "a Marauder's girl."

When James had gotten obsessed over Lily all the way back in fifth year, I watched him waste over her and be snubbed so many times that I couldn't keep count (though I knew James had probably kept a tally). I didn't want that to happen to me. So girls became items, objects, and trophies, anything that kept me from getting attached.

So when did Faye change from just another female to the girl who haunted my dreams and constantly invaded my thoughts?

An even better question is: why _Faye_?

I had the whole school population to choose from (I wasn't being arrogant; it was the _truth_), and I chose to crush on a girl that not _only_ didn't want to go out with me, but _also_ thought I was the lowest form of scum on earth.

No matter. Once school let out—in two day's time—I'd be free of her.

The thought didn't comfort me as much as it should have.

I shifted around my bed restlessly again. But I just couldn't find a comfortable place. So I was just turning around quite violently in my frustration that I knocked—very hard—against my bedpost.

"Bloody hell!" I swore, recoiling and putting my hands over my abused head. My eyes were already watering from the pain.

"Wha—?" I heard Remus snort. He was too light a sleeper for his own good.

"Go back to sleep, Remus," I muttered quietly, wanting to spend more time alone in my sorrow. I knew he could hear me; Remus's werewolf side enhanced his senses.

"Sirius?" I heard Remus say in a strangled, surprised voice.

"What?" I snapped irritably.

"Holy Merlin. What are _you_ doing up?" Remus sounded wide-awake by now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I grumbled. "Can't I wake up early for once and not be sued for it?"

"_No_!" he cried forcefully. "James! James! James!" To my satisfaction, he only received a grunt from James's bed.

"You won't believe it, James! _Sirius is awake_! And it's… _six o'clock_ in the morning!" Remus exclaimed in an awed voice.

A muffled shout sounded from behind James's drapes, and those drapes were pulled aside a second later. "_WHAT_?" James bellowed, sticking his even-more-than-usual messy head out. "Sirius is _UP_? Before _me_?"

"What's all the commotion?" Peter whined sleepily.

"Sirius—!"

"He's up—!"

"Unbelievable!"

"—at six o'clock!"

"He's finally growing to be a big boy!"

"…He's a big kid now!" James sang.

"Whoo! One more time, James!" Remus whooped.

"He's a big kid now!"

Well… there goes my private thinking time.

**---Faye's POV---**

"Hey, Faye, I'll see you on September 1st, alright?" Grace called over the chattering and clatter of the crowd at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Yeah," I replied over the noise, and I reached across the distance between us to hug her warmly. Ever since that day by the lake… I'd looked at Grace differently. I had noticed that she never had the same bright smile anymore, or the usual glitter in her eyes…. I hated myself. Even after I realized that she was unhappy, I couldn't confront her about it. I just took the coward's way out—I began paying more attention and giving her more comfort…. But to hell with it—I knew none of it was enough. I had to do something about this….

Grace hugged me back before pulling away. She smiled, a faded, dull smile, and waved one last time, before heading through the crowd. Her parents were inside the platform, both of them being magical. Wrenching my eyes away from her retreating back—for some reason the sight of a retreating back now always filled me with a sense of foreboding—I wheeled my trolley with my trunk in it towards the barrier.

The first thing I heard once I passed through the barrier was an excited scream, and something came barreling into my chest, knocking the wind out of me. I still hadn't recovered from when Sev—Snape—had hexed me, and it made Melanie'e frightfully strong hug more painful by a hundredfold.

"Hi, Melanie," I gasped out, wincing a bit. "Nice to see you, too."

"How was your school year?" Melanie asked excitedly. "Oh, you have to tell me everything about it! What about you and Sirius? Is Grace okay? Have you learned how to remove noses? And teeth? How about rotten teeth? And you haven't written often enough!" She added the last sentence a bit reproachfully.

"Er… sorry about that," I shifted uncomfortably. "Everything was getting really messed up at school."

Melanie shrugged, probably sensing that I didn't want to talk about it. "Does it have anything to do with Sirius?"

Damn. If only she was an intuitive person who _respected_ the fact that I didn't want to talk about it. "Why would you say that?" I asked innocently.

"Well, because in your last letter, the pressure of your quill ripped several holes into that thick paper while you were talking about what stupid things Sirius had done to you."

Damn again. How come Melanie was so observing? And why was she calling Black "Sirius?" He didn't deserve it… gr….

"Um… Faye? Are you _growling_?" Melanie's voice floated into my brain and registered.

"Haha, no! Why would you say that?" I laughed.

"Because your hair could practically be standing on end, and I'm sure that your growl sounded just like one from a wildcat," she replied blandly while I scowled at her.

"I wasn't growling," I muttered. "It's not as if I was _upset_ over Black… no, not at all. After all, he's too _insignificant_ to get _upset_ over!"

"What'd he do?" Melanie sighed. "Paint your nails fuchsia pink while you were asleep?"

It was time for sarcasm. I have an innate sense for the moment to use it.

"Exactly! Can you believe the nerve of him? _Fuchsia pink_!" I cried with fake anger. Lately, everything I've been doing felt fake.

"Oh, the horror," Melanie responded dryly.

Twelve-year-olds. They're just getting to that time period when they'll start smart-assing like there's no tomorrow.

"Where are Tracy and David?" I changed the subject, not wanting to pursue the touchy ground of Black. At each thought of him, I felt a confusing mixture of feelings all mashed with each other into my poor brain, the strongest of which were anger and shame. Those emotions alone always made me freak, and the two of them _combined_….

"Oh, right over there. Fiona's here already," Melanie replied, making a face.

I grimaced a face of my own.

Oh, joy. Summer with Fiona. Eating dinner with Fiona. Riding in the same car as Fiona. Living in the same bloody _house_ as Fiona. The perfect summer indeed.

"Faye!" Tracy's voice came floating through the crowd. "Over here!"

Melanie and I both headed over to where Tracy, David, and Fiona (urgh!) were standing with Fiona's numerous trunks.

"Hey!" I greeted Tracy and David, receiving a hug from both as my reward. They both smiled at me, welcoming me back…. A warm bubbly feeling frothed up inside me, and I smiled back at them sincerely. I never thought that I'd feel this way about any adult…

And then I made the mistake of looking past Tracy and David and right at Fiona. The bubbly feeling disappeared in a flash—it was amazing how fast my emotions could change. I stared hard at Fiona, trying to convey how much hate I felt for her. Her expression changed for a moment from smirking and smug into a faltering sort of…apology.

Ah, screw that. She wouldn't be sorry. It was probably just my imagination, anyway. I raised one eyebrow up contemptuously before turning away from her and focusing on Tracy and David again. David was laughing at something Melanie had said again, and Tracy was clucking Melanie affectionately on the head. I smiled softly at the sight.

"Let's get going then," David finally said, pushing on one of the two trolleys that contained Fiona's trunks. Fiona was happily bounding ahead, waving to several people here and there.

As we all proceeded to exit Kings Cross Station, I took one last glance around. My year at Hogwarts had been great… excepting certain things, of course. Just as I was looking back, I saw an all-too-familiar figure that unconsciously drew all eyes towards him. Leaning against a pillar was Sirius Black, staring at me with such intensity that I was surprised I hadn't noticed before. His dark eyes were full of an unreadable, inscrutable emotion. I stared back for a moment, and our gazes locked. Time seemed to slow down as I looked at him. _Something_ happened. It was as if electricity was charging up inside me, and for that one second, I wanted nothing more than to just throw myself at his feet and beg for forgiveness and just be his sort-of friend again. And I was so sorry the school year was over; I wouldn't see him until summer was over…

Then the moment passed. Horrified at myself for even thinking of that, I wrenched my eyes away and firmly turned towards the front, following Melanie out of the station. But I couldn't block out this voice in my mind, whispering over and over again, _He's right about you… you _are_ a horrible person…._

"So, how was school, you two?" Tracy's warm voice broke into my thoughts. "Faye, you did take care of Fiona, didn't you?"

I smiled coldly. Take care of Fiona? Not a chance, at least not in the way that Tracy meant. I wasn't going to lie and tell Tracy that I did take care of Fiona. I had too much respect for Tracy to do that. "Fiona can take care of herself. She doesn't need me mothering her." _And I wouldn't bother either_, I added silently.

All Fiona needed was someone willing to teach her a proper lesson in being a passable human being. Obviously, that was an area in which she needed serious help.

Tracy must have sensed the tension in my words, because she didn't pursue the subject. We all walked in silence back to the car. I knew that this wasn't how it should be for a real family… but I didn't do anything about it. Again. Because I was such a coward.

ll----ll

"Hey, Faye, do you want to come shopping with us?" Melanie asked excitedly, bursting into my room. Caught by surprise, I slammed my diary shut.

"Whatcha writing in?" Melanie peered at the slim blue book that I was trying to cover up.

"Nothing," I said quickly. At her give-me-a-break look, I sighed. Somehow, I could never refuse her anything. "Oh, all right. It's my diary. I'm allowed to keep one."

"Not without my permission you aren't," Melanie planted her fists on her hips in an effort to look intimidating. I burst out laughing at her domineering expression.

"Hey, come on. I don't look that bad, do I?" she asked.

"I'm not going to answer that," I chortled. "So, what were you saying?"

"Oh, right!" Melanie remembered. "Do you want to come shopping with us? Mum promised to get us both some new clothes."

"Is Fiona coming?" I asked first and foremost.

"No. She's at her friend's house, um… Mariana."

"In that case…sure," I agreed readily. I don't know why I placed so much importance on whether or not Fiona went… but I just couldn't help it. "Wait, let me get my jacket." I hurried to my closet that was full of several scanty articles of clothing, pulled out the first one my hand grabbed, threw it on, and followed Melanie out the door.

"Mum decided that you needed to get a whole new wardrobe," Melanie confirmed as I groaned. That meant a full day of trying on clothes.

"Maybe I'll just head back up to the room," I suggested.

"Nope," Melanie chuckled cheerfully. "Mum's been through your room yesterday and was totally appalled at your clothes. She said she's going to take you if she has to drag you by the hair."

"What?" I gasped. "She went through my room?"

"Why so concerned? Did she take anything? Are you missing something?" she asked, concerned.

"No…" I trailed off. I just wasn't comfortable with the notion of someone going through my things, even if it was Tracy.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" I lied. Melanie gave me a look but didn't say anything, thankfully. Tracy was downstairs rounding up David, who was protesting mightily.

"But I don't want to go shopping!" David whined like a kid for all that he was forty-three.

"David," Tracy started threateningly, placing her fists on her hips and giving him the evil eye.

"Yes?" he faltered.

"Get in the car. You're setting a bad example for the kids."

"Alright," he said meekly while Melanie and I sniggered. The four of us all trooped outside in the sultry heat and piled inside the car. Tracy was heading straight for the mall where I'd taken Black. Damn, how did he sneak back into my mind? I thought I had kicked him out for good.

"…And another pair of shoes, alright, Faye?" Tracy's voice penetrated my mind.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Is it that much okay?" Tracy repeated herself.

"Uh…"

"What's wrong, Faye?" David asked. "You seem to be very distracted."

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"Does it have anything to do with a boy?" Tracy looked at me using her rear-view mirror and winking confidentially.

"No!" I denied hotly, though she _was_ right….

"Good, because if it was… well, let's just say I have a shotgun ready," David said conversationally. Suddenly, he sat up, and his head hit the car ceiling quite hard. We all winced.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Melanie asked with sympathy while I openly cackled.

"Yes," he said. "Anyways, I was going to ask… did that shift boy, Sirius Bag or something, break Fiona's heart?"

"Oh, that was old news," I nodded. "A long time ago."

"_WHAT_?" David bellowed. Tracy jerked the steering wheel in surprise, and for a frightening second I thought we were going to veer off the road. But then Tracy got the car back under control, Melanie smacked David on the head really hard, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did you say!" David asked again while I rolled my eyes.

"Sirius broke up with Fiona a long time ago," I affirmed once again. "Right after we got back to school after Winter Break."

"I've got to bloody go break his neck!" David bellowed. A sharp cuff from Tracy silenced him.

"Do control yourself," she ordered imperiously. "Sirius is a nice young man, though. Did they have some sort of fight?" she addressed me.

"Fight would be the nice way for Fiona. She had a nervous breakdown. And Black is as nice as a dementor," I muttered rebelliously. Melanie elbowed me, grinning furiously.

"Ouch," I grumbled. "What was that for?" Tracy parked the car in front of the sprawling mall and we got out of the car.

"Do you like Sirius?" Melanie asked, her eyes shining.

"No," I blustered, panicking. "No, I don't."

"Well, if you do," Melanie continued, her eyes still glowing with knowing, "just know that you have my approval. He might be a little off, but he's so nice! And really cute!"

I snorted. "First everybody at school, now you. For the last time, I don't like Sirius-bloody-Black!"

Melanie merely smiled at my words as we entered the mall, where the cool air of air conditioning met my face. I fumed silently to myself as Tracy jovially led the way to the first clothing store we came upon. David was actually cringing. He quickly made an excuse ("I hear my mum calling!) that was _highly_ unlikely, and ran off.

After the first few minutes, I was asking why in the world hadn't David taken me with him. I tried on an incredibly large array of clothes, including shirts, jeans, belts, jackets, and even underwear! I hated those changing stalls. Hate, hate, hate! I didn't understand how Melanie and Tracy could like this sort of thing! Well, Melanie not so much as Tracy, who seemed to be enjoying handing me everything on the rack and sending me into the changing rooms over and over again.

Torture was the only word to describe it.

After I had begged Tracy for half an hour to just buy the clothes and get out the store, she finally agreed. Thank God! Laden with bags full of my new clothes, I followed Tracy and Melanie into yet another store, this time for shoes!

Shopping really, really, _really_ wasn't my thing. Really. After we were finally done, we lugged all the things to the food court, where David was waiting for us. He was eating an ice cream cone happily, waving us over to his table.

"Saving your own skin," I muttered to him as I sat down with a relieved sigh. "Thanks a lot."

"I couldn't risk myself!" David cried, for all the world just like a child. "Besides, it looks like you guy did some heavy-duty stuff." He eyed the numerous shopping bags lying around our table.

"We did," I moaned.

"It was great!" Tracy said cheerfully. David and I exchanged a glance, and we both burst out laughing.

"If you consider smelling a pig fart great," David snorted.

"You just don't have any sense of style," Tracy sniffed. "No wonder you always look like _that_."

"Like what?" David panicked. "Do I have a stain on my shirt? Is my belt unbuckled?"

"And your hair is atrocious," Tracy added in.

"This is exactly why I married you," he grumbled. "You always bring out the best in me."

"Of course," she sniffed. Melanie and I exchanged glances, and then we laughed.

For once… I truly felt as if I were a _part_ of something.

ll----ll

"Tracy! David!" Fiona's bright voice echoed through the house. "Can I talk to you guys?"

"What's wrong, dear?" Tracy poked her head out of the kitchen, where she was currently making dinner. I was watching Melanie do her amazing ballet stretches. How could someone be so… _bendy_?

"Well, I just got off the phone with Mum and Dad," Fiona said cheerily. My own cheerful mood immediately evaporated, and the living room was tension-filled and strained right away. "They asked if we can go over to California for a little visit."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands in my lap, refusing to cry out an instant rejection to that plan.

"What?" David asked, emerging from behind his newspaper with a furrow etched on his brow. "You still want to go back _there_?"

There was an awkward silence where I sank lower and lower into the couch.

"Yes," came Fiona's answer.

"Why?" Tracy asked.

"Because I haven't seen my parents in a long time," Fiona said.

There was another silence. I wanted to strangle Fiona. How could she bring this up? How could she even ask this of Tracy and David? How could she… how could she? She had no right… Henry and Diana had no right….

"Well…" Tracy's voice seemed very forced. "I guess you could go…"

"Great!" Fiona cried, seeming oblivious to the tense atmosphere in the room. "Oh, and they asked if Faye wanted to come, too."

I squeezed my eyes shut and told myself to count to ten.

_One_…

Henry and Diana didn't want me back there. _I_ didn't want to go back there.

"Faye?" David questioned softly.

"I…"

_Two_…

I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave this warm place, this place where I was loved and cared for, this place where I wanted to give as much as I received.

_Three_…

"Fiona, are you sure you want to go back there?" Melanie piped up. "I mean, I thought Henry and Diana…" I flinched. Melanie only knew part of the story… she assumed that what Henry and Diana did they did to both Fiona and me… that's what _everybody_ believed… and it tore at me how Fiona had never bothered to correct, how she made it seem like she was such a great person to have survived and testified against our parents… it disgusted me.

"Yeah,"—I wanted to smack Fiona for saying that; she had never had to endure what Melanie was implying—"but they're my parents. I care about them."

I clenched my fists even tighter in my lap. So what if they were my parents…? What was the friggin' deal? I could hate them if I wanted to—I could and I would and I did.

_Four_…

Care about them, my ass. All Fiona cared about was how spoiled she was back then, when Henry and Diana got her anything she freaking wanted.

"I want to see my old friends," Fiona said with a tint of wistfulness.

_Five_…

Old friends. Memories of Andrew came crashing down into my mind. I would see him again…. We laugh together again. We would joke and talk again. I would be able to see his face, and try to convey with all my heart that I was sorry that I had kept this from him, that I hadn't ever trusted him….

_Six_…

"Faye?" Melanie inquired. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I managed. "I'm fine."

"You don't have to go, Faye," Fiona said breezily.

_Seven_…

But Andrew was there. I hadn't seen him in so long. I needed to talk to him face-to-face. I wanted the friendship that we had shared. I wanted all of that back.

"Faye," David said gently. "If you do go back, you still won't be staying in the same house as Henry and Diana. It's not allowed. You'll be safe. You won't even have to meet them."

_Eight_…

I wrapped my arms around myself. If I didn't have to see Henry and Diana…

"It's all right," Melanie whispered from right beside me. "You can go back to see your friends. I know I'd miss mine if I ever left."

_Nine_…

I lifted my head and looked around at Tracy's concerned face, Melanie's anxious one, David's furrowed one, and Fiona's… fake, smiling one.

I imagined sitting with Andrew again, talking to him, laughing with him, just feeling like I had a friend. I missed him… and I knew he missed me. He only said so every time in every one of his letters.

_Ten_.

I took a deep breath, feeling calmer, almost as if Andrew were right beside me, lending me strength. "I'd like to go back."

David only nodded solemnly before disappearing behind his newspaper, and Tracy gave me a worried glance before heading back to the kitchen. Fiona departed the room happily, humming happily to herself along the way. Melanie glanced at me reassuringly and then went back to doing her ballet stretches. I pulled my feet up and rested my head against my knees, contemplating what on earth I had just gotten myself into.

"Faye?" I heard Tracy call from the kitchen. "Could you come here and give me a hand?"

Without questioning or complaining, I rose from my seat and padded over to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I said to announce my presence. Tracy was busy kneading bread, and her hands were all powdery with flour. Even though she was a witch, she had completely reverted to being a muggle…which was why I was here _working_.

"Could you please help me knead this?" Tracy asked, flicking a strand of hair out of her face with her powdery hands.

"Sure," I shrugged, still thinking about California as I walked over to the sink to wash my hands.

After we had been working in silence for a couple of minutes, Tracy spoke up in a soft voice.

"Faye, do you really want to go back?"

I stiffened. I should have known that she wanted to talk about all the things that I didn't want to talk about.

"I don't want to pressure you to do anything," Tracy said gently. "I just don't think you're ready to go back. After all your father has done to you… well, I don't think anyone who has gone through what you've gone through should face it so soon."

"Tracy…" I trailed off.

"Faye, just hear me out. I care about you despite the fact that we haven't been very close. I don't want to see you hurt any more than you already are."

"What about Fiona?" I said. I couldn't help the bitter edge in my voice.

"Faye, you know that I know that Fiona has never had a hand laid on her," Tracy replied seriously. I remained silent while Tracy sighed.

"Faye, I respect your wish to go back. Just know—I care. Melanie cares, and David cares. I wish you'd trust us enough to tell us about whatever is bothering you. Especially your people problems at school."

I started. "Wait, how do you know—!"

Tracy smiled faintly. "I think it has something to do with that sweet boy, Sirius Black."

I choked. "H-him? No! He's nothing but a—!"

"Faye, don't say it," she ordered, looking amused. "Anyways, when you're ready, I'll be here, okay? I hope you'll learn to see beyond what meets your eyes, and I hope you'll stop drawing the wrong conclusions about people. I want you to open up and stop thinking that the entire world is against you and only you understand yourself. Let people into your life."

Clenching my jaw, I kneaded the bread with more force than needed. Tracy was asking me to do the impossible. Trust people? How could I trust anybody? I hadn't trusted Andrew… and Grace… well, I wanted to trust her completely and all the way, and yet something was holding me back.

"Tracy…" I couldn't go on to tell her that I thought I was beyond hope. Her face just looked so peaceful and confident in the fact that I would get better. It tore at my heart. I didn't want to disappoint her. "Okay," I whispered instead.

"Oh, and Faye? Do try to let go of those grudges you hold so dear."

I looked back at her and managed a weak smile. "Yeah. Sure. I'll try."

Fat chance I'll have at succeeding in _that_ particular area.

"Are you set on going back?" Tracy asked.

I considered for a moment.

"Yes. There's someone I need to see."

His face was getting hard to remember. I needed to fix that.

**A/N: Now it's time for the review responses that I've neglected for so long!  
**

**Selenes Song: **I don't blame you for being impatient... I know, it's a really long wait. Sorry about that! And Andrew's going to come very, very soon!

**watapon13**: Thanks! Hm... like each other a bit... haha, I'm just really into love/hate stuff. Actually, in this one, it's more like hate/hate. XD

**puffskein**: Thanks! No pressure on me. Haha, I just love anger violence, but in the sequel they'll start to grow up and out of that.

**Liliana**: I aim to be entertaining.

**blondie**: 5"10? I envy you!

**Gwyn Crow**: I'm pretty sure book 5 says he ran away at sixteen. Don't worry, though, I'm going to stay canon. I'm planning for him to run away during the summer or sometime around there. You're right, I didn't specify why Snape was being mean to Faye, but I thought it would be pretty obvious. He did join the Death Eaters, after all.

**Joy**: Maybe... hm... haha I'm glad you like it! And of course, you know what to do for this chapter! Haha, you see how you-know-who (it's Voldie! XDD) influenced me... in a bad way... haha.

**BlessedTorture**: Thanks for your vote of... how do I say it? Lol, no pressure! It really makes me feel better. I hope you enjoy this one, even though it's shorter than the others.

**fuinggood**: Thank you!

**I love CHEESECAKE**: Thanks for saying (typing) that. Haha, my chapter isn't so long this time, though. I'm hoping that if I cut it in half, then my updates won't be so infrequent. Thank you!

jasmin-rose: No internet for two weeks? Lol, I can't imagine. XD

**SexySuitcase**: I'm glad the last chapter made you sad! No... that didn't come out right... XD I mean, I'm glad my writing can affect you like that. Hm... this story will probably have two to four more chapters. I could technically squash everything into one story, but I really don't want to, so I'm cutting the plot in half.

**warrior of tortal**l: Hehe, I haven't read Tamora Pierce in ages. XD Hope you liked the update!

**pyro-2389**: Thanks so much! You're very encouraging! I'm really glad you like my story. I wasn't sure how the chapter portrayed Faye's feelings, but you made me feel better about it.

**LothirielofRohan**: AHH! I'm sorry, I've never written mushy, fluffy stuff before, and it feels really awkward for me! I'm really sorry to keep you frustrated.

**anonymous**: Thank you!

**Chocalate-Chipps**: I'm glad you like it I wasn't really sure of my transitions though. I'm not sure if anyone else will see them; I haven't made up my mind. If someone else is, it won't be for some time.

**blossomlite**:sighs: I'm sorry, the sunburns won't be revealed until the sequel. Thank you for your review!

**rcqua**: Hope you enjoyed it!

**Saxifrage**: Haha, I'lll have to take the llama! XDD I'm glad you found it funny and sad and yeah... lol. Yes, the whole reason why Snape becomes Snivellus is because he's going to the dark side... (haha, that sound a little corny: dark side) OHH I didn't realize some people would think there's some chemistry between Faye and Fabian XD But no, there isn't going to be. Hehe, Faye is going to do something about Sirius's statement, but don't worry, it's not anything related to self-mutilation.

**justx4xfun04**: Thank you!

**Shena**: Thanks for understanding.

**MyPOV**: Yeah, the limbo thing is horrible. Though I think I'm becoming trusted, because my chapter there got put up really quick!

**Lana**: BWAHAHA! Things are going to be different... a lot different! I can't wait to write about it! Hehe, my parents think I'm weird, too, whenever I'm just a little bit loud. XD

**bored-reject**: Ne... I didn't make Faye cry! It's a really big thing in this story. I wrote she felt like crying. Hehe, maybe I should go back and make it clearer. Sorry about that!

**Damn You:** Okay...

**Lachwen**: Thanks!

**assassin's dreamer**: Thanks so much! You really made me feel better. But maybe I'm just overreacting... > HAHA yes Faye needs some comfort... do you need a cough drop? lol! I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Sirius won't be the one comforting her... until sometime later... hehehe. She's going to do something drastic--but it's not what you'd expect (I hope) and it's going to come in the next chapter!

**trinity**: Thank you! I hope you liked this one.

**Silent Storm 2000**: Thank you... even though this chapter's shorter and is probably disappointing. Sorry!

**XxInsanityxX**: gobbles down cookie and licks chops> Yum! Thank you!

**Ciardra**: Oh, wow, I didn't even think of his friends slipping a dreamless sleep potion into his food! AHH! Haha, oh well, what's done is done. Thanks for pointing that out, though. Gr, I'm so stupid! Yes! I do remember that line! Hehe. Yes... there's going to be a way that Sirius gets very, very jealous, but it's not over Fabian Prewitt. Hehe, my sister reads on my computer, too. XD

**Lady Irony**: Ha you've figured Faye out! Yeah, I didn't notice at first, and when I found out, I tried really hard to emphasize her flaws. XD

**amanda-gurl**: Well, ideas jist spring into my mind... plus my sister helps out a lot.

**Lauren321**: Yep, very harsh words. Argh, the fluff part again! I'm sorry there's been basically none of that for a few chapters... maybe I should change the genre. XD

**Lauraine**: Thank you!

**Rueneko**: Haha, Prissy WILL make a reappearance... someday. Heh, Fabian is really nice... too bad he dies :sniff sniff: Oh, I already replied about the picture, right? And... you have a beating stick...? Lol violent violent.

**Vanessa-Black and Zabini:** Hehe, thank you for understanding. I hope this shorter chapter wasn't really a disappointment. At least the next one will be pretty soon, right? Well, I'd give it about two to three weeks.

**Cassieopia Black:** Yup. She needs a very good outlet for her anger. XD Maybe she'll get a punching bag... hm... WHAT? I'm the author here! Lol.

**Aka Yuki-Hime**: Sorry the update's took so long.

**Amfmchic**: Hehe, are you wondering who will be doing the hugging?

**Under-the-Moonlight**: Oh, no, Snape is just turning to the dark side (lol doesn't that sound funny?). Argh... yes, A Fossil in the Mud. I've written about four pages of the next chapter... just six more to go! Sorry to keep you waiting.

**hunnydukes-chocolate**: Heheh, I love this drama thing. Yeah, both Sirius and Faye are in pain. I LOVE IT! Heh, I'm not a sadist... XD

**Con**: Lol, I know how you feel about cats. Cats have staff, and dogs have owners.

**Shadowed Child of Flames**: I will have to leave you to think about what Grace is going through. I'm pretty sure everyone's felt what she's feeling at one point or another.

**Goldfish682**: Thank you! I hope you liked it.

**The REAL cheese monkey**: Haha, Sirius is deepening the whole for her and shoveling in dirt on top of her.

**stephanie:** Thank you! There might be about two to four chapters more, which depends on how long each chapter is.

**That took a long time. If I missed anyone... well, I'm sorry! Got to go do other stuff (mainly homework) now. Please leave a review!**  



	16. Chapter Fifteen: Improvement?

**--**

**---Chapter Fifteen: Improvement?---**

**--**

I put down my heavy suitcase in the bedroom that I was to share with Fiona (urgh!). We were staying at a friend's of David's. They were an old couple that didn't have any children, and they seemed incredibly kind and good-hearted, judging from their warmth and friendliness in greeting Fiona and I at the airport several hours ago. Their house was also located not far from where I used to live, something I considered to be both a blessing and a curse.

"Are you guys settled in?" Betty asked, sticking her head in. She had a weary face capped with smooth gray hair. I think she may have once been beautiful, since her features had the shadow of magnificence in the set of her nose and shape of her mouth. But the relentless flow of time had worn her features down, and wrinkles now covered the face that must have once been stunning. Charles, Betty's husband, still acted young, though his hair was falling out and he had as many wrinkles as Betty. I felt sorry for the pair of them. Since they seemed so eager to take Fiona and me in, it seemed as if they had wanted children, but hadn't been able to have any.

"Yeah," Fiona replied immediately. "This is great!"

"Good," Betty replied, smiling at Fiona. "Now why don't you two go ahead and go meet your friends? I'm sure they're all dying to meet you."

"'Kay!" Fiona said thankfully, bounding out of the room. I followed her with thanks to Betty. After I got out of the house, I saw Fiona down the street with her best friend Tina. I watched Fiona for a second before turning away.

I slowly roamed the familiar streets where I had so often walked when I just needed to get out of my house. So many things caught my eye—things I had never noticed before, like the way a tree filled a space and the way the sidewalk curved and the way everything just melded together to form a setting familiar. I carefully avoided my old neighborhood, and I hid my face, not wanting anyone to see me and pity me. And most of all, I didn't want Diana or Henry to catch sight of me. I'd be satisfied if I never saw them again in my life.

I passed by few people, since other people rarely traversed upon the residential streets. I ambled along, taking the time to savor everything I saw, every single detail that I hadn't ever thought I'd see again. I lifted my head and drank in the air and looked up at the sky until I thought I'd fall right into the vast blueness.

During my absence, my memories of this place had blurred and run together into a huge, indistinguishable mess. But now I was slowly detaching separate things from the mix and identifying it once again….

Unconsciously, my footsteps took me along a familiar route, a route I had traveled so often that I didn't have any trouble remembering it at all. Soon I found myself in front of Andrew's house. I felt my throat tighten at the sight of the two-story house with chipping white paint and huge windows. There was a huge persimmon tree in their front yard, and climbing roses lined the side of their house, their prickly branches almost hugging the walls, acting as protective barriers.

It brought back so many images so quickly that I almost lost my balance as my mind went on rewind.

**---Flashback---**

"_You want to come in, Faye?" Andrew asked shyly, pushing his thick glasses higher up on his nose. _

"_Sure." I shrugged, eager to find something—anything—that would keep me away from home longer. _

_--_

_I stole a furtive look around me before reaching over Andrew's back yard fence (it was so short that I wondered why he hadn't had a robbery yet) and undid the lock. Then I slipped inside quietly, shifting Fiona's violin—now mine!—in my grip. _

_--_

"_Seeya later!" I yelled, walking backwards and waving to Andrew. Though I put on a cheery face, I was anything but. I almost couldn't bear to leave his house, knowing I had to go back to my own. _

_But I forced myself to turn forward and maintain a bouncy stride back to my own, customized hellhole that I was forced to call home. _

_--_

"_It's Christmas!" I hollered up at Andrew through cupped hands. He was half hanging out of his window, looking harassed. It was a good thing that his window faced the street or I'd always have to climb into his backyard to yell up at him. "Are you done partying? Let's go have some real fun!"_

_He nodded hastily, and his dark head retreated back into the house. This was the first Christmas that I spent outside Drake's. I'd been forced out of there because the stupid staff was doing "renovations." Like that'd help the school any. _

_This Christmas was particularly horrible since I had to be at home. And Henry and Diana had practically kicked me out of the house, threatening me nastily. So I came and hung around Andrew's house like some sort of stalker, enviously listening to the warm chatter and happy voices inside. _

_The slam of the door and Andrew approaching me interrupted my thoughts. He had his lopsided grin on, and his glasses were slipping down his nose again. _

"_So, where to?" he asked, a jaunty smile in place. _

"_Anywhere but here," I replied matter-of-factly._

_We shared a grin before we both took off down the street, hollering like maniacs. _

_--_

_I poked around Andrew's front yard, looking for a small stone. It was midnight, time for our pre-planned Losers' Night Out. I couldn't ring the doorbell, since his parents would wake up and demand answers as to why I was at their house at 12 at night. And since I was always out of my house anyway, I came to pick Andrew up. _

_Finally, I found a rock big enough to make a sound on the window and small enough so that it wouldn't break the window. Taking aim, I threw it as hard as I could at Andrew's window. When nothing happened, several more small rocks followed. _

_The window jerked open just as a rock was sailing in, and I had to bite back a shriek of laughter when I made out Andrew holding a hand to his forehead and mouthing bad words at me. Gesturing, I told him (we had developed a body language of sorts) to come down here right now. He shook his head and disappeared from the window. _

_Moments later, the front door creaked open quietly, and Andrew came towards me quietly, stealthily, with the air of a rat creeping by a sleeping cat. _

_I grinned at him. "Took you long enough. I almost thought you were asleep and forgot our designated night out."_

"_Would _I_ ever do that?" Andrew drawled. "Remember, I have _flawless_ memory." His glasses lens flashes in the moonlight as he turned his head. _

"_Heh," I snorted. "How could I ever forget?"_

_He shoved me playfully, but I had to bite my bottom lip to keep a hiss of pain from escaping. The last encounter I had had with my family hadn't… gone well. _

_--_

"_Someday, I'm going to grow up and move far away from here," I announced, wrenching another huge orange persimmon off the tree. _

"_What? Why?" Andrew asked, startled. I could see the glint of his glasses from behind the leaves of the tree. _

"_Oh, you know," I shrugged casually. "See new places, meet new people. That sort of thing."_

"_You don't like living here?" There was anxiousness in his voice that was easily picked up on. _

_Well, I couldn't downright lie and say I liked it. I hated it. To be fair, however, I didn't hate the time I spent out of school and out of my house. So I settled on an unintelligible mumble. _

_A silence stretched between us, broken only by the soft thumps of the persimmons we dropped into the basket. _

_--_

"_What?" Andrew was floored, flabbergasted. "Why? What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," I lied, averting my eyes. For some reason, I had never liked looking at someone in the eyes. It felt so open, too wrong. _

_--_

"_Andrew, I'm leaving," I said softly. _

"_I know," he said. his voice shook. "I hope—I hope you get better. And I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that… and I never helped you…"_

_I could tell that he was silently raging at me for not trusting him—for not telling him, not letting him help me and do what friends were supposed to do for each other. _

_But I didn't do anything about it. Because I was a coward. The urgent thought of the plane that would take me to England drew me back to what I had to do. _

_I took an awkward step forward and hugged him lightly, whispering softly, "I'm sorry, too." I wasn't even sure if he heard me. But I couldn't bring myself to repeat it… was it my pride? Or just my stupidity?_

_Quickly stepping back, I muttered, "Goodbye. We'll… we'll see each other soon. And I'll write to you."_

"_Yeah…" he answered vaguely, looking away from me. "Yeah."_

"_I'll…" I started, but I couldn't finish. 'I'll miss you,' was what I wanted to say, but somehow I couldn't say that either, because a huge lump was forming in my throat. _

"_I'm going to miss you," Andrew said for me, an incipient smile tugging at the corner of his lips as if he knew about the lump in my throat and my refusal to give in to it. "And I'm sorry… about what happened to you. I am so sorry…"_

" _If you need me, you know I'll always be there for you."_

"_I know." I cast my gaze to the ground. _

"_Friends forever?" _

_I smiled at that overused phrase and lifted my gaze to meet his. "Don't be so corny, Andrew." His face was so anxious that I couldn't just let this moment not be sentimental. "But yeah… friends forever. I'll write. I promise."_

**---End of Flashback---**

Shaking my head a bit remorsefully, I reached out slowly and rang the doorbell. I remembered the exact detail of the doorbell—it was rectangular and made of a translucent white plastic set in a chipping, gold colored rim. It was strange how such random little details had stuck in my memory.

In a matter of seconds I heard footsteps coming towards the door. Anticipation, nervousness, reluctance, and eagerness rose up in a mass turmoil inside me. Andrew's mother, Anita, answered the door. "Faye?" Anita gasped. "Oh, I haven't seen you in ages! Andrew's been miserable without you! Come on in!"

I stepped inside, feeling shy once again even though I had seen and talked with Anita for years.

"Andrew!" Anita yelled in an amazingly loud voice. I had forgotten how loud her voice was. "Faye's back! She's here! Right here!"

There was a great deal of clattering and noise from the second floor. A moment later, a very tall figure came hurtling down the steps, taking two stairs at one time. It would have been very impressive if he had managed to accomplish it. Just as he almost reached the bottom, his foot slipped on a step and toppled over, his arms and legs wind-milling into the air as he fought to control himself. He failed. He fell down the rest of the stairs with many bangs and thuds, and slid on the shiny wooden floor all the way to my feet.

A very red face that was devoid of glasses peered up at me, grinning. "I didn't know you were coming back this summer."

"Andrew?" I gasped. I could hardly believe that this was Andrew. He'd gotten rid of his braces and his glasses, and he'd also been shooting up. He was a heard taller than me. But now his frame wasn't so skinny; he'd filled out during the year I'd been gone. "Is that you?"

He got to his feet, grinning broadly, and engulfed me in a great bear hug. I was too startled too to do anything for a moment. We had never really touched each other in all the years I'd known him, probably because of our different genders. But I overcame my shock hugged him back, suddenly blinking back tears. I saw Anita winking at me, and I rolled my eyes at her good-naturedly. After a while, I just closed my eyes, reveling in the warmth and comfort of his nearness. I'd forgotten how good it felt just to be _near_ him again.

I pulled back first. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming back over the summer, but it was on a really short notice, and I didn't think the owl would arrive before me. Andrew, tell me everything! What've you been doing? What've you done to yourself? I can hardly recognize you!"

He grinned at me. I was glad to see that his grin was still exactly the same, lopsided and wry. "Let's go outside and talk. Grab a skateboard." I followed him to his garage, where I automatically grabbed our old skateboards while he put on some shoes.

In a trice, we were out on the street on the skateboards, rolling down the driveway as we headed to the nearby park.

"Really, what's been happening?" I asked him. Andrew glanced sideways at me.

"Oh, just the usual. Those stupid bullies just never seem to get tired of picking on me… it's even harder thinking of paybacks when you're not around," Andrew said, trying to sound nonchalant. But I knew that he had missed me when I was gone. I had to say something to cheer him up.

"It's the same in Hogwarts. Oh my god, those Marauders I told you about…" Andrew nodded, "…They're getting unbearable! I can't stand them, especially those two… Black and Potter…" I shuddered. "Anyway, I'm glad I'm here right now."

"How's Hogwarts?" he asked. I laughed.

"I thought I told you all about it in my letters," I said, shaking my head as we turned a corner.

"But's it's so much different hearing it out of your mouth!" Andrew protested. "Come on!"

"Oh, whatever," I laughed, and proceeded to tell him all about my life at Hogwarts, about Grace and Leah and Lily and Fiona and Bella and Alice and… just everything. We reached the park just as I finished telling him about the strange sunburns all over my skin.

"Blisters?" he asked, concerned. We discarded our skateboards and helmets onto the ground and walked onto the playground sand, heading for the swings with mutual agreement.

"Yeah," I said softly. "I don't get it." Andrew suddenly grabbed my hand and examined it, turning over and everything. "It's not there anymore. It went away. But… whenever I seem to get angry with someone, the sunburns always come back. D'you think that there's something wrong with me?"

"Maybe someone's been jinxing you behind your back," he suggested. That had been what I thought at first… but now I wasn't sure.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "Anyways, there's that guy I told you about, right? The one that won't stop bugging me?"

"Sirius…?" Andrew asked, his face screwed up in concentration.

"Yeah, Sirius Black," I said impatiently. "He totally got me thinking about… well, how I'm not the greatest person around."

Andrew lifted an eyebrow. "So? Not everybody's perfect."

"Yeah… but the things he said really… hit deep," I squirmed uncomfortably, voicing the thoughts that had been bothering me ever since that disastrous day by the lake.

"What did he say?" he asked suspiciously.

"Loads of stuff…" I sighed unhappily. "Self-centered, selfish, narrow-minded, arrogant…"—I noticed the dark expression on Andrew's face—"No, he's not that bad. Honestly. I did say some horrible things to him," I rushed to defend Black.

Wait. Stop. Rewind.

I rushed to defend Black?

"Don't listen to his crap," Andrew ordered.

"You don't understand," I cried. "Black is _right_. I am a horrible person! I am so selfish, biased, close-minded, short-tempered, hypocritical, vengeful, suspicious, bitter, and… and… just disgusting! I hate myself!" Finished with my outburst, I slumped down on the swing, my head down dejectedly.

"Um… you're not _that_ bad, are you?" Andrew tried tentatively. "I mean… if you were _that_ bad, I wouldn't be friends with you."

"I'm _that_ bad," I assured him. "If only there was some way for me to improve my disposition…"

"Like go on some self-improvement program?" he suggested, rolling his eyes. "God, you are _fine_!"

"That's it!" I cried, bolting up. "I'll go on a self-improvement program! Andrew, you're a genius!"

The disbelieving expression on Andrew's face was _very_ funny. "Tell me you're _not_ serious."

"I am! That's a great idea! I can't believe I didn't think of that myself!" I cried happily. "Oh my God! _You_ can be my trainer!"

"_What_?" Andrew choked.

"Yes!" I said, invigorated by my new idea. "It'll be great! Since you're a good person, you could teach me all the secrets of being a great person! It's so perfect! Let's get started right now!"

"Um… Faye… I think you're going a _just a tad_ _bit_ insane," Andrew interrupted. "Hello? A self-improvement program? What the hell?"

"Don't forget that you're my coach!" I reminded him happily, refusing to be drawn in by his pessimistic attitude about this perfectly wondrous idea.

"_Why_ do I even _bother_?" Andrew asked the sky.

"We have to write down a plan!" I exclaimed. "Come on! We have to get back to your house! Pencil, paper-"

"Faye, calm down," Andrew commanded. "You have a lot of time to do this. You're staying for a long time, right?"

"About three weeks," I replied hurriedly. "But that's not enough time! I need to get started right away if I want to have any progress!"

"Progress?" he echoed. "Please! I thought we were supposed to be having some fun! This is summer break, hello!"

"This will be fun!" I promised.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure if our ideas of 'fun' match up."

"Stop whining!" I said, getting up and running across the sand to pick up my skateboard. "Let's go! We have a lot of things to do!"

"Right," he mumbled, following me. I flashed him a smile. Hopefully this self-improvement program would work. Then I could go back to school a changed person. A better person. And then Black would have no reason to make me feel like such a load of crap.

"So, uh, Faye," Andrew started.

"Yeah?" I chirped happily. Things—namely my personality—were going to improve, just as Tracy had wanted it to.

"Is your sudden urge to go on this self-improvement program strongly related to this Sirius Black character?"

"Well." I contemplated my answer. "I guess, sort of."

"But I thought he was a git that wasn't worth your time," Andrew said. "You know, according to your last letter."

"I thought he was," I answered truthfully. "And I think he still is, to some extent. But he is right about what he said about me."

"How'd you meet this guy anyway?" Andrew's voice had taken on an annoyed edge.

"Oh, well, we're in the same house, same year," I shrugged matter-of-factly. "I did tell you about his friends, didn't I?"

"I think so," he answered, still with that annoyed edge to his voice. "There was one like a pot and the other one was something like loopy."

"Yeah, James Potter and Remus Lupin," I corrected. "Oh, Peter Pettigrew, too."

"And what do you think of _them_?"

"Hm… James Potter is practically Black's twin. They're both disgustingly arrogant. But Remus… he's really nice. Yeah, I would almost call him my friend, but…well…he's friends with Black and Potter, so that raises a barrier," I said thoughtfully, realizing my words were true. "Anyways, why the sudden interest?"

"Uh… no reason. Come on, let's _go_!" Andrew said uncomfortably, jumping onto his skateboard rather hastily and skating off.

"Okay…" I said to myself, following suit. "Anyways, we'd better get started with that plan! I want to get a lot done today! I'm feeling productive."

"For once…" I heard Andrew muttered. I decided to ignore that comment in a dignified way.

We reached his house in very little time.

"Back so soon?" Anita asked in amusement as we clanked back inside the house with all our skateboards.

"Yeah," I replied breathlessly. "We have to start working on a project."

"Project?" she repeated, raising her eyebrows. "What sort of project?"

"Nothing much," Andrew said dismally.

"Come on!" I urged him, already half way up the stairs. "We have to start on the plan and stuff."

"Right," he said.

"And we have to make a list," I continued on, grabbing Andrew's arm and lugging him the rest of the way to his room.

As soon as I entered his room, though, my sudden enthusiasm dissipated. I stared around at the familiar room—the room that had been more of a home to my than my own—and I could almost hear our voices and laughter from years ago ringing within the room. I could practically see our younger selves playing around with the guitars that were at the moment lying still on their stands. The tantalizing whispers of memories filled the room, and I had to stop and blink back my tears.

"Faye?" Andrew's soft voice jerked me back into reality. "What's wrong?"

Turning around, I pasted a big, bright smile over my face. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong."

He sighed and smacked himself on the head. "Duh, I shouldn't have even asked. Memories?"

I nodded tightly before sighing and wrapping my arms around myself, trying to force myself to say the thing that had been bothering me ever since I moved away from here. "Do you ever feel angry that time always, always goes on?" I asked softly.

"Yes…" was his cautious answer.

"Don't you feel like we're… like we're drifting apart?" I said. The very thought of that scared me. "Do you ever feel like things won't ever be the same again?"

"Yeah."

"Do you ever just feel angry at the world because… because things aren't how you want them to be?" my voice was shaking now.

"Where is this heading?" Andrew questioned, his voice guarded. That made me pause. I didn't even know where this was heading…. Those questions had sprouted out of my mouth so randomly…. But I knew that there was one thing that I had to do.

"Andrew, I'm sorry," I whispered.

His whole countenance stiffened, and his face closed off angrily. Guilt twinged inside me, and I had to bite my cheek to refrain from spilling out sobs.

"Sorry for what?"

I sighed. "Stop playing dumb. You know for what."

"Stop it," Andrew said.

"Andrew…" I trailed off. "I'm so sorry. You know for what… please don't pretend you don't." Andrew just seemed to get angrier, and a muscle ticked in his jaw before his control finally—broke.

"I'm not pretending!" he exploded virulently. "You—you have so much to be sorry for, I don't even know where to begin! How could you do this to me? You lied to me for—for _years_! You don't know what it's been like! This whole year, I've been miserable because of you! Last year, just straight out of the blue, I found out that your dad has been abusing you for—for _how long?—_and you never—_not once_—came even _close_ to telling me about it!"

I looked down at my feet, biting my bottom lip.

"How could you just take our friendship for something—something _fake_? How could you think that I wouldn't help you if you told me? Of course I'd help you! I'd do anything I could to help you! I'm your _best friend_, damn it! And you—I guess you were never mine!" Andrew shouted, frustrated, running a hand through his hair in his agitation before continuing on his rant.

"Do you know how many hours I spent trying to figure out what I did wrong, what I did that caused you to distrust me? Can you even imagine? I went from doing everything with you to finding out that you've never trusted me to exchanging letters with you every month or two! Never once did I ever see the phrase 'I miss you,' or 'I'm sorry!' Did you care about me enough to swallow your damned pride and admit that I was important to you? No!" Andrew said, now furiously pacing the room. With every word he spoke, I felt myself shrinking back. He was _right_—he was right about everything!

I couldn't stand being me. I was so unbelievably horrible. I didn't deserve Andrew or Grace… anything! My lips were trembling by now. My whole body was trembling.

"Look, I don't want to believe that all our years of friendship was a fake! I don't want to believe that you only hung out with me because you had no one else to hang out with! I know you had it hard, and your family was fuing horrible to you. I know all that, and I want to help you through it. I've _always_ wanted to help you like you helped me. I've always trusted you unconditionally. But… even after all we've been through, you still can't trust me to help you?" he shook his head, stopping his pacing. He had his back towards me.

"You say you're sorry… but does that change anything? Does that mean that you'll trust me—all the way?" Andrew asked, anger and hurt and hope all painfully evident in his voice.

I couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't bear having Andrew angry at me. I took a few quick steps towards him—and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him hard. I leaned my forehead on his back, blinking back tears. I could feel his whole body tense at my closeness. But this just felt so… comforting. I hadn't felt this way in such a long time. The memories Andrew evoked were just too comfortable and many….

"I'm sorry, Andrew. I am so sorry!" I whispered, shaking my head. "I don't know why I never told you. Maybe because before I met you, I had no one to confide in, no one to teach me to trust other people. And you're right—my pride is just—so—damn—_stupid_! I didn't want to acknowledge that Henry and Diana affected me so much to the point that I needed help from other people. I'm sorry, Andrew. I'm sorry I ever hurt you."

Andrew didn't say anything, remaining stoically silent.

"Andrew," I said, closing my eyes. I needed to tell him the truth; I couldn't lie to him anymore. "Andrew, you're asking for my trust, and I want to give it you. But—but the truth is, I'm not ready for that. But please, please, _please_ don't be angry with me. I don't know… after everything's that happened… I don't know how far I'm willing to go.

"You know, my family did more to hurt me than—than even _I_ can ever imagine. No, this isn't some sort of pity thing that I want you to listen to…. It's just—I don't know if I can trust you all the way. All my life, I've believed that to trust someone completely is just inviting pain. Fiona used to try to make me like her, and then… and then she'd turn her back on me and just go running back to Diana. I don't know… it just hurt. It hurt to trust, so after a while, I just stopped.

"But I'll try… really, I will," I whispered earnestly. "I don't want to lose you, Andrew. You're my first and best friend… I can't throw it all away. Please."

Silence followed my outburst while I fought back my tears and hugged Andrew even more tightly. I buried my face in his back and tried to even out my breathing, hoping… hoping…. Finally, when the silence became too deafening and the painful hope in my chest was starting to flicker out, I loosened my arms to let go of Andrew. I shouldn't even be asking for a second chance, not after what I put him through….

Suddenly, Andrew moved. He turned around quickly, and I cringed, expecting a shove or a sharp word. Instead, two arms settled around my shoulders and tightened around me. I squeezed my eyes shut and let out the breath that I had been holding for so long. I raised my own arms to hug him back, reveling in the simple gesture that made it clear to me that Andrew was accepting me back, back into his life, back as his friend.

"Thank you," I croaked. "Thank you so much."

He looked away, a guilty expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I've no right to yell at you. You've been through so much… and I should understand. I'm being so selfish… you've always been there for me and my stupid troubles… it was me. It was all my problems when you had to deal with t-_that_…. You shouldn't have to apologize to _me_…."

"But we're friends…" I whispered, feeling a sharp stab of pain in my heart. "We're best friends, and I trust you more than I trust anyone else. And I should have known that I could trust you with that. You would have helped me."

"We are friends," he said. Was it my imagination…? Did I hear a bitter edge in his voice? "I—I just c-can't tell you how much I care…"

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"I'm sorry, too."

He was everything I wasn't—kind, compassionate, understanding…. I couldn't begin to explain how thankful I was that I was his friend and he was mine. This really _was_ going to be the perfect summer.

**--**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the yet again long wait. \ I reall couldn't help it, since it's the end of the year and teachers are being extra vindictive as a goodbye present. I was also unsure of this chapter. **

** Like?**

**Dislike?**

**Was Andrew disappointing?**

**Care to leave me an answer in a review? **

**Anyway, I'm so thankful to everybody who reviewed for the last chapter. I know it was kind of slow and boring, but as Saxifrage said, it was to highlight some important relationships. If you don't know what relationships I'm talking about... Hehe... I know who you are, secret! o. **


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF HIDDEN FLAMES! I'm so happy! But you guys might not be so happy after you read this…. To explain myself for this kind of ending: originally Hidden Flames was supposed to be one whole story, but then it sort of got way too long, so I just decided to split it up. I know that nothing has been resolved as of this point… but it will be cleared up in the sequel. I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging like this!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Good news: I have time to do individual thanks! **

**OneTreeHillCharmedFreak**Hehe, I did.

**Davatari** I was thinking about how harsh Andrew's reaction would be, and later I thought that maybe he was being a little too nice xD.

**jasmin-rose**Um… I have no idea what you said lol.

**LMTran**Yeah, Faye is a major, major Mary Sue. :sigh: I didn't want her to be… I didn't even realize it until I read a very helpful article on Mary Sue's. Thanks for your encouragement! And I know all of my readers are probably dying for Sirius and Faye to make up… hehehehehe. I can't say when, though, so you'll just have to wait. Sorry!

**Selenes Song**Hehe, thanks.

**Torri-Chiobie**Mmhm… Sirius will come back into the story soon.

**doctress**I hope this ending isn't as bad as the last chapter's… though it's probably worse xD

**Joy:** Well… here's the sad ending that I promised you! At least I don't go into it very deeply. Thanks for the very, very, very long review! xD

**Stephanie:** Um… I don't remember what you said on my last chapter… but thanks!

**AshNPadfoot: **Don't worry about your Mary Sue, because you can still make it a good character and story if you accentuate the flaws. At least, that's what I did with Faye, who started out so Mary Sue I don't know how I lived with myself. xD

**Kadasa-Mori**Yes, well, it is the summer, so Sirius obviously won't be meeting Faye right now.

**kryptoniteblack**Thanks for pointing that out to me. You're right. In the sequel, there will be more trust and definitely more fluff.

**Luksich: **Haha, I'm glad you like Andrew so much. You're idea hits very close to what I was planning to do, you know!

**Keirin-Sama**Thank you!

**Radiant: **Thanks. I really wanted to present Andrew as more than just a friend (or a sidekick, like you said). Thanks for your support, and your review! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Let Me Be**Yes… it would be nice for something to go right for a change. You're actually pretty close to what I was planning on doing… hah, I guess my plot is really cliché.

**Vanatheeveryoung** Thank you! You love their fights! That makes me so happy because… well, most of it is fights. XD Hehe, you'll read more about Andrew here!

**Snowflake Prongsette**You cried? Thanks! (Hehe, that sounds kind of weird.)

**Under-the-Moonlight** Here's the self-improvement program!

**RainynDawn** You'll see… :mysterious cackle:

**RueNeko**Ooh, you're good xD Haha, I guess great minds think alike! ;

**Xaien** I thought I dropped a lot of hints on that matter.

**Aubreianna: **Thank you!

**Cassiopeia Black**Nope, that little bit of jealousy wasn't just you!

**BlessedTorture**Yeah, it was too drastic a change. I don't really know about adding the distant part. Andrew would be very happy to see her that he'd forget about it for awhile, but then after Faye sort of brings it up, he'd be bound to remember his anger and why. Well, that's my justification.

**Andy: **A month… these days I'm starting to think that a month really isn't that long.

**Lana: **Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say that Faye's going to fall in love with Andrew. So far all I've hinted at is a one-sided, unrequited feeling. Yes, I want Sirius back as well, but that'll have to wait in the light of some important plot twists. Heh, sorry I didn't answer reviews in my last chapter; I was too busy.

**Shinigami-Sama1** Thanks for the advice. I'll keep it in mind!

**Silent Storm 2000**Bwahaha, you'll have to wait to find out the answers to those!

**Dragonmount**Here's the update!

**LaUrEn321**Ah! I'm sorry, did the chapter come too late for you to read? O.o Four essays? That's horrible! Hehe, thanks for the review!

**Markella**Are you Sirius? (haha, now isn't that funny?) No! This chapter might make it worse! No… it's always been Faye and Sirius!

**Aka Yuki-hime**Yes, he does.

**Vanessa-Black and Zabini**Hehe, I don't have smelling salts for you. Sorry! Here's the update though.

**dancer24/7: **Thanks!

**Nyx Nyght** Oh, thanks for reminding me of that! I'd almost forgotten it myself!

**Saxifrage**Wow, another really, really long review! Thanks! I love your ideas! Really funny! I do like the idea of the graduation ceremony… but you see, Faye didn't get there yet xDD. The thing is, I don't really want to reflect on how Andrew's year has been. It obviously wouldn't have been pleasant, and I don't think his pride would let him tell Faye how bad it really was. Haha, "Mm, boys are yummy!" Faye is going to get there… someday. With a certain someone's help. Yep, you guessed right… Andrew has a wittle crush on Faye. And I hope you enjoy their projects! And actually, the llama was really horrible to me! He peed under my desk and then climbed into my bed to sleep on it. What makes it worse is that he was out collecting fleas and ticks in my backyard, so now I have bites all over! Ooh, great, I hope Candy the wombat will be better! I need a muse xDDD I love reading your reviews!

**DoNtLetMeGetMe**Hehe, thanks! Oh, I like your penname!

**Shadowed Child of Flames**Nyeh… Sirius is fighting to come back in xD

**Goldfish682**Hmm… well, you didn't see Henry and Diana here… but they will make more appearances.

**Arano Honou**It's not just you!

**warrior of tortall**Hehe, you're right!

**EW4eva: **O.o Suicide lane? Faye? No… they don't fit. And I also don't think I can adequately describe it, seeing as I've never been very depressed to the point of suicide. So you won't have to worry about that. Hehe, thanks for understanding about the updating thing.

**Elven Dagger**I'm really, really glad you liked this one. I think you're a great author, and it really makes me happy if you actually like my very clichéd story. You always leave very logical and good points, so THANKS! I really hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you.

**The REAL Cheese Monkey**Bwaha, yes….

**Chocolate-Chipps**Hehe, thanks for your review!

**Ellilyo: **You were in Andrew's position? O.o I don't really know what to say…. I hope it worked out all right.

**justx4xfun04**I can see where you're coming from. There was no real Marauder action, other than the times I slipped Sirius's name into conversations… and this chapter is the same. I'm sorry, but these few chapters are a turning point in the story that can't involve them.

**Anotheranonymous**Hehe… you'll see!

**Whew, I'm glad I'm done with those! Please don't be TOO angry at this chapter's end… you'll know what I'm talking about. **

--

**---Chapter Sixteen: The Calm Before the Storm---**

**--**

"Betty, I'm going out for a while, all right?" I asked on my way to the door.

"Just be back in time for dinner, okay, dear?" she called from the living room.

"No problem," I answered, opening the door. I had to go meet Andrew to talk about my first "lesson" in my self-improvement program.

As soon as I opened the door, I came face to face with—Fiona. Oh, yes, lucky me. I flinched.

"Well, it's not like _your_ face is any more soft on the eyes," Fiona snapped, obviously noting my flinch.

"Right. You keep on believing that," I raised my eyebrow at her. But I chose not to go further than that. I had plans with Andrew and I didn't want to be late. We were going to start on my self-improvement program! How could I miss that? So I merely brushed past Fiona. Maybe this could be my first lesson: controlling the urge to retort, snap back, and insult.

Perhaps I really was making progress—and I hadn't even started my program yet and I was already controlling my instinctive urge to retort! This was great! Tracy would be proud.

I whistled a little tune and turned towards Andrew and my chosen meeting place: The Tree, of course. I wondered what Andrew had in mind for me, for my training. We had agreed that I couldn't have any say in what I had to do to while in my self-improvement program, because I'd most likely try to "corrupt" Andrew's ideas, or so he said.

Andrew was already waiting for me at The Tree. He looked very happy and eager to get started.

_Too_ eager.

Hadn't he been complaining for the whole while when I had first introduced this? Hm… there was something going on. Something _evil_.

"'Sup, Faye?" Andrew grinned toothily at me. I flashed back an uncertain smile.

"Hi…? Why are you so cheerful?" I asked suspiciously.

"No reason," he almost chirped. "Let's go. I have the perfect thing in mind for your first session. We're going to go get ice cream."

"_Wha_—?" I cut off my screech. And then I blinked. "What?" I asked in a more reasonably tone.

"I said, we're going to go get ice cream!" he repeated with exaggerated eye rolling. "Am I your coach or not? Come on."

There must have been some sort of trick in this. What kind of lesson was this supposed to be?

So we walked to the nearest local store, and we each bought an ice cream.

Okay…

This was my first lesson? Enjoying my ice cream?

I liked the way things were going.

We sat ourselves on the curb and I happily licked away at my ice cream cone. It was so freaking hot today! The sun glared down at us unmercifully, and I could see the heat waves rising off the ground, making the image of the road hazy and wavery.

"Okay, I'm done with mine," Andrew announced after several minutes of silence.

"Mmhmm…" I mumbled, still licking away.

"And I'll just take _that_," he continued on happily, reaching over—can you believe the nerve of him!—grabbed my ice cream out of my hand and proceeded to finish it for me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked in a strangled voice. "That's _mine_, you know!"

"This is your first lesson," Andrew said in a mock-wise voice. "Sharing is caring, Faye, remember that."

"What—I—no!" I sputtered, unable to get my thoughts straight. The sight of him licking _my_ ice cream was too much!

"What was that?" he asked sweetly, smacking his lips and letting out a satisfied burp.

"I'm going to buy another one," I snapped, getting up and doing just that. Andrew just sat there, looking at me with a smug grin on his face. Maybe if I kicked him in his crotch he wouldn't look so satisfied…. Hehe….

"You do that," Andrew replied, smirking in an absolutely insufferable fashion.

"I will!" I said huffily, stalking away. I bought another one, this time strawberry-flavored, and stalked back to where he was sitting, still finishing up _my_ ice cream.

"Mmh… Yum," he mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, stop shoving it my face," I growled.

"Tsk, tsk," Andrew chided gently. "Is that any way to talk to your coach?"

"Would you rather me just shove this up your ass to save my breath instead?" I asked sourly, wildly gesturing with my strawberry ice cream.

"Faye, we're not going to get anywhere if you keep on going on with disrespect," he scolded, still in that motherly fashion that was—I swear—even more annoying than Sirius.

But then again… maybe not.

"I'm your coach, so you'll have to treat me as such. For example, when I say, 'Go get me another ice cream,' _you_ say—"

"Go to hell," I supplied.

"—what flavor," he finished sternly. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal," I answered, rolling my eyes and bringing my ice cream up to my mouth to dig in.

"Oh, and Faye?"

Sighing impatiently, I lowered my tempting food and glowered at Andrew, who was grinning so hard that I was amazed his mouth hadn't ripped. "What?"

"I'm still hungry."

"So?" I snapped.

"_So_… since you are a kind, caring, and generous soul"—he reached over and plucked my ice cream cone out of my hands—"you will give me your ice cream, with no hard, envious, or bitter feelings. Right?"

I watched, fuming, as Andrew gleefully licked my ice cream. _Mine_! He saw me watching him—glaring at him was more like it—and he only grinned at me cheekily.

Oh, he was going to get it now.

"Absolutely," I said, my voice coated with sugar. "And since I'm such a nice, kind-hearted person, I'll even go buy you _another_ one."

"Sure. Go ahead," he answered, unaware of what was coming.

I stood, and for the third time, I went and got another ice cream. God, the lady at the cash register even told me to stop coming back for more, or else I'd lose my figure. Okay, whatever holding back I had originally planned on was now successfully tied, gagged, and shut behind locked doors. I got the mint chocolate chip flavor, the one with the distinguishing green color. Oh, it _did_ help that there were also hard, sharp bits of chocolate inside it.

I walked cheerfully back to where Andrew was sitting on the curb.

"So, Andrew, here it is," I announced, standing right in front of him.

"Thanks. If you could just set it down for a moment while I finish this one, that'd be great," Andrew replied without looking up.

"Sure thing," I smiled.

I hefted the ice cream in my hand, and then brought the whole thing, top first, right smack dab onto Andrew's forehead. The resulting yelp was _very_ satisfying. Oh, yes, very satisfying indeed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that! My hand just… slipped." I said with fake remorse. "Here, let me help you get that off."

I reached down, and out of pure spite, wiped the ice cream all over Andrew's not-so-happy face.

"There we go," I leaned back in satisfaction to survey my handiwork. "Now you look _much_ better."

Smiling, I basked in my triumph as I watched Andrew sputter some profanities and try to wipe his face clean. And he even whimpered in pain several times.

Ah… sharp bits of frozen chocolate really did work wonders.

After some hard working, Andrew finally managed to uncover both of his eyes. He glared up at me sullenly.

"Well, this was a great lesson," I said conversationally, sitting down next to him as if I hadn't just smeared his face with dangerous ice cream. I then ostentatiously wiped my hands clean on his shirt.

"Oh, you'd better get cleaned up," I frowned at him, baring my teeth in a fake, sympathetic smile. "You look a mess. We still have a whole day to go, remember? Hm… for the first lesson, you really know how to keep things enjoyable, coach."

He gave me the evil eye.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere," Andrew glowered, grabbing the cone that was still sticking up on his forehead. "The whole point of that was to teach to you share and not overreact to anything a person might do, no matter how mean."

"That was hardly overreacting," I sniffed. "You ate my ice cream! _My_ ice cream! _Mine_! I can't just sit and watch you take my stuff! The nerve of you!"

"You see? I rest my case," Andrew sighed, dropping his head onto his hands.

I smiled when he jerked his face upwards again, wincing when—I suppose—the chocolate chips dug into his face. He glared at me resentfully while I burst into laughter.

"Well, Faye, I'm really very sorry about taking your ice cream," he said with fake sorrow and penitence. "I guess I'll have to make it up to you some time."

"Yeah, I guess you will," I gasped, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes.

A slap of ice-cold, creamy, and soft stuff it my nose. And there were also sharp bits poking into my skin.

"There you go. _Now_ we're even. Aren't you glad I'm not the kind of person who'd let you get away with all the kindness?"

I growled at him through my faceful of ice cream.

ll----ll

"Hey, Faye, you can fold my clothes today," Andrew said, opening the door to his room and ushering me through.

"What?" I complained, disappointed. "I keep coming back here, hoping for a partway decent lesson, but all you give me is chores!"

"They're to help you be patient, helpful, and slow to anger. It's prefect! You can't possibly deny it," he said quirkily.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"You know, I never would have thought that you'd stoop this low, folding my clothes and doing my chores and stuff," Andrew said thoughtfully. "What made you so fixated on improving yourself?"

"Oh… I dunno," I replied uneasily. "Just stuff that a guy said."

"Oh. Right." His face darkened. "Steve, or something like that, right?"

"Sirius," I corrected, feeling a bit peeved that someone would think Sirius's name was Steve. "Sirius Black."

"Yeah. _Him_," Andrew said with an undercurrent of dislike.

"Why don't you like him?" I frowned. "You haven't even met him."

"Well, _maybe_ it's because of everything you told me about in your letters," he replied snappishly.

"Come off it," I chided, waving my hand. "I already told you he wasn't that bad, didn't I?"

He mumbled something unintelligible, and I decided to let it go. However, I was sure that it would be brought up again, someday, judging from Andrew's scowl.

"Anyways, that's the pile," Andrew indicated a huge mound of clothes that had been dumped on his bed. "You can go ahead and get started."

I blew a wet raspberry at him—I know, so immature, but I couldn't help myself. I hated doing chores and other housekeeping work. Bleh.

"Faye," Andrew scolded. "Don't you remember what I told you about using immature methods like blowing raspberries?"

I sighed angrily, blowing my hair out of my face. "That immature taunts only leads to trouble, bickering, and pointless fights."

"Good girl," he said approvingly. "You should get a cookie for that."

"Oh, really?" I asked, perking up.

He cocked his head, making a great show of thinking hard. "Actually, on second thought, no. I'm hungry."

"So what?" I snapped waspishly. "Don't you ever think about _me_ and _my_ needs?"

"Of course," he nodded. "It's because of you that I'm taking it upon myself to eat anything that you'd want to eat. I'm saving your figure! God, I'm such a nice coach…"

"Psh," I rolled my eyes.

"I know that was a grunt of agreement. Now you can go fold my clothes. Yeesh, you really have to stop distracting me. It's not a very good thing to do, you know."

I rolled my eyes at him and headed grudgingly over to his heap of clothes. I sat myself on his bed and picked up a red shirt on the top of the pile. Sighing, I smoothed it over and stared at it resentfully.

"You have to work faster, Faye, if you want to get done in time for dinner," Andrew declared wickedly. I sent him a death glare, hoping that he'd just shrivel up and die.

I grudgingly folded the shirt and set it down on a clear space on Andrew's cluttered bed. And then I reached out for another, and another, and another, while Andrew sat in a corner, obviously engrossed in some sort of computer game.

"Stupid. Brainless. Lump," I growled angrily, violently flapping one of Andrew's jeans to get the creases out. But the evil thing retaliated and a pant leg came whipping back to whop me a good one on my face.

"Ugh!"

I slammed the unruly jeans onto the bed. I took several breaths to calm myself before reaching out to pull another article of clothing out of the heap. This time, however, my fingers met with an unusually soft and brightly colored fabric. Curious, I leaned closer and tugged a bit harder. When it finally came out, I took it all in.

So.

Andrew wore Dragon Ball Z boxers with a picture of—what was that? Goku, or Gohan?—on it.

I stifled my laughter, glancing over to where Andrew was still playing his computer game.

I dug into the heap, throwing clothes aside, trying to find any other _interesting_ shorts that Andrew was hiding. In no time at all, I had three beautifully colored boxers laid out before me.

Really, what was up with guys and gay boxers? Sirius, James, Remus, Peter… and now even Andrew all had these. It made me wonder….

"Oh… Andrew!" I called out cheerily.

"Uh," he grunted, his gaze still locked on the screen. I smirked.

"I didn't know you had such nice boxers," I cackled, picking up the one with flower prints all over it. "I especially love this one—the one with the… hm… what kind of flowers are they? Hey, when did you switch from tidy-whities to boxers?"

"Huh?" Andrew blustered stupidly.

"You boxers, dearie. Would you give me a pair?" I asked sweetly. "Oh, I really do love the ones with the Blue Bear theme."

"What?" he screeched. I noted with satisfaction that his voice had climbed quite high.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," I nodded happily, picking it up and waving it around. "Thanks!"

"Wha—no! Stop! Don't look at those! Those are my _boxers_!" he yelped, finally catching on. He dashed across the room and leapt onto the bed, trying to grab the shorts out of my hands, scattering articles of clothing left and right.

I leapt up, laughing maniacally, the Blue Bear boxers gripped tightly in my hands.

"Aw… does wittle ol' Andy-poo like his boxers so much that he won't even give one to me?" I mocked in my best whiny voice.

"Wha—no—I—don't—!" he sputtered speechlessly, looking particularly disheveled with another boxer draped over his ear. "Those aren't mine!" he finally got out.

"Really?" I grinned mischievously.

"Okay—well, they _are_—mine…. _But_! _But_—I don't wear them! My mom gave them to me! Yeah, that's right. I didn't _want_ them! I don't _use_ them!" he cried.

"Oh, really?" I shouted triumphantly. "Then why were they in the _just-washed_ pile, hm?" Hah, there was no way he could talk his way out of this one.

"Because… because—my mom put them in!" he nodded unconvincingly. "Yeah, that's right."

"Don't blame everything on your mommy," I said, rolling my eyes. "Wow, it looks like your bum is pretty large, if it needs this much room…"

With a panicked shout, Andrew launched himself at me, trying to rip the boxers out of my hands.

Laughing my head off, I bolted out the room and down the stairs, at the same time snapping the tight-fitting boxer onto my head. I heard Andrew's roar of rage behind me, which only served to make my laugh even harder.

That was my downfall. Just as I had my face scrunched up from laughing so hard, I just had to run straight into Andrew's wall, rebound violently, and crash against a low wooden table, getting a hard jab right square onto my right butt cheek.

_Ow_….

That _hurt_.

My butt was throbbing, sending sharp stabs of pain all throughout my body. I couldn't even move for a second. I lay there in a fetal position, groaning. I swear, this had to hurt as much as when a guy got kicked in the crotch… not that I had ever experienced it first-hand, but… you know.

"Haha!" Andrew's voice floated down from somewhere above me. I felt him grab the boxers off my head. "Now I have the evidence!"

"Yeah, yeah," I managed to grit out. "They're probably dirty anyways." I tried to sit up, only to be rewarded with an onslaught of pain from my butt.

"Hey, are you all right?" he chirped, apparently just noticing that I had suffered a severe crash in his dangerous house.

"Yeah. I'm just peachy," I said sarcastically. "I only slammed face-first into your wall and jabbed my butt on this stupid, life-threatening table!"

"Hah!" Andrew hooted gleefully with laughter. "Oh, yeah, you should have seen yourself!"

"Shut up, before I jam your butt against this sharp corner and see how you like it," I growled grimly, rubbing my very, very sore butt cheek. "I swear, I'm gonna get a triangle shaped bruise right here," I moaned.

"Do you want me make it feel better?" Andrew asked innocently.

"Get away from me, you pervert!" I yelled, thwacking him hard on the shoulder.

"Ouch! God, I was just trying to help!" he pouted.

"Help, my ass," I snapped.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you just happened to be so stupid as to crash into a wall. It's the daytime, hello!"

"Shut it," I snapped irritably. "Aren't you supposed to be inquiring after my health and physical well-being, being the kind and considerate coach you are?"

"So you're absolutely positive you don't want me to massage your bruise? I'm really good—!"

"_GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE AWAY FROM ME_!" I hollered.

"Um… I'm not even going to _ask_," a new voice interrupted our argument. We both looked up to see Andrew's mom, staring at us with an eyebrow raised.

Well, to her credit, we must have looked a mess, especially with Andrew holding up his boxer (the boxer draping over his ear still hadn't been removed) and me rubbing my ass, probably with a huge red bump on my forehead from my encounter with the wall.

ll----ll

"I think it's about time we graduated to the next level," Andrew announced after two weeks of torturous training. I had washed his clothes—though he kept his boxers hidden after that episode—washed the dishes, cleaned his windows, swept the garden, trimmed the hedges, watered the plants, and waited on him bloody hand and foot!

"Yes!" I cried eagerly. "Finally, no more chores and housework!"

"Yeah," Andrew smirked. My smile wavered and died; that smirk did not signify anything even remotely pleasant. "I've decided that these chores won't really do anything but make you a better housewife. So I've devised a whole, new, even better method."

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll see," Andrew grinned. "Come on. We have to get there, first."

"Aw… do we have to?" I groaned. "It's freaking hot out there!" And it was. It was a sweltering 100 degrees Fahrenheit, which was no light matter.

"Stop being such a baby," he ordered, pushing me out the door.

"Andrew!" I whined as he dragged me along the streets. "What is it? Can't you just tell me?"

"No!" he said firmly. "It's supposed to be a nice, big, pleasant surprise."

"It's going to make my life hell, isn't it?" I asked grimly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know," I answered tartly. "Maybe it's your fake innocence, hmm? Or maybe your refusal to tell me where the hell we're going!"

"God, what's up with this attitude?" Andrew shook his head disappointedly. "And I thought I brought you up better than this!"

"You didn't bring me up, period," I said waspishly. He stopped walking. "What? We're here already?" I asked, looking around curiously. "Where is it?"

"Right there," Andrew pointed.

I followed his finger… and my gaze landed on a very colorfully painted house which Winnie the Pooh with his head stuck in a pot of honey, Snow White singing with the Seven Dwarves, and the Little Mermaid combing her unnaturally red hair.

Holy shit.

We were at the neighborhood daycare center. The daycare center for _kids_. Kids as in little, obnoxious _children_.

"_No_," I breathed. "You are _not_ going to make me do this. No way in _bloody hell_. Over _your_ dead body!"

"Do you want to be a good person or not?" Andrew asked smugly. "The best way to do it is to handle little kids day in and day out. You have to be patient and cajoling and happy and joking and attentive _and_ indulgent. Never lose your temper, never take out any frustration on them. It is here"—he gestured dramatically—"that the final phase of your program will commence."

"You've _got_ to be bloody kidding me," I said flatly. "I don't care about my damn program; I'm not doing this. End of story."

But apparently Andrew wouldn't take _no_ for a bloody answer. He grabbed a handful of my hair and tugged _hard_.

I swore loudly. I swear, my scalp was coming off!

"Let go of me, you bloody goat!" I shrieked, clawing at his hand.

"That's hardly suitable language for little kids," Andrew reprimanded me.

"I'm going to _kill_ you, you freaking asshole!"

We were in the doorway by this time, and I could see wide eyes in fat, chubby faces staring at me with apprehension. I growled at them. "Well, what are you looking at, shrimp?" I scowled at them. "Get back to your little play stuff!"

Andrew clubbed me on the head. "Stop being mean to the little kids!"

"Shut up," I snapped at him. He still hadn't let go of my hair. Damn, he knew me too well. I'd bolt out the door in an instant.

"It's okay. She doesn't really mean it," he assured the kids kindly, ignoring me.

I stamped my foot impatiently. "Let go of my hair this instant!"

"See? She's throwing a temper tantrum. She's really not all that different from you guys."

That was the last straw. I closed my hand into a fist and reared back, preparing to land a good one on Andrew's smiling face…

"_What_ is going on here?"

All the noise seemed to cease. I swung around to face a harassed-looking woman in her thirties, wisps her brown hair coming out of her bun.

"Um… nothing?" Andrew supplied. He let go of my hair.

"Were you about to hit that young man?" she asked me accusingly.

"Huh?" I started, smiling. "Me? Uh… no!" I realized my hand was still fisted, and I unclenched it hastily. I tried to smile brighter. "Of course not."

"We were only putting on a play for the kids' benefit," Andrew nodded solemnly.

"Well, I don't want any of you teaching the little kids to be violent," she said sternly.

"Sorry about that, ma'am," Andrew replied for the both of us.

"Apology accepted," she said briskly. "Now… what brings two teens to the daycare?"

"Oh, she just wants to help with the kids," Andrew said hastily before I could open my mouth. "She really likes them."

"And you?" She fixed him with a stern glare.

I couldn't let Andrew get away! "He wants to help, too," I cut in. "He didn't say it before because he was embarrassed. It's the, you know, man pride."

Andrew scowled at me while I smiled persuasively at the woman. She had raised her eyebrows rather skeptically, but nodded.

"All right. Since I need all the help I can get," she sighed. "I'm Deborah Cummings, in charge of the daycare center."

"Hi, I'm Faye Prewitt," I responded with a fake smile.

"Andrew Lin," Andrew said a bit sulkily.

"Great! You two can get started right away. I just want you to keep several kids busy. You know, play with them, and amuse them for a bit. Follow me."

"You just had to go and drag me into this, too, didn't you?" Andrew muttered as we trailed along behind Deborah.

"Well, I couldn't let you get away with putting me in here," I retorted acidly. "It just wouldn't be right."

"Oh, shut up," he scowled.

"Here we are," Deborah announced before I could snap back at Andrew. "The little boy's name is Derek, the other blonde boy is Michael, and the girl is Shelly. Have fun."

She left us rather hastily.

I exchanged a cautious glance with Andrew before stepping inside the room.

"Um… hi?" I offered tentatively. The three little kids sitting in there were already watching me with their huge eyes. Their smiles were far too innocent for me to like them.

"My name is Faye," I continued soothingly. "I'm going to be…uh… taking care of you guys today."

"What about him?" one boy—I'm pretty sure he was Derek—asked. He pointed a chubby finger at Andrew.

"Oh, he's here to play, too," I assured Derek. "We're all going to have _so_ much fun together."

I was proud that I didn't choke over my words.

In an hour or two, I was wishing that I had never uttered that foul lie. These kids were—there was no nice way to say it—demonic little freaks! They pulled on my hair, my pants, my sleeves, whatever they could get a hold of! To make things worse, they talked to me about the latest movies, such as Spiderman Two.

"Hey, hey, _hey_! Faye!" Derek squawked.

I forced a indulgent—I hope!—smile onto my face as I turned around to face demonic little hellion.

"Yes?" I ground out. I swear, they were even more annoying than _Sirius_!

Wait… how did he manage to sneak into my thoughts once again?

"Who did you like better, Harry or Peter?" he bounced against my legs, looking at me expectantly.

"I don't know," I told him. "I never watched the sod—I mean—suspenseful thing."

"Okay, well, Harry is Peter's best friend, but he's like turning evil! Because… because he wants to kill Spiderman because he thinks Spiderman killed his daddy, but Spiderman didn't _really_ kill his daddy; his daddy killed himself by pressing that button on the glider. And his daddy was evil anyway; he put on this scary mask and tried to kill Spiderman! And—and Peter—hey, you should know Peter! He's Spiderman! Did I tell you about everything he did?"

I shook my head numbly. Derek's voice was getting on my nerves. He couldn't seem to stem the flow of words issuing non-stop out of his big mouth.

"Well, first, he was at this field-trip thing, and then—and then this hybrid spider dropped down and bit him! Oh, this was in the first movie… and then—he—like—got all _weirded_! And then at school…"

I rubbed my head and tried to ignore the insistent tugs on my jeans.

Why wouldn't this kid just _shut up_?

Was that too much to ask?

"_Faye_!"

I winced.

"Are you listening? If you're not, I'm going to tell on you to Deborah!" Derek whined in his annoying singsong voice.

The two other kids must have heard as well, and they joined in with Derek's little chant.

"We're gonna tell on you to _De_-borah! We're gonna tell on you to _De_-borah!"

I was itching to place my hands around their necks and throttle them.

"Shut up, you little—!" I was cut off by a hand clapped over my mouth. Furious, I licked the hand, causing Andrew to pull back in disgust.

"That's disgusting!" he cried, wiping his hand on his jacket.

"Well, you were asking for it," I defended myself. I crossed my arms and advanced on him, determined to take my anger out on something.

He looked up and probably sensed my murderous intentions.

"Hey… why are you so mad?" he grinned.

"Why…?" I snarled. "_Why_? I'll tell you why, you bonehead! Because you decided to drag me here to play with snotty little kids, is why!"

"Faye!" Andrew remonstrated. "You'll hurt their feelings!"

"Do I look like I care?" I shouted.

"Faye…" he said warningly. "You were the one who wanted to go on this self-improvement program in the first place."

I was about to sling back another retort, but then I realized that he was right. Damn it.

"What were you two fighting about?" Derek asked, his eyes big and innocent. Hah! I knew better than that.

"None of your business," I replied, crossing my arms.

"My auntie says that when a girl and a guy fight, they're having a lover's spat," he continued in his annoying voice. "Is that what's going on? You guys are having a lover's spat!"

"Oooh!" the other kids chorused.

"Andrew and Faye, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Fuck. That song.

"Andrew! Make them shut up," I cried in exasperation. "They are so immature!"

"… Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

"Here! Feed them this!" Andrew said hurriedly, pulling out a packet of gum. I grabbed it and hastily shoved pieces of gum into those kids' obnoxious mouths.

Thank the heavens above. They stopped singing to chew the gum with expressions of glee.

"Don't swallow it," Andrew warned them.

The kids only stared at him before retreating to their little play mats on the ground, chewing the gum loudly. I gave a relieved sigh.

"They are the most horrid things to walk this earth," I muttered, kicking a bright green Lego cube.

"Hey, but you're really improving," Andrew said encouragingly. "You didn't even attack them yet!"

"Har har," I said sarcastically. "That's certainly an improvement."

"Faye!" I heard Derek's tinny voice right behind me, and I felt a tug on my hair. "Wow, your hair's really, really long! Really, really, really, really…"

I closed my eyes and counted to ten, trying to still my twitching hands.

"Can you bend down for a moment?" he asked. "Please, please, please, please…"

"Alright!" I hissed, bending my knees reluctantly.

Shelly and Michael raced over as well, and after a moment, all three of them raced away. Hm… that was suspicious behavior. What was going on?

"Andrew? What did they do?" I asked, turning around and frowning at him.

He was staring at me, his mouth wide with horror. "Um… I'd rather not say…"

"Why?" I crossed my arms.

"You know, you should _never_ blame the messenger," he stated.

"What did they do?" I asked again, panic rising in me. Then, in a flash, it all clicked. Derek had been looking at my hair. They had all been chewing gum. I grabbed a fistful of my hair and jerked it over my shoulder so I could look at it.

"_DAMN YOU! COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE CRETINS! YOU'RE GOING TO GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU_!" I roared. Andrew leapt up and tried to restrain me from clawing those devils' eyes out as they deserved.

"_Let—me—go_!" I panted angrily. "Look what they did! My hair! The gum! That's disgusting!"

"Calm down," Andrew ordered. "We'll just go get it cut, all right? And once you get back to school, you can regrow it."

"_All I want is an axe so I can do what I bloody should have done an hour ago_!" I screamed. My head was going to pop.

The door slammed open, and Deborah stood there, her hair in disarray and her eyes barely half open. She had obviously just woken up from a nap. Bum.

"W—where's the fire?" she asked stupidly.

"Here!" I shrieked, shaking a handful of my gum-filled hair at her. "This is what those little cretins did to me!"

Deborah took one brief look at the mess and stared at me in disapproval. Disapproval! I was the victim here!

"Faye—it's Faye, right?" I nodded, and then she continued. "I don't think you're the right person to work with these children. Just today, I've witnessed a violent nature within you that could influence these children in a harmful way. I don't think you should come back here."

"What?" I asked, flabbergasted. "But I was doing so well—keeping it all inside—!"

At this point, I saw Derek's smirking face in a corner of the room.

"It's all your fault!" I screamed angrily.

He only fixed an innocent expression on his face and held up a pair of scissors. "Do you need help, Faye?"

I saw red. With an inarticulate cry of rage, I launched myself at him, fully intent on doing some bodily harm. It took both Andrew and Deborah to drag me away from that slimy produce of earth.

And in just a few minutes, both Andrew and I were kicked out of the daycare.

"Well…" Andrew said reflectively after a moment. "That didn't go too well, did it? I don't think you can graduate quite yet…"

"I'm going to go cut my hair myself," I muttered, stalking off. I almost couldn't bear the thought of me with short hair. What would Sirius think…?

Wait. Why did I care?

ll----ll

I yawned as I trudged back to my temporary home. The darkness of the night pressed in on me, and the silent streets frightened me more than I was willing to admit. Traversing these streets alone had always been my thing… but tonight everything seemed strange, alien, and unfriendly. The demons of my past seemed all too willing to come alive and jump out at me from behind the shadows.

I was turning seventeen in a week. And in less than a week, I was going back to England. I threw back my head and looked up at the stars, trying to assess my feelings. Was I happy that my stay was almost over?

No, I couldn't say that I was. I just wanted to stay here forever, living with the affectionate Betty and Charles, out all day to hang with Andrew, and not seeing a hair of either Henry or Diana. But I also wanted to go back to England and Hogwarts, fix things with Grace, and prove to Sirius that I wasn't the person he thought I was, that I was better than that…. There were so many things I wanted to, and there wasn't enough time to do it.

The cool night air caressed my cheeks as I thought back to those nights, all those years ago, when the streets were my haven, not a place of bad memories. And thinking of that inevitably led me back to thoughts of the past.

In the weeks following the discover of my abuse, many people told me that it was over, that it was now a part of my past, and that they couldn't hurt me anymore. How wrong those people are. Forgive and forget, they told me. How can I forgive when Henry and Diana did so many unforgivable things to me? How can I forget when it's ingrained in my mind, my nature, and affects everything I do?

Walking alone afforded way too much time for thought. I was relieved when I reached the front porch of Charles and Betty's house.

But before I could put my hand on the doorknob, the door flew open and I encountered Betty's worried face.

"Faye! You're finally back," she cried in relief. "Come in, there's someone who wants to see you."

"Me?" I repeated disbelievingly. "Who would want to see me?"

I followed her into the living room.

A thin, balding man who wore the strangest combination of clothes stood in the middle of the living room with a distraught, sobbing Fiona and a grim-faced Charles. I immediately assumed that oddly dressed man was a wizard of some sort that was trying to pass for a muggle… coming here with some sort of news.

"Faye Prewitt?" the older wizard asked in a worried voice.

"Yes," I said cautiously, glancing from him to Fiona to Betty and Charles and back to him. Fiona's face was as baffled as I was sure mine was.

"I am Drew Brown," the wizard said quietly. "I'm from the Ministry of Magic in England."

I raised my eyebrow, at the same time working enough moisture in my mouth to speak. "So? What are you here for?"

"I must carry out one of the more unpleasant duties of being part of the Ministry," he said nervously, twisting his cap around in his hands. I stared at that cap. It was easier than looking at Mr. Brown in the face. I didn't want to see the worry, anxiety, fatigue, and… _pity_ in his gaze. There was something going on here, an undercurrent that I could sense very easily.

Tension stretched the air tight. I felt a tight, sick feeling in my heart, like I couldn't get enough air…. A faint pounding thumped away in my ears.

I was starting to panic a little by now. What had happened? What kind of thing was serious enough to warrant this sort of attitude from a ministry official, all the way from England to boot?

And _pity_? For Fiona and me?

"Faye…" Mr. Brown began softly, "This may come as a shock to you…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Death Eaters under Lord Voldemort recently attacked the muggle city of Southampton. It was their third attack on muggle places this summer."

There was dead silence throughout the room while we contemplated this.

Southampton… that was where…

Where we lived.

"No…" I breathed. The sharp, throbbing feeling in my chest intensified painfully. No… it couldn't be…. This wasn't happening…

_Please—let it not be happening, _I begged the sky, the earth, heaven, hell—whatever would actually grant my wish. It couldn't be what I thought it was—_preposterous_.

"Your guardians, David and Tracy Prewitt… are…"

"STOP IT!" I yelled, my voice now rising in volume as fear consumed me at the mention of Tracy and David's names. "_NOTHING'S WRONG!_"

"…Dead."

That one word shattered my world—the world that had just seemed to feel secure.

**--**

**THE END!**

**--**

**A/N: Ok… be on the lookout for the sequel: Firestorm!**

**I also finished my first picture of Faye. If anyone wants to take a look, here's the link: **

**http/ i3.photobucket. com/albums/y73/chaye710/1001137.jpg**

**(I put some spaces in between them because the editor didn't allow the whole link, so just put it back together in the address bar xD) **


End file.
